Strange Days
by Aesop
Summary: Some of your favorite characters are having some very strange days.
1. Gotta Catch It!

STRANGE DAYS

By: Aesop

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Writing my crossover between Stargate and Lilo and Stitch was a lot of fun, and it gave me some ideas, spurred on by one of my reviews. I'm writing a series of short crossover one-shots using TV shows, movies, books, anime, whatever occurs to me. Some will be silly, some will be serious, and some will just be strange. I'm open to requests, as well but can't make any promises. I'll list one of the elements of the crossover and leave it to you to guess the other. The first to provide the right answer will get a gilded NO-PRIZE.

Finally, I don't own any of the characters I'll be using and earn no profit by this.

GOTTA CATCH IT

X-OVER between Pokemon and ?

Pulling himself from the stream, Nim looked around. It was quiet, save for the sound of the wind and a few small animals and insects. There were green growing things everywhere. In some ways, it reminded him of the lands around his hatching place. A wavering note of the Song that was half sorrow and half irritation escaped him, and he shoved the memory of home and the two-legs that had raised him aside. For reasons he did not entirely understand, he wasn't welcome there anymore.

The stream ran through a quiet wood with many unfamiliar creatures in it. A good meal, made from a weird looking red fish, had left him in need of a nap, and the flat, sun-warmed rock by the stream was inviting. Best of all, there was neither sound nor scent of the two-legs. He curled up, tucking his tail under his head and let himself drift off.

Some time later, the sound of voices awakened him. He understood the two-legs speech but rarely understood what they were speaking about. They had so many strange ideas, and became agitated so easily. Nim clearly remembered the three that had shared the hatching place with his two-legs, and winced at the memory of the sound the younger female had made whenever she saw him. Then there was the large male with the false claw that had chased him. And why had the older female gotten so upset over the hole he had dug in the floor? She hadn't been the one who fell through it, after all.

He debated whether or not to just slip away, but wondered if one of the voices approaching might belong to his two-legs. The voices sounded young. A purr escaped Nim at the prospect, a prelude to a song of welcome. A moment later, three two-legs hatchlings came through the bushes onto the grassy bank and stopped. The purr trailed off, ending in a mournful note. His two-legs was not among them. Dropping his head to rest on the rock, he let out a sigh.

Disappointed though he was, Nim didn't drop his guard. The hatchlings posed no real threat to him. None of them carried the strange false claws the two-legs favored, but they were still much larger than he.

The sight of a potential meal perked him up. It was perched on the shoulder of one of the two-legs. Yellow fur with dark stripes covered a body that was only slightly larger than its own. A good meal if he could get it away from the two-legs.

They were talking. He only half listened, having realized early on that much of the noise the large creatures made was, if not meaningless, at least not important. It was clear that he was the topic of conversation, though. One of them was waving a small object at him and he readied himself in case it should prove to be some new kind of false claw.

A moment later, though, the two-legs put it away making excited noises. Then he said something that was both clear and important. "I'm gonna catch it!"

That wasn't good.

Much to his surprise, the young male didn't rush him but instead, spoke to the creature on his shoulder. "Go get'im Pikachu!" It jumped from his shoulder and ran forward, stopping a few feet away to issue a challenge. At least, Nim assumed it was a challenge. The words, if that was what they were, were strange, but the tone was unmistakable. What did surprise him was the power. The creature was crackling with energies very similar to his own. Perhaps this wasn't prey. Perhaps, despite their obvious differences there was some sort of kinship.

He began to sing to it of curiosity and caution, but the two-legs interrupted.

"Thunderbolt!"

The attack enveloped Nim, cutting him off in mid-note. He was more surprised than injured at the nature of the affront. _That was just rude!_

His answering burst of power caught the creature, Pikachu, apparently, by complete surprise.

"Piiiikkkaaachuuuu!" It collapsed into a shuddering heap, moaning. Nim sang a single note to convey his displeasure at the stranger's lack of manners and then, for the benefit of the two-legs, raised a foreleg and made one of the gestures he had learned from watching their kind, before turning away and slipping back into the stream.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ash started to run to Pikachu's side but stopped in his tracks when he saw what the strange pokemon did. _That's a first_, he thought, staring after it in disbelief. Brock and Misty slowly came up beside him, as much at a loss for words as he was.

"Ash?" Misty finally asked in an incredulous tone. "Did that pokemon just… flip you off?"

END


	2. Close Encounters of the Strange Kind

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 2

See the first chapter for disclaimers and explanations.

Pokemon & Surface

And now…

Battle Star Galactica 2005 and ?

CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE WEIRD KIND

It was a perfectly ordinary house. An older two-story structure, built of wood and stone with a deep front porch; it looked, Kara Thrace thought, very warm and homey. There even appeared to be smoke rising from the chimney. Perfectly ordinary. So what was it doing floating in interstellar space?

She moved the blackbird in for a closer look, maneuvering carefully until she was only a few feet from the porch steps. Just when she thought things couldn't get stranger the front door opened and two boys came out. They looked to be about ten and six, probably brothers. Both were staring at her and whispering to each other, apparently oblivious to the lack of air that should have been necessary both to keep them alive and carry their voices.

After a moment, the younger boy raised a hand and waved at her. Hesitantly, Kara waved back. The older one took the other by the shoulder and pulled him back inside the house.

Kara was still trying to close her mouth when the house suddenly accelerated and vanished. She thought for a few moments about how to include this in her report. There was really only one choice.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Long patrol, Starbuck?"

"Yes sir," she nodded to her CAG, climbing down from the stealth craft.

"Find anything interesting?"

"No sir. Routine and boring."

THE END


	3. Of Mice and Something

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: See the first part for the disclaimer and explanation. This story is an answer to a special request.

Battlestar Galactica 2005 & Zarathustra

And now…

Pinky and the Brain and ?

OF MICE AND …SOMETHING

Their new home offered almost unlimited possibilities. For the first time in over a week, Brain was glad that his latest attempt to take over the world had accidentally started the fire that shut down Acme Labs. Now they were in a lab with far more sophisticated technology. The additional security didn't concern him too much. After all, he had once broken into Fort Knox. How hard could it be to get in and out of their new accommodations?

He took time to study the place and learn about the unfamiliar devices in the lab. It didn't take long. As he was fond of reminding Pinky, he was a genius.

"It is amazing Pinky. The technology here offers us so many more opportunities; so many more ways to achieve our goal!"

"What goal is that Brain?" asked Pinky who busy chasing his tail.

Normally, Brain would deem this the best use of his friend's time, but if the plan he had concocted was to work he would need help. "You know very well what our goal is, Pinky, now come along. I will explain on the way."

"Just a minute Brain. I think I've almost… caught it! Yaaaiiiiooow!"

Brain sighed.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well you might have told me," Pinky sulked, still nursing his tail.

"I have Pinky. Many times." He pulled his friend into a niche just as two guards rounded the corner ahead. "I have determined through my observations, that all of this facility's most amazing technology is stored in one high security area. Tonight we will break in and collect the technology we need in order to take over the world."

"Narf," Pinky replied enthusiastically.

Brain suppressed a sigh and turned back toward his goal. "Come."

He led the way through a maze of corridors and down several levels to a set of heavily guarded doors. The doors themselves would have been enough of an obstacle, obviously built to take considerable punishment. The large, heavily armed men seemed like overkill to Brain. Perhaps, though, he could make that work to his advantage. He turned to his friend. "Are you pondering what I am pondering, Pinky?"

"Yeah, Brain, but how can a snake tap dance? They don't even have legs."

"No Pinky. We need to get the guards away from the door long enough for me to crack the code on that electronic lock."

"Oh. Why not just go through the air vents?"

"Air vents?" Sure enough, there was a vent cover only twenty feet away. With the right tools, gaining entry would be easy. "Good work, Pinky." The vent was in plain sight, but a minor distraction gave them enough time to slip in unnoticed.

The room was huge, but it was not what he expected. Instead of being packed to the ceiling with impressive technology, it was almost empty, containing only one machine that appeared to be of any significance and a group of very strange people. _Very_ strange people.

Brain led the way across the open floor into the shadow of the ramp leading up to the machine. Then he began to listen. Things weren't working out as expected, but he could adapt. The odd looking strangers were being welcomed by a bald man in a military uniform and Brain found this strange as they were well inside the facility. Why was he greeting them as if they had just come through the door? He was so intent on the conversation that he never noticed the hands reaching for him.

"General," a gentle female voice queried as Brain was carried towards the group, "what are these?"

Pinky was less distressed by their capture than Brain was. As soon as her hand opened, Pinky ran a short distance up her arm. "Ooh! Brain look, she's all soft and furry!" Brain looked and saw that his friend was right. She wasn't wearing a fur coat. She was… furry. "Soft," Pinky sighed, settling down near their captor's elbow and wrapping some of the longish fur around himself, "and warm!"

"Those are lab mice," an older, balding man in an unfamiliar tan uniform offered, looked down at Brain. "Though what they're doing in here, I couldn't say. Must have gotten out of their cages. Their harmless," he assured her.

Brain was looking up at tan uniform, puzzling over his unusually deep and resonant voice, when Pinky began to laugh. "That's the answer Brain!"

"Answer?" Brain glanced at his friend, distracted from his brooding. "To what? How we can take over the world?"

"No," Pinky said with a dismissive gesture. "The answer to how a snake can tap dance!"

END


	4. It's Magic, Isn't It?

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 4

For information and disclaimers, see chapter 1.

Pinky and the Brain & Stargate: SG1

And now…

Harry Potter and ?

IT'S MAGIC, ISN'T IT?

Minerva McGonogall was scared more for her young student than for herself. She glanced at Hermione Granger and cursed the luck that had landed them both in their current mess. It was supposed to have been a simple assignment. Retrieve a magical tome that had somehow wound up in a muggle bookshop. Hermione was along because she knew the area and the shop owner. It should have been quick and easy, not a dangerous job at all. It didn't involve Voldemort or his followers in any way.

_Nevertheless_, she thought, _here we are, hiding from Death Eaters in an alley_. They had managed to retrieve the book, though. _What a fine thing to have on one's tombstone_, a fatalistic little voice in the back of her head commented. Minerva ignored it.

For the moment, the search had passed them by, her own magic confusing the Death Eaters' locator spells. Professor McGonogall took Hermione by the arm and pulled her deeper into the shadows, hoping they could reach the next street and get beyond the anti-apparition wards that had been raised to trap them.

Granger pulled them down behind a large trash bin and pointed at a door. "The alley is a dead end, but that door leads into a warehouse with several exits," she whispered. McGonogall nodded and glanced toward the mouth of the alley. A Death Eater came into view, evidently having doubled back, but he was looking the other way. Glancing back at the door, she received a shock when it began to open inward.

Raising her wand, she prepared to hex whoever came through. The spell died on her lips, though, when a small blonde boy stuck his head out, glanced around, and then motioned them inside. She and Granger traded worried glances. They couldn't put the boy in danger, but there was no other way out of the alley.

The boy was getting frantic, and the transfigurations professor feared he might actually call out to them, drawing the attention of the Death Eaters. A glance toward the street showed the robed figure turning toward them.

Minerva pulled back, and glanced down as she felt Granger's hand on her arm. "Meow" the girl whispered and McGonogall nodded in understanding before transforming.

The Death Eater had taken a step into the alley to investigate when a small cat darted from the shadows behind the trash bin and as quickly vanished deeper into the alley. Dismissing the animal, he turned back to the street, and missed seeing a teenage girl move from behind the same bin and into the warehouse's recessed door. The cat followed a few seconds later and the door closed silently.

"What a great spell!" the small blonde boy enthused in a loud whisper as they moved through the warehouse. "It must be fun to turn into animals!"

"It… has its advantages," McGonogall allowed, a bit taken aback by the boy's reaction. She hadn't realized he was a wizard child. It meant there was no need to waste time altering his memory, at least.

"What else can you turn into?" he asked as he led them along, but he didn't wait for an answer. "I know five spells, but they're really good! How many do you know?"

"Ah…" McGonogall wasn't given the chance to answer.

"Zatch," a voice hissed from the shadows. "Focus, pal. The people after them are deadly serious."

"Oh! Right."

"You shouldn't involve yourselves in this," McGonogall shook off her surprise as an older boy stepped out of the shadows between two stacks of crates. "You two need to get far away from here. I will-"

"Accept our help," the older boy cut her off. "I don't know anything about you, it's true, but I've seen what the four chasing you are up to. No way am I letting them win if I have anything to say about it."

"You don't need to-" Hermione began.

"We're all caught up in the same battle," the boy interrupted, again. "Zatch and I would have to fight them sooner or later. Better it be on our terms." The door through which they'd come, the door McGonogall had reinforced with a quick flick of her wand and a muttered spell, shook under a heavy impact. "And those guys definitely need to be sent back."

"Sent back?" Hermione glanced up at her, but the transfigurations professor shook her head. She didn't know what the boy was talking about either.

"Later," McGonogall stated succinctly, taking charge of the situation. "You three will hide. I will-"

"Good idea!" the younger boy enthused, slipping into an empty crate. "Ambush!"

"Good idea, Zatch," the other stepped back into the shadows at the end of the aisle.

"No." McGonogall's voice was sharper than she intended. "You don't understand what you're up against. Stay hidden. Do nothing." She gave Hermione a push toward one of the aisles. "Find a way out. I'll stall them while I can." There was no time to argue. They all heard the door give way.

With a quick glance around to be sure everyone was hidden, Minerva McGonogall turned to face the Death Eaters. "Professor McGonogall," a familiar voice greeted her cordially. "A pleasure as always. Where is the book?"

"Why do you want it Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not your concern. If you part with it willingly you and the little mudblood I hear scurrying around in the shadows can leave. You have my word."

"Since when has your word been any good?" she answered disdainfully.

Tired of the pretense, Malfoy raised his wand to attack. The spell died on his lips, though, as a powerful bolt of lightning seemed to come out of nowhere, overwhelming the three Death Eaters who had accompanied him. His instincts had kept him alive for years in the Dark Lord's court and he had learned to trust them implicitly. With barely a thought, he moved, seeking the nearest cover, and once out of sight, slipping further into the shadows. He wasn't sure what had just happened, having never before seen such a spell, but he wouldn't be so easily beaten.

McGonogall's mouth had dropped open when the spell struck the Death Eaters. Whatever is had been had come from the small blonde boy's hiding place. She had seen no wand and had heard no spell. While silent spells were common among adult wizards, she had never before seen a child capable of silent casting. The lack of a wand was even more baffling. It was possible that the boy had some kind of charmed object, but who would trust a small child with something capable of doing that?

Pulling herself together, she shoved her questions to the back of her mind and went in pursuit of Malfoy. He had to be neutralized before it would be safe to find Granger and leave.

She saw the boy, Zatch, emerge from his hiding place and head off after Malfoy without a word. Making a note to keep an eye out for him so she didn't accidentally hex him, McGonogall made her way quietly through the maze of pallets piled high with crates and boxes. _I'm getting too old for this_, she thought as she slipped around the side of one stack and darted toward another.

A noise and the slight motion of the stack caused her to look up and raise her wand. Zatch was standing on top of the stack looking around. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called out, "Marco!" Then jumped to another stack. "Marco!" Whoever Marco was, didn't answer. "Come on! You never played this game? You're supposed to say 'Polo!'" He continued to jump from crate to crate, only once upsetting a stack and nearly falling. At each stop, he would look around with no apparent concern for his own safety. "Marco!"

The blast of green light came from behind a row of boxes containing something called microwaves. Zatch jumped clear and shouted, "Gotcha!" When his mouth opened again it was to disgorge lightning the way a dragon breathed fire. She could only stare in amazement, as the attack toppled the stack and washed over the boxes and the person behind them. Malfoy's cry of alarm and pain became one of outrage as he lashed out at Zatch again.

Whatever else Zatch might be, the transfigurations professor noted, he was nimble. Malfoy's curse never came close to connecting. Zatch shouted while he was still in the air. "Third spell!"

Nothing happened. No blast of lightning, no indications of magic at all as McGonogall rounded the end of a row of crates intending to come at Malfoy from behind. The dark wizard forced himself upright, winded, with his cloak smoldering in places. He had barely gained his feet, though, when a flying chunk of debris knocked him down again. Taking advantage of the distraction, McGonogall summoned his wand. Malfoy stood again brandishing his cane when another object struck and staggered him. They began to come more quickly then, all of the debris metallic and all of it adhering to him. It wasn't long before he was unable to stand for all of the metal clinging to him.

"That'll teach you to be a bully!" The boy glared down at the fuming dark wizard who was trying to struggle out of his bizarre bindings.

"How on Earth…" McGonogall asked staring at the scene before her.

"Pretty good, huh?" Zatch asked. "That's my third spell. Turns him into a big ol' magnet! Now we just need to find his partner and his book so we can burn it."

"Partner?" She shook her head in confusion. "What do you-?"

"I will explain later, Minerva," answered a familiar and highly amused voice from behind her.

"Albus," she sighed with relief on seeing the headmaster with Miss Granger in tow. "I hope you _can_ explain all of this. The strange magic, this remarkable boy."

"Once we have seen to Mr. Malfoy and his cohorts," he assured her. "In the meantime, I believe it would be best for Zatch and his friend to move on. You've made quite a mess here and I'm sure you don't want to explain your part in this to the authorities." The last was addressed to the young man who had come out of the stacks to join Zatch.

"You're right. We need to get going. Come on buddy, let's get out of here." He glanced back at McGonogall. "You're strong. I hope we never have to fight."

"I don't see why that should be necessary," the professor answered, still confused over what had happened. The boy tilted his head to one side, regarding her strangely for a moment before shrugging and turning to leave.

THE END


	5. Just the Facts

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 5

For information and disclaimers, see chapter 1. Chapter five was actually suggested by someone who took the time to review. See? It pays to give feedback.

Harry Potter and Zatch Bell

And now…

Supernatural and ?

JUST THE FACTS

She sighed in frustration and directed a tired glare at the man. "I hate being lied to. Why don't you start again, and this time try the truth. You might be surprised by what I'll believe."

He seemed more annoyed than worried by her assertion that he was lying. "It happened just like I said detective," Dean Winchester assured her. "We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Start from the beginning. Again," she sharply cut off his protests, wondering if her partner had had any better luck with the brother.

Dean sighed. "What do you want to hear?" _The truth maybe? Yeah, that'd go over well. See detective, me and my brother are monster hunters and…_

OOOOOOOOOO

TWO DAYS EARLIER

"We're running outa time, Sam."

"Patience. The translation is tricky, and I'm no expert on ancient languages." Dean shut up and commenced pacing. He hated being idle, but until they knew how to destroy their latest creature, there was little else he could do. Their father's journal had only contained references to an old and hard to find book.

Tracking down the volume in question had actually been fairly easy, and a fake ID and some fast-talking had gotten them access to it. Unfortunately, the book had never been translated from the original Latin. That would have been bad enough, but it appeared to be an obscure dialect, and it quickly became clear that a pocket Latin/English dictionary wasn't going to get the job done.

Sam had rolled his eyes at that comment, but had refrained from lecturing on the complexity of such a translation under the best circumstances. Instead, he had had Dean drive to NYU to find the research notes and complete collection of published papers of a noted linguist.

OOOOOOOOOO

After an interminable time, Sam put down his pen and closed the book. "Got it." Shuffling his stack of notes, he shoved the chair next to him out for Dean. "It's all there. The whole story."

"Give me the Cliff's Notes version."

"It's a type of Golem. It was originally created to protect, but the people who created it and knew how to control it are long gone. It's like a machine that's been left on. Its last instructions are still being carried out."

"Its last instructions were to kill people?"

"Probably, it was told to protect the valley from intruders. It sees the developers moving into that area as a threat. This thing is still protecting a town that's been gone for over a century."

"So how do we turn it off?"

"That's the easy part. It was animated using a magical talisman in a rite involving the bones of one who is 'connected to the land'. I'm guessing that would be one of the town's founders. We either need to destroy the talisman or find the bones and burn them, just as we would with a ghost."

"We got a name?"

Sam leafed through the records. "A few possibilities, but there's no way to be sure."

"What about the talisman?"

"That might be easier. There is a drawing of it in the book. I scanned it in to the laptop and did a search. Turns out, I've actually read about this thing before. Let me search a bit more, and I think I can get a location."

OOOOOOOOOO

The talisman turned out to be the property of a wealthy collector. It was currently on loan to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. "So we break into the museum and steal it? That's a tall order."

"You got a better idea?" Dean asked.

"Could we delay the developers?"

"How? You wanna tell 'em there's a magical attack dog watching over that prime bit of real estate?"

"Okay, point, but I would like to find a way to do this that doesn't end in a lengthy prison stay."

"Would be nice," Dean admitted, "and we don't have a lot of time to plan. Bulldozers move in three days from now." The two fell into an uneasy silence, looking for a possibility. "Well let's start by getting a look at the talisman and the security around it."

"Right," Sam nodded glumly. "Let's go case the museum."

OOOOOOOOOO

The talisman, simply labeled as 'decorative metalwork', was not prominently displayed, as it wasn't considered particularly important or valuable. It was still in a glass case, though. The gallery in which the case stood featured motion detectors, cameras and a guard who passed through like clockwork every hour. Dean had no doubt that there was also an alarm on the case. _How are we supposed to get at it and destroy it without getting caught?_ He considered having an 'accident' right there, knocking over the case, but he doubted he could slip away with it, and the fall certainly wouldn't damage the talisman.

They left after touring the museum, making note of all of the entrances and exits as well as the positions of the cameras and motion detectors. Dean didn't think that that last bit of information would help as it would have to be a smash and grab job. There was simply no time for finesse.

OOOOOOOOOO

The night and next day had been spent in scouting the area around the museum and gathering a few necessities. Time was running out, but they wanted the very best chance of getting the job done and getting away. The golem would not respond to minor intrusions such as a survey team or two, but there would be blood if heavy equipment started to move in to clear the land for the planned development. There had already been three deaths labeled accidents by the authorities.

It was shortly before midnight when they parked on a street a block away and made their way to the back of the museum. The previous day, they had found the exit closest to their target and had carefully planned their route in and out.

There was a security camera monitoring the door they wanted to use, but they had planned for that. Pausing just out of range, they pulled ski masks out of their jacket pockets and prepared to don them.

Without warning the door bulged outward before parting from its frame entirely. Out into the night bounded a creature that neither brother had ever seen before. Azure skin and flame red hair clashed alarmingly under the museum's harsh security lights. It turned toward them and moved with incredible speed, spreading a pair of bat-like wings as it ran. Eyes glowed like hot coals, and Dean reacted almost instinctively to the threat. He drew the gun tucked into his jacket pocket.

Both of them had known they would likely run into guards, so Dean had substituted the .45 he normally carried when hunting corporeal creatures, for a tranquilizer gun. The dart struck the creature dead center, but it seemed to have no affect other than to alert it to their presence. With a roar like a mountain lion it leaped at them, but was brought up short.

The creature let loose a cry of surprise and pain as it hit the pavement face first. Eyes widening with alarm, the brothers backed away. Behind the first creature was a second. This one was much bigger. It had a grip on the first's muscular tail. Monster number two had purple skin and eyes that glowed white. They didn't have long to stare, though, as the first quickly turned and attacked.

The struggle was fierce, and Sam and Dean were forced to back away from the museum entrance to avoid getting caught up in it. "What now?" Sam asked. "Even if we could get past them, they've probably set off every alarm in the place."

"Don't know, but we've got to get that talisman tonight." No sooner had the words left his mouth than a leather pouch landed at their feet and spilled its contents. One of the things that fell out was an elaborate piece of metalwork featuring a very familiar symbol. Dean snatched it up. "That was simple," he commented as they turned to run.

"Filthy human!" a furious sounding voice shrieked from behind them. There was a loud grunt and even louder thud. Suddenly, the blue-skinned creature was in front of them. "Give it to me, and I might let you live!"

Dean raised his gun, but it was casually snatched from his hand and crushed into a shapeless lump of metal. "Remind me to get my money back on those tranq darts," Dean said, backing away.

"I won't ask again," the creature warned, advancing on them.

"Can't do that," Sam answered. "A lot of people are going to die if this isn't destroyed."

"Don't think she cares Sam. In fact, that may be the point."

"Indeed." Dean whirled to find that the purple one had recovered. Moving faster than either brother would have thought possible for such a large creature, it plucked the talisman out of Dean's hand and crushed it. There was a brief flare of light and then it subsided, becoming nothing more than a crumpled piece of scrap metal.

"Well," Dean commented, looking up at the creature. "I guess we're done here." They bolted to either side of it and took off down the alley as fast as they could.

An infuriated screech chased them down the alley, but, strangely, the fight didn't start again. When Dean glanced back, both were gone. A new sound brought his eyes forward again. Sirens.

Two patrol cars pulled in, blocking the end of the alley. Sam and Dean came to a stumbling halt, raising their hands as guns were leveled at them.

OOOOOOOOOO

"That's what happened?"

"That's right."

"You 'found it that way'?"

"Do I look like I could rip a steel door off its hinges?"

"And the ski masks and gloves?"

"It is January. Ski masks aren't just for armed robbery anymore."

"Given the timing, you had to be in the alley when the alarm went off." Dean merely shrugged. "That's it then?"

Dean smirked. "Just the facts, ma'am."

"Don't go anywhere," she told him, drawing an irritated snort from the man, as she got up and headed out of the room. She nodded to her partner who had been watching the festivities from the hall. "Anything?"

"No. Their stories match. They were taking a shortcut through the alley and found it like that. What did your friend have to say?" He glanced upwards.

She shook her head. "Haven't had a chance to talk to him yet, but I'm not sure it matters. It's not like _he_ can testify."

THE END


	6. The Witness

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 6

For information and disclaimers, see chapter 1.

Supernatural & Gargoyles

And now…

Law & Order SVU and ?

THE WITNESS

Eliot Stabler resisted the urge to step back as the man leaned in and glanced around furtively. The guy stank of cheap beer and obviously hadn't bathed in some time.

Still, he was the only witness. Eliot only hoped that there was evidence to back up whatever the man was about to tell him. There was no way the old wino could testify.

"Yeah, I saw t' whole thing! Scary!"

"What did you see, sir?"

"You gotta protect me if I tell ya. I don't what happened ta that poor bastard ta happen ta me." Eliot assured him that he would be safe, and the man calmed down a bit. "Just crushed his skull like it was nothin' and then…" He shuddered. That was a reaction Eliot could understand. Even in his line of work, it was rare to see someone who had had his spine ripped out. "It was her!"

"Who?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Munch looked up from the young woman sitting on the hood of his car. Olivia was standing protectively close, smiling and reassuring her. He moved a few steps away as Eliot approached and lowered his voice. "What did he have to say? Did he see who killed the guy in the alley?" By the look on his friend's face, he already knew the answer. "Pink elephants did it, huh?"

"Actually, that would have been more believable." Stabler answered sourly. He nodded to the young woman. "What about her?" he asked, drawing Munch further away. "Did she see anything?"

"'Fraid not. She's pretty rattled. Apparently our vic grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley. Too dark to see anything. Threw her against the wall. That's how she got that bruise. He started to, as she put it, do things that weren't proper."

"So, a perv. Doesn't mean he deserved that." Eliot glanced toward the alley where the ME was at work.

"No argument here," Munch agreed. "She resisted and he banged her head against the wall. She says she blacked out. When she came around…" he nodded toward the alley and grimaced.

"Physical evidence?"

"They support her claim. Clothes and hair messed up from lying on the ground, a little blood in her hair. She's not bleeding so it's probably splatter from the vic. We'll cut her loose as soon as Olivia finishes talking to her." Munch glanced in the direction the witness had gone. "So what _did_ he say?"

Eliot snorted and couldn't suppress a slight smile as he glanced toward the mousy Texan. She looked like she'd barely be 110 lbs soaking wet. "That Miss Burkle turned into a blue monster and killed him herself."

THE END


	7. War Toys

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 7

See chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Law & Order: SVU & Angel

And now…

SG1 and ?

WAR TOYS

"Is this a joke?" Hammond demanded, staring at the objects arrayed on his desk. Reading about this was one thing, but…

"Not at all, General," his visitor assured him. "You read the reports. You know what they're capable of."

Hammond nodded. "Yes, I read the reports. It was the first one I found most interesting, how much damage they did, before they were stopped by a group of civilians." He scowled. "It read like the plot of a bad movie."

"An aberration, sir. At the time, we hadn't realized their true potential. If nothing else, that incident proves their inventiveness and adaptability. They've since been sent into combat in various South American countries with tremendous success."

"I've read _those_ reports, too," the general answered darkly. Then he sighed and shook his head. "I promised the president I'd give you a fair hearing and I've done so, but I have no intention of incorporating these… things into my command."

"Give them a chance, General Hammond, a simple mission to prove their worth. There are assignments that they are uniquely qualified for, and they are, unlike your regular soldiers, completely expendable. It makes them ideal for dangerous off-world missions."

"He's right, sir," a new voice spoke up. "We are ready and willing to serve in any capacity you deem appropriate." The leader of the group stepped forward and craned his neck to look up at Hammond. He offered a smart salute. "Major Chip Hazard, reporting for duty!"

THE END


	8. The Visitor

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 8

See chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Stargate: SG1 & Small Soldiers

And now…

Star Wars and ?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you haven't read any of the more recent Star Wars novels, you won't recognize the central character and this might not make much sense.

THE VISITOR

Saba Sebatyne dragged herself onto the beach with an effort, drawing heavily on the Force to keep herself going. In retrospect, making a blind jump in a crippled X-wing might not have been the smartest thing she'd ever done, but at the time, the Jedi Master reflected, there hadn't been much of a choice. _Ah well_, there was no point in brooding on past choices. She looked around.

The fighter had, at least, brought her down in one piece, but it seemed unlikely that it would be of any further service to her, being at the bottom of the bay. She wasn't even sure what part of the Galaxy she was in, let alone what planet she had crashed on. As there was a house just up the beach, only a few hundred meters away, that shortcoming, at least, was easily remedied. She only hoped the locals were friendly.

The dwelling looked rather primitive, and the style was unfamiliar, but it wasn't too different from homes on other backwater planets she'd visited. She paused at the door, wondering at the best approach. It occurred to her that they might not be used to off-worlders just dropping by, and she took a moment to wonder at the best approach. A wave of dizziness hit her, though, and she concluded that deep thought might be more effort than it was worth at the moment. The sound of a bell from inside startled her and she jerked her hand back, realizing too late that she had accidentally leaned on the entrance chime. The Barabel hissed in irritation at her own clumsiness. _This one must be worse off than she believed_.

What was done was done, though, and she wasn't in any condition to retreat and look for better options. Her sharp hearing picked up a voice inside. "Savannah! Get the door. I'm busy with dinner."

"Okay, mom!" A younger female voice answered the first, and light footsteps could be heard approaching the door. A moment later, it opened, and Saba found herself looking down at a human girl. The girl, Savannah apparently, stared slack-jawed at the Jedi Master, and Saba concluded that she had never seen a Barabel before. The first words from the girl confirmed this. "A lizard," she breathed, staring up at Saba. "A big lizard."

Under other circumstances, Saba might have found the reaction amusing, but she was on the verge of collapse from exhaustion and needed to calm her prospective host.

"Please do not be afraid," she said, pouring good-will and soothing feelings into the Force. "This one intends you no harm." She drew a ragged breath and continued. "This one needs help." Savannah's eyes grew even wider, much to Saba's surprise. They had looked ready to pop out of their sockets _before_ she spoke.

"A b-big _t-talking_ lizard," she amended her earlier observation in the same breathy trembling voice. She didn't seem inclined to calm down, but on the upside, she hadn't slammed the door and started screaming for help either. Opening herself to the Force, Saba reached out to the girl. There was fear certainly, just a hair's breadth from panic, but there was something else there too, something that surprised the Barabel. It felt like… resignation?

Before Saba could decide what to make of that or offer further reassurances, Savannah turned back into the house, looked toward the upper floor and shouted. "Miles! It's for you!"

THE END


	9. Nightmare Imagery

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 9

See chapter 1 for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a hint. I watched a Cartoon Network marathon of a new show and this bit of weirdness popped into my head.

Star Wars & Surface

And now…

Medium and ?

NIGHTMARE IMAGERY

"A weird dream? That's so unlike you." Joe Dubois transferred a pair of waffles from the toaster to a plate already stacked high with them and moved it to the table. "Girls! Breakfast!"

"Not funny, O husband mine," Allison glared at him. "This was stranger than most. There was a lot more bizarre imagery than I'm used to. More metaphor."

"What makes you so certain its metaphor?" he asked, double-checking the table to see if anything had been forgotten.

"Well, Joe, how many little boys do you know of that can actually turn into monsters made out of fire?"

"Ah." He nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, so what do you think it means? This kid going to grow up to be an arsonist or something?"

Alison shook her head. "I don't know." She moved to the kitchen entrance. "Girls! You're going to be late!" She quickly moved out of the way, while marveling at how just three girls could manage to sound like a stampede. "That might be it, but you know how my dreams are. Sometimes I don't figure them out till the last minute, and it's something completely unexpected."

Her husband nodded unhappily. He did indeed know. "So how are you going to handle it? It doesn't sound like there's been a crime and the D.A. won't get involved on spec."

"I think I'm going to meet him soon. I'll just have to see what happens from there." She considered carefully. "You know, the feeling I got from him was weird. He didn't feel like a threat, not even when he grew three feet and burst into flame. He felt like a decent kid."

"Maybe he'll grow up to be a fireman." From the corner of his eye, he saw his wife wince.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allison was as scared as she'd ever been. It had less to do with the overturned gasoline tanker that had crushed the front of her car and was now gushing from a tear in the metal not fifteen feet away and more to do with the person trying to help her. The door that had been jammed shut came away with a shriek of tortured metal, and she could suddenly hear someone shouting.

"Get away from there, doofus! That's gasoline! You wanna wind up on the moon?!"

Her rescuer, the same burning figure from her dream glanced at the truck and then toward a young red-haired girl standing about twenty feet away nervously hopping from one foot to another. Allison glanced back at the flaming figure in time to see him turn and start to run. "Stupid watch," she heard him yell before he was out of earshot.

"Okay," she muttered, as she followed his example. "Not a metaphor."

THE END


	10. Marooned

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 10

See chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Medium and Ben 10

And now…

Star Wars and ?

MAROONED

Jacen Solo didn't know where he was, but he knew he wanted to leave. In his twenty-five odd years, he had visited over a hundred planets, but none seemed as alien to him as this one. The inhabitants were primarily human, but there were others. The others were all of species he had never seen or heard of before. That, in itself, didn't surprise him. The search for Force lore he had begun at the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war had carried him to some very out-of-the-way places. None like this, though.

Based on the stars he could see, he thought himself to be somewhere in Wild Space, but that didn't make any sense. He couldn't have miscalculated the jump that badly, and more importantly, it felt wrong. How it was wrong, he couldn't be sure, though. The Force was still with him, but his Jedi senses were under constant assault by the darkness that permeated the part of the planet where his skiff had gone down, the darkness that the non-humans seemed to be steeped in.

There was a large population of them in the small town; most were violent killers. This he could have accepted and dealt with, hostile aliens were certainly nothing new to him. It was the human population that baffled him. Inexplicably, they seemed unaware of the threat. They went about their daily lives, ignoring the non-humans unless the creatures were actively attacking them. There were a handful of people who acknowledged the creatures and fought against them, but by and large, the population was ignorant of what was happening right under their noses.

Jacen had tried to speak to the small group of warriors and scholars, but their leader seemed strangely put off by him. He had fought side-by-side with the young woman on two occasions since his arrival. Fleeting, accidental encounters, after which they had parted with barely a word. She was amazing, seeming to shine in the Force like a beacon, and to an extent, she seemed guided by it, but she was no Jedi. Her use of the Force seemed entirely instinctive and she drew on it only to enhance her natural physical abilities.

Her reaction to him also seemed to be instinctive. She regarded him the way one Krayat might react to another intruding in its territory. The others were less standoffish, but they still took their lead from her. The youngest male of the group, a dark haired man with a quirky sense of humor made an effort to be friendly.

"We can tell you're not from around here," he had said one evening over a drink they called beer. "The girls can sense it."

"Sense it? In the Force?"

"Force?" He had puzzled at the reference for a moment then shrugged. "I guess if that's what you call it. I don't have that, but I can still tell your… ah, not local. You just don't blend." Jacen had raised a questioning eyebrow at that. "It's a lot of little things, culture things."

That made sense. He had made several blunders in that regard, drawing unwanted attention to himself. "Ah. Well, you can tell them that I'm doing my best to move on," Jacen assured him.

"They're really not unfriendly, and we aren't trying to run you out of town. We just don't know what to make of you. You help weed out the bad element, true enough, but you only do it when they get in your way. Makes us wonder if we shouldn't be worried about your motives."

Jacen leaned back in the booth they were sharing at the cantina and sighed. "I want to go home, that's my motive." For some reason the answer seemed to chill his drinking companion, and he could feel it through the Force as the younger man grew suddenly wary. "Why does that trouble you?"

He considered his answer a moment, before deciding to be straightforward about it. "A while back, we had someone else passing through. All she wanted was to return home. Didn't care who got hurt in the process. Tortured and killed people along the way, including friends of mine." The answer shocked Jacen and he was silent for several moments.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, you have my word. As to helping out more…?" He hesitated. The humans on this world had been there a very long time. Off-worlders weren't just rare; they were unheard of. This fact alone made him reluctant to tell his story. He had watched some of their popular entertainments, including something called X-files, and found it chilling. If the humans here truly reacted that way to people from off planet… "I'll make more of an effort to help, but I have to keep certain things to myself." Up to this point, he hadn't shared much more than his name. After a moment's consideration, he continued. "I can tell you that I left home to learn. I wanted to know more about the Force and how other cultures view it and use it. I would like to learn while I'm here."

"So you'll get more involved, tell us more about yourself in exchange for some magic lessons?" he seemed to think this over, even as Jacen suppressed his surprise at the use of the word 'magic'. The Force witches of Dathomir had called the Force magic as well, but for some reason, he doubted that his new friend meant quite the same thing. "I'll talk to the others. I think we can work something out."

OOOOOOOOOO

Jacen had plenty to occupy him while he waited for an answer. His skiff, carefully hidden in the woods outside of town, had been damaged in the forced landing that had marooned him. Although raw materials were available, there was nothing resembling the technology he needed. Getting the vessel to work again would have been slow going even if that were the only problem, but it wasn't. The systems that did work refused to do so properly despite repeated diagnostics that said all was well. He could find no logical reason for that and was beginning to suspect some kind of interference, perhaps natural, perhaps deliberate.

The ambient evil that seemed to permeate the town clouded his Force sense. He could detect direct threats to himself, and he could locate others that were using the Force or who 'stood out' as the group's leader did, but the general sense of unease that constantly assailed him kept him, he was beginning to believe, from picking up on subtle vibrations that would warn him of indirect threats. It was all the more reason to leave. So far, though, he had been unable to do that.

It was two days before he got an answer and another three before he was able to meet with the redheaded 'magic' user to begin instruction. Their view of the Force was very different indeed, but he did learn some important lessons about the nature of the world he found himself marooned on. He learned even more from their leader as he patrolled with her and watched her fight. She still felt uncomfortable around him, but she had accepted that he was not an enemy. One of the things he learned, although it took him a while to accept, was that he was farther from his home than he had previously imagined. It was his teacher who discovered this during one of their lessons, and her only response had been a raised eyebrow and a dismissive shrug. Jacen found it harder to accept.

Advanced mathematics and quantum theory had never been his strong suit. He knew enough to plot a hyperspace vector and fly a ship at sub-light, but little more than was demanded of any pilot. He had never given the idea of other dimensions or parallel realities a second thought, or a first for that matter. The import was staggering. If the physical laws of this place were ever so slightly different from those of his own universe, that could explain why he had been unable to fix his ship. If the Old Republic had never existed in this reality, it would explain why this world had gone for thousands of years without being discovered. _Humans might actually have evolved here in this reality_. He knew scientists who would find the very notion, let alone the reality fascinating. He was no scientist.

"Interesting," he mused aloud, after he had finally convinced himself to accept it as fact, "but it doesn't help me get home." It had been nearly two months, and the more he saw of the world he was marooned on, the less he liked it. He had foregone patrol that night in favor of a Jedi healing trance. Although the most common type of non-human, a species of blood drinkers, posed no real threat to him, there were others that were considerably more dangerous. His sense of responsibility kept him going out, trying to help, when he knew his time would be better spent in getting his ship to work, and it was costing him. The planet needed more than a single displaced Jedi. The darkness seemed all encompassing at times, although he knew that was an illusion. It fatigued him. The constant sense of unease in the Force, of danger just at the edge of awareness like an impending attack that never came, beat at his defenses. It would have been better farther from the small town, he was certain of that now, but he couldn't find a way to move the ship safely, and he couldn't risk drawing attention to himself and his only means of getting home. Somewhere out there was the means by which he had entered this bizarre universe, and he was determined to find it.

OOOOOOOOOO

As time dragged on, the magic lessons tapered off. The human population's protectors seemed to move from crisis to crisis with increasing speed even though there were fewer humans to protect every day. There seemed to be a mass exodus underway. Even the bloodsuckers were clearing out, the ordinary ones anyway. Something Harris called 'uber-vamps' had supplanted them, and they were far worse. The feel of them in the Force made Jacen want to scrub himself clean, and he killed as many as he could find.

Harris and the rest were grateful, and made more of an effort to reach out to him, but Jacen found himself pulling away, wanting nothing to do with the situation that was rapidly coming to a head. His actions against the 'uber-vamps' had somehow caused the sense of unease that pervaded the town to increase, as if something vastly malevolent had turned its attention his way. For the first time in his life, he found that his sense of responsibility was at war with his instincts, and his instincts, which told him he was dangerously outmatched, were winning. Busy themselves, the town's protectors apparently wrote him off and went about their business as if he weren't there.

Almost a week passed before he saw one of them again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jacen easily ducked under the primitive weapon and brought his lightsaber around and through the eyeless creature. There were more though, at least a dozen remained, throwing themselves at him without a care for their own lives. He suddenly felt a strong presence in the Force approaching rapidly. It felt similar to the group's leader, but was distinctly different.

Moving carefully as he continued to fight, he positioned himself on the opposite side of the group from the approaching presence. In seconds, she was there, dark hair and weapons flying. The point of a sword appeared briefly from the chest of one of the creatures whose reckless attack had gotten it entirely too close. It was gone almost before he could register the sight and the creature next to it lost its head in the next second. Jacen watched in some surprise as the creatures that had so eagerly thrown themselves at him retreated from a young woman about Tahiri's age armed only with a metal sword.

"Thank you," he offered gratefully. The outcome had not been in doubt, but the eyeless ones gave off a feeling in the Force that made his skin crawl. The farther from him they were, the better.

"No prob," she answered her eyes moving over him in a blatantly suggestive manner. "Yum," she added in a low voice, obviously not meant to be overheard.

"What?" Jacen decided to ignore her interest.

"Nothin'. The name's Faith. Happy to help." She was clearly not reacting to him the way the other did, but Jacen wasn't sure that was a good thing. "Heard about you, you doin' okay out here?"

"Fine," Jacen assured her. They were less than a mile from the skiff, and he wanted to keep that a secret.

"Okay then. We thought you should know things are coming to a head. Big fight, probably in the next day or two. We could use you."

"I…can't." Jacen felt ashamed, even as the words left his mouth. The pressure exerted by the strange presence had grown in intensity over the last day or two. He felt like a bug under a microscope, naked, exposed, helpless. "Not directly," he amended. That was his father's stubbornness showing itself, he was sure. Han Solo did not respond well to intimidation, and neither did his son. That didn't change the fact that it was becoming increasingly difficult to function, and engaging in battle as part of a group might become problematic. If he lost his focus, he could become a threat to them. "I will assist as best I can from the edge, but I can't get directly involved."

Faith considered this for a moment. "Okay. We'll take whatever you can give."

OOOOOOOOOO

The next 24 hours were very difficult and confusing. He could sense a gathering of power at the center of the deserted town even as he fought a running battle against the eyeless creatures that seemed intent on keeping him well away from the ensuing battle. He hoped he was helping the town's protectors. At the very least, he seemed to be tying up at least a hundred of the creatures Harris had called Bringers.

Without warning, they stopped. Breaking off combat with a startling abruptness the creatures turned and fled, almost as if answering a summons he could not hear. He moved to follow, but was stopped in his tracks by a disturbance in the Force as profound as it was debilitating. A vast disturbance in the Force passed over him, leaving him numb and breathless. It seemed to surge forth from the site of the battle, and it possessed what he could only describe as a purity of purpose. Whatever it was he could feel it continuing to spread, moving across the face of the planet like a ripple spread across the surface of a pond. It took him a moment to realize that the oppressive presence he had been feeling constantly since his arrival was suddenly gone. For the first time since his arrival, the place felt… clean.

"Stars!" he gasped. "What just happened?" Intent on finding out, he headed toward the battle, calling on the Force to increase his speed and stamina.

H e never made it. Another burst of power, this one similar but distinctly different, brought him to a skidding halt. His danger sense had suddenly kicked into high gear and a few seconds later, the ground began to shake.

OOOOOOOOOO

He had barely made it out ahead of the collapse. The entire town was simply… gone. Of Harris and the others, he couldn't say. Any intention of tracking them down, finding out if they had survived, was derailed by a polite, well-dressed man. The stranger was waiting for him by his skiff.

"Good day Mr. Solo," the man smiled. "Don't be alarmed," the man raised a placating hand as Jacen drew his light jacket back to ensure he could make a clean draw with his lightsaber. "I assure you, I'm not here to fight. You've just done us an enormous favor. We merely wish to return it by helping you."

"Helping me?"

"We've been aware of you for a while now Mr. Solo, but we honestly didn't know what to make of you. It has become clear though that you are on the right side of the fight."

"I want-"

"-no part of the fight," the man interrupted. "Understandable. What you want is to go home, and we want to show our gratitude by helping you do that." He drew a business card from his jacket pocket. "My name is Stevens. I'm with Wolfram & Hart."

THE END


	11. Strange weather we're having

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not sure I should do this, but here goes… This is a sequel to a story I wrote a while back. A scenario occurred to me, not long enough for a full story, and I decided this would be as good a place to write it. Extra points will be given out for identifying the story it follows. It takes place within a year after that story.

Star Wars & Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And now…

Stargate: SG1 and ?

STRANGE WEATHER WE'RE HAVING

While the matter that draws me to the Tau'ri's alpha site is grave, I admit I am looking forward to again seeing O'Neill and the other members of SG1. I have been given to understand that other allies of Earth will also be in attendance, and I look forward to meeting them. The light associated with transport fades, and a familiar, cheerful voice calls out.

"Thor! Buddy, how ya doin'?"

"I am well, O'Neill. It is good to see you again, and you as well Major Carter." She smiles and makes polite inquiry as to my health as I glanced around the chamber. It seems that I am among the last to arrive.

"Ah, where are my manners?" The Tau'ri penchant for rhetorical, sometimes absurd, questions is one of several traits that became a source of amusement for the Asgard, once we understood them. This is not something I have shared with my human friends. "This is Master Bratac of the Free Jaffa." An elderly Jaffa with the mark of a First Prime of Apophis nodded respectfully. "And this Jacob Carter, he's host to Selmak, one of the Tok'ra."

"A pleasure," I assure them. The Asgard do not spend as long on pleasantries as do some races, and I have learned that we can seem aloof, even rude at times. There is little need for diplomacy this day, however, and O'Neill has little patience for it at the best of times. I know my next words will not be taken as rudeness. "If no one else is expected, perhaps we can proceed?"

"That's everyone," O'Neill confirms. "Okay campers! Follow me and we'll get started." He leads the way down a corridor, presumably toward a conference room. En route we pass several Jaffa engaged in assorted tasks.

"O'Neill," Bratac asked, "who are these Jaffa?"

"Long story," O'Neill's tone indicates that it is a subject that troubles him for some reason. "You might say they're on loan."

"On loan?" Until this point, I had thought them to be members of the rebel Jaffa contingent. My friend's words and tone suggest this was not the case.

"Like I said," he answers with a sigh, "long-" A Tau'ri soldier rounds a bend in the corridor, moving with some haste and comes to a stop, saluting his superior.

"Sorry to interrupt sir. Message from the gate room." They step apart a bit and the soldier speaks quietly to O'Neill. Asgard hearing is better than most would credit, and the airman's words are as clear as they are confusing. "The goddess just arrived."

I have come to recognize many human expressions during my dealings with the species and with SG1 especially. The look that appears on O'Neill's face at these words is indicative of irritation. It passes after a moment. "Hurricane Fred." The words came out as a sigh, and are doubtless too low for anyone else to discern. Hearing and understanding, however, are entirely different matters.

"'Hurricane Fred?' I do not understand O'Neill. My ship's sensors detected no unusual weather patterns." What this has to do with a purported deity is also beyond me. If the fact that I overheard the words surprises him, he does not show it.

"Not an actual hurricane, Thor." Major Carter explains in a tone that indicates the subject makes her uncomfortable. "Fred is…ah…"

"Part of the same long story as the Jaffa," O'Neill supplies.

"Is this 'goddess' some Go'auld you've made alliance with?" Bratac asks, sounding displeased despite what is, apparently, an effort at a neutral tone.

"No," O'Neill makes his species' gesture of negation. "That would almost be easier. The goddess is-"

"Here," Major Carter interrupts quietly. Coming toward us is a female human, short by their standards, dressed in a civilian clothing and wearing the corrective eyewear they refer to as 'glasses.' O'Neill and Carter both tense at her approach. A simple visual appraisal of her reveals no cause for this unusual behavior, but humans are often odd in their reactions. I consider accessing my ship's systems for a scan of the female but decide to wait and see if more information is forthcoming.

"Sam," the female greets Major Carter in a flat uninflected voice. I note that she carries herself with unusual rigidity, back straight and head raised, "O'Neill." She nods to him almost as an afterthought. "It is good to see you again."

"How've you been, Fred?"

"Well. I have just come from destroying one of Ba'al's outposts. I came to pass on the details before -" her attention focuses on General Carter. "Why is this parasite allowed to roam free here?"

"Parasite?" General Carter's tone indicates more surprise than anger. He is not dressed in a Tok'ra uniform. I surmise that Fred has Naquadah in her blood, allowing her to detect the presence of those with symbionts.

"This is my father, Jacob Carter," Major Carter interrupts. "He is host to Selmak, a Tok'ra, not a Go'auld."

"Tok'ra?"

"They're allies," Major Carter assured her. "They work against the System Lords just as we do."

"A worm by any other name," Fred's tone is dismissive. "It can be easily removed from your parent if you wish."

The suggestion is not well received by either General Carter or his daughter, but Major Carter conceals her evident alarm well. "That won't be necessary. Dad chose to be a host. The Tok'ra don't take unwilling people. That's what separates them from the Go'auld."

"As you wish." The strange woman's eyes then turn to me, and she tilts her head to one side in a gesture I interpreted as curiosity. "An Asgard."

"Yes, this is… Wait. You know the Asgard?"

"I knew them when they were young," Again, her tone is dismissive. "They were always a small gray people, even before their desire for immortality reduced them to this." The statement is not, I perceive, intended as insult. My experience with aliens, especially the Go'auld, has taught me to judge such things. It seems that Fred does not have enough regard for those around her to believe us worth insulting.

I do not bother to respond to the statement, there seems little point, but General Carter has obviously grown angry. Before he can speak though, a shout from the far end of the corridor draws everyone's attention. "Illyria! Time to go! Wes is expecting us." Fred turns to glance at the newcomer and nods once before turning back to Major Carter.

"See that this gets to your superiors. I believe you will find it most interesting." She passes over a Tau'ri recording device. Her form then shimmers and changes. The civilian clothing gives way to formfitting leather armor. Skin and hair acquire a peculiar blue pigmentation in places. With the change in her appearance comes a change in her manner. "Good to see ya again, Sam. Gotta go." She has acquired a distinctive accent and speaks in a far warmer tone than she previously used. "See y'all later!" With that, she disappears. The blur in her wake suggests that she accelerated away from us, but I know of no technology that would allow a human to move in such a manner.

"What the hell was that?" Although I would not have phrased the question so, I share General Carter's confusion regarding the person we have just met.

"That," O'Neill answers, making a show of looking down at the time-keeping device on his wrist, "was hurricane Fred, and she just set a new record. Insulted everyone in sight in just under a minute."

THE END


	12. Alliances

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 12

See first chapter for disclaimers.

ALLIANCES

Stargate: SG1 & Angel

And now…

Harry Potter and ?

Many people, she suspected, had some sentimental attachment to the school they attended, especially a school where the students lived for most of the year. Some might even have considered it a home.

To her, though, the huge edifice she now watched from the crest of the hill a quarter mile from the front gate, had never been more than a hiding place, and, a very effective one. Evading her pursuers would have been difficult if not impossible, if not for this place. It had been a haven, and it seemed odd that she felt no particular attachment to it.

_Maybe that's just as well_, she thought. For what she had in mind, sentimental attachments might be a problem. Term would start soon, and she had some groundwork to lay before then. Turning away from the castle, she returned to the village and the room she had taken at the small inn there.

The newspaper, nearly three months old now, she had left lying on her table, gave her the leverage she needed. The more recent editions stacked with it would support her argument.

OOOOOOOOOO

Number 12, Grimmauld Place was empty at the moment. The members of the Order were all out and about on various errands. The Weasley children, along with Hermione were off on a last minute shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

Harry wandered the halls, looking around a place that seemed empty to him even when it was full of people. Sirius was gone, and it was his fault. No amount of reassurance that that was not true would change Harry's mind. His godfather had come charging into the Department of Mysteries to save Harry from his own stupidity. It would be easy to growl about Snape or Dumbledore, to look anywhere else for someone to blame, but he couldn't do it. Not merely because it wouldn't change anything, but because Harry was, at the core of it, too honest with himself. He could lie to others when he needed to, but he couldn't deceive himself. It was tempting, but it was also useless. He sighed in frustration.

Everything in 12 Grimmauld place, his property now by his godfathers' will, reminded him of Sirius. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave. Everyone told him it was too dangerous for him to go out alone, and it was true. Voldemort's Death Eaters were hunting for him, making the Black family home as much a prison to him as it had been to Sirius the previous summer. It was, he thought, a fitting punishment.

It would be over soon enough though. Only a week till the start of term. Rarely, had he so looked forward to seeing Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully at his visitor. The Hogwarts' headmaster did not like being cornered. There was little he could do though, since there were no candidates for the job. It was not even a matter of choosing the best of a bad lot. No one wanted it. Many, it seemed, had come to believe, as the students often joked, that the position was cursed. This left him with a problem; one the man sitting before his desk was there to solve.

"Minister Fudge has repealed most of the Educational Decrees, but he has left the ones that he believes will benefit you, like the one which allows the Ministry to appoint a teacher to a position you cannot fill." His tone grew sympathetic. "I know what trouble you've had filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, and Minister Fudge has asked me to step in and help."

Dumbledore had to admit that the man, Alder Spythe, was less objectionable than Dolores Umbridge, but there was an oily quality to him that made the headmaster wary. He was entirely too smooth, unctuous was the word that came to mind, although some, he felt sure, would have simply called the man slimy.

To make matters worse, he was no more qualified for the position than Umbridge had been. With no one else available, however, Dumbledore was left with no choice; regardless of how little he trusted Fudge's offering. The Minister's eyes might be open now, but he still didn't trust Hogwarts' headmaster and Dumbledore wouldn't put it past the man to place a spy at the school.

He didn't even glance at the two members of his staff who had joined him for this meeting and were looking, he was certain, as displeased as he felt at the prospect of another Ministry official teaching at Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOO

Getting into the castle was easy. Although there seemed to be heightened security, not a great surprise given the current situation in the Wizarding World, most of the defensive charms were not operational yet and wouldn't be until the start of the term. Those that were active posed no great challenge for someone with her abilities.

In her entire seven years of attendance, she had never been sent to the headmaster's office. She had gotten in trouble from time to time, as all students did, but there had never been an infraction serious enough to warrant Dumbledore's attention.

Though she had never been inside, she knew the way, having memorized the layout of the castle shortly after her arrival years ago, when she feared she would have to leave at a moment's notice. Now, she stood before the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office and considered.

"Chocolate frogs." The statue didn't budge. "Peppermint. Cockroach clusters. Candy corn." Nothing. The Gargoyle hadn't even twitched, and she had been at it for some time, giving it a list of every treat, Muggle and Wizard, that she could recall. _Enough_, she decided. "Gravel," this delivered while leaning in close and giving it her most intimidating glare. The statue leapt aside, clearing a path for her.

She barely glanced at it as she started up the stairs, knowing from her past observations that its range of movement and its intelligence were severely limited. It couldn't follow her, and probably wouldn't if it could.

Muffled voices made it plain the office was occupied, so she knocked. "Come in." There were four people present, Dumbledore, the potions master, Severus Snape, the transfigurations teacher, Minerva McGonagall, and a man she didn't recognize, probably a new teacher.

Her attention was drawn back to Dumbledore, though, by his first words to her, preempting anything she might have said. "Ah, excellent timing Professor," he greeted her with a dazzling smile that reminded her strongly of the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. "I was just preparing to break the news to Mr. Spythe that the position has already been filled."

"Dumbledore, no!" The man, Spythe apparently, wasn't the only one in the room who looked surprised, but both Snape and McGonagall hid their reactions quickly. Taken aback, unsure what she had just walked into, Max went with her first reaction.

"What he said!"

Over Spythe's shoulder Dumbledore gave her an apologetic look. "Not to worry, I'm sure we can address all of your concerns about the position."

"Are you serious?" Spythe glanced back at the headmaster. "She doesn't look long out of school herself."

"Professor Guivera graduated five years ago," Snape supplied smoothly, his long experience as a spy giving him the presence of mind he needed to quickly cover his surprise at this unexpected development. "She excelled in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I see." Spythe's tone nearly betrayed his frustration, but he covered his feelings quickly and stood. "Very well then, I'll inform the Minister that he will not be deprived of my services after all. Good day to you all." With a polite nod, he excused himself.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Max turned to Dumbledore, regarding him curiously. There was a small smile of triumph on the old man's face, but for the life of her, she couldn't guess why. She could think of no good reason for him to do what he had just done, so she decided to ask. "What the hell?"

"Tsk," McGonagall reproved mildly. "Language."

Dumbledore chuckled as he settled back into his seat. "Now, now, Minerva, you can't blame her for being confused."

"I suppose not," the transfigurations teacher admitted, "especially as I'm a trifle confused myself." She glanced at Max. "Her grades were adequate, but I do not remember her as an exceptional student."

"Her _grades_ were merely adequate," Snape nodded, "but she showed flashes of genuine talent in my class." He regarded Max coolly. "I believed at the time that it was merely a matter of self-confidence, and hoped you would overcome it."

Max remembered Snape giving her what he fondly believed to be pep talks, but he had never understood her reasons for not applying herself. He would soon understand.

"And she did show a unique touch for Defense Against the Dark Arts, at least while not in class." Max glanced at the potions master sharply. "I kept my word," he assured her dryly.

Although obviously curious, McGonagall didn't press; instead she looked thoughtful. Praise from Severus Snape was a rare thing. "Well, if you have the confidence of our potions master and headmaster, I'm sure you'll acquit yourself."

"Whoa!" Max held up her hands, forming a T with them. "No one's hiring me for anything, not that I've heard anyway." That got their attention. "I'm not sure what that was all about, headmaster, but I-" Dumbledore raised a pacifying hand.

"You had other reasons for returning," he nodded. "I do apologize for putting you on the spot that way, but I wanted to be rid of Spythe quickly, so I could get on with the work of finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We've had some trouble recently with Ministry officials interfering at Hogwarts."

She took this in, still not quite clear what was happening but wondering if she could turn it to her advantage. "As it happens, Professor, I did come here to offer you help." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows curiously and nodded for her to continue. "Actually, I'm here because we can help each other."

"Are you interested in the position?" Dumbledore asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"I wouldn't be suitable, sir." Max shook her head. "I haven't used a wand in over four years." For the first time in a very long time, the headmaster was genuinely surprised. McGonagall looked similarly startled. Snape, however, showed no reaction, as if he had expected that bit of news.

"You settled in the Muggle world?" McGonagall asked, looking over the younger woman's quite ordinary robes. There was nothing to distinguish her, as far as the transfigurations professor could tell, from any other witch in her early 20s. Nothing except the way she carried herself. Although startled by what had happened upon her arrival, the young woman had quickly recovered and there was no denying she had a formidable presence.

"She returned to it," Snape corrected his colleague before turning to address Max. "You never were terribly comfortable with magic as I recall, and always did your best work without resorting to your wand." Max shrugged easily.

"That's true Professor. I made my way through Hogwarts and was grateful for the time I spent here, the shelter you gave me." She nodded to Dumbledore. "Now I'm in a position to help you. I can protect you the way Hogwarts protected me."

"Indeed? I'm intrigued miss Guivera."

"Call me Max," she returned easily. "Guivera was something I got off a tombstone."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, remembering a quote from an old muggle book he had once read, 'curiouser and curiouser.' "What exactly can you do for Hogwarts then?"

"And what makes you believe we need your protection?" Snape added although the mockery that one might have expected was lacking. Dumbledore wondered about that, but set it aside for later consideration.

"I found out about Voldemort's return a couple of weeks ago. As I recall, the last time he was on the loose he had an army of Death Eaters, and the Ministry had a hard time matching him."

"Even as we speak," Dumbledore replied gravely, "he is rebuilding his army, calling back former members and recruiting new ones."

"So it occurs to me," Max continued, "that what you need is an army of your own. I can provide one."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Even Snape, who had thought he knew what to expect from her, was surprised. "An army?"

Max nodded. "I'm here to offer an alliance. You need troops that can match the Death Eaters, and we need shelter, something Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general can offer us."

"Who do you mean when you say 'us'?" Dumbledore asked, his keen mind already considering the possibilities that this turn of events opened up for them. It was completely unexpected, and he honestly had no idea what would happen next. For the first time in a long time he found himself reacting to a situation instead of directing events. It was exciting, but it also made him, he realized, quite uncomfortable. "With whom would we be allying ourselves?"

"She is offering an alliance, headmaster," Snape explained, "with Freak Nation."

THE END


	13. Top That

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 13

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For this one, I decided to withhold both titles. I'll be curious to see how many people can guess which shows are being referenced.

Harry Potter & Dark Angel

And now…

? and ?

TOP THAT

_How's the old joke go? 'Two men meet in a bar and one says to the other…_"Weird day, even for me," the first man said, sipping his beer.

"You used to weird days?"

"Er…" _Touchy subject_.

"Usually, I just get to hear about the weird day," the second man sighed, "ones like this are rare. Thank God."

"You handled it pretty well," the first offered by way of reassurance. Both had been drinking for a while, enough to loosen their tongues, but they retained enough control not to openly talk about their lives. The second shrugged.

"Ghosts don't scare me much. Used to them."

"That kind of weird…" his companion sounded only vaguely surprised. "I'd wondered." They were silent for a time and beer followed beer. "Not my weirdest," he finally offered, "not by a long shot. You should go home. Family helps."

"Family is the source of most of my weirdness." The second downed the rest of his beer in one gulp and signaled for another.

"Oh?" The first considered this a moment, not sure he wanted to know about the other's personal problems. For some reason, he found himself saying, "same for me lately… well especially lately, anyway."

"Can't be as weird as mine."

"You forgetting how we met?"

The second man shook his head emphatically. "No. I'm not that drunk yet, but give me time."

The first man let out a bark of humorless laughter. He considered telling his new drinking buddy that it wouldn't help but decided against it. Let him have his illusions for a while. For some reason he blurted out, "my dad's a ghost-buster. He's been off on a job. Not been home in a while."

The other regarded him curiously for a moment, then. "My dad's a ghost, and we can't get him to leave."

"My brother's psychic. He gets visions and sees dead people."

"My wife's like that. So are two of my daughters. Don't know about the youngest, she's not talking yet."

"My brother and me have hunted monsters all across the country."

"My wife works for the D.A. She helps put away monsters all the time."

"While back, we met the ghost of a mad doctor that drove everyone who went near his corpse insane."

"We've got one of those. Died over a hundred years ago. He keeps hunting down people who can hear him and whispering in their ears till the follow in his footsteps." He winced at the memory, "carving up little girls."

The first man fell silent for a time, thinking. Finally, he said, "my brother recently found out he can move things with his brain."

"My six year-old just wrote a book, taking dictation from her favorite dead author."

Again, they fell silent while they finished the beers in front of them. The first man raised a hand to signal the bartender for another round. "You win."

THE END


	14. Misunderstandings

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 14

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't tried a story using any of these characters before. Bear that in mind when you review. And please do review.

Medium & Supernatural

And now…

Static Shock and ?

MISUNDERSTANDINGS

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

The thief ejected the last disk and slipped it into his bag. He then inserted a disk he had brought with him. It didn't matter if it stayed in the drive, as it had been wiped clean of prints and would erase itself when the virus had done its work. Time to go.

Moving quickly and silently, he retraced his steps out of the office building. The security system was not as high-tech as it should have been considering the importance of the information being kept there, but the people who ran the facility relied on secrecy, and that meant not installing elaborate security systems that would make others curious.

Once one did know where to look, getting in and out was relatively simple. Emerging from the second story window onto the wide ledge, he looked across the manicured, park like area around the building. The 'facility' was just another small office building on the border between one of the city's commercial districts and a residential area. It was surrounded by a wide lawn dotted with trees that thickened after 20 or 30 yards into a thin belt off woodland separating the building from a suburb. He couldn't see his comrades where they had concealed themselves in the trees, but he knew they were there, waiting for him to return with the data they needed. As he left, he reset the security system. With luck, the loss of the data would be blamed on a computer error.

"AHEM." _What_? He looked up to see a bizarrely dressed figure floating down toward him… on a Frisbee? "Now there may be some perfectly good reason for you sneakin' around like that. Maybe one that doesn't mean you stole whatever you got in that sack, but somehow I really don't think so." _Oh great_.

"Beat it kid. I don't have time for you."

Virgil's jaw dropped as the figure in black moved. _Woah! Fast!_ In the seconds it took to recover from his surprise the thief had covered almost a dozen yards. Glancing back at the building he sent an electric pulse that would set off every alarm in the building and started after the man. Fast as the thief was, the static saucer, as Richie had dubbed it, was faster, at least when propelled by a properly directed magnetic field. The man dropped and rolled a half-second before Virgil could impact with the man's back, knocking him down and out. Stopping as quickly as he could, he turned to face the thief.

"Big mistake, bub. You don't want to pick a fight with me."

"You're right. I don't. So why don't we go back and wait quietly for the nice men in uniform? That way, hey! No fight."

"Cute," the man snarled, "but what fun would that be?" He raised his fists and assumed a fighting stance. This Virgil had expected, regardless of how useless it was. What he had not expected was the gleaming claws that emerged from the back of the man's hands.

"Whoah! Somebody needs a manicure." At his mental command, a magnetic field sent him hurtling straight up away from the claws that had suddenly gotten much closer. He heard the scrape of metal on metal though as his attacker nicked the bottom of his ride. The claws were metal. "Well how about that? Tell me does that metal actually run under your skin?" Virgil swung back and dropped down so he was on a level with the man with the metal claws. "That's gotta hurt!" Again the man made no reply, but charged at him with a snarl. Virgil was ready this time though. Instead of dodging away, he sent an electrical charge along the claws back to their owner. The effect was more dramatic than he had imagined.

The thief's whole body started to spasm and he collapsed with a strangled scream. By this time there were signs of activity at the building. He glanced over and saw several people running towards them. Two men were wearing the uniforms of security guards, and the third was a woman in a business suit. Dropping to the ground he retrieved the sack from the unconscious man and looked inside curiously. _Computer disks?_ Another sound drew his attention and he turned toward the trees to see a group of people in costumes running toward him. _Oh great, metahumans, just what I don't need_. He called the saucer to him and prepared for a fight.

"Be careful," he heard their leader call to the rest. "We know nothing about him. Get to Logan and protect him. We'll handle flyboy." The girl in the lead ran ahead of the rest, passing straight through Virgil, which threw him for a loop, literally.

"Whoah! What the?!" He remembered the others just in time and ducked aside just in time to miss an energy beam that stirred the air as it passed, proof enough that it was something he didn't want to be hit with. Pouring on the speed he zigzagged around the strangers, running rings around them.

"Got you!" Something heavy landed on his back. Reflexively he sent a pulse of electricity through the stranger who gasped and dropped off, unconscious.

"No!" Virgil turned to see a red headed woman who'd been pointing at him, or trying to, running towards his attacker. The distraction gave him an idea and he zipped between her and the remaining man. A tall brown-haired man wearing goggles of some sort. He accelerated, and was on the man in a second before directing a pulse of energy downward and bouncing over him. He grabbed the goggles as he went. There was a brief explosion of red light and a scream from the redhead as the light from the wide angle, unfocused beam washed over her.

"Cool shades man. Mind if I try 'em on?" The man made no reply. He was doubled over with his hands over his eyes, eyes that he was keeping tightly closed. That was all of them, he noted, accept for the girl who'd run through him. He turned to look for her. Security guards from the building had almost reached her. The guy with the claws was on his feet and preparing to face them. He looked shaky, though. The pair started toward their fallen friends. Static moved to intercept.

A strong wind came up behind him. "Huh?" Turning quickly he was amazed to see a woman flying towards him over the trees, apparently buoyed by the wind alone calling to her friends. He heard the names and almost laughed as he got in her way. "Cool monikers! So who does that make you? Let me guess, Blow Hard?" The woman's eyes narrowed in anger and the strength of the winds buffeting him suddenly swelled to hurricane force. He found himself driven into the oncoming security guards while the thief and his companions were lifted and carried away.

"Me and my big mouth," Static groaned as he extricated himself from the pile. "Sorry folks. Maybe this'll make up for it." He tossed the bag to the woman in the now somewhat rumpled suit. "This is what he was stealin'." She looked in at the disks inside and received a small shock from the bag. "Sorry about that. Electricity and computer disks don't mix in quite this way. They're probably blank by now."

"Quite all right. It was the information on the disks that they wanted. Thank you." She smiled in what she probably believed was a friendly manner, but Static found it cold, almost predatory. A chill went down his spine. "Who are you?"

"Name's Static." _Whoa, alarm bells here._ "Happy to help. Now I gotta go." He raised the saucer into the air and sped away. The woman had looked at him in much the same way Alva did. _Seriously weird_. Not that it mattered to him. He wouldn't have to deal with her again.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Blast!" She seethed as her latest attempt to bring up the data failed. "It's no use. The virus wiped the system clean and erased itself. There's no way to retrieve the data." The suit was gone, as was her 'public' face. Considerably more skin was showing now that she was back in costume. That the skin was naturally dark blue was a fact that only a few of her students and none of her employees knew.

"What about where we got the list in the first place?" one of the security guards asked. She looked over at her student contemptuously. Then softened, realizing that she couldn't afford to push any of them away.

"Not possible. We were lucky to get the codes that got us in. The man who sold them to us has since been fired. That government site is one of the most heavily protected on the web. We can't get in again."

"We may not have that list, but we do have some great opportunities here in Dakota," the 'guard' pointed out. "I've been watching the local news."

"Possibilities?" She thought a moment, then smiled. "Like the young man who assisted us earlier? Tell me more."

THE END


	15. UP ON THE ROOF

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 15

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to go back a ways to find one that I was certain most people wouldn't get. I'm having a lot of fun with these, and some of them have given me ideas. I've gotten some suggestions about filling out some of the stories, making them longer. If you have any comments or preferences on this point, please don't be shy.

Static Shock & X-men

And now…

Batman and ?

UP ON THE ROOF

Batman hadn't known what to expect when investigating explosions in the air over Wayne Industries headquarters, but this certainly wasn't it. Finding two young boys, one not even a teenager yet, on the roof of the skyscraper wearing costumes was strange enough. Then there was what they were doing. No real harm was being done, so he stuck to the shadows and watched them.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" the younger of the two boys asked as he returned to the roof with two more sacks of garbage. "This is disgusting." He was using one hand to hold the sacks and the other to pull himself up the face of the building and stay on course. He seemed to be weightless.

"You wanna switch?" the older asked as the younger gave a hard one-handed pull on the edge of the roof, executed a flip and lighted neatly next to him. He took the garbage, and his hands began to glow, as did the trash bags where he touched them. "At least you get to wear gloves." The bags and their contents glowed briefly before fading out of existence, leaving the older of the two, roughly 14 the Batman estimated, glowing brightly. Turning toward the edge of the roof, his glow seemed to strengthen and focus to a point on his chest before shooting forth, out over the street. The energy projectile made an abrupt 90° turn and headed straight up nearly a hundred feet before detonating in a brilliant flash; the same type of flash that had initially caught his attention.

"Normally, I'd take you up on that bro'. You know I've always wanted to try the energy power, but right now…?"

The other snorted and sat down on an air conditioning unit. "How long is this gonna take? I thought sure Batman would have come running by now. I hope Julie and Katie are having better luck."

"Do we really need help for this? We're not exactly amateurs, and we're running out of time."

"I know," the older nodded, "but Carmondy will be expecting us to go after him ourselves. He won't expect us to ask someone else for help. He's got this whole 'arch-enemy' delusion."

"Mom and Dad-"

"I know. We'll get them back. He's not going to hurt them while he needs us." The Batman could tell that the older boy was trying to sound confident and that it wasn't working. "We can't let that jerk use us. You really think he'd keep his promise and let them go?"

"I…uh… I guess not, not the way he hates us." Both were quiet for a moment. "How'd he go all super-villain anyway? I thought he was gone for good after that weird demon night thing in New York a while back. Now he shows up a bigger pain than ever." The other shrugged. "And why Gotham? Why did he have to show up when we're on vacation, huh?" The older one shrugged again, looking depressed. The other was pacing, though and working himself into a tempter. "I wish Franklin were here. He'd be able to zero right in on this so called great detective."

"'So called'?"

"We've been shooting power balls into the air for half-an-hour and he hasn't 'detected' us yet."

Batman decided he'd heard enough. "Actually, I've been here for a while." Both boys jumped and turned to face him. "Would you two care to explain what's going on?"

THE END


	16. Having a Ba'al

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 16

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As fine a villain as he is, the kind you love to hate, I couldn't resist this rather undignified exit for him. I've gotten some suggestions about filling out some of the stories, making them longer. If you have any comments or preferences on this point, please don't be shy. R&R

Batman & Power Pack

And now…

Stargate SG1 and ?

HAVING A BA'AL

It had become almost routine, sneaking past the primitive technology of the Tauri. Despite the advances they had stolen from the Goa'uld or been given by the Asgard, they still could not detect cloaked vessels. It was easy getting on and off the planet undetected, unless the cloak failed.

Ba'al cursed colorfully as his pilot failed to avoid fire from the X-302 pursuing them. The small cargo ship shook dramatically, and the controls sparked before suddenly becoming sluggish. "I cannot reach orbit, my lord!" the pilot called. "The engines are damaged."

"I can see that, fool!" Ba'al snapped. "Try and set down near a population center. The Tauri military will be reluctant to risk civilian lives by coming for me in force."

"There is little to choose from my lord, but I am picking up a small settlement in the valley ahead. I will get us as close as I can."

That wasn't terribly close as it turned out. Between evading the Tauri' fighters and the damage the ship had taken, they only managed to come within a few miles of the town.

OOOOOOOOOO

Had the pilot's incompetence not killed him, Ba'al would have cheerfully done it himself. He surveyed the barren desert landscape and repressed a sigh. It was at least an hour's walk to the settlement and the SGC would have people hot on his heels. They had to move. Motioning to his two remaining Jaffa, he set out toward the village he had seen while the ship was still in the air.

The desert heat might have been a problem for a human, but it posed none for the three aliens. All the same, Ba'al was pleased when they encountered a vehicle moments after leaving the ship. It approached from the north, along a rocky hilltop, that dwindled down to a finger of rock jutting out toward them. It stopped near the top of the hill. There were two men in the vehicle and they were staring down at something between them, talking animatedly. The man in the passenger seat jumped out. "Hey…" Whatever else he had planned to say died on his lips as he took in the Jaffa armor and his own robes. "What the hell?"

His Jaffa leveled their staffs at the man and glared menacingly. Most of the Jaffa still loyal to him were, Ba'al freely admitted, not that bright, but they could glare menacingly with the best of them. "How kind of you," Ba'al stepped forward, careful not to block the view of his warriors, "to offer us a ride." Often the deep booming voice was enough to unnerve a human. This one merely looked annoyed. "Tell the driver to step out. I will take the-"

"You ain't takin' nothin'" the man cut him off, "'cept a piece of advice." He put his finger to his lips. "Hold still and be quiet."

Ba'al covered his confusion with a scowl. "You have no choice in the matter, human." He was rushed, but a dead hostage was useless, so he opted for a demonstration. Raising his left hand, he activated the ribbon device. The ground before the insolent Tauri exploded, and Ba'al was pleased to see him jump back, suddenly looking worried. "If you do not wish to feel my power directly, you will comAACK!"

Ba'al vanished, leaving his Jaffa staring, dumbstruck, at the ground. "I did try to warn him," the human called. "Now you two-" They were already backing away. "Not that way. Here! Get up to the rocks!" They ignored him and turned to run back toward the ship. The slowest one vanished first, but the faster of the two still wasn't nearly fast enough.

The man shook his head and got back in the truck. "Damn tourists never listen."

"What the heck was all that about, Bert?" his friend asked.

"I dunno, but somehow I get the impression they're not much of a loss."

THE END


	17. Harry Who?

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 17

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For this one I borrowed an idea from the unnamed story. No actual characters from there appear. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. R&R.

Stargate: SG1 & Tremors

And now…

Harry Potter and ?

HARRY WHO?

"We've never tried this with a wizard before or a child. The risks-"

"Have been weighed. We picked a young muggle-born for just this reason. The subject hasn't been identified yet, and as bigoted as they are, the magical authorities wouldn't put much effort into finding him if they did know he was missing. I don't have to tell you what it will mean if we succeed with him."

The other man sighed and nodded, watching the proceedings with silent concern. After all, they still lacked a clear understanding of magic. He was certain the process would work, the only failure so far had been that accident in Seattle, but there was a great deal that could go wrong, even if the Ministry of Magic didn't get involved.

Over the next three days, his doubts faded as the process continued, and the subject responded well. There were no unforeseen side-effects and nothing unexpected had happened. They were nearing the final stage the morning that all changed.

"Almost done."

"Yes. It's gone well."

"His value to us will be immense. In two days time, after the lethe has done its work, we can start indoctrination."

"Sir?" one of the technicians called. "We may have a problem."

"Explain." Both moved to look down at the monitor. "Brainwave activity is spiking, and in his current state, that shouldn't be possible."

"He's waking up." A glance at the bed where the boy lay showed that his eyes were already open. He was starting to thrash and pull at the I.V. lines in a panic. "Increase the flow of the sedative and the lethe. We can't have him damaging himself." The technician obeyed, but it only seemed to fuel the boy's determination. Finally, it seemed to work, though. His struggles grew weaker and he fell back against the pillow. Just before he vanished.

No one spoke for a moment. Of the three, only the senior member of the organization knew what had happened and what it would mean. The boy had Apparated. This was bad. Very bad.

OOOOOOOOOO

Albus Dumbledore tried his best to calm the frantic squib. "Please, Arabella! Calm down and tell me what happened."

"It's awful, Albus! I don't know how it could have happened! They never really warmed to the boy, but I never expected this!"

"Never expected what?" Dumbledore was growing concerned.

"Harry is gone, Albus! No one knows where he is! Oh how could I have let this happen?"

"Please, calm down," he instructed in a firm voice, giving no outward hint of his own worry. "Tell me what happened."

His tone and words finally had the desired affect and she stopped pacing in front of his desk, something that had begun to be quite distracting. "As you know I went on a trip to Madrid last week to visit my cousin. She moved there a few years ago for her health, better weather and all that. It was a lovely visit and I… Oh yes, Harry. Well, while I was gone, he disappeared. No one knows where he is. I asked his uncle, but that horrid man simply said the boy had probably run away and good riddance! Can you imagine? Why he was ever placed with that family, I will never understand. I should have been there, maybe he would have…" Again, a look from Albus put her back on track. "Oh right. The muggle authorities were notified only after he'd been gone for five days! I know they won't be of much help, but still!" She had resumed her pacing and was gesticulating wildly.

"He has been missing for a week? What measures have been taken to find him?"

"I don't know what the muggles are doing, but I just learned about it an hour ago."

Dumbledore rose from behind his desk. "I'm glad you brought this to me first, the less Ministry involvement the better." Hopefully, they would be able to get the boy back safely behind the wards at the Dursley's home before anyone else discovered the situation. His family's lack of concern puzzled and concerned him, but he felt reasonably sure that Arabella was exaggerating their reaction. _Good riddance?_ That didn't make sense at all.

He opened a cabinet along one wall and drew out a small box, and placed it on his desk before taking a pinch of Floo powder and tossing it into the fire. "Minerva? Have you sent out the invitation letters?"

"Just readying them now, Professor Dumbledore. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Could you bring me Harry Potter's letter?"

When Minerva McGonagall entered his office, the Deputy Headmistress was frowning slightly. "Albus, has the boy's family moved? This address doesn't look at all familiar."

"His family hasn't moved, but apparently, he has." He took the proffered letter. There were magical means of tracking students and potential students and the preparation of letters and envelopes was largely left to enchanted quills. "Interesting. What would he be doing there?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry Ms…. McGonagall was it? We have no one by that name." The director of the Liverpool Shelter for homeless Children that the letter had been addressed to managed to look apologetic, but it was clear he was in a hurry to get back to his work.

"I'm certain that this is where he is, Mr. Fischer," she insisted. "Perhaps he's using a different name? He is about 11 with black hair and a distinctive scar on his forehead. It resembles a lightning bolt." Fischer stopped, a shocked look on his face.

"That boy? I… well I suppose it could be. A very strange case, that one. Follow me." He led the way down a hall and up a flight of stairs to a particular room. They passed several children, dressed in clothes that looked straight out of the cast-off bin. Minerva repressed a sigh as she realized that that was most likely the case. A few watched her curiously; others kept their heads down and moved away quickly. "Here we are. He was found just two days ago. I should warn you, he's not quite himself."

"I will be fine from here, thank you." She knew he meant well, but there was limited time. The sooner she got him home, the better off he would be. Fischer hesitated a moment, but then nodded and walked away. Her credentials had been established to his satisfaction and if she could help the boy, then he certainly wouldn't stand in the way. "Harry?" No answer. "Harry Potter? I need to speak with you." The boy looked up as she entered the room and looked at her curiously.

"Er, hello."

"I am glad to see you are well, Mr. Potter. We have been quite worried. What are you doing here?"

"I'm, ah, not really sure." McGonnagal blinked at the answer and the oddly hesitant tone.

"I suppose we should begin with introductions," she backed up a bit, reasoning that she was making the boy nervous. "I am Professor Minerva McGonnagal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You probably haven't been told much about the school-"

"Founded a thousand years ago by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salizar Slytherin. Located in Scotland near Hogsmeade, its students are divided into four houses named for the four founders. It's considered one of the finest school's of its kind in the world." She raised an eyebrow at this but nodded.

"I was sent to find you when you disappeared from your home in Surry."

The boy looked a little relieved, but still puzzled. "Why? I-I mean why would you be sent to look for me? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"That's a bit complicated. Your aunt and uncle didn't have the resources to conduct a proper search." That was essentially true and neatly skirted the issue of their apparent lack of interest in finding him. "May I sit? There are things we should discuss." He nodded, gesturing to the one chair in his small room. He remained seated on the bed. "First, I have this for you. You turned 11 yesterday, after all."

"I did?" The boy looked surprised, but quickly covered it. "Oh, so I did." He took the proffered envelope and opened it.

"You didn't know?" _What is going on here?_

"I've sort of… lost track of time. Long story."

"Perhaps we should take you directly to Hogwarts and have you looked over. How exactly did you come to be in Liverpool?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember leaving, just waking up in a vacant lot. Someone spotted me and took me to the hospital. Guess they thought I'd hit my head or something."

"Or something would be my guess." Her expression grew grim as she considered the possibilities.

"A memory charm?" Harry asked. Then nodded more decisively. "That makes sense. Obliviate probably. There are 18 different memory charms, but that one is the most commonly used, and easiest to learn."

"You know about memory charms?" she asked in surprise. "That's odd."

"Why is that?" His expression grew guarded again.

"Your aunt and uncle, being muggles, don't use magic themselves, and frankly, seem to be rather disapproving of it. I'm surprised that they would tell you so much. How did you learn about memory charms?"

"I-I"

OOOOOOOOOO

John… no,_ Harry, she called me_, he reminded himself, had to think fast. How did he know about memory charms? How did he know about the school? He was pleased to know his real name, assuming the woman was telling the truth, but that didn't mean he was ready to trust her. "I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I think whoever cast that charm must not have been very good at it. Things…" he tapped his head, "are a bit muddled up here." He was relieved to see her face clear.

"Ah, that makes sense. A poorly cast memory charm can have that effect." She frowned and her eyes grew distant for a moment. Harry was happy she had accepted the explanation, but happier still for the respite. It gave him time to think. He wasn't ready to trust this woman with the full truth, that he didn't remember anything about himself.

Harry Potter, she had called him. It was infinitely better than the name the police investigating his case had given him. John was a dull first name, but tolerable. The last name, however, had reduced him to a bad joke. Shaking off those thoughts, he focused on his visitor. McGonagall had said that his aunt and uncle didn't have the means to do a proper search. What about his parents? Where were they? For that matter, who were they? There was so much he didn't know.

_No. That's not true. I know a lot, just nothing about me._ Among the things he knew was that there was a Minerva McGonagall on the short list of registered animagi in England. She could turn herself into a tabby cat. It lent credence to her story, as that person was also listed as a teacher at Hogwarts. Hogwarts: A History, had details about the castle and some of the former and current staff.

"Well," Professor McGonagall broke his reverie as she stood. "We will be able to sort this out at the school. It would be best if we were on our way. Whoever is responsible for this will need to be found, and the sooner you can remember, the better."

"We're going to Hogwarts? Now?" He certainly wasn't going to object, but she seemed to be in a hurry for some reason.

McGonagall raised one eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather stay here."

He glanced around the small, shabby room he'd been given. "Leave all of this? Can't be soon enough!" Hogwarts. Magic. Most importantly, answers. Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. He might not have a past, but he definitely had a future.

THE END


	18. Witness for the Prosecution

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 18

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. R&R.

Harry Potter & John Doe

And now…

Law & Order and ?

WITNESS FOR THE PROSECUTION

"I'm pleased you could come on such short notice," the District Attorney shook his hand before retaking his seat and nodding toward the one his guest stood beside. "I appreciate how busy you are."

Of that, Jack McCoy was certain. He smiled as he sat in the offered chair. "Not a problem. I understand the seriousness of the charges, and I'll do what I can to help."

"I appreciate that, especially given the unusual situation you find yourself in."

"Unusual?"

"Like me," his counterpart smiled, "you're used to being on the other side of the bar."

"Ah, true, but I have testified in a number of cases. I'm quite familiar with the process."

"But, this is the first time it's been personal for you."

Jack turned to see a woman he hadn't noticed before, sitting in the corner. She was giving him an odd, searching gaze while she doodled on the legal pad in her lap. He cocked an eyebrow and glanced back at the District Attorney. "For me," he answered, "they're all personal."

"I'm not talking about the righteous indignation you're so good at displaying in court," the woman spoke again. "I mean, that you'll be testifying against a friend."

"You have known the defendant for a number of years," the District Attorney put in, causing McCoy to turn his head back to the desk and the man behind it. He was seated neatly between them "I'm sure you'll understand our concerns. No matter how objective you think you can be, this can't be easy for you, and the defense will still try to take advantage of the situation."

McCoy, recognized the tactic the two were employing and was annoyed at having it used against him, nevertheless, he stopped to think. Under similar circumstances, he would do the same. Witness preparation could be tricky, and they were right about the defendant and the defense attorney. "I do appreciate your concerns," he nodded, "but I don't anticipate any problems. There were no outstanding conflicts between us. Besides, I've heard barely a word from him since he moved to Phoenix almost a year ago. That this business he got caught up in has its roots in New York is… unfortunate. I'd rather not have to testify, but whether as an officer of the court, or a private citizen, I'll do what I need to do."

This seemed to satisfy the man behind the desk, but the woman in the corner, who still hadn't been introduced, frowned slightly. "No outstanding conflicts? So you didn't argue the last time you spoke?"

_How could she know that?_ "We disagreed about his move out here. I thought he was being hasty, leaving a promising career at one firm for a start-up. It turns out I was right." He regarded her shrewdly. "And while its true we clashed in the courtroom, that was mere professional rivalry. We were each doing our jobs."

Her unblinking stare held his for a moment longer, then she looked at her boss and nodded. "I can't promise there won't be any surprises, but he's sincere, and the 'professional rivalry' never left the courtroom."

"Thank you Alison, that will be all." She nodded and rose, giving McCoy a parting smile.

"Good luck."

When she'd left, McCoy turned back to man behind the desk. "What was that all about?"

THE END


	19. This Day Can't Get Worse

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 19

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is a follow-up to chapter 18, I felt like giving Jack a hard time. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. R&R.

Las & Order and Medium

And now…

Law & Order and ?

THIS DAY CAN'T GET WORSE

The emergency meeting with Branch turned out to be nothing of the kind. Jack had settled the matter of the inadmissible bloody footwear in the Bazan case without even sitting down. _Arthur really should have seen that one himself._ It was the capper to a rotten day after a bad week.

He'd had to fly to Arizona on short notice to testify against an old friend with all the acrimony and dredging up of every past petty dispute that that had entailed. It had been ugly and emotionally exhausting, and he was glad to have it behind him. It had, of course, ended a ten-year long friendship, but there had been nothing else he could do. He thought that would be the worst of it, and he was right, but the universe seemed determined to pile misery on him.

The flight home had left in the middle of the night and with bad weather over the Midwest, had been far from pleasant. The two boys he had shared the row with spoke Japanese and the younger of the two, a blonde with wide excited eyes, was a ball of energy that rarely sat still and talked constantly.

The call to come into the office had reached his cell phone twenty minutes before landing and he'd had to make arrangements to have his luggage delivered in order to make the meeting on time. Settling in his office with a tired sigh, he allowed his eyes to close for a time. _At least the day can't get any worse_. Jack McCoy was not a superstitious man, but even he winced as that thought crossed his mind.

He let out a dry chuckle at his foolishness. _I must be more tired than I thought_. Opening his eyes, he focused on his desk. A few files had piled up in his absence, but he was too tired to think about going through them. As soon as h is luggage was delivered, he would head for home and sleep until the next morning. That thought put a genuine smile on his face as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

He didn't know if he actually fell asleep, but a knock on his office door snapped his eyes open. "Come in."

One of the interns stuck his head in. "Airport just dropped off your luggage Mr. McCoy."

"Good." Hauling himself to his feet, Jack made his way out into the corridor and stared. The suitcase wasn't his, and he didn't own a duffel bag. "What's this?"

"Isn't it your luggage?"

"No. Where's the porter that dropped this off?"

"He left already."

"Terrific." He knelt to examine the tags, to find out where they belonged. The suitcase belonged to a Jake McCoy of New London, Connecticut, and the duffel bag was… McCoy jumped back and almost fell. The duffel bag was moving. As he watched, the zipper was worked from the inside. It moved slowly and clumsily, but it gradually came open. A head poked out of the bag and looked around, by far the oddest-looking head Jack had ever seen. "What on Earth?" It turned toward him.

"Meh!" it cried clamoring out of the bag. "Meta-meta-meh!" It started towards him, but stopped, turning back to the bag. After a second of rummaging in the duffel, it drew back with a book in its teeth. "Maeh!" it exclaimed around the book before trotting up to him and dropping it in his hands.

"Ahh… Thank you?" he offered staring in astonishment at the… _dog? Horse? Dinosaur?!_ Whatever it was, it moved on four legs and had what, on closer examination, appeared to be hooves. He glanced down at the book when the creature used a foreleg to clumsily kick at the cover. "Okay, I'll open it." He flipped open the cover and promptly dropped the book as it began to glow. "What?"

The whatever-it-was began dancing around meta-mehing happily at this development. The glow faded from the book, and Jack glanced down at the page. He didn't recognize the language, and he picked it up carefully to get a closer look. "Strange," he muttered looking at the peculiar symbols. He flipped to the front of the book, hoping for a few words of English to explain the book and its bizarre owner.

"Jack?" He looked up quickly to see his boss, Arthur Branch watching him and the still happily prancing creature warily. "What is that?"

"I've no idea. Airline porter dropped off the wrong luggage." He nodded at the creature. "That and this book were in the duffel bag. He let himself out." The creature started rubbing against his legs like a cat, still making happy noises. He took a quick step back.

"Whatever it is, it seems to like you. Anything in the book?"

Jack looked down and checked the inside cover and the first few pages, but shook his head. "I don't recognize the language, or even the letters, if that's what they are." He flipped another page and stopped. "Wait. Here's something. It's in the same language, but… I can read it. 'The first spell?'" He frowned at the book and looked up at his boss who looked at least as puzzled as he felt. He glanced back at the page and read the next word.

THE END


	20. I'm Done

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 20

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't actually know much about one of the stories involved. Watched an episode out of boredom and read some back-story and fanfics for research. Be kind if I messed up that part. As for the other, it's set after the series finale, and I don't think he's too out of character. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. R&R.

Law and Order and Zatch Bell (Cartoon Network)

And now…

Angel and ?

I'M DONE

Beggars, as an old saying would have folk believe, can't be choosers. While it wasn't the bottom of the barrel, his present abode did leave a lot to be desired. Repressing a sigh, Lorne tried not to fidget while he waited for the local lord. By all accounts, he was some jumped up little wizard with delusions of grandeur. His kingdom reminded the green-skinned demon far too much of Pylea, but they had music, and the people didn't seem inclined to chase him with clubs and sharp tools. _All in all, I could do worse_.

The door of the audience chamber opened and a man in elaborate robes and a silly looking hat entered and took a seat on the throne before deigning to acknowledge his presence. When he did, Lorne drew on his years of experience as a showman and gave a practiced bow, playing to his audience. "Thank you for meeting with me, your highness."

The man in the silly hat gave a negligent wave, dismissing the matter and got straight to the point. "I understand you wish to open a tavern in the village near my castle?"

"Yes, your highness. I ran one for years back home, and I've missed it. I know how to run a clean, respectable place and I got very good at heading off the kind of trouble that can start in a bar." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young girl watching him curiously. His host took notice.

"My sister, the Princess Elyon." He did not look at her again and focused on Lorne. "It is not your business that interests me, but you. What brings an outlander to my kingdom, and why open a tavern?"

"I needed a fresh start. I'm originally from Pylea, I would be surprised if you'd ever heard of it. It's a very out-of-the-way dimension. The club I ran was in L.A." He saw the princess perk up at this. "Unfortunately, the wrong people found out that I wasn't local. My club, Caritas, was burned to the ground."

Elyon gasped, and her brother made a sympathetic noise or two, but Lorne could tell that only the Princess's reaction was a genuine reflection of her feelings. After satisfying his curiosity, the prince gave Lorne permission to open the tavern and sent him on his way.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Respite was doing well. The locals were friendly, if rather subdued, thanks to the tyrant on the throne. All in all, things were going as well as could be expected. Each day when the doors opened to thirsty miners, merchants, castle servants, and assorted others, Lorne pasted a smile on his face and played the genial, care-free host for his clients. There was some satisfaction in the work, but the joy he'd once felt at helping others find their paths, and easing their burdens with good drink and good music, was gone.

There was music at the Respite, occasionally, but he did not encourage it, and no one sang for him. He served the drinks, he cleaned up afterwards, and he drank ale that didn't affect him and fire wine that did, both in large quantities. His clientele saw none of this. He did his best to put on a friendly face for them, but discouraged confidences, or tried to anyway. Despite his intentions and best efforts, it was not in his nature to shut people out. They opened up to him, told him their troubles. Almost two months passed in this fashion.

OOOOOOOOOO

It had been no surprise to Lorne that the royal pain on the throne had a rebel problem. They raided his supplies, they ambushed his tax collectors, and did anything else they could think of to weaken the tyrant. Like any group engaged in such an endeavor, the rebels prized information, and would take advantage of any chance to obtain it. Lorne had actually been expecting the visit. Late one night, his last customer to leave, the one who had kept his hood up the entire night and barely touched the only drink he'd ordered, approached him.

"Last call, pal. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

"We need to talk."

"I need to sleep," he countered. "Catch me earlier tomorrow." He suspected that the young man worked for the rebels, but he was surprised when the hood fell back to reveal the face he'd seen on wanted posters all over the village.

"I think you'll be interested in what I have to say." The expatriate Pylean regarded him with tired eyes. "You've been here for two months. You know what life in Meridian is like for the people."

"Let me save you some time, Caleb," Lorne cut him off. "You represent the rebels trying to overthrow our not-so-beloved Prince. You're hoping that I'll be willing to aid the cause by sharing any interesting little bits of information the castle workers have told me in confidence. Not going to happen."

"How did you…?"

"I watch and I listen, like any good bartender. I'm sure yours is a fine and noble cause, but I'm not getting involved. On either side," he added as he saw the young man growing nervous. Lorne could see Caleb wasn't done yet, and that the earnest young man wouldn't go away until he'd had his say, so he poured himself a drink, and braced for the spiel.

"You know what Phobos is. How can you stand idly by while people suffer?"

"It's not as hard as you think."

Caleb could hardly believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that? Are you a coward? To-" His head hit the bar and was held motionless there. The outlander was faster and stronger than he had expected. He hadn't even seen the other move.

"You don't know me or anything about me," Lorne's voice had acquired a steely quality that seemed utterly out of place in the normally gentle and soft-spoken barkeep. "So I'll ignore that, just this once. You've made your pitch; you've heard my answer. I'll give you the same courtesy I give to anyone who speaks to me in confidence, and not repeat what we talked about to anyone." He released Caleb's head and pushed him toward the door with one hand while picking up his drink with the other. "Now get the hell out."

OOOOOOOOOO

The bell at the entrance and the sound of female laughter drew his attention from the noise the drunken miners fondly believed was singing. The sound of the rainstorm outside momentarily drowned out their efforts, but the reprieve was brief. Fortunately, the identity of the new arrivals proved sufficiently distracting.

"Princess Elyon, this is hardly proper," a stiff young man with blonde hair and wearing fine robes, gave the tavern a disapproving look.

"Is it less proper than having a princess who looks like a drowned rat?" she answered with a smirk as she wrung out her hair. Elyon was obviously enjoying her companion's discomfort. "We won't be here long. Relax Cedric."

_So that's Cedric, huh?_ Lorne sized up the thin, serious looking young man. He was a lot more than he seemed if the stories were true. Shoving those thoughts aside, it wasn't his business after all, he turned towards a fireplace and took a kettle off the fire.

"Welcome to the Respite, princess." He handed them each a cup of tea. "You're in luck. Hot tea seems just as popular as cold ale tonight." They both accepted and sipped the brew gratefully. "Normally, I'd say your friend here is right, but with it coming down cats and dogs, I see no harm in your waiting here till it passes. I have a back room if you'd like to get away from the noise." He glanced at the still singing miners, and winced at some of the things his gift showed him.

"Thanks," Elyon smiled, but glanced at the miners. "What are they singing? I don't even recognize the language."

"Lucky you," the tavern owner grimaced. Cedric was frowning fiercely, obviously of the same opinion. "Let's just say it's not something someone your age should be hearing even if it is in an unfamiliar language."

Elyon gave him a blank look for a moment and then blushed. "OH!" She snuck a look at Cedric who was looking more uncomfortable by the moment. Evidently, she decided to play. "Catchy tune, though." She began to hum along, much to her companion's irritation. A moment later, she stopped when she noticed Lorne staring at her, his skin a paler shade of green than normal. "Is something wrong?"

OOOOOOOOOO

The rebels' headquarters couldn't be found by following the trail of wineskins he'd dropped. Not quite. The large blue creature that guarded the tunnel had seemed disinclined to let the drunken outlander in, but he'd relented at the loud insistence that it was urgent, a matter of life and death. "Gotta speak ta Caleb," he kept almost slurring.

The rebel leader looked up as Lorne was brought in. He was not alone. With him, gathered around a table covered with maps, were five teenage girls, not one over 15. _These must be the Guardians_, he realized. The burned-out white hat regarded them sadly for a moment, before turning to Caleb. He raised a hand before the man could speak.

"I ran out of fire wine getting here. Just-just let me say this while I can." Caleb regarded him coldly, but nodded, folding his arms and waiting. The girls wrinkled their noses at the smell coming off him, but also refrained from commenting. "You think I'm a coward, that I don't care, but you don't know me, and could never understand." He drew a deep steadying breath and swayed on his feet. "I fought…for years I fought the good fight. In small ways. In big ways. In smart ways and stupid ways. My friends and I threw ourselves at things that would make Phobos wet his pants." Caleb snorted at this, but didn't interrupt. "The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. Worst of the worst, but we, hic, fought them and all their little mini-onions… minions." He paused to gather his thoughts, and took another deep breath.

"You know what all that fighting got me?" No answer, he noted blearily, from any of them. "A lot of dead friends." The girls exchanged stricken looks and Caleb seemed suddenly less sure of himself. "Because of what I am and what I can do, I felt it all. All their grief. All their loss." He looked away, finding a blank spot on the wall and staring hard at it while he focused. He had to get this out, and finish what he came to do.

"I felt the anger my friends felt for every innocent they couldn't save. I felt Angel and Cordy's grief for a man I never knew, who died defusing a bomb that would have destroyed L.A. I felt the loss of strangers and friends and… and of the woman I loved." Again the memories of that horrible day sought to overwhelm him, but he pushed them back with a supreme effort of will. "My friends are all dead now. Do you know why they died? Do you know what was so important that we willingly threw ourselves into a fight we could never win?" Again, no one answered. "A chance to spit in the beast's eye!"

His tone caused Caleb to draw back as if he'd been physically struck, but he said nothing. Lorne pressed on. "A single grand act of defiance to prove that the demons didn't own us, and never would! It worked too." He shuddered and had to grip the edge of the table. "We made 'em mad. Real mad." The faces around him were hard to read, perhaps because they didn't know what to think and were wavering between potential reactions, perhaps because there seemed to be two or three of each of them. Lorne wasn't sure.

"Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Spike, F-Fred…. all gone now. Our enemy? The beast is still there. Slouching towards Bethlehem while it picks them out of its teeth." The ex-white hat stared at the floor for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "He's not going to kill her, you know? It's worse. He wants his sister's magic for himself, and he has a way of getting it. When her powers reach their peak, he's going to strap that poor girl into a throne of her very own and slowly siphon off her power while she sits there trapped and helpless. She could last for years that way."

"Elyon," one of the girls finally spoke, shaking slightly, her eyes wide. "How? When?"

"At the coronation ceremony. It's all a hoax, a mockery, and it makes the sick bastard smile to think on it. Five days from now. You've got to get her out before then, before it's too late."

"If you can…"

"I can't!" he almost wailed, cutting off the redhead who had spoken. "Don't you get it? This is all I can do for you!" In a softer tone he added, "this is all I can offer." Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan turned and started to walk out of the room. "I'm done."

THE END


	21. The Cellmate

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 21

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one is AU from an episode of the show, Roswell. What if Max had had company during his time as a 'guest' of the Special Unit? If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. R&R.

Angel & W.I.T.C.H.

And now…

Roswell and ?

The Cellmate

"So, what are you in for?"

Max eyed the older man cautiously. He'd lost consciousness at some point during the interrogation, and it had taken him a moment to gather his wits when he awoke. Still strapped to the table, and still aching from Agent Pierce's 'efforts to extract information he didn't have. There had really been no chance of waking up in his own bed to discover it had all been a bad dream, but Max was still disappointed. The discovery that he was no longer the only prisoner in the white room had been sufficiently distracting, and he had managed to shove the pain he felt to the back of his mind.

He didn't look like a Unit operative, too ragged looking, with a collection of scars on his bare chest and arms that was difficult to credit. Max didn't recognize him either, but he had seen enough movies to be instantly suspicious.

"Wash and trim," the man croaked through dry lips. Apparently, they hadn't given him any water for a while. "Manicure if I have time."

"Uh-huh," Max looked away, wondering what the man was doing here. It was too obvious a trick.

"Name's John, by the way. I'd shake hands but…" He jerked at his restraints irritably.

"Max."

John raised his head as best he could and looked around curiously. "So I guess this is the part where they put the dashing hero in with a spy and hope he'll open up while the bad guys eavesdrop."

That was a surprise. Did the man think that he was the one being played? "Guess so," Max answered; his tone flat. Even if that was the case, Pierce was bound to be listening. "Not going to work. I don't know the answers to his questions."

"Yeah, me neither. Guy just refuses to believe I'm human." The stranger seemed more irritated than worried. Again, Max thought the reaction was odd. Shouldn't he be pretending to be scared? Trying to coax Max into reassuring him or something? And why use a 30 something man for that? Didn't all the movie villains tend to put nubile young women in the cell with the hero? Max winced. There might be something to the stranger's words, but that didn't make them any less absurd. _This isn't a movie, I'm no hero, and Pierce is no evil villain…well…_

"You don't seem terribly worried," Max noted, in lieu of pursuing that line of thought.

"I've been through worse," John gave an awkward shrug. "Pierce is an amateur at torture."

"You've been tortured before?"

"I don't like to talk about it, even when the walls don't have ears." Max nodded thoughtfully at this. Either Pierce was being very subtle or this man really was another prisoner. "Yo, Colonel Klink! It's not gonna work!" Max shot the man an annoyed look.

"Quiet!"

"What?" John looked at him, seeming puzzled.

"At least he's laid off with the scalpels and needles. You want him to give up on this and start again?"

John considered this for a moment. "Good point," he acknowledged. "So," he continued in an exaggeratedly cheerful tone, "what galaxy are YOU from?" Max gave him a stony look, but relented after a moment and allowed a tight smile at the stranger's antics.

"This one. This planet, in fact. You?"

"Same. So, where are we anyway?" Max considered carefully before answering. It would be better not to engage at all, but he realized that he had made a good point. At least he wasn't being tortured at the moment. As long as he was careful not to say anything that Pierce didn't already know, he should be fine.

"Not sure."

"Who are they?"

"FBI Special Unit. Alien hunters. The guy in charge is Agent Pierce. He was posing as a sheriff's deputy in Roswell when I met him. That's where I'm from."

"Roswell? As in UFO central?" Max gave an awkward shrug of his own while considering his answer.

"If you believe that nonsense," he answered dismissively. "I guess Pierce does."

"And you don't?"

"I believe what I can see." He glanced at his cellmate, "and not all of that."

"Fair enough," John answered amiably.

"So what's your story?"

"I'm an astronaut. I was… away for awhile."

"That's it?"

"Eavesdroppers."

"Right." They lapsed into silence for a time, one that John didn't seem to be able to endure long.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'C.'"

Max sighed, wondering when Pierce would start the torture again. The explosion ended that line of thinking. He craned his neck and tried to determine the source of the sound. It had come from outside the white room, but more than that he couldn't be sure of. A glance over at John gave him a hint as to what was happening though. "You know what's happening?"

"Hope so. My friends like to make an entrance."

They didn't have long to wait. Pierce led a small group of agents into the room. Through the door the sounds of a battle were clearly audible. There were gunshots and what sounded to Max's ear like bad sci-fi special effects. The men took up defensive positions while Pierce drew his gun and put it to Max's head.

"Call them off!"

"What?" Max demanded. "You think I'm doing this?" Pierce wasn't given a chance to answer. The first through the door was a redheaded woman, running on the ceiling. Max almost got himself shot craning his neck to gape at the display. She was firing two strange looking pistols with unnerving accuracy. It proved a sufficient distraction for the next intruder, a hulking figure dressed in red and carrying a sword of all things.

"Stop where you are!" Pierce demanded, even as the last of his men fell. The creature in red cast him an irritated glance as he began to undo John's bindings.

"Raaasss!" The sound accompanied what Max realized was the creature's tongue as it struck their captor in the throat. Pierce dropped like a felled tree.

"Friends of yours? I hope?"

John grinned at him. "Yeah. Hey Sputnik, cut him loose would ya?" The redhead dropped to the floor and quickly released Max.

"Barbarians," she muttered haughtily, as she helped him up. "Have you enjoyed your homecoming?" she asked, turning to John.

"It's everything I've had nightmares about, " he answered dryly. "Let's blow this pop stand." He turned to Max. "Wanna come with? Looks like you're not terribly welcome on Earth either."

Max shook his head. "It's my home. My family is here. Speaking of… you didn't see anyone else trying to mount a rescue did you?"

"If you mean those five children," the woman addressed as Sputnik answered, "we convinced to wait outside, we told them we would get you out. So hurry up." She turned and strode out of the room.

Max glanced at John. "Let me guess. She grows on you."

"Gawd, I hope not." He looked around. "She's got a point, though. Let's all go home."

THE END


	22. One Step Closer

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 22

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is another sequel to one of my own stories. Tell me which one. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. R&R.

Roswell & Farscape

And now…

Star Trek TNG and ?

Another Step Closer

It was always an exhilarating experience to be the first to set foot on a new world. Ensign Alex McClay wasn't terribly upset at knowing that she would have to settle for being the first to set foot on the planet willingly. The cargo ship whose crew they had been sent to retrieve had actually been the first, thanks to a power systems failure.

The last report had indicated that most of the crew had survived the crash and were basically unharmed. Of course, that had been over a month ago, and Captain Picard was assuming that that was no longer the case as no one was answering their hails now. Hence, the security detail of which she was a member. They approached the ship cautiously, looking for any sign of life or of what had happened to the crew.

"I'm not picking up any life signs, sir, but the tricorders aren't 100% here," she reported to lieutenant Worf. The burly Klingon frowned, but nodded. He gestured for them to spread out.

"McClay, Torja, and Sakek, set up emitters at the perimeter, look for signs of anyone coming or going." He gestured to each of them to take a different section of the clearing the ship's forced landing had created. "The rest of you with me." He led the last of the security detail and Dr. Pulaski into the ship. Alex nodded to the others and moved off to the edge of the clearing. Each took a different section and began scanning as they set up field emitters to keep the local predators at bay. There was little they could do in the middle of the night on an unfamiliar planet, where their own ignorance could easily kill them during the day.

Alex set her emitter and verified that it was operable. She tapped her combadge. "McClay, ready."

"Torja, ready," came an almost instant response from the Bolian. Both waited. "Sakek?" Torja called.

"Meet me there," Alex called and started to run.

Both arrived at the center of the section Sakek had been assigned. The emitter he had been carrying lay abandoned on the ground. There was no sign of the Vulcan. "Where is he?" Torja asked looking around. Alex frowned, feeling an all too familiar sensation.

"Taken," she answered with certainty.

"Don't be ridiculous. Sakek is better than either of us. No way he could be taken unawares and dragged off without sounding some kind of alarm." He played his wrist light over the surrounding vegetation, things that weren't exactly trees and weren't exactly bushes. "There's no sign of a struggle."

"You think he wondered off voluntarily? The man who never met a rule he didn't like took a moonlight stroll?"

"Point," her friend acknowledged. "So-"

"I'll set up the field. You inform the lieutenant." It would have been simpler if the _Enterprise_ could have scanned for the missing Vulcan, but residual radiation from an engine damaged in the crash interfered with the ships sensors. Tricorders were operating, but in a somewhat diminished capacity. She couldn't get clear readings beyond a dozen yards.

"Right." He moved off slightly, and tapped his combadge. The conversation was brief and their orders were clear. Once the emitter was in place they moved off in opposite directions along the perimeter, scanning for the missing Vulcan. As soon as Torja was out of sight, Alex made a slight adjustment to her tricorder. It was still less efficient than her own senses, under the circumstances, but any edge was welcome. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for.

Running through the forest at night on an alien planet was stupid, but sitting and waiting had never been her style. It took less than a minute to catch up with her prey. It hadn't gone far. The first exchange of blows was fast and brutal, intended to end the conflict before it really began. _That plan really never works out_, she grimaced as she picked herself up and watched her opponent do the same. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Sakek. He was dead, as she had known he would be.

Her opponent was skeletally thin and wild-eyed with hunger, but still strong enough to be dangerous. "Rescue party," it growled. "Took you long enough. I ran out of crew over a week ago!" The creature stiffened as it got its first good look at her in the moonlight. "You!" Alex took a closer look at her enemy. The face wasn't familiar, but that didn't mean much after so long a life. "You can't still be alive! It's been centuries!"

"And no one's gotten around to killing you yet," she snorted. "Standards are slipping." She knew she had to end this quickly and get back before they came looking for her. No banter. Without another word, she attacked, driving the creature back toward the spot she'd picked. A final kick to the chest drove it on to the end of the branch, hoping that whatever the planet used for wood worked as well as an Earth-made stake. She would have had a hard time justifying on an away team equipment list.

The ashes were still settling when she slapped Sakek's combadge and contacted the _Enterprise_ for a transport directly to sickbay. She was met at the edge of the clearing by Torja and lieutenant Worf. "Lieutenant Sakek?" Alex shook her head.

"I sent him back to the _Enterprise. _There was a lot of blood." Pulaski called for transport herself, having already sent the bodies of the crew up. Alex knew that the doctor wouldn't need long to confirm that Sakek was beyond her help. His throat had been torn out.

"Ensign!" the Klingon security chief barked. "Why did you go alone? That is a violation of protocol."

"I picked up a faint reading. Sakek was still alive at that point, but… I had to try to reach him." Worf was silent a moment, but nodded.

"The rest of the crew is dead. We will return in the morning to begin work on the ship."

OOOOOOOOOO

Pulaski ran the tricorder over her one last time. "You're in perfect health," she announced, as if that were news.

"I'm not sure why you bother," Alex huffed, impatient as always with pretenses.

"Have to keep up appearances," Pulaski reminded her, sparing a glance to make sure that they were alone. "Besides, I worry."

"You know the terms as well as I do."

The CMO nodded and sighed. "Terms laid down by an entity no one has seen in centuries. Who knows if any of them are still around, let alone one deemed an outcast and criminal."

"You never met one of them, or you wouldn't wonder. I'm fine," she added in a mollifying tone. "Even without my…advantage, it's been a long time since one half-starved vamp was a threat."

"I know, but it's a doctor's, and a granddaughter's prerogative to worry."

THE END


	23. Luck of the Gods

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 23

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. R&R.

Star Trek: TNG & Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And now…

Stargate: SG1 and ?

Luck of the Gods

Thor had not become the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet by being easily intimidated. His calm acceptance of the situation, and of her outrage, however, only seemed to irritate the Tauri woman. "You have our deepest apologies for this. I assure you it will not happen again. It was an unlikely series of events that led to Loki's escape. We can easily prevent it from happening again."

"What did he want with me, anyway?"

"That, I do not know. His actions are not always well thought out or his motives entirely logical."

"He's done this before? Kidnapped someone to experiment on?" The tone, Thor suspected, was a dangerous sign. The woman was far too calm, and he recognized the edge to it. She was no real threat to him, but antagonizing her would serve no purpose. He considered his answer carefully, deciding that a half-truth would be the best choice.

"Yes. He was imprisoned originally for just that reason. Again, I apologize for his behavior. I am relieved that we reached you before he could begin his work, and no harm was done. You have my assurance, he will be severely punished for this."

She seemed to consider his words for a moment, and her expression softened. "Okay." Then she offered him a genuine smile. "Won't need to punish him, though. That's been taken care of." She pointed towards the corner behind him even as he started at these words. What had she done? _If she has killed him…_ "There ya go."

"What?" Thor stared at the bizarre sight, something that had been behind him since he'd beamed aboard Loki's stolen ship. Inside of a large glass box resting on the floor was a small hairy creature that a moment of searching his encyclopedic memory told him was called a 'rat'. "What is this?"

The smiling redhead gestured and the container slid across the floor and stopped at his feet. "I think you called him Loki."

THE END


	24. Accidental Tourists

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 24

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you haven't read any of the recent Star Wars novels, the stetting may confuse you. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. R&R.

Stargate: SG1 & Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And now…

Star Wars and ?

Accidental Tourists

Cilghal regarded the strangers with mild confusion. They felt wrong in the Force. Not hostile or threatening in anyway, but… she couldn't describe it. It was as if they didn't fit. She shook her head at that. It made no sense, but it was true. The four visitors, three belonging to species she didn't recognize, followed her at a distance, talking quietly.

One in particular seemed excited for some reason, and that irritated the others. Cilghal had learned that they blamed him for their presence, not just at the Jedi Academy on Ossus but in this region of space. She hoped Master Skywalker would be able to sort it out. Master Sebatyne joined them at the arch that led into the compound.

"So these are the visitors this one has heard tell of," her fellow master looked over the odd group, tasting the air around them. "You have come a long way?"

"Farther than you could imagine," the largest of the aliens muttered, glaring darkly at the other male in the group

"Yeah," the human's grin seemed to widen. "From a galaxy far, far away." Both masters stopped and stared at him, as did his companions, but for different reasons. His shipmates, Cilghal could tell without touching the Force, were growing increasingly annoyed with him. "Oh, lighten up guys and girls," he smiled. "I can get us back; I just need a bit of time. Conditions will be right in a couple of days, a week, tops."

"I'll hold you to that," the large alien growled and Cilghal decided that her questions about intergalactic travel could wait.

"In the meantime, no reason we shouldn't look around, see the sights."

"He's right," the young gray skinned female put in. "This place has possibilities." The big alien sighed and glanced at the fourth member of the group, a dark-haired female that looked human, but felt different to her Jedi senses. That one seemed to have no opinion on the subject, but looked less than pleased to be there.

_An odd group indeed_, Cilghal thought as she studied their reactions and their feelings in the Force. She glanced at her Barabel colleague who gave her species equivalent of a shrug.

"Well then," the human male grinned, "off to see the wizard." He passed through the arch and began making his way toward the main building.

"Wizard?" Cilghal asked his shipmates in some confusion.

"It would take hours to explain," the dark-haired woman sighed, "and still wouldn't make sense." They looked ahead to the man who was, for some reason, humming loudly. It sounded to Cilghal like the overture to a holo-drama, but did not share that thought. Everyone had different tastes in music. She glanced at the others. "I have no idea," the dark-haired woman cut Cilghal off before the Jedi healer could ask.

"He's human," the big male shrugged. "They're all fahrbot."

THE END


	25. Serendipity

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 25

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Star Wars & Farscape

And now…

Crossing Jordan and ?

SERENDIPITY

I'd lived all my life in the same town with only occasional trips away. This was the farthest I'd ever been from home and, truth to tell, it was makin' me nervous. I'd never seen so many tall buildings in one place before. Randy was getting a crick in his neck.

"Wow! They're so tall!"

"Well, it is Boston," I reminded him. "Big cities have big buildings." We'd come for the same reason I do most things these days. I had somethin' to cross off my list. Ya see, about a month before my accident, I was working down at the bus station, helping to move luggage from one bus to another. Well…actually, I didn't work there, and actually, I was helping myself to luggage that didn't belong to me. That's why I was here, to return a suitcase.

OOOOOOOOOO

"We know he's guilty."

"Yes," Walcott answered, reasonably, "but we have to prove it." A thoughtful look crossed District Attorney's face. "Aren't we usually on opposite sides of this argument, Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"Don't change the subject." Jordan paced back and forth before her. "We know he knew the victim beforehand. They met at least a month ago."

"We can't prove it," the tired DA pointed out.

"We know they argued about money and about his wife."

"We can't prove it."

Jordan ignored her as she continued to pace. From one end of the crypt and back again. "We know he was here in Boston when our boy was murdered." She nodded to the sheet covered body.

"That we can prove." Jordan shot her an aggrieved look. That fact wasn't in dispute. The killer, one Isaac Sakovski, freely admitted that he was in Boston when Tony Richards was killed, along with at least a million other people. Sakovski had means, anyone could swing a baseball bat, opportunity, Sakovski had no alibi, but no apparent motive. At least, not one they could prove. Conjecture and circumstance, _weak circumstance_, Jordan admitted, wouldn't fly with a jury. They needed evidence.

"We need evidence proving that they knew each other or knew of each other at least. With that, we can get a warrant and get the physical evidence we need."

"You know, Jordan, there are people called detectives who spend all their time doing this. I've got three assigned to this case, in fact."

"I know," Jordan sighed. "I'm frustrated. This would be open and shut if we just had something linking him to the victim. I mean… jeez! A baseball bat?"

"If it's not at the bottom of the river by now it will be soon," Walcott sighed.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I've never been to a morgue before," Randy eyed the building warily. "I don't think I like it."

I wasn't crazy about it myself, but that was where Tony Richards was, according to the man's neighbor. "You can wait here if ya like. I've got to go in and see him to return his suitcase."

"Naw," Randy sighed. "I'll go in too, but what if it's like that movie and the dead bodies get up and start trying to eat our brains? And then-"

"That's a movie, Randy. That won't happen." I never take Randy to horror movies for just this reason. His imagination runs away with him, and sometimes with me too. Hadn't taken him to the zombie movie either. The commercial was enough. I knew he'd get over it in time, but he was gonna be jumpy for a while yet.

We went into the building and were directed to the office of one Lily Labowski, who turned out to be a pretty redhead. The sign on her door said 'Grief Counselor' and I guess she assumed we were there for a body, cause she welcomed us in and tried to make us comfortable before asking our business.

"Oh, I'm not here for a body. I just came to return this." I showed her the suitcase and gave her the name. "Does Mr. Richards work here?"

"I don't recognize the name," Ms. Labowski frowned. "I can check, though. Just a minute."

While she was gone, I tried to distract Randy so he wouldn't think too much about that commercial. I'd won the 10th round of rock paper scissors, 'cause Randy always chooses rock, by the time she came back with two other women.

"This is Dr. Cavanaugh and District attorney Walcott. They'd like to know about the suitcase."

The mention of a district attorney set off alarm bells for me. Anxious as I was to cross items off my list and make amends for the things I'd done, I really didn't want to go to jail. So, I decided that maybe bein' entirely truthful wasn't the way to go this time. "Sure. What do you need to know?"

"Well," the pretty doctor said, before the D.A. could open her mouth. "Tell us about the suitcase."

"It belongs to Mr. Richards. It got misplaced at a bus station when he was passin' through my hometown. I'm just here to return it. If you could tell 'im I'm here…I'll just do that and we can get out of your way."

"Um, didn't anyone tell you? Tony Richards is dead."

"Dead?" Randy looked nervous for a different reason now. "What's he doin' workin' here then?"

"He, ah, doesn't work here," the doctor explained. "This is a morgue."

"Oh right. Dead bodies." Randy shuddered and started lookin' around real nervous like.

"We didn't know that," I interrupted. "We went by his house and his neighbor just told us we could find him here."

"His neighbor?" the doctor made this face like she smelled somethin' bad. "Pendick, right? Bald guy with glasses? Yeah, he's got a sick sense of humor. Sorry about that."

I shrugged it off. There were more important problems now. Like, how was I supposed to cross him off my list if I couldn't return his suitcase? "Well, uh, I'm not sure what to do then. Does he have a wife or kids I could give this to?"

"I'm afraid not," the D.A. answered. "How exactly did you get this? Do you work for the bus company?"

"Um, no, but I've got a friend who does and I was in Boston so I agreed to deliver it." She didn't look like she believed me, but I wasn't in cuffs yet, so considered that a good sign. "So what do I do with the suitcase?"

"Hang on," the doctor interrupted. "Where exactly did he lose the suitcase?"

I told them what I knew, which wasn't much, but I guess it was enough, cause the doctor got real excited for some reason and wanted to open the suitcase right then and there. Had somethin' to do with a trip Richards took and a meeting with some guy named Sakovski. The D.A. wouldn't let her though, started talkin' about rules of evidence and such. Legal talk makes me nervous, mostly cause I don't understand any of it, but I stood by and listened till the D.A. noticed us still standin' there.

"We'll take care of the suitcase. I'll contact the bus company for details."

"Sure thing ma'am. Happy I could help."

"Oh, you've been big help," the doctor said. "More than you know." Didn't know what she meant by that, and wasn't sure I wanted to. We left, and I crossed Tony Richards off my list.

THE END


	26. In the Neighborhood

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 26

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The last line is ripped off from the show, but it tickled me and fit well here. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Crossing Jordan & My Name is Earl

And now…

Star Trek: Enterprise and ?

IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD

Lt. Malcolm Reed was having a very bad day. He wasn't sure at what point he'd lost his communicator. It might have been while he was escaping the anti-government demonstration turned riot he had been caught up in. It might have been when a group of angry locals, highly xenophobic it seemed, had chased him for five blocks. It might have been while he was crawling through the underbrush in the overgrown lot. Regardless, without it, he couldn't call for an emergency transport. T'Nerul was rapidly becoming one of his least favorite planets.

The other members of the landing party had been similarly scattered during the initial confusion, and he hoped that they had been able to call for emergency transport. He still knew where the shuttle pod was, but the knowledge wouldn't do him much good if he led his rather determined pursuers there. Hence, his current strategy. He was leading them on a roundabout chase, hoping to lose them, or at least gain a decent lead, before arriving back at the landing site. So far it wasn't working.

Down another alley, sprint across the square, into the burned-out building and out the back. Blending in was not an option. T'Nerul was hot. Even had it not been the mid-summer in the city he found himself in, the planet never got cold enough to make cloaks, hooded coats or other potentially identity concealing clothing practical. The natives' three legs and yellow skin didn't help either.

Not everyone was after him, of course. It was a big city, and the riot had been a relatively isolated event. Many of the people he passed had just looked at him curiously as he ran by. _Thank God for apathy_, Malcolm thought, as he entered a store and ducked out the back, even as the shouts of his pursuers grew louder again. The shopkeeper had watched his arrival and departure with nothing more than a raised brow ridge.

Still they were getting closer. Malcolm wasn't sure why they were pursuing him so ardently. Usually, rioters, regardless of species, were creatures of opportunity, not given to prolonged chases. This group was distressingly focused. Two near misses later, he scaled a high fence and ducked into an alley with no outlet, barely 30 seconds ahead of his pursuers. Only one door presented itself and it was both locked and very solid. The buildings were too high to scale and offered nothing resembling fire escapes, so he took refuge behind what passed locally for a rubbish bin and hoped his pursuers wouldn't check the alley. _Vain hope_, he allowed, but he had nothing better. He knew they had seen him go over the fence and could hear them following.

"Psst! Psst!" Turning quickly toward the previously locked door, he saw a rather pretty blonde girl, human by all appearances, motioning him inside. A second later, another human, an older man, leaned out with a quizzical expression.

"You spring a leak?" he asked in a loud voice, causing both Malcolm and the blonde to wince. He glanced up at the sound of raised voices, and looked toward the mouth of the alley. "Well don't just hang about. Get in here." Malcolm didn't need any urging. His rescuers stepped back and allowed him inside before shutting and relocking the door. "I see you got caught up in the demonstration," the man noted, taking in Malcolm's rather ragged appearance. "T'Nerul is normally a friendly enough place, but during silly season the people get a bit off."

"Silly season?" Malcolm repeated, not at all sure he'd heard right.

"Their version of it anyway. They're choosing new leadership. That's how they go about it." The stranger offered no further explanation and the blonde only shrugged. No help there. "We'll get you back to your ship as soon as we finish our errand here."

"What errand?"

"You're jus' full of questions aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm grateful for your help, but I'd like to at least know who you are, and what you're doing here." The stranger didn't answer; instead going back to the machine he had apparently been tinkering with before Malcolm's arrival. It was large enough to fill half of the good-sized room and was like nothing he'd seen before. Its form offered no clue as to its function.

"I'm Rose," the girl spoke up. "Don't mind him; he's just very busy right now. Probably tryin' to keep the planet from blowin' up or some such."

"Don' be so melodramatic," her companion snapped, not turning from the panel he had pried open and all but crawled inside. "It's just this city that is at risk."

"That would be comfortin'," she allowed, "but this is ground zero innit?"

"Have it sorted in a mo,'" he said, not turning to look at her. "These Iconian spatial disruptors are touchy at the best of times, and this one isn't workin' proper at all." He paused in his fiddling to consider. "Which is actually a good thing, all told."

"Spatial disruptor?" Reed latched onto that. Weapons he understood.

"A weapon," the man confirmed. "Advanced beyond anything the Earth of your time knows. Far beyond these people, certainly. They probably found an old Iconian outpost. Fortunately, it has to build up a charge 'fore it can fire, but the T'Ner haven't been givin' it a chance. They're draining off the power fast as the core can build it up."

"Draining it?" Reed moved around the device. There were power leads running to the device that were clearly not part of the original design. It looked as if holes had been cut in the outer casing to accommodate them. "For what?"

"Oh, lotsa things," the muffled reply came from ground level. Malcolm rounded the far side to see a pair of legs sticking out from under the device. "Heating bath water, runnin' the lights, brewin' morning tea."

"They're using it li' a giant battry?" Rose sounded as thunderstruck as Reed felt. "Tha's got to be the stupides-"

"Most brilliant idea I've heard in a long time!" her companion interrupted as he wiggled out and stood up. "First time this thing was _ever_ used for anything constructive. Genius really. Pity that the local troubles are causing the power consumption to drop so dramatically, or they might have gone on indefinitely like this."

"Powering their city with a weapon's power core?" Reed demanded, still dazed at the idea. "It's a wonder they didn't blow themselves up just rigging this!"

"Yes, well, fate protects fools and children. How do you think Humanity has made it so far?" He grabbed the power leads and yanked them out of the machine. "That's that." He turned to Reed. "Time to get you back to your ship."

OOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later, Reed was on board the _Enterprise_, still a bit dazed by the trip. "Too bad 'bout your shuttle-pod," Rose said, "but at least everyone got out okay."

Reed nodded. "Thanks for the lift. Your ship is amazing."

"Thank you," the man whose name he still hadn't learned beamed at him.

"Exactly how did you come by it, though? Humans don't have this kind of technology. Not in this time." His eyes narrowed. "Are you part of the temporal cold war?"

"Us? No. I stay well clear o' that lot. Always messin' about with things they don't understand. Oh, and I never said I was human." He turned back toward his vessel, which had simply materialized in a corridor aboard _Enterprise_.

"If you're not human," Reed challenged as Rose and her friend went back inside, "why do you have a northern accent?"

The man was inside, and seemed intent on ignoring him, but Rose gave him a sympathetic look before stepping in after her friend. "Lots of planets have a north."

THE END


	27. With a Little Help From

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 27

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Spoilers for the season finale of Smallville. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Star Trek: Enterprise & Doctor Who

And now…

Smallville and ?

A LITTLE HELP FROM…

"This is strange, even by my standards."

"Mine too," his host answered, watching him warily. Clark couldn't blame him, for that, he supposed. He knew how nervous and uncertain, and just plain weirded-out he felt, and that all of that was showing on his face.

"Um, look, I'm grateful you let me out of the phantom zone." His host nodded, before gesturing for him follow. They made their down the corridor, passing some of the strangest people Clark had ever seen. "And this is really… ah, interesting I suppose, but I've got to get back. I have to stop Zod and free Lex if I can." His host's expression hardened for a moment and Clark wondered what he wasn't being told. "Do you have a way to get me back where I belong?"

"We do. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. It seems that your universe and ours both border the phantom zone." Clark stared at him blankly. "I'm not really clear on the science involved, but we can get you home."

"I...okay… I never want things like this to be run of the mill for me."

"Understandable," his host gave a slight smile. "I know it's all a bit overwhelming, but nothing is set in stone."

"Tell that to Jor-el," Clark muttered bitterly. This brought a concerned frown to the older man, and he stopped to face Clark.

"Trouble with your father?"

"Jor-el is _not_ my father!" Clark's tone left no room for argument. "Ever since he came into my life I've had nothing but trouble. As if dealing with all the problems kryptonite causes in Smallville isn't bad enough, he has to interrupt what normal time I do have plotting to get me to fulfill the 'destiny' he's laid out." Clark snorted in disgust. "I think he and Lionel would have gotten along great."

"Lionel?"

"Lex's father." Clark saw the blank look on the other's face and shook his head. "I guess there are a lot of differences."

The other only nodded, his expression unreadable. They lapsed into silence, one anxious to return to his home, the other wondering how much he should say and whether any of it would be applicable to Clark's situation. Guessing what was on the other's mind, Clark asked, "Is there anything you can tell me about Zod that could help?"

"Based on what you've said, I'm not sure it would help. Too many differences. Hasn't Jor-el told you anything?"

"He knew this was coming, or at least suspected, but he didn't say anything until I got desperate and practically had to go begging. When he found out Zod was going to get himself out of prison by taking over Lex's body he gave me one option. Kill the vessel." His host's face reflected his own disquiet at the idea, and he knew he didn't have to say it but did anyway. "I'm not going to do that."

"I'm sorry," the older man said after a moment's silent consideration. "I don't have a solution for you. Things were…different for me." Clark's news disturbed him on several levels. What he had to say about his father was nearly as troubling as the news about Zod. "You think Jor-el is holding out on you? That this could have been prevented?"

"I know it could have. This is typical of him. He gives me just enough information in just the right way to create these situations." He paused and sighed. "Okay, so that's not entirely fair. I never wanted what he was offering, with all his talk of destiny. Some of what happened might not have if I hadn't been so stubborn."

They stopped outside a door and the older man gave him an understanding look. "I get it. Believe me, but don't feel guilty about wanting a life of your own. That's important too." The door slid aside and he led the way into a room where several more strangely dressed people were working away at machines that wouldn't have looked out of place on the set of Star Trek. "You need to find a balance, I did." Clark eyed him doubtfully.

"Uh-huh." A flicker of light caught his eye and he turned to see a woman, like most of the women there, dressed in a very revealing outfit. Unlike most, her hair was on fire. It didn't seem to worry her, though. She nodded at them as she walked by, out of the room. He sighed. "Even Chloe's not going to believe this."

"Let's get you home." His host repressed a smile, turning toward a man wearing a lab coat over yet another bizarre fashion statement. "Are we ready?"

"Just about. Based on the scans of your… friend here, we homed in on his reality. We're doing the final calibrations now. We'll aim for Metropolis," he said to Clark, "but can't offer any guarantees."

"At this point," the young man assured him, "anywhere on my world will do fine."

"Okay." The man went back to his machines and began manipulating the controls.

Soon, but not soon enough for Clark, they were ready. "Just step onto the platform," the man in the lab coat nodded toward a dais, "and we'll send you on your way." Two steps carried him up, and he turned back.

"Ready."

"Clark," his host stepped forward with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll manage," he assured the other. "And I'll think about finding that balance you talked about." He allowed a slight smile, "but I'm not dressing like _that_. Lois gives me enough grief about wearing plaid."

THE END


	28. For Want of an Apple

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 28

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this premise has been done to death, but it's a quick and easy way to blend two of my favorites. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Smallville & Justice League Unlimited

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

FOR WANT OF AN APPLE

Ethan hadn't seen it coming. He really hadn't. The accessories scattered around the shop were meant to be used as precisely that, accessories to full costumes already on display. While he had realized that cash-challenged customers might get creative with the props, he had never anticipated _this_. British or not, he hated that show.

"I really must insist," the person who had been Xander Harris said in a pleasant voice, a smile on his face. "Oh come now. Surely you realized that using chaos magic would someday come back and bite you. The entire point is that it is uncontrollable, unpredictable." His bantering tone dropped away and he favored the magician with a look that made Ethan feel an inch tall. "How do I stop this? Tell me."

"And if I don't? What do you think you can do to me?" Bluster was all he had to fall back on. There were potential remedies, but the man he faced now seemed to see straight through him.

"Nothing will happen to you, Ethan. I will see to that. Nothing will _ever_ happen to you again." The nature of the threat had to be admired, a calm detached part of the sorcerer's mind noted. It was clear enough to be perceived as a threat and vague enough to allow the recipient's imagination to run wild with the possibilities. Ethan Rayne had an excellent imagination.

"The bust of Janus in the back room; shatter it. The spell will end."

"Thank you," his uninvited guest offered with a tip of the white Panama hat he wore before turning and heading toward the back room. Ethan couldn't allow it. To end the spell prematurely would have disastrous consequences, at least for him. To deny Janus the fun he had been promised would make him very angry. As a rule, Ethan tried not to anger his god.

As quickly and quietly as he was able, he reached into his jacket for his knife. A stinging blow to his hand sent it flying. The other hadn't even turned around. Now he did, though, and favored Ethan with an irritated look. "You should have considered the consequences before you began," he said as he reversed his grip on the umbrella he carried and snagged the chaos mage's ankle with the handle, sending him crashing to the ground.

The bust of Janus would have appeared quite ordinary to human eyes, but Xander hadn't dressed as a human for Halloween. Frowning in fierce concentration, he examined the intricate web of energies surrounding the statue. Yes. Smashing it would be sufficient to end the spell, but there would be consequences. Memories would linger for some. Young children would remember committing vicious crimes as monsters. Some of Sunnydale's frailer citizens might suffer permanent psychological or even physical damage. And while he was a firm believer in the resiliency of the human mind and spirit, there was no need to put them through that. Well, not all of them anyway.

Xander Harris, he mused, was an intriguing individual. A young man of remarkable potential, even if he rarely used it, that would, he felt certain, go on to do great things. "Especially if he has a bit of help."

The one who had temporarily supplanted Xander wasn't at all sure of his own nature at the moment. Was he from another universe? Was he a product of belief made manifest? What the natives of this Earth called chaos magic was tricky stuff, and there was no way to answer those questions definitively or to know what would happen to him when the spell ended. His own remarkable mind had allowed him to hold on to Xander's memories while the other victims of Ethan's prank had been suppressed completely, and that made all the difference. Xander's uninvited guest quickly came to a decision. Putting two fingers to his lips, he gave a piercing whistle.

The subject of the summons responded instantly, roaring into existence right beside him. A few minutes' work ensured that the spell's damage would, for the most part, be negated. Only one affected person would remember, and carry the consequences. "That's that," he told the bust. "You're done here Janus." Placing the tip of his umbrella against the statue, he shoved.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two months later, Xander still wasn't sure what to make of the experience, or what he had gained from it. Hidden just beyond the perceptions of Sunnydale's residents was, quite likely, the most remarkable machine in the universe, and it was his. There was so much that could be accomplished with it and with the other gifts he'd been given. The knowledge was the most crucial. He never would have been able to figure it out on his own. He doubted that even Willow could have done that. The knowledge and memories he had acquired did not overwhelm him, which was something he found odd, given the incredible life experience of the person he had dressed as. Instead, the knowledge was there for him, to be accessed at will. He suspected that the other had arranged it that way, though he didn't understand how.

There was still a lot to work out before he attempted even a small experiment with the device, but the new knowledge had already been useful. He had headed off two potentially disastrous events. Eyghon had been easily dispatched when Xander recognized its nature and Ethan's intentions, and the eggs handed out for the class project, while close enough to fool most of the students, had clearly not been laid by a chicken.

Just dealing with crises in Sunnydale would keep him busy, he quickly realized, and the knowledge chafed. There was so much more out there. The delay didn't cause him too much fuss, though. The one thing he had plenty of was time.

THE END


	29. Unhappy Companions

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 29

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Doctor Who

And now…

Harry Potter and ?

UNWANTED COMPANIONS

Harry Potter woke up in a tree. It was not an entirely unique experience for him. _And what does that say about my life? Oh well, at least this one isn't trying to kill me_. Two other things set this experience apart from that one. He wasn't in a car, and he had absolutely no idea how he had gotten into the tree.

He sat up and instantly discovered that his position in the tree was somewhat precarious. Getting a good grip on the branch above him, he began to move more carefully. Wherever he was, it was night. He could hear the sound of night birds and creatures moving around in the brush below. None of them sounded familiar and, he realized, it was too warm to be Scotland in late October. _Where am I?_

A step closer to the trunk jostled the tree and something fell from the branch beneath him. A thud and a curse sounded from below. Harry froze, not wanting to draw attention to himself till he knew what was going on. A familiar light flickered into existence below, and Harry recognized the wand light of a Lumos spell. It was weak and sickly, though, and quickly faded. There was another muttered curse and Harry realized that he recognized the voice. "Professor Snape?"

"Potter." Harry could practically hear the potion master's lip curl. "I might have known. What have you done now, boy?"

"Me? What are you on about?" he demanded irritably, the almost instinctual animosity getting the better of him. "And where are we?"

"Wherever that portkey took us, obviously."

"Portkey?" Harry thought back, and realized that the last thing he remembered was standing before the new tapestry in the fourth floor corridor. He did remember, after a moment's concentration, touching the tapestry. "Another stupid trap," he muttered, "smuggled into the school."

"Apparently," Snape agreed dryly. "I saw you vanish and followed."

"It was still there after I vanished? I thought portkeys-"

"Some new twist the Dark Lord has developed, no doubt. He's quite the innovator."

Harry was willing to accept that, but something else confused him. "You came after me? Thought you'd have said good riddance." A moment of silence followed this remark and Harry paused in his efforts to get out of the tree. "Professor?"

"What is that muggle expression? Hindsight is perfect?"

Harry didn't answer. He knew he should have seen that coming. Instead, he continued to work his way toward the trunk and a way down. He accidentally/on purpose stepped on a springy branch and dislodged several dangling objects. Snape cursed again. "What are you doing up there boy?"

"Trying to get down, professor." The half-truth rolled easily off his tongue. After all, that was his main objective.

"Use your wand, idiot."

"It worked so well for you," Harry pointed out as he drew his own wand. "Lumos!" A light flared into existence, but quickly waned. In the brief illumination though, he saw something very strange. "Professor? What kind of tree is this?"

"Hmm?" Below, Harry could hear his teacher approaching the tree, having stepped out of range of falling objects. "Lumos." His wand light flared briefly again. "Odd. I'm not certain. If the tree isn't trying to kill you, is it important?"

"I think it's a shoe tree, professor."

The potions master didn't respond to that for a moment. When he did, the words were predictable. "What are you babbling about?"

"Lumos." Harry looked around, quickly in the flare of light, taking stock of his surroundings. "This tree is full of shoes. They look to be… growing here."

"That is absurd," Snape said dismissively. Harry plucked a rather fetching high-heeled pump and dropped it on his head. Another curse, _he seems to be doing a lot of that today_, Harry mused, was followed by a moment of silence. "Is there something you haven't been telling us Potter?" Harry sent a sneaker after the pump.

"Fine," Snape snarled. "It's a shoe tree. Now get down here and stop dropping footwear on my head."

Harry complied, reaching the trunk and managing to climb down a few moments later. "Any idea where we are or what's wrong with the wands?"

"No to the first question. As to the second, I don't think anything is wrong with them. I believe this is some sort of interference."

"Like bad reception on the telly?"

"Possibly," Snape answered, not willing to admit he didn't have any notion what a telly was. "This is not the dark forest near the school, or even Scotland. I don't know where we are, but it would be foolish to linger where the portkey dumped us."

"There's a path over there," Harry pointed out. "Let's go." Snape took the lead and found the path clear of any obvious hazards. The path seemed well maintained, which meant that people used it, Death Eaters perhaps. What he could not understand was why there was no one there to meet them. If the Dark Lord had set a trap, why were they still alive and free?

_All good questions, _he admonished himself,_ but this isn't the time to get distracted_. A light appeared in the distance. The path, out from under the forest canopy, hadn't been in total darkness, thanks to a nearly full moon, but the light looked artificial, and that meant people. "Wait here," he ordered as he moved carefully toward what appeared to be a campsite in the clearing ahead.

It was neatly maintained and sported a number of interesting plants. At the edge of the campsite nearest the trail were three bushes that appeared to bear pillows. He tugged at one and it came free with a little effort, proving to him that it was not merely resting on the bush. Another bush, farther along, appeared to be growing blankets. "What manner of place is this?" he wondered aloud.

"It's a campsite, silly." He whirled at the unfamiliar voice, drawing his wand. "Hmph! Well that's kind of rude!" Three girls, roughly the age of first years, stood watching him. They were identical, save for the color of their hair and the color of their dresses. One had brown hair, the other two boasted red and green tresses and each wore a dress to compliment their hair.

"Who are you?" Snape demanded.

"We're princesses," one of them sniffed, "so you really shouldn't point that nasty thing at us!" She gave a single beat on the small drum she carried and his wand wilted in his hand, becoming as pliable as a wet noodle. Snape stared at it in shock.

"That wasn't nice, sister!" another spoke up. "He's just scared. We were told that the one we came to meet would be from somewhere else and probably confused."

"We were also told he'd be a boy," the one with the drum countered, "not some sour old guy."

"You were told to meet someone here?" Snape asked, instantly suspicious. "By whom?"

"The Good Magician of course!" the one who hadn't yet spoken stepped forward. "He said you would be here and would need help getting home. He didn't say you'd bring sourpuss with you." Snape realized that she wasn't addressing him and turned to see that Harry had come out into the clearing.

"Foolish boy! Why do you show yourself? They are clearly dangerous."

"And what were you going to do to protect me? Flap your wand at them?" The girls tittered at this. "You know the way back to Hogwarts?"

"No," the brown-haired girl admitted, "but the Good Magician will know. He knows everything. We were just supposed to meet you and tell you how to find him."

"Just follow that path," the redhead pointed to a trail leading off to the south. "You'll be there in a couple of days. Remember he'll want something in return for his help. He always does." With that, the three princesses waved and vanished.

"Well…that was different."

"Indeed," Snape nodded, still staring at the place where the three had been standing. "They weren't terribly informative."

"At least they gave us an idea of which way to go."

"If you trust them."

"Aren't they a little young to be Death Eaters?"

"Don't be foolish boy," the potions master snapped irritably. "Things are rarely as they seem."

"Yeah?" Harry asked belligerently, growing tired of Snape's company and manner more quickly than usual. "They seemed to see you pretty clearly, sourpuss."

Snape glared at him for a moment. "I suppose you want to follow their directions?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Until we know where we are and how to get back?… No." The grudging admission clearly cost him, but Harry repressed his smile.

"Okay then. Off to see this Good Magician."

THE END


	30. A Horse and a Dog

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 30

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Although there have been a few no one has guessed, or at least not bothered to write in about, I felt the need to put up one that no one would guess. This will be another where you must guess both, and both are rather obscure. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Harry Potter & Xanth

And now…

? and ?

A HORSE AND A DOG

The horse and dog eyed each other warily. Neither was afraid, but neither knew quite what to make of the other. The horse had, of course, seen dogs before, but never one quite so large. The snow white fur of the Pyrenean dog almost shown in the sun and was an interesting counterpoint to his own coal black hide.

Large though it was, its head almost reaching the horse's shoulder, the dog posed no real threat. Even had it been baring its teeth and growling, the horse felt certain he could dispatch it with a single kick, should the need arise. It wasn't growling though, it simply stared at him curiously, not seeming to mind that the horse was watching it with equal intensity. That quickly grew boring. After being cooped up on a ship for days getting to Spain for his next race, he had been turned loose in a pasture to graze and stretch. That was what he intended to do.

Turning away from the fence that separated them, the horse began to run, moving from a trot to a canter quickly, enjoying the feel of his muscles at work. A blur of white caught his eye and he realized that the large dog was pacing him. The dog was moving with an easy grace, barely making an effort and the horse felt the same thrill of challenge that he did when he ran on the track.

Increasing his pace to a gallop, he drew ahead of the dog…for a brief time. The dog quickly caught up and then drew ahead. They traded the lead a few times, but a winner to the race was never decided. A shout from the hillside beyond the fence caused the dog to break off the game.

A human boy, quite young, was running down the hill beyond the fence at what, for a two-legged creature, was an impressive speed. Circling back toward the spot where the dog had stopped, the horse approached the fence at a trot. By the time he had arrived, the boy was already there and had thrown his arms around the dog's neck in one of the humans' curious displays of affection. He then looked up at the horse.

"Oh, hello!" The horse was a bit surprised at being addressed directly, usually only Alec showed him such regard. "Nice to meet you, um.." he took in the horse's uniform dark coloring, "Black. Hope you two had fun, but we've got a train to catch! Maybe we'll see you again some time. Come on girl." The dog and her human turned away from the fence with a farewell from each. The dog knelt down, and, to the horse's surprise, the boy climbed onto her back. She began to run, and the odd pair was soon over the hill and out of sight.

THE END


	31. Not First Contact

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 31

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Belle and Sebastian & The Black Stallion

And now…

Farscape and ?

NOT FIRST CONTACT

Braca stared out at the vast expanse of uncharted stars before him in awe. Unexplored space meant new worlds to explore and new species to which the Peacekeepers could bring order. The mission and the potential glory ahead wasn't the cause of his mood, though. The command carrier he stood on and the fleet being sent to support it were his to command. His.

He had worked years to achieve this goal, and now, finally, he had it; command of a full Peacekeeper armada, given a mission to secure new territories and new resources. He settled into his command chair and gave the order to get them underway. The course had been set and he couldn't wait to see what was waiting. He wasn't terribly enamored by the thought of a challenge, a difficult conquest meant lost Peacekeeper lives and other wasted resources, but he didn't shy from it either. He would prefer a world of primitives, rich in natural resources. An uninhabited planet would be good too, but it meant that they would have to import the labor force.

As it turned out, he had been getting ahead of himself. Over the next few weekens his fleet, divided and spread out to make best use of their resources, had surveyed half a dozen systems, not one of which contained an exploitable world. Three of the stars had had nothing but airless rocks circling them. The third planet of the fourth system was a toxic swamp, the atmosphere of which was not only poisonous, but highly corrosive; as they learned from the one automated probe they sent down. The remaining two contained radioactive wastelands. From what little could be deduced, there had been a war between the two systems roughly 300 cycles before. Both had lost badly. Although there were probably exploitable resources on some of the once inhabited planets, none of them could support life without a ridiculous amount of protection from the ambient radiation.

Another monen passed before anything interesting turned up. A marauder investigating a large system circling a blue star reported sighting several alien vessels. Contact had been lost shortly after the initial report. The pantak class cruiser sent to investigate had fared better, long enough to report coming under attack by a group of strange vessels crewed by savages. Braca watched the final message in the privacy of his office.

"These people don't seem to care whether they live or die," the vessel's commander, officer Tyras, reported, trying to stay calm and professional, but the wide eyes and slight tremor betrayed her. "They throw themselves at us with no regard to tactics. Our shield went down when one of the alien ships rammed us. They boarded not long after that, using harpoons to secure our ship to theirs. We try to fight, but they overwhelm us with sheer numbers and ferocity. They don't kill… not right away… I can hear my crew screaming now." Braca could hear it as well, in the background. The message had a time delay of several hours, so he knew the officer speaking to him was, most likely, long dead. He would need to plan carefully to approach this new enemy. Tyras got hold of herself and continued.

"They look Sebacean, but they fight like nothing I've seen before. Not even a Luxan in hyper rage is this destructive. I'm forwarding what I can. Scans of their vessels and some internal images. I-I think they're eating some of the crew…alive." There was a large bang at the chamber door and she gasped, turning toward the sealed entrance. "These things have overrun my ship. I can't do anything from here." Another loud bang and Braca could see the door shudder.

"They're coming for me now… I-I can't get caught! I won't let them do to me what they did to…" the words ended in a wail as the next blow caused the doors to bow inward. Beyond, Braca could see painted faces and primitive weapons, axes and clubs, as well as a few primitive firearms. Tyras drew her pulse pistol and shot the first to force his way through. It took three shots bring the alien down and return fire knocked her to the deck and out of range of the pickup before she could target another. There was one final shot from Tyras, but none of the aliens fell. Braca assumed the officer had killed herself. The transmission ended seconds later when a makeshift axe came down on the control console.

Braca watched the transmission twice more before turning to the attached files. This had to be answered. Peacekeepers had died at the hands off non-Sebacean savages. That in itself was reason to go to the system in force. The initial scans of the system were another. Many planets with hundreds of moons, held the potential for vast resources. The system was just the sort of prize he had been sent to acquire.

A message was dispatched to the fleet, and he ordered his carrier to set course for the blue sun system.

THE END


	32. Mission Report

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 32

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't written a first person account before, but this just seemed to flow. It's another less than heroic exit for Ba'al. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Farscape & Firefly

And now…

Stargate: SG1 and ?

MISSION REPORT

As usual, the Tok'ra intelligence had been a bit off. It had been wrong in two particulars this time. Ba'al's latest hideout had a lot more Jaffa guarding it than we had been led to believe. That irked me a bit. The second? Well, I wasn't inclined to complain about that. None of us knew where the stranger came from or even what it was, but it was sure making fast work of Ba'al's Jaffa. Carter and Jackson were fascinated, for different reasons I expect.

The reptilian alien with the weird glowing sword jumped around like a flea on a hotplate. It whirled and jumped and struck at the enemy with incredible speed, seemed to sense where the next attack was coming from. So far it hadn't even been grazed despite the mess of staff and zat fire directed at it. Me and the rest of SG1 took full advantage of the distraction to achieve the mission objective, and pretty soon, Ba'al's only means of escape from the compound and the planet were cut off or destroyed. Ba'al himself, we found facing off against the lizard.

I saw him raise his ribbon device and fire at it, but the critter was airborne before the energy got there, vaulting over the assault and bringing its sword down and around in a shining arc that left the Goa'uld's legs standing for a moment while the rest of him hit the ground with a messy thud. It turned toward us and we kept our weapons lowered but handy, just in case. It must have been of a similar mind, cause it lowered its blade, but still held it ready, mindful of our weapons.

I stepped forward to greet the stranger, not real sure, even as I opened my mouth, what I was gonna say. Carter interrupted. "Look out!" She spotted the danger a second before Teal'c or I did and none of us was fast enough to do anything about it.

Ba'al's host might have been dead, but the symbiote itself was still alive and dangerous. Even as she spotted the movement near the corpse and opened her mouth to shout, I knew it would be too late. The Goa'uld launched itself through the air at the alien that had killed its last host.

The stranger turned toward the threat, dipped its head and opened its mouth. Powerful jaws snapped shut and it got what I'm thinking was a thoughtful look on its face as it chewed and finally swallowed. "This one thinks she likes this planet," it said and made this weird sissing noise. 'The food jumps right into this one's mouth!" The four of us musta had our jaws scraping the ground cause when it looked at us it made that noise again, and I realized it was laughing. This was going to make for an interesting report.

THE END


	33. WRITTEN IN THE STARS, OR NOT

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 33

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've seen only one other story like this, which may mean I just haven't looked very hard. It starts from a point almost everyone will recognize in a popular movie and goes somewhat AU from there. It is also AU for the other show as a different choice was made. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Stargate: SG1 & Star Wars

And now…

Star Wars and ?

WRITTEN IN THE STARS, OR NOT

She started violently awake and looked around. Her surroundings, sadly, hadn't changed. Still locked in the detention cell, waiting for Tarkin to decide she was no longer useful. It was surprisingly easy to shove that to the back of her mind, though, in light of what had just happened. _Well… that was… odd_.

The dream had been remarkably vivid, and the details of it stayed clear in her mind after she woke, as if she had actually lived that terrible night. Children becoming monsters and attacking innocent bystanders had been only the latest horror the small town she had found herself in had endured. Beasts that disguised themselves as humans to prey on the populace, evil men with power not unlike the Sith, and corrupt authorities working to conceal rather than combat it all had made life there a nightmare. Only a few individuals had fought against the darkness, and most of them had been caught up in what had happened that night.

She had dreamed, apparently, from the perspective of one of that group, and somehow, that person's memories lingered. It was no actual effort to sort her real memories from the dream. The two were so distinct. What shocked her were the memories from that dreamworld that involved her.

Apparently, in that world, she and her civilization were a fiction.

_An entertainment, with me as a main character!_ The notion was flattering and baffling at the same time. How could her whole life be a fiction for someone else to enjoy? _Bizarre._ Stranger still was that the fiction was over 30 years old. It had been followed by sequels and novels that stretched decades into her future. _Very bizarre_.

She shook her head and tried to think logically. _It's more than bizarre. It's impossible._ The interrogators had pumped her system full of strange things in an effort to pry the secret of the rebel base out of her. She was fairly sure she hadn't given anything away, but it was hard to tell. Every time they failed, they either upped the dosage or tried some new concoction. That had to be it. The dream and the 'memories' she seemed to have acquired had to be a side effect of the drugs running through her system. _Maybe they're trying to drive me crazy now_, she thought morosely. _As if watching my home-world destroyed wasn't bad enough_.

She lay back down and closed her eyes. Sleep wouldn't come, Leia hoped, but she couldn't look at the walls anymore. Having already searched the cell for any potential weak points, she knew there was no way out unless someone opened the door. Even then, her chances were minimal.

_Minimal doesn't mean zero_, an angry voice from at the back of her mind insisted. _Even if they were, you can't give up._ Leia told the voice to mind its own business. Leia Organna had never been the sort to give into self-pity, but, at the moment, it was tempting.

It was only when the cell door opened that she started to pay attention to the world around her again. A single storm trooper stood in the entrance, watching her. A single short storm trooper. "You're a little short for a storm trooper aren't you?" The words had popped out of her mouth before she could even think about using this opportunity to escape. She silently cursed the dream/memory. Baiting one's captors was all well and good, but it was counter-productive if it meant that this lone guard would call for backup and destroy this opportunity for her.

"Huh? Oh! The uniform!" He took off the helmet and a shockingly familiar face came into view. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"What?" she asked dazedly. The memories from the dream came unbidden to her mind. This was exactly how it had happened in the dream/memory. _What's going on?_

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R-2 unit, I'm here with Ben Kenobe."

"Ben Kenobe!" She was on her feet in an instant, knowing that this was not the time to look a gift horse in the mouth. _What's a horse?_ She wondered as she raced out of the cell with Luke, _is he really my brother?_ by her side. _Impossible_, a rational part of her mind argued, but that rational voice was cowed into silence as the next few minutes unfolded exactly as she recalled them happening in the movie, up to and including jumping into the garbage masher. _It was a bad idea then, it's a bad idea now_.

At least this time, she knew what to expect. Firing several blaster shots into the muck below to keep the creature at bay, she began setting up braces for when the walls began to close. "You have a comlink," she called to Luke. "Use it. Call Threepio."

The walls had barely begun to close in when they got through to the fussy protocol droid. He immediately complied and shut down the garbage masher. Even Threepio's self-recriminations were the same as Luke, Chewbacca, and Han cheered their good fortune. _What is going on here?_ She concentrated and the memories of the next sequence of events came back to her easily as if _she_ had been the one to watch the movie a dozen times.

When they reached the central shaft, she extended the bridge before letting Luke shoot the controls. She fired on the troopers who appeared on the upper level before they showed themselves, with an accuracy that surprised her. Every shot found its mark and she dodged incoming fire with a fluid grace that the strange 'memories' couldn't entirely explain away. She had always been a good shot, but her vision seemed sharper now, her hand steadier. The foreknowledge did help them avoid a few of the troopers though, and they reached the hangar well before Vader.

When he appeared and began to approach Ben Kenobe, she didn't wait for Luke to notice. Hoping that her pseudo memories were true and she was a latent Jedi, she let go of conscious thought and allowed something else, the Force she hoped, to guide her hand. Drawing her blaster, she opened up on him with an uncanny accuracy that drove the Sith Lord back while scattering the troopers.

Han, Luke, and Chewbacca were taken by surprise but quickly joined the firefight. "This way General Kenobe!" she shouted. "Come on!" The old Jedi seemed as surprised by her actions as anyone, but only hesitated a second before running toward the Falcon.

As soon as they were on board, Han raced for the cockpit. "I hope you got that tractor beam offline old man, or this is gonna be a real short trip!" Leia started at the familiar words, but quickly hid her surprise. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but she did know three things. Whatever had happened to her, it was not a drug-induced nightmare. She had gained more from the experience than memories that didn't belong to her. Finally, whatever came next, she wasn't following the script anymore.

THE END


	34. SEA MONSTERS

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 34

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Star Wars & Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

SEA MONSTERS

Riley Finn looked over the scene silently, his face grim. He had seen battlefields before, but this was different. In most battles, there was a goal, a pattern that could be detected afterwards. There was no pattern here. No goal. There was an enemy, though. At least, that was what his superiors had told him. He wasn't so sure. So far, he hadn't seen anything but the aftermath of a natural disaster.

The demons that he and his team were supposed to be looking for were notably absent.

"I don't see any demons," Graham commented. All any of them could see was wreckage. Almost half of the buildings had been leveled and cars had been scattered about like discarded toys. They could be found on their roofs, on their sides, and in one instance sticking out of a second floor window.

Riley nodded his agreement. "Maybe the general got it wrong?"

For the next hour, they searched the ruins of the small coastal town, but found nothing to indicate demonic activity. Fortunately, they also found no bodies. They moved down the coast to a small island where evacuation had not gone as smoothly.

They were officially part of the search and rescue operations. The helicopter they traveled in gave them a perfect vantage point from which to search for the 'sea monsters' while maintaining their cover, directing Coast Guard vessels to stranded people. There was still no sign of the creatures after half-an-hour, but they did find four people stranded on the roof of a church tower

"Looks like a man and woman and two teenagers," the pilot noted, "probably a family that didn't make the last ferry."

"Radio their position to the Coast Guard," Riley ordered.

"I think I've got something," Cooper, the group's tech, called out. He had been focused entirely on the various pieces of scanning equipment aboard the helicopter, looking for any sign of activity in the water. The equipment ranged from standard radar and infra-red to a couple of highly specialized pieces of equipment they had picked up along the way. One such piece, that warned when magic was in use, had been a project of Willow Rosenberg's and no one was quite sure how it worked. It hadn't made a peep all day. Cooper was focused on one in particular. "There's something moving under the water. I can't get a clear read on it, though."

"Size?" Riley moved to look over his shoulder.

"Either one very big something or a whole lot of little somethings moving together." The image was distressingly vague.

Riley glanced at the other scanners, none of which told him anything. "We can't wait for the Coast Guard," he decided. "Let's get those people out of there." The chopper moved in over the roof. Three of the people were jumping up and down, waving their arms. Oddly, the fourth seemed to be backing away toward the edge.

"We can't land on the roof," the pilot reminded them. "You'll need to use the slings or the ladder." Riley didn't bother to respond, already preparing to lower himself and Graham in slings to assess the situation. Setting foot on the roof, their manner of dress raised some eyebrows.

"I'm Major Finn, U.S. Army, search and rescue." They nodded at his cover story, but the teenage boy still looked wary. "Don't worry folks, we'll have you back on shore in no time." Whatever reassurances he planned to offer were cut off by the crackle of his radio and by the sound of water cascading off of something big. He activated his radio as he turned toward the sound.

A massive reptilian head rose to the level of the tower roof and regarded the group. The head was roughly the size of a Humvee, and Riley didn't want to think about the kind of body needed to support it. Three of the civilians backed away, but the boy, who was closest to the beast, didn't move. _Probably too scared_, Riley thought. _I know the feeling_. The beast made a deep, rumbling, strangely musical sound, stared at them a few seconds longer, and then ducked down into the water again.

Several seconds passed before Riley realized that his radio was still crackling and a frantic voice was calling him. "Finn here," he answered, activating the radio. "Contact HQ. Tell them…We're gonna need a bigger boat."

THE END


	35. Can I Keep them?

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 35

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Surface

And now…

Gargoyles and ?

CAN I KEEP THEM?

"New carpet?"

"No. And, for the record? Not funny."

"It was a little." Her host didn't answer. "Are those really…?" She knelt down and poked carefully at one of the fuzzy lumps. It cooed happily at the attention. "So. Alex?"

"Probably. He's been hinting about getting a pet." Xanatos began stepping carefully across the great hall.

"Owen?" he called, looking around carefully for his personal assistant. "Fox? Alex?" There was no answer.

Elisa began picking her way through the mess on the floor, headed in another direction. "I'm going to check on the clan."

"Watch your step," the billionaire called, unnecessarily. The floor was almost carpeted with the… Elisa couldn't make herself think it. This was weird even by her usual standards. Small, furry, and making strange noises, they seemed harmless enough, but she still kept a close eye on those nearest her as she picked her way across the hall and out to the courtyard.

She found the clan looking as puzzled as she felt. "Hi guys. Could someone tell me what's going on?"

"Hi, Elisa," Lex called, somewhat distracted. "'Fraid not. We just woke up and they were… everywhere."

"Indeed," Goliath rumbled. "They do not appear to be a threat, but there are many of them, and their numbers appear to be growing." He pointed to a corner, where one of the fuzzy little whatsits was busy pushing out a litter.

"What are they?" Hudson asked.

"Er, well…" Elisa told herself she wasn't _really_ sure. Instead, she looked at Angela, who was holding one of the creatures, a snow white, fuzzy ball that seemed to thoroughly enjoy her attentions.

"They're cute, whatever they are."

"They're a menace," Broadway fumed, coming into the courtyard. The others glanced at him in surprise. Elisa sighed, already knowing what the portly gargoyle and resident gourmet had found.

"Let me guess. The refrigerator and pantry are full of these things and nothing else."

THE END


	36. Watch it!

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 36

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one popped into my head a few days ago. I don't really like doing 'Xander with superpowers' fics, but this idea won't leave. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Gargoyle and Star Trek: The Original Series

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

WATCH IT

Giles frowned at the artifact, not liking at all what he was seeing. It wasn't merely that it was completely unfamiliar to him, resembling nothing in any of his books, which would have been annoying enough. What really troubled him was its current location. "How did this happen again, Xander?"

"I don't know G-man, it just jumped up and grabbed me." Xander ignored the older man's scowl at the hated nickname and pressed on. "There was this hole in the ground, looked kind of like a bomb crater. When I looked in, it jumped out and grabbed me. Now it won't let go."

"Very odd. You feel no ill effects?" Xander shook his head. "Well, I will continue my research. In the meantime, I suggest you don't fiddle with it. There is no telling what this thing was designed to do or, given that it moved on its own, what its intentions are."

"Thanks, Giles. That's a thought I really could have done without."

The older man suppressed a sigh of exasperation. "Yes, well, give me a call if it starts to eat you. In the meantime, let me get back to my research."

OOOOOOOOOO

_This is odd_, Xander thought, watching the vampires back away from him cautiously. He hadn't meant to disobey Giles, not really, but when they cornered him near the salvage yard, threatening them with the doohickey on his wrist seemed the only option. There had been a flash of light and a momentary dizziness. Something happened; that was for sure, and it had the vamps scared. That was good. He just wished he knew _what_ had happened.

The vamps weren't backing away anymore. Maybe the fact that he was just standing there was making them rethink their running away strategy. _Better do something_, he decided. A stack of hubcaps caught his eye and he grabbed one in each hand, remembering something he had once seen Buffy do. The vampires shared a baffled glance as he held up the spare parts in as threatening a manner as he could. One of them snickered and they started to move forward again.

Xander aimed and threw the hubcaps like discus, and just like that, there were suddenly four piles of dust in front of him. _Four?_ _Wait a minute._ Xander glanced down at himself. _Okay, this is strange. Gotta be double vision. Maybe I got hit on the head_. He closed his eyes and then opened them to check again. _No. Still got four arms. Two legs, though, which is good_. _Red skin, which is not good._ Xander sighed. _Well, there goes one theory. Whatever else the doohickey that grabbed my wrist is, it's not a watch._

THE END


	37. Why Allison Started Drinking

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 37

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: BTVS and Ben 10

And now…

Medium and ?

WHY ALLISON STARTED DRINKING

Allison remembered the woman all too well and had hoped to never see her again. Yet there she was, standing in Devalos' office. Stopping in the doorway, she stared at the unexpected visitor.

She had met the woman while taking courses at the University of Arizona at Phoenix. The woman had been in town with her younger sister checking colleges for the girl. It had been a brief meeting, but, for Allison, at least, an eventful one.

OOOOOOOOOO

12 YEARS EARLIER

She had gotten used to the ghosts, she really had. Ignoring them generally worked and for the truly persistent voices in her head an occasional beer would quiet things down. The strange dreams were fewer in number these days, and she found them easier to dismiss. Getting on with her life, a normal life, was not only something that was possible; it was something she was determined to do.

Allison Dubois, attorney-at-law. She liked the sound of that, and if her determination ever started to waver, all she had to do was picture herself in a carnival booth with a crystal ball. That mental image never failed to focus her. There had been some… awkward times over the last few years, making high school more difficult than it needed to be. She'd lost more than one friend trying to warn them against things she'd dreamed about. They either thought she was nuts or worse, believed her. It never ended well, and she quickly learned to keep things to herself.

Now, in college, that was all behind her. She had a good life, a loving, supportive husband and things were definitely looking up. She was focused, she was on course. "Ow!" She had just been flattened by an excited freshman.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The girl helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. What's the rush?"

"Oh, last minute registration. There's an opening in a history class I really want." The girl grinned. "Can you tell me where the Humanities building is?"

"Beth!" Both turned to see an older woman approaching them with an annoyed expression. "Making friends already, I see." She smiled at Allison. "Sorry about that. She's excited to be starting here."

"So I gathered," Allison answered. "No harm done, and the Humanities building is that one over there. I've got a class there, starting soon, follow me." She led them to the building and pointed out the office of the professor they were looking for.

"Thanks," the older woman nodded, "ah,"

"Allison. Allison Dubois." She put her hand out. The other woman took it.

"I'm Eli-" Allison didn't hear the rest. She heard screaming as the woman fell. And fell. And fell. That wasn't what was foremost in her mind, though. All of her attention was focused on the ferocious looking winged monster diving at her.

"Are you okay?"

Allison blinked, her vision clearing. "W-what?" The woman stood before her, alive and well, and looking concerned. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Allison backed slowly away from the woman, whose name she didn't remember. She wasn't entirely sure of her own, at the moment. "I, uh, gotta go." Wasting no time, she beat a hasty retreat from the woman who, it seemed, was going to have an eventful, but very short life.

A few days later she saw the woman again.

Allison sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. The image of the blue-skinned winged creature pointing a very large gun at her burned into her memory. She knew she was dreaming about the woman she had met, but wasn't sure how she knew.

Over the next month more dreams and visions came and went. Each one more bizarre than the last. She had learned in high school that alcohol quieted the voices and blurred the dreams, but drinking had never been one of her vices. Now, however, she began to embrace it. A couple of beers every night before bed blurred the details of the dreams until, though they occasionally awakened her, they didn't linger in her mind. Eventually, they stopped coming, and Allison wondered if the woman had died. She felt bad about that but was able to get back to her routine. Eventually, she forgot about the woman and almost forgot about the dreams and visions.

Now the woman was here in her boss's office.

OOOOOOOOOO

Manny Devalos noticed her and gestured for her to enter. "Alison, come in. I want you to meet someone." He looked at the woman. "Detective, this is Allison Dubois, one of my best investigators." The detective smiled and held out her hand. Allison took it out of reflex. "Allison, this is-" She didn't hear him. She was too busy seeing. Seeing the woman before her in a white dress, standing face to face with the same fierce creature from that first vision. They were smiling at each other while a brown-skinned creature with a gray beard spoke somberly about love and challenges ahead. The vision faded, but she still couldn't hear Devalos. A rapid, repeating thump-thump blocked all other sounds in the room. She knew she had heard it before, but it took her a moment to realize what it was. She _had_ heard it before, on three occasions.

She quickly pulled her hand back, surprising both the detective and Devalos. "Ah, it's, um, nice to see you again detective. I… I really need to go, though. Um, congratulations?" She backed out of the office, leaving two confused people behind her. _I need a drink._

THE END


	38. Accidental Rescue

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 38

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Medium and Gargoyles

And now…

ACCIDENTAL RESCUE

BTVS and ?

Dawn Summers paced the room she awakened in, furiously thinking. There had to be a way out. She just hadn't found it yet. It was bare concrete with the only ingress or egress provided by a metal rollup door. The room had few amenities. There was a paper plate with a sandwich on it and a cup of water near the door. In another corner, there was a bucket. _Ew_.

It was obviously one of those self-storage places, and the door was firmly locked from the outside. She had awakened almost an hour ago, and hadn't seen or heard a sign of anyone. Her memories of the events leading up to that awakening weren't of much use either.

She was in town on Council business, looking into rumors of demonic activity in the small city. It was her first mission on her own, well mostly on her own, there were two new Slayers nearby, that, she suspected, Buffy had sent to keep an eye on her. Dawn had had to promise not to patrol on her own or take any risks. The trip was to be strictly research. _And it will probably be the last time she lets me out of her sight_, Dawn thought morosely. Someone had grabbed her in a parking garage and slapped a chloroform soaked rag over her face. She hadn't seen who, but she suspected it was whoever owned the gray van that had been parked next to her rental car.

She had already checked her pockets and discovered that everything had been taken from her, not that the contents of her wallet would have been much help, but the cell phone, stake, and wristwatch were sorely missed. Naturally, the creep had taken her cell phone. _Why can't I ever get abducted by an idiot?_ She didn't count Harmony. Even the blonde ditz wouldn't have been _that_ stupid. Dawn took a moment to wonder if whoever had grabbed her had been puzzled by the pointy piece of wood. Probably not.

In frustration, she kicked the door causing it to rattle loudly. To her surprise, there was a response. A low moan came from somewhere to her left. She searched the wall with her eyes and found the small air-conditioning vent that she had disregarded earlier as a means of escape. It was only a few inches wide, but if there was someone willing to talk in the next unit she might at least learn something about her situation. She knelt by the vent. "Hello?"

Another moan and the sound of movement were her only answers for a moment. "Wha' happened?" More shifting and the muffled sounds of someone getting to their feet. "Hello? Where am I?" The voice belonged to a woman and was growing panicked.

"Calm down," Dawn called. "That's not going to help." The woman stopped the struggle she'd begun with the door.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

"My name's Dawn, and I was hoping you could tell me. I take it you're locked in, too?"

"Yes." Dawn heard the rollup door in the neighboring unit rattle. "Who did this?"

"Don't know. What do you remember?"

"I was grocery shopping. I went out to my car and someone grabbed me." A moment passed. "My watch is gone. Do you know what time it is?"

"No. Mine's gone too, along with everything else I was carrying." She settled down near the vent. "What's your name?"

"Susan. Susan Vandom."

"Dawn Summers. Nice to meet you." The two compared notes, but came up with nothing new. Susan thought there might have been a gray van nearby, but wasn't sure. She also had no idea why anyone would kidnap her. She was an executive at the company she worked for, but not a particularly important one. Her primary concern at the moment was her daughter.

"Will will be worried when I don't come home. She doesn't have any other family in town." Dawn frowned as a possibility occurred to her.

"How old is she?"

"Will? She's 13."

"Uh-oh," Dawn sighed.

"What?"

"Um, nothing." If Will Vandom was a new slayer, just coming into her abilities, it could explain why her mother had been kidnapped. It was unlikely Susan knew about demons and slayers, and Dawn wasn't about to enlighten her based on what could be a coincidence. If her guess was right, Will would decide whether or not to tell her mother. Only then would she get the full spiel and mother and daughter could make the necessary decisions together. That was one of the rules the new council worked under.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Um, maybe," Dawn hedged. It was almost certain to be something demon related. "My sister works for a big company, has access to lots of money and other things people might want." That was true enough and vague enough. "That's my best guess, anyway. I don't know why you're here if that's what this is about, though."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." That, Dawn reflected, was unfortunately true. She knew some magic that might help, but all of it required items or ingredients she didn't have. Willow was reluctant to teach her magic, and Buffy was reluctant for her to learn.

The two women chatted for almost an hour about various topics until the sound of a heavy security door being opened drew their attention. Two sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall outside. "She's in the seventh unit Mr. Frost," came a muffled voice. "I trust you have my payment."

"I've got it," a gruff voice answered. "Why are you wearin' a mask?"

There was a moment of fumbling and a grunt of satisfaction before the first man answered. "I told your employer. No one sees my face. When you have what you came for, go quickly. I have other business to attend to." One set of footsteps retreated. The second approached their improvised cells. Those footsteps became inexplicably heavier, and there was the sound of tearing metal before the door to her cell was yanked violently upward.

The creature stood over six feet tall and seemed to be made out of muscle. The pointed ears and the armor it wore told Dawn that she had been correct. The situation definitely involved demons. To her surprise, though, the creature stopped and stared at her in confusion. "Who are you?" he demanded, looking down at a picture in his hand.

"Dawn. And you are?"

The thing growled and backed out of the storage unit. "Where are you?" he shouted. "This is not… you, again!" He started down the hall, leaving the way clear for Dawn. She stepped out and took in the scene before her in a glance. The big ugly was advancing on a skinny 15-year-old boy. The boy was armed with a club, which he had evidently used on the man in the ski mask at the end of the hall. He was also evidently either very brave or very stupid, because he wasn't backing down. The big thing, Frost Dawn guessed, looked like he could snap the kid like a twig.

"Now!" the kid called. There was a bright flash from overhead and a section of the air-conditioning vent came down on Frost's head. There was a loud clang and the creature dropped like a stone. "Ha! Good work, Blunk!"

That was when Dawn saw the other. A small green demon was jumping up and down excitedly and laughing. "Great warrior, Blunk!" it cried happily. "Great warrior, Blunk!"

"No complaints here," Dawn chipped in. The two turned to look at her.

"Ah, who are you?" the boy asked as the great warrior Blunk gave a small scream and ducked out of sight.

"Dawn, and you can tell your friend not to worry. I know about his kind." The two traded unreadable looks. "Who are you looking for?"

"Will's mom," the small creature answered, peering out from behind the fallen piece of vent.

"Oh. Next cell. I guess the big ugly can't count."

"Thanks," the boy answered. "I'm Matt, by the way." He turned to Blunk. "Can you use the tooth to get Frost back to the palace. I'm sure the queen can find a nice dank cell for him."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" the creature bobbed its head excitedly and raised a decidedly magical looking artifact. A flash similar to the one Dawn had seen before appeared under Frost, and he fell through it.

"Let me guess," Dawn asked. "He used one of those rifts to sever the air vent?"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Matt grinned as he knelt by Susan's cell, and fiddled with the lock. "Why are you here?"

"Don't know. I'm hoping the guy you knocked out can tell me." The lock opened and Matt raised the door after making sure there was nothing demonic in sight.

"Matt?" A pretty, dark-haired woman stared at him. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"You're being rescued," Dawn answered for him. "Mind if I tag along?"

THE END


	39. The Consultant

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 39

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: BTVS and W.I.T.C.H.

And now…

Law & Order and ?

CONSULTANT

"Why are we allowing this again?" Green asked.

"He comes highly recommended," his partner replied, sounding none too happy.

"As what?" The man in question was currently stumbling around the room apparently struggling with an invisible attacker, while he told them things they already knew. Granted, some of it was pretty obscure, but they were things that the two detectives had worked out for themselves. The man stumbled, quite deliberately to the point where the body had been found. He then jerked to a stop, his eyes focused at a point on the wall for a second, before looking away.

"Not yet!" He choked out. "It didn't end so quickly. Hauser fought back, gaining the upper hand for a moment. He stumbled toward the wall and a picture hung there. "Hauser threw his attacker against the wall. There! Oh, I can't see it. I just can't see the face! So frustrating!"

"Does this guy do kids' parties?" Fontana wondered aloud. "The picture isn't damaged," he pointed out. "It wasn't disturbed at all during the struggle."

"He's telling me… telling me… to look behind the picture!" He reached for the frame.

"Ah Ah!" Fontana called. "Don't touch anything." He pulled on gloves and lifted the frame himself. Not an easy task, as it wasn't simply hung on the wall, but supported by two brackets at the bottom, necessary as it was a large piece. When it was finally down, the two stared at the cracked drywall and bloodstain. The killer had evidently made an attempt to clean it but hadn't had time to do thorough job. It had been quicker to hide the evidence behind a picture that obviously hadn't been disturbed by the fight. The alleged psychic leaned close without touching the wall. Then cocked his head as if listening intently. The detectives ignored him, only paying enough attention to be sure he didn't touch anything.

"Well how about that?" Green looked at the picture and then at the wall. He turned to a CSU tech that had been watching the man's antics with a look of mild distaste. "Get photos and samples. Everything by-the-book." The man nodded. With the alleged psychic involved the case might be laughed out of court on principle alone if they didn't have strong physical evidence to back it up.

"We never looked back there," Fontana admitted. "The picture was practically nailed in place."

"You're looking for someone good with tools," the man was standing still now, having given up staggering around the room. His eyes were closed and his fingers were pressed to his temples. "A… a handy man. No. Wait. A handyman!"

"Who does the maintenance here?" Green asked his partner. Fontana flipped through his notes. "Probably the building super. We'll check into that."

"Be careful when you do," the psychic advised. "Guy's pretty strong."

OOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later the building superintendent was in custody, having tried to attack Fontana when the older detective confronted him about the damaged wall and his shaky alibi.

"So how did he know that stuff?" Green asked. "Maybe we should hire this guy." The captain rolled her eyes, not bothering to otherwise respond to the suggestion.

"Probably," Fontana snorted, "but not cause he's psychic."

"What do you mean?" the captain asked.

"It was right there in front of us," Fontana said. "On the mantle was a picture of Hauser in his living room with the killer. The painting we had to take down is in the photograph, but it's on another wall. There was a little hair found on the wall, mixed in with the blood. It's the same color as the super's."

"So you think this guy isn't a psychic, that he's just…"

"Got a good eye, maybe even a photographic memory." Fontana nodded thoughtfully. "I'd bet on it."

THE END


	40. Hunger

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 40

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know that many will recognize this. It was inspired by an episode of a show that only aired in the U.S. last week. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Law & Order and Psyche

And now…

Gargoyles and ?

HUNGER

They watched with a mixture of distaste and anticipation. Those below were, the first thought, completely vile. He could feel the hatred and loathing that radiated from them as the leader of the group worked them toward frenzy with the racist garbage he was spewing. _So sweet_, a traitorous part of his mind whispered. He clamped down on that part. The self-loathing that always came over him at times like this tended to interfere with the feeding. It was best to think of it as a simple biological necessity and try not to attach any messy emotions or moral judgments to it.

_Yeah, that works_, he thought bitterly. A hand on his shoulder caused him to glance at his companion. The furry face wasn't terribly expressive, but there were nuances there that he had learned to read and knew that his long-time friend was concerned, able to feel his anger as easily as he was able to feel the emotion from the gathering of fanatics. "I'm fine," he said gruffly. "Let's do this." The other nodded. The group below was riding high on a wave of racial hatred and anger inspired by the uniformed man on the small, improvised stage. It could be tasted in the air. Time.

He spread his wings and prepared to descend into the group to feed. The Quarrymen would make a fine meal once the object of their hatred was actually before them. Then he stopped. There was something else there, too. Although, he was most keenly attuned to hatred, he had discovered, since leaving home months before, that he could sense related emotions as well. Fear was one of them. Too often, fear and hatred were inextricably bound, as they were in the Quarrymen. His senses were almost overwhelmed by them, but the fear became more palpable as the mob-to-be reached a fever pitch. Someone else was down there, and that someone was very afraid.

OOOOOOOOOO

Angela struggled with her bonds as best she could in the cramped container. She was bound and gagged. She had discovered that much upon awakening, quickly followed by the discovery that she was in a crate. The feel of the wood against her skin was distinctive even with the other sensations she was bombarded with. The hangover from the tranquilizer dart had left her nauseous and suffering a terrible headache. The sound of the diatribe going on outside the box didn't help either.

_Quarrymen!_ She began to struggle more fiercely with her bonds, but was still weak and could make little headway. She fought the panic as best she could, trying to think of a way out. A more detailed examination of her bonds revealed that the lock for the shackles had been placed carefully out of her reach and the chains themselves were thick enough to give her trouble even if she had been at her full strength. Despite her best efforts, she felt herself growing desperate. There was little doubt about what would happen when the leader of the group finished working them up.

Without warning, the sounds from outside changed. The shouts of approval became cries of panic. A roar and the sounds of an ensuing battle gave her hope. The clan had found her!

OOOOOOOOOO

As opponents, the quarrymen left a lot to be desired. Their hammers were formidable weapons, but they had to connect first. A glance at Khor showed him that he had no need to worry about his friend. He had several quarrymen airborne at once and was assembling a nice collection of hammers. They were careful not to actually kill or even incapacitate their enemies. The more they humiliated them the more the anger and hatred of the fanatics grew.

The presence of the prisoner changed the equation a bit, though. They had only been at it a short time when he called to Khor. "Let's wrap this up. I think their prisoner wants out." Khor nodded, and the two stopped holding back.

Soon, unconscious bodies littered the floor. It took no measurable effort to tear open the crate and free the female gargoyle inside. She was definitely better looking, he noted, than the old hag's former minion.

"Thank you." She stood and stretched as the last of the chains fell away. "I'm Angela, of the Manhattan clan."

"Shagon," he offered. "This is Khor." He turned to his friend. "We should be going." He wanted to leave the female with a favorable impression if he could, something that wouldn't be possible if she learned too much about him.

"Wait! Of what clan are you? We rarely see other gargoyles. I'm sure the others would like to meet you." She glanced at Khor. "Your friend is welcome, as well."

It was a kind offer, he supposed. Not that many people wanted them around, regardless of good deeds done. The death of the old sorceress may have freed their minds, but there bodies remained trapped in the monstrous forms she had crafted for them. Most found them frightening. Those who knew the truth merely pitied them. As he and Khor found both reactions repugnant, they had left town to seek a remedy elsewhere. _After all we've done_, he reflected, _it's not as if we had a reason to stay_. He shook off those thoughts quickly, knowing where they would lead.

"Thank you, but we have our own business in-" a crash from the skylight that he and Khor had earlier discarded as an entry interrupted him. A blue-skinned red-haired female landed on the floor and looked about for someone to lay into. Hatred for the Quarrymen poured off her, but it quickly gave way to confusion as she took in the sight before her.

"Hello mother," Angela greeted her calmly, a note of amusement in her tone. Shagon almost smiled. It was rather anti-climatic.

"Daughter," the newly arrived gargoyle drew herself to her full height. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks to these two." She introduced them. "This is my mother, Demona."

"Demona?" Shagon started at the name. This was the sorceress that the Oracle had suggested they seek out? He examined her with all of his senses, and noticed Khor doing the same, taking a few steps forward to sample her scent. Both were shocked at what they found.

The older gargoyle's hatred for the Quarrymen was only slightly more intense than her hatred for humans in general. There was an aftertaste of soul-tearing bitterness there, as well, that, instead of nourishing him, left the transformed human sick to his stomach. It was entirely too much like what he had felt from the one who had cursed them. He shared a look with Khor, who made an unhappy sound and nodded his agreement. They had wasted a trip. There was no help to be had from this one.

"You know of me?" Suspicion blossomed in the gargoyle as she eyed them warily.

"I've heard the name," Shagon allowed with a casual shrug. "We really must be going now."

"Very well," Angela was beside him then, with a hand upon his arm. That hadn't happened in a while. He turned his senses on her and again retreated from what he found. She and her mother were polar opposites. Although there was no slightest physical resemblance, he saw in her the same qualities that had drawn him to Will. There was the same courage and compassion that had motivated him, inspired him to take up the fight, that made him love her. "Thank you, again, for your help."

This had to end, Shagon realized. It was bringing back painful memories. The truth was the quickest way to end the conversation. "Thanks are unnecessary. We didn't know you were here."

"Oh." That dampened her enthusiasm. "So why did you attack them? Have they caused trouble for your clan?" She still had hope of taking them in, helping them.

"No. I have no grievance with them."

"Then why?" she asked as she released them and the two began to walk toward the side entrance they had slipped in by earlier that night."

He answered without bothering to glance at her. "We were hungry."

THE END


	41. Classified

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 41

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Gargoyles and W.I.T.C.H.

And now…

Crossing Jordan and ?

CLASSIFIED

Woody Hoyt led the way through the door, the two uniforms right behind him. They spread out quickly and covered the front room of the apartment. The room was a mess, the sort created by the kind of violent altercation that the neighbors had reported. It was empty, but there were voices in the next room, one male and one female.

"Please, honey! You only get like this when you-"

"When I what?!" the male voice demanded. "You bring this on yourself, you stupid cow! With your whining and your nagging." The sound of a fist hitting flesh spurred them on into the next room.

"Police! Freeze!" The lights in the small bedroom were out, but enough illumination spilled through from the front room and around the edges of the drapes that they could see the man, Harold Siler according to the neighbors that had reported the incident, holding his wife by the front of her blouse as he drew back his fist to strike her again. Siler's eyes seemed unnaturally wide. His skin was flushed and his face contorted into an expression of abject rage. _He barely looks human_, Woody thought as he trained his weapon on the man. _Gotta be on something, PCP, maybe_. "Let her go and back away slowly," Hoyt commanded. Siler didn't seem inclined to cooperate. He looked at his already badly beaten wife.

"Look what you've done now!" he screamed. "Stupid cow!" Before Hoyt could again order him to let her go, Siler pulled her close, shifted his grip and without any apparent effort, snapped her neck with his bare hands.

None of the three hesitated. They immediately began firing.

OOOOOOOOOO

"The preliminary tox screen is like nothing I've ever seen." Macy shook his head. "I don't know what this guy was on, but it wasn't any conventional narcotic."

"Designer drug?" Woody ventured, "or some combination?"

"Hard to say." The chief medical examiner of the city of Boston closed the file and leaned back in his chair. "We're still running tests."

"Actually, you aren't." Both men looked up to see a stranger in a suit standing in t he door. "Agent Miller, DEA. I have orders to take the body of Harold Siler, any and all samples taken, and any test results generated. This is now a federal matter."

"What?" Woody demanded, rising to his feet. "You can't-"

"Actually, I can, and I am. The facts aren't in dispute Detective Hoyt. The victim and the killer are dead. You don't have a case to pursue. I do."

"Calm down, Woody," Garret spoke calmly. "I'm not terribly surprised by this." He looked at Miller. "Is detective Hoyt right? Some new designer drug you're worried about? If that's the case, you should consider sharing information. The cops on the street and the ME's office need to be aware if we are going to be seeing more of this."

"I agree, Dr. Macy, but right now, what information we have is restricted."

"So you don't know what it is either," Woody surmised, somewhat smugly.

"If we can find the source and stop it there, it won't be your concern, detective. I'm sure that's a goal you can support. Even if you can't, I have my orders and so do you. I'll need all of your reports on this incident by the end of the day. Your captain has already been notified." With that, he took the toxicology report from Macy's desk, turned and left.

"Well," Garret Macy observed when the man was out of earshot. "He was more polite than most."

OOOOOOOOOO

Agent Miller pulled the truck into the small warehouse and parked just inside the doors, which were quickly closed.

"Any problems?" his contact asked.

"None. The fake credentials worked perfectly. No one questioned my right to the files or the body. Now, care to tell me why I went out on a limb like this? If my superiors find out that I was operating outside their authority, it could lead to trouble for all of us."

"It had to be done. I don't like this cloak and dagger stuff, but some secrets have to be kept. This is one of them."

"Can you let me in on it? Given what I risked here, I think I've earned a little consideration."

The other nodded. "You read the police reports and saw the crime scene photos? The body?" Miller nodded. "This happens every few years. Some poor shmuck stumbles on the formula or a variation of it. We can't keep that from happening, but we can hide the evidence, from the public and from people like your superiors. Most think it's just a story, but I first saw it actually made and used in high school. If it became common knowledge, we'd be seeing scenes like that a lot more often."

"I don't understand. More domestic violence? Even magic driven, it-"

"It's not magic. It's chemistry."

"Stop beating around the bush, Harris. It's never been your style before."

"Sorry Graham. It's just that, if more people knew it could be done more people would try, each one thinking that he would be the one to get it right. And I don't want to think about what the military would do with it. Do you really want the general public to know that Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde wasn't fiction?"

THE END


	42. Not Again

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 42

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For this one, I wanted to use two I'd never written about before. Hope you like it. If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Crossing Jordan and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And now…

Yu-gi-oh and ?

NOT AGAIN

"Impressive technology," one of the onlookers commented. "I'd love to take one of those apart."

"Doubt they'd allow it," another answered, "which is a pity. I've never seen such perfect holograms… well outside of our own labs. How do you suppose they're generated? We could make something that compact that would generate still images easily enough, but look at the way they move. No visual distortion whatsoever!"

Joey Wheeler ground his teeth together as that conversation and several others like it went on around the improvised arena where he and Yugi were playing their exhibition match. There were no comments about the duel going on; nothing about the brilliant trap/magic card combo he had just used to take 1,000 of Yugi's life points. It was all about the technology for these people.

The tour had been Pegasus' idea. Yugi would visit several towns and cities, playing exhibition matches and taking on carefully selected challengers. He had only one challenger in Hicksville. It wasn't the town's name, but Joey had seen so many of the little dots on the map in the past month that it was easier to remember them by category. This town, whatever it was called, was definitely a Hicksville.

Joey returned his attention to the game as the Dark Magician appeared on the field and took out his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Good one Yug!" he called, trying to ignore the audience, most of whom were carrying on conversations consisting of three and four syllable words he didn't know. "Seems these people are more interested in our duel disks than the game. Let's see if we can get their attention, eh?" He drew his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my dragon and then I play this!" He slid the magic card into the slot on his duel disk and grinned at the shocked expression on his friend's face. "New card," he explained. "You like it?" A trap card kept his friend's life points from hitting zero, but the King of Games was a lot closer than he had been before. Joey played a face down card and ended his turn.

"Good move, Joey!" Yugi played a monster to replace the two he'd just lost and set what Joey knew was a trap, face down.

"Sorry I'm late," Joey glanced over to see a newcomer at the rail. The tan uniform and the badge marked him as the town's sheriff. "How's it going?"

"Amazing, Jack!" the man he'd addressed enthused. Then he launched into a technical explanation of holography that came close to making Joey's ears bleed.

"That's great, Henry," the sheriff cut him off. "Actually, I meant, who's winning?"

"Winning?" Henry asked in a confused tone that made Joey want to scream. Yugi only rolled his eyes and gave his friend a rueful grin.

"Sometimes, you just gotta laugh, Joey," his friend told him, and ended his turn without attacking.

Joey was ready for that contingency and played a new monster with a special ability. Yugi winced as his trap card vanished. "Now, attack!" His dragon destroyed Yugi's defensive monster and the one just played ended the game, taking the last of Yugi's life points.

His friend grinned proudly at him. Joey had only begun winning occasional duels against him recently, and Yugi cheered along with the rest when it happened. "Great going, Joey!"

Wheeler grinned, but did not gloat or do a victory dance as he might have in the old days. The notorious hothead had calmed down considerably over the years. "Hope you're ready for your next duel, Yug. Your challenger is right over there, unless I miss my guess." A man was approaching with a box under one arm.

"Good match," the man greeted them. "Hope I'm not rushing you, but I've been waiting for this opportunity a long time."

"Nah!" Joey assured him. "I can understand you being eager. Everybody who duels wants to go up against Yugi." The man smiled and nodded.

"Foster plays duel monsters?" Joey heard the sheriff ask as he moved to the sidelines.

"He plays every game," his friend answered. "He's one of the best programmers around and says it keeps his analytical skills sharp. The more complicated it is, the better he likes it. And this game has a lot of permutations."

"If that's a fancy way of sayin' anything can happen," Joey snorted, "you got that right. That's why I love it!" The townies nodded at him and smiled politely before returning their attention to the game.

The match got under way as Foster played Dark Room of Nightmare. "This card will increase any damage you take except battle damage by 300 points, and you're about to take some damage."

"I think the system is malfunctioning," a random voice from the crowd called. "What's that flickering at the edge of the field?"

"Huh?" Joey leaned forward; looking for the flicker the man had spoken of. "Uh-oh. Not again!"

"I play Meteor of Destruction." A holographic meteor appeared on the field and struck at the King of Games directly. All assembled expected it to pass through him harmlessly. It passed through him, but Yugi cried out in pain as his life points took a 1,300-point hit. "I'm not done yet. I play Ookazi," Yugi lost 1,100 points, "and Goblin Thief to pad my own life points." Another 800 vanished and each time the blonde, spiky-haired duelist reacted as if he were in pain.

"How are you doing this?" he demanded. "Why?"

"As I said," Foster answered calmly. "I've been waiting a long time for this, centuries in fact. Why don't we finish this in private?" The air around the field and the two duelists darkened and to everyone's surprise, hardened. Joey bounced off the barrier as he ran toward his friend.

The sheriff sighed. "Not again. Last week it was the crazy making flowers and now this. Can't we ever catch a break?"

"Jack, what's going on?"

The question won him an incredulous look. "You're asking me? No theories?" Henry shook his head. "In that case, I'm going to go with something very bad."

THE END


	43. Unifying Force

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 43

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started wondering, what if the Justice League had expanded their membership for a different reason? If you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Yu-Gi-Oh and Eureka

And now…

Justice League Unlimited and ?

UNIFYING FORCE

His hosts had yet to understand how bad the situation truly was, he reflected, and they already looked angry. While that might provide the impetus to action, it would take more than what he saw in front of him to solve the problem. He had to make them understand.

"Why was this done? And why here?" A very solid looking individual in red and blue PJs demanded.

"It was done for the same reason people dump their garbage by the side of the road instead of taking it to a landfill, and don't take that tone with me. I didn't create this situation, and my own government is none to happy with me over jumping ship to tell you about it."

Blue boy sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"What part didn't you understand? My world has a problem. A group of powerful politicians and brilliant scientists with high IQs and very few morals decided to solve it in the time honored manner of dumping it on someone else. Now it's your problem. I'm here to try and set that right."

"How was it done?" A dark costumed man with a stylized bat on his chest asked, his tone giving away nothing of his opinion of the situation.

"Near as I can figure, it was a mix of science and magic. I wasn't able to get the details, my departure was somewhat rushed." He scowled as he remembered his own troops turning against him. "That's going to make it hard to undo. Frankly, I'm not even sure how I'm getting home."

"I think we can find a way to get individuals home," the man with the bat PJs said to the group at large. "We have had 'unwanted visitors' from other dimensions before."

"Good to know. And I'll try not to take that personally."

Blue boy frowned slightly at what he apparently considered ill-timed humor. "How many of these people are there?"

"Not quite 100," their visitor replied. "I don't have exact figures or files on all of those I do know about, but I can tell you that they only did this for the hard cases. They only sent the worst of the worst."

"I don't get it," the guy in the red costume broke in. "Why do this? Don't you have super-heroes of your own? Why dump all your bad guys on us?"

"Let me take that in reverse order," the uniformed man answered. "Convenience. Why deal with your problems when you can make them someone else's? It's a lot easier and causes a lot less collateral damage. At least to our world, and we don't have the expense of trying them and incarcerating them. We do have super heroes. I brought a few with me as back up. Unfortunately, all of the first and second stringers are… busy right now. I doubt that most even know that their usual dance partners are missing."

"What could keep all of your heroes occupied?" a man in green tights wanted to know. "Alien invasion?"

"No," he shook his head. "It usually only takes one, maybe two teams to stop the typical alien invasion." He suppressed a wince at that thought. _Typical alien invasion? When did my life get so strange that 'typical' and 'alien invasion' appear in the same sentence so casually? And why, after all these years, do I still ask pointless questions like that?_

"Then what's keeping them occupied?" The alien of the group gave him a piercing look and the old soldier felt something brush his mind.

"That's rude," he reproved. His tone was mild but the look he gave the telepath had reduced subordinates to stammering wrecks. The alien looked surprised, obviously not used to having his intrusions detected, but otherwise didn't react. He met the stare of the old one-eyed soldier without flinching. "I'm asking you to take a lot on faith, I know, but trust has to start somewhere." He looked down at the table for a second before meeting their collective gaze again. "This isn't something that's easy to talk about. You see; most of our super heroes are busy fighting each other."

Shocked and confused looks made the rounds. "It's not alien influence or some evil mastermind's plot. It's political. Complicated. Stupid." He sighed and shook his head. "Each side is the right side. One is upholding the law, the other is engaged in civil disobedience, protesting an erosion of personal freedoms that very well could be the first step towards an oppressive, tyrannical regime."

"Good God," Superman breathed. "You're talking about a-"

"Yeah," he interrupted the man with the 'S' on his chest. "I am. There've already been fatalities on both sides and I don't see it ending well no matter who wins."

"How did something like that happen?" the one in green asked.

"It's not important. I'm here to do a job, to get our problem, our super villains out of your backyard. That's what matters right now. That's my only job. It won't be easy. Like I said, they only sent away the worst of the worst." He opened the briefcase he had brought with him and took out a stack of papers. "Read these carefully. You could well find yourselves fighting for your lives against these people." He passed the first across the table. "The hobgoblin is a sadistic maniac, but he's still only an imitator," he passed another file across, "of this man. It doesn't get any prettier after these two."

There was a hiss of indrawn breath as superman scanned the first page. "A hundred? Like this one or worse?"

"'Fraid so. I've been told that the Justice League is the best this world has to offer, and don't take this the wrong way, but you're not going to be enough. You might want to… expand your membership."

Superman nodded. "You may be right, General."

"We'll be working closely together for the foreseeable future, Superman. Why don't you call me Nick?"

THE END


	44. Past Imperfect

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 44

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought about writing this as a stand-alone AU fic, but it fit my criteria for 'Strange Days.' It's AU for HP and the unnamed series. If you followed the other closely, you should have no trouble figuring it out. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Justice League and Civil War (Marvel Universe mini-series)

And now…

Harry Potter (HBP) and ?

PAST IMPERFECT

Severus Snape frowned at the contents of the package. It had been posted to him with no return address and no explanation. For that reason, it had taken a few days to get through the castle's security. Now that it had been declared harmless, he was free to puzzle over it. He hated puzzles.

The only item in the box was a curious glass cube that glowed as if lit from within by a candle. The light even flickered if the cube was disturbed as a candle flame would. He had shown it to Flitwick, but that worthy had been stumped. There was no clue as to what the cube was for or where it had come from. The only thing he knew for sure was that it was magical. So far, that was all he had been able to learn. It stubbornly resisted his efforts to uncover its secrets. Simple revelation spells told him nothing and more complex and powerful spells were going to have to wait.

After all, he had a promise to keep to Draco's mother. So far, the boy had failed miserably. Young Mr. Malfoy's efforts to eliminate the headmaster had been bumbling and half-hearted. He had nearly killed two students, though. Snape glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time for Draco to be getting out of classes for the day. It should be easy enough to isolate the arrogant boy and have another go at convincing him to accept his Head of House's help.

Snape rose from his desk and left the room, forgetting all about the glass cube on his desk.

OOOOOOOOOO

He frowned at the assignment. Potions had never been his best subject, but he had always managed acceptable marks before. He put it down to the new Potions Master. He simply didn't understand Slughorn. Snape was not a popular teacher, except among Slytherins, but he knew how to explain complex ideas.

It was a bit late, but the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher should still be in his office. Nodding decisively, he rolled up the scroll and rose to head out.

"Oy! Connor, its almost curfew."

"I know. I'll be back soon." He waved off Zabini's concerns and hurried from the Slytherin common room. He dodged several prefects and professors on his way to Snape's office. The place seemed to be quite busy. Finally, though, he made it to Snape's office without being pointlessly detained and reminded of how little time he had. A firm but respectful knock on the door brought him a curt invitation.

"Mr. Riley," the former Potions Master raised an eyebrow as he came through the door. "What occasions this visit?"

"I was hoping you could answer some questions for me, sir. I'm having trouble with a potions assignment."

"That is now Professor Slughorn's job. See him."

"He explained it in class, sir, or tried to, but I don't understand the interaction between the burka root and the powdered lacewing. You've said in the past that it is not enough to know that a reaction occurs. We need to know why it occurs."

"Flattery," Snape observed dryly, "though, I'll give you marks for subtlety. Sit down Mr. Riley and pay attention." The reaction and the principle which governed the interaction were simple enough to explain and he soon found the flaw in Slughorn's method.

"So the temperature and proper speed are key? The heat and motion destabilize the root just enough for the reaction to occur?"

"Correct. Too much and an uncontrolled reaction occurs. Too little and nothing will happen."

Riley smiled. "Thanks Professor. That's a lot clearer." Snape only nodded. "I…" He trailed off, his eyes drawn to a curious item on the shelf behind Snape. "What is that?"

Snape turned to look at the cube that, even after several weeks, still refused to give up its mysteries. "A puzzle," he said, scowling at the object. "None of your concern, however." He dashed off a quick note on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. "This will get you back to the common room without difficulty. Good night, Mr. Riley."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Of all the rudeness!" Snape paused at the familiar, irritating voice. Trelawney, he sighed, thinking about revising his route before the old drunk saw him. "I never!" _Then again…_ He turned down the hall, hoping to find some student to take points away from. It might serve to eliminate some of his frustration. He stopped in his tracks at her next words. "Honestly Headmaster! Someone in there assaulted me!" Snape stayed where he was, out of sight. He had no desire to see Dumbledore at the moment.

"I will tend to it Professor Trelawney, I assure you, but right now, I am expected at a most important engagement."

The divination professor sniffed audibly, but evidently decided not to press the issue. Snape was surprised himself, that Dumbledore would brush off such a serious matter and wondered at the 'engagement.' "Very well, Headmaster," she said with bad grace. "Let the matter pass. I'm sure the students won't take it as yet another sign that standards are slipping at Hogwarts." Dumbledore didn't answer, but began to move off, as did Snape. "Beware!" The voice had an odd echoing quality to it, and stopped both men in their tracks. "Let the Dark Lord beware! A new enemy arises and Voldemort's servants shall fall as wheat before a scythe! A window shall break. The walls shall fall, and the Destroyer shall rise!"

A moment of complete silence followed this pronouncement, and Snape barely dared breathe in his place of concealment. Trelawney gave a dry cough. "Excuse me headmaster. I suddenly find myself in need of a glass of water. Good day to you." She turned and moved off, unaware, it seemed, that anything unusual had happened.

"Most strange," Dumbledore said, apparently to himself, "and worrying." He turned and headed away. Snape headed for his office. That had been worrying indeed, if it was a true prophecy. Not crediting her with enough wit to fake something that would fool Dumbledore, he didn't doubt it had been genuine. The only question was, should he keep it to himself or pass it on to the Dark Lord?

He still didn't know when, two hours later, Flitwick burst into his office with news of Death Eaters in the castle. Knowing that time was up, he cursed under his breath as he rose, drawing his wand to hex the small Charms professor. Rounding the desk, the words forming in his mind, he barely felt it when his robe snagged something on the shelf behind him. He glanced back in time to see the vexing glass cube fall from the shelf and shatter on the stone floor. The resulting explosion kept him from knowing anything else for some time.

OOOOOOOOOO

Zabini stopped in mid sentence as Riley's head came up sharply and his entire bearing seemed to change in an instant. "Connor? Is something wrong?" The seventh year frowned thoughtfully for a moment, as if considering the question.

"Yes," he said decisively. "Something is very wrong." He rose from the couch and headed for the door, not sure what was happening himself, but having a notion of where to get answers. Within his mind, it was as if a wall he hadn't even known was there had suddenly fallen and memories were pouring through the gap. Something had been done to him, and there was only one explanation for it. Magic. He really hated magic.

OOOOOOOOOO

In another city, on another continent, an old warlock smiled in satisfaction. Events were unfolding just as he had hoped. Soon, if all went as planned, Voldemort would have something to worry about besides settling old scores. If all went as planned.

THE END


	45. A Simple Question

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 45

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There are some conversations no one wants to have. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Harry Potter (HBP) and Angel

And now…

Doctor Who and ?

A SIMPLE QUESTION

Rose looked out over the land in awe, something she had thought herself incapable of feeling after so long traveling with the Doctor. _Should have known better, but_ still… _to be here! It's incredible!_ The place was legendary. She had always thought it just a story, but the Doctor had disabused her of that notion.

It wasn't as grand as some of the stories had painted it, but the view from the castle walls was still impressive. As was the man approaching her. She curtsied in the borrowed finery the Doctor had insisted she wear to fit in. "Your majesty."

"Lady Tyler," he acknowledged. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Much of what I've been told is incredible. Traveling in time." He shook his head. "The idea is mind boggling."

"It is that," she agreed. "I'm still amazed by it. I think I always will be." She looked out over the landscape again, thinking about where she was. Rose didn't know how their host knew the Doctor or about the TARDIS, but he had greeted them as honored guests.

"If you will permit, I have a question about something your friend Jack said." Rose sighed. Jack. He had his points, but the man sometimes didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. He enjoyed being the wise ass too much.

"Trying out for court jester, was he?" she muttered.

Her host chuckled. "I suspect he was trying to be clever, but I didn't understand his reference."

"I'll tell you if I can, but please know, there are some things I can't say."

"Understood. You must protect your future." He nodded. "I think you can answer this though, as it does not pertain directly to me or even England directly."

"Very well, your majesty. I'll answer if I can."

"Who is 'Monty Python' and what does he have to do with the Holy Grail? "

THE END


	46. New Assignment

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 46

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Doctor Who and Arthur

And now…

Star Gate: SG1 and ?

NEW ASSIGNMENT

She swallowed nervously. This was definitely not what she had signed up for. Join the army and see the world? Who said anything about other planets? Besides, she hadn't joined the army. The position she now held as a civilian consultant to the Air Force was, some would think, a dream job, but she had worried, especially when she learned the details. Just the thought of the kinds of medical tests she might be put through had made her skin crawl.

The phobia was not without foundation. Not in her case. Ever since that accident with the truck when she was 13, she had steered clear of doctors whenever possible. When it wasn't possible, she had waited in near panic for test results. It had gotten easier over time, when she realized the differences weren't readily apparent, not something that would turn up in a routine physical anyway. The opportunity at Cheyenne Mountain was so amazing that she had decided to risk it. She wasn't part of an off-world team, after all, and working with some of the top minds in her field, including doctor Daniel Jackson, was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. At the moment, however, she was wishing she had.

"Don't worry," O'Neill tried to reassure her. "We've gotten out of tighter spots."

"This was supposed to be a routine trip," Alex muttered. "No shooting, just some translating and picture taking." That was what Doctor Jackson had said when he invited her along to assist him. She had been cleared for off world duty over a month before, but had shied away from previous opportunities. This one, however, had seemed ideal. An uninhabited world, far from the territory of any System Lord, had sounded perfectly safe.

"Things don't always go as planned," Major Carter smiled ruefully, glancing around the cell they currently occupied. "The colonel is right, though. We always get out of these things. Just have to be ready for an opportunity."

"Oh, getting out of here won't be a problem," Alex told her glumly, having made her decision. _Not that there's really a decision to make_. The Jaffa in charge had promised that they would be executed as soon as the Goa'uld he served arrived to handle it personally. "It's getting out of the SGC after we get back that worries me."

This drew startled looks from SG1. She sighed and stood up, making her way to the drain in the corner. The smell issuing from it was truly disgusting, but she didn't see much choice. The Jaffa had installed a force field generator in place of the standard iron bars. She couldn't short it out; she'd already tried. "This has to lead somewhere. I'll find a way out and come back for you."

"Um, Alex?" Dr. Jackson began, probably wondering if captivity had unhinged her. "You couldn't even get your hand down there. How is that an escape route?" Instead of answering, Alex morphed, and flowed down the drain.

THE END


	47. Even Sunnydale Wasn't This Wierd

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 47

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A note about chapter 45, "A Simple Question.' I was surprised more people didn't get that one. I didn't have a particular version of the story in mind, and just put the first one that came to mind down when I got chapter 46 ready. I might have used Camelot, First Knight, or the new King Arthur from 2004. I've decided to change it so more people recognize it, so I'm reposting ch. 46. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Stargate SG1 and The Secret World of Alex Mack

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

EVEN SUNNYDALE WASN'T THIS WIERD

"I'm flattered toots, but I'm also spoken for."

"Huh?" Buffy asked intelligently from the back seat of the cab she'd just scrambled into. Fresh off the plane from Rome and running late for a new apocalypse, she really didn't need this.

"Spoken for. Having S.O. Hitched. Hooked and reeled in, and Bev is the jealous type. Put your eyes back in the head and close your mouth. You're drooling on the upholstery."

Buffy's mouth closed and her eyes narrowed as she took a better look at the cabbie. "What are you?"

Instead of answering, the driver muttered something obscene under his breath about tourists, and then tried for a civil tone, missing it by miles. "Where would you like to go?" Getting no response, he sighed. "That's the way cabs work, doll. You pay. I drive. But I can't do that if you don't tell me where you wanna go."

"Um, right." She rattled off the address of the Cleveland headquarters of the Watcher's Council. The cab started and she continued to stare at him. She had seen weirder things, really. The singing demon and his puppets came to mind. Still. "I've never seen a demon like you before."

"I'm not a demon, toots. I'm just not human." The last bit was certainly true. The large bill and feathers confirmed that much. "I'm not evil either, just anti-social." Buffy took a moment to digest that statement.

"So…. How did a duck get a license to drive a cab anyway?" Instead of answering, the driver took a sharp left across oncoming traffic, shouting obscenities at the other drivers. "Oh. Never mind."

THE END


	48. Hall of Doors

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 48

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Howard the Duck

And now…

Dungeons & Dragons and ?

THE HALL OF DOORS

"What's so special about a hall with a lot of doors?" Eric demanded.

"Each of those doors, my pupils, leads to a different world. One of them may lead to yours." The Dungeon Master's ever present secretive smile widened a bit.

"And how is it gonna get screwed up for us this time?" Presto asked morosely. "Earthquake? Five headed dragon? Venger? Maybe something original this time?"

"Don't jinx it, Presto," Eric grumbled. His heart wasn't in it, though. Like his friend, he had seen too many opportunities go up in smoke, sometimes literally.

"Sadly," the Dungeon Master answered, "I can tell you little about the place. It may be that none of the doors lead to your world, and some may lead to worlds in more dire need than this one. There will be choices to be made, some of them easy and some very difficult." So saying, he walked behind a convenient tree and vanished.

"Well," Eric commented after verifying that their small guide/teacher/captor had vanished, "that was less cryptic than usual. You suppose he's mellowing?"

Hank sighed and got up from the stump he'd been resting on. "Let's get moving. Sounds like we can make it there before dark."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They found the Hall of Doors without too much trouble. It proved to be a very old temple, almost completely buried and hidden from casual sight by grass and even trees that had grown on top of the ruin. Although largely buried, part of what remained had been unearthed by a recent storm.

They entered carefully and, after a bit of searching, found the Hall. The first thing they saw was that most of it had collapsed, leaving only six doors useable. "Let's not stick around here any longer than we have to," Hank told the others, eyeing the ceiling uneasily. "We each take a door." They separated and moved to separate doors, each taking care to make the minimum noise possible, as each sound seemed to dislodge loose stones from the ceiling.

Bobby opened his door. Beyond it was a city, and he seemed to be on the outskirts. It wasn't his hometown, the skyline was strange, but it looked like a normal earth city. A sign caught his eye and he frowned slightly. That didn't sound familiar. "Welcome to Town-'" Something moving at high speed flattened the sign before coming to rest not far a way. The 'something' got to its feet and began jumping up and down chattering angrily. "A monkey?" Bobby wondered aloud. "A monkey in a turban? Wearing a cape?"

The monkey drew a strange looking gun from somewhere and aimed skyward. Bobby looked up just in time to see a streak of color flash past the monkey, taking its gun. It was quickly followed by two more that began beating the monkey into submission. The three streaks resolved into small girls, a few years younger than him. They hovered over the defeated monkey, as it pouted at them. None seemed to notice Bobby, much to his relief, as he closed the door.

"Not this one," he called to the others. "Definitely the wrong door!"

NOT THE END


	49. PRESTO'S DOOR

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 49

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to carry on the notion started in 48. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Dungeons & Dragons and Power Puff Girls

And now…

Dungeons & Dragons and ?

PRESTO'S DOOR

He couldn't tell where the door led, but he didn't think it was Earth. The room itself didn't provide many clues. It appeared to be a storage room of some sort, probably aboard a ship given the metal walls. What gave it away were the hairless bipeds with big ears. They were busy stealing everything that wasn't bolted down and a few things that had been while a human guard in an odd blue uniform snored obliviously in a corner.

One of the creatures heard him and whirled to face the door he had just opened. It had beady eyes and a snaggle-toothed sneer. It stared at him for a second in shock before pulling a whip from its belt. That wasn't good, Presto decided. It got worse as the whip began to crackle with electrical energy as the creature began to swing it.

Frantically, he tore his hat from his head and began to rummage inside it, not even bothering with words. A second later a small, thin object slapped against his hand and he pulled it out. "A whistle?" He shrugged and blew into it, hard. There was no sound that he could hear, but the affect on the big-eared creatures was dramatic. They all dropped what they were doing and covered their ears, howling as if in pain. "Whatever," Presto muttered, closing the door. "Wrong door," he called to the others.

NOT THE END


	50. Eric's Door

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 50

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to carry on the notion started in 48. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Dungeons & Dragons and Star Trek: Enterprise

And now…

Dungeons & Dragons and ?

ERIC'S DOOR

This, Eric quickly decided, wasn't home. It appeared to be a market place of some sort. There were vendors of every description in plain view of the door. Some were bald with gray craggy skin. Some were almost human looking aside from a lack of hair or ears and a bone crest circling the backs of their heads. Still others were vaguely reptilian with red eyes. It just got weirder from there.

Humans were present though, dressed in gray uniforms and carrying small, strange looking pistols. They were in the minority though. The market was entirely enclosed and the air was full of strange smells. He looked around the bizarre scene for a moment before giving up, and one of the creatures noticed him. It wore a strange flowing robe and bizarre helmet of some sort with a strange curved piece with no discernable function arching over the rest and an opening like a single eye in front, giving the creature, Eric was sure, severe tunnel vision. He started to back away as it approached, but the creature made no threatening moves. It simply grasped the knob and said, "wrong door," before closing it in the cavalier's face.

NOT THE END


	51. HANK'S DOOR

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 51

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to carry on the notion started in 48. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Dungeons & Dragons and Babylon 5

And now…

Dungeons & Dragons and ?

HANK'S DOOR

_Well_, Hank sighed, _this isn't Earth_. The scene beyond the door would have resembled a rather pleasant outdoor scene, with rolling, if somewhat rocky foothills and green trees. What spoiled it was the presence of three large ape-like creatures. They had snow-white fur and single horns in the middle of their foreheads. A small group of them were crouched at the top of a small hill looking down on one of their number fighting a human.

The creatures were getting excited and preparing to join the attack. Hank drew back his bow and loosed three arrows in quick succession. The energy bolts encircled the creatures and bound them tightly, much to the surprise of the beasts. Hank turned to fire an arrow down into the small hollow below, but it proved unnecessary. The man had gotten some breathing room and drawn a strange weapon. A beam of light flashed out, striking the creature. It glowed brightly for a second before vanishing.

_No_, Hank sighed again, _definitely not Earth_. The creatures freed themselves and fled from the humans and their strange weapons. He closed the door.

NOT THE END


	52. SHEILA'S DOOR

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 52

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to carry on the notion started in 48. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Dungeons & Dragons and Star Trek: TOS

And now…

Dungeons & Dragons and ?

SHIELA'S DOOR

The gorilla was a fairly good clue that Sheila hadn't found Earth. Gorillas were common enough on certain parts of her world, it was true, but they normally didn't wear clothing or ride horses. This one was not only wearing clothes and riding a horse; it was talking. Actually, it was cursing violently at a group of naked dirty humans and cracking a whip as it rode around them.

Sheila didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. The door was a fairly safe distance away from the scene, so she came to a quick decision. Picking up a loose stone from her side of the doorway, she drew back and hurled it with all her strength. She winced in sympathy as it connected with the horse instead of the gorilla, but it had the desired effect. The horse reared with a startled whinny, nearly unseating the rider. Sheila shouted to get his attention.

"Hey Bonzo! Over here!"

The gorilla quickly brought his mount under control and whirled to face her. It stopped and stared at her, its expression, if she was judging it correctly, going from angry to confused. He looked over her, as if unable to quite believe his eyes.

"Your mother's a lemur!" Shelia called and made a rude gesture she never would have let Bobby see. The gorilla grew angry again and charged at her, leaving the humans it had been trying to round up to flee in the opposite direction. Sheila slammed the door. "Not that one," she called to the others.

NOT THE END


	53. THE CLOSET

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 53

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHORS NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please dont be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Dungeons & Dragons and Planet of the Apes

And now

Law & Order SVU and ?

THE CLOSET

Detective Olivia Benson sighed as she saw the last of the business girls rounded up. Some of their clients were going to cause the department real headaches, she could tell. Theyd netted two city councilmen and a prominent Minister when theyd raided the old tenement where the brothel had been set up.

She didnt envy the CSI boys their task. Gathering physical evidence from this scene was going to be unpleasant. She decided to take a final turn around the place to be sure nothing had been missed. SVU normally didnt get involved in standard prostitution busts, but this place had been rumored to be using under age girls, and that was SVU territory. She entered a dark room and switched on the light. It had already been cleared and nothing seemed unusual, at least not given what had been going on there less than an hour ago. Then the sound of an opening door caused her to spin around. There was someone in the closet.

She grimaced as she shifted her coat to make her gun more accessible. Someone had been sloppy. The closets were one of the first things you checked on a scene like this. Olivia didnt know what to expect, a scared kid, an adult hooker, or one of the men running the place. It was the last possibility that had her making sure her gun was ready. They were the most likely to be violent. Shed worked SVU for years, but was still surprised when the door opened to reveal a black teenage girl in furry underwear? And was that a collar? That was different.

"Police! Dont move." The girl stared at her with evident surprise, but no real fear. "Come out of there slowly." She didnt seem inclined to obey. "The building has been secured. The other girls are already in custody. You might as well make it easy on yourself."

"Other girls?" She seemed honestly confused for a moment, and then let her eyes wander around the room. Her nose wrinkled at the sights and smells. "Ugh!"

"The air is better outside," Olivia assured her, losing patience and moving toward her. Her phone picked that moment to ring. "Dont move," she told the girl. Drawing her cell out of her pocket, she answered it. "Benson." The conversation was brief and she put the phone away a few seconds later to find the girl staring at the device in confusion. Then her face brightened.

"This might sound like a silly question, but what year is it?"

Huh? That, Olivia admitted, was a weird question. "2006," she answered without thinking about it. The girls face showed an odd mix of relief and disappointment.

"Oh. Wrong door." She shut herself in the closet.

"Hey!" Taking two rapid steps forward, she yanked the door open. Inside were a mop and a broom. What the closet did not contain was a teenage girl in furry underwear. "What the hell?"

A/N: Did you think I forgot about Dianna?

THE END


	54. The Care of NotsoMagical Creatures

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 54

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I set this in Harry's fifth year. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Law & Order: SVU and Dungeons & Dragons

And now…

Harry Potter and ?

CARE OF NOT SO MAGICAL CREATURES

Mindy ran, as fast as she could and still knew she was going to be too late. Her curiosity had gotten her in trouble before, and she should have paid more attention to the time, but she always promised to be more careful and it kept happening regardless. At least this time she wouldn't get detention.

Professor Sprout had kindly given her a note excusing her tardiness, but she was still late for Care of Magical Creatures, a class she really hated to miss. Coming around a corner near the greenhouse at a dead run, she had to dodge quickly to one side to avoid bowling over the school's headmaster and her head of house.

"Watch where you're going," Snape barked.

"I fear you won't be on time by hurrying at this point, miss Sterngood," the Headmaster smiled gently. "Why are you out between classes?"

"Sorry professor. I got caught up talking to Professor Sprout and lost track of time." She held out the note. Snape glanced at it and gave it back.

"Very well, then."

"What is your next class?" the headmaster asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures, and I don't want to be any later than I am."

"We're headed that way ourselves," Dumbledore nodded. "Walk with us." She started toward the paddock again, at a more sedate pace. "I understand that Hagrid has something special today."

"Special?"

"Yes. A unique creature, it seems. One I have never seen or heard of before. A rare treat for one of my years," the headmaster gave a self-depreciating smile. The smile faded as he saw Mindy's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry. It's an important class and one of my reasons for being at Hogwarts. I suppose you could say it's the ambition that got me into Slytherin, but still… I get my fill of 'unique' at home." She shuddered.

"Ambition?" Snape asked curiously if somewhat snidely. "Your ambition is to spend time with dirty smelly beasts?"

"No, professor. My ambition is to learn better ways of controlling dangerous creatures, so I can protect my home." This caused both professors to pause and stare at her.

"I was under the impression you were muggle-born," Snape stated. "You have problems with dark creatures in your home in America?"

"Yes to both. Though, I'm not sure you'd classify them as 'dark' creatures." She shrugged. "We've got problems with wild animals, some pretty strange ones. They've all got one thing in common, though."

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Their favorite food." She snorted in irritation, "a two-legged animal that insists on thinkin' it's smarter than the thing that usually winds up eating it." She saw the way they were staring at her and made a face, then shook her head. "Sorry about that. For a minute I was channeling Uncle Burt. I'm back now."

Neither professor was sure how to respond to this, but both made a mental note to learn more about the girl's home.

OOOOOOOOOO

Harry stared at the image before him, feeling vaguely nauseated. It was, without a doubt, the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, and after four-and-a-half years at Hogwarts that was saying something. "What is it?" a Slytherin student asked in a disgusted tone.

"A good question," Hagrid rumbled. "Truth is, I'm not quite sure. This little feller was sent to me by a friend in Mongolia. When he heard I got a teachin' job, he thought I'd like the chance to show my stud'nts sumthin' truly special. No one quite knows what to expect from this little beastie, so it'll be a learnin' 'sperience f'r all of us."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked. "Bringing a creature you know so little about into a school?"

"If any of you ever work in the trade," Hagrid answered, "you'll find yerselves dealin' wit' creatures from time ta time that you can't look up in a reference book. Sometimes, you'll have to learn the hard way." He stroked his beard and considered a moment, then nodded. "Yes, it can be dangerous, but better ye learn how to study 'n unknown creature now than out in the field." He turned to the cage. "Now I'm just showin' ye an image 'cause of the 'orrible racket the thing puts up when it sees people." He gestured to the cage with the heavy tarp covering it. "I'll take it off in a bit. Then ye c'n see f'r yerselves. Right now, just look at it. Tell me what ye see?" He gestured to the recorded image he was projecting with his wand.

Several students made comments about it. Malfoy said it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen in his life. Hermione noted that it didn't seem to have eyes. After a few moments of this, Hagrid nodded and grabbed the edge of the tarp.

"Let's all have a look at the real thing, hm?" He pulled the tarp away.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mindy stopped in her tracks, and even Dumbledore paused, startled by the unearthly sound coming from the paddock just over the hill. "Oh my," he commented. "It seems they've started without us."

"Oh no," Mindy breathed, going pale. "Tell me he didn't. Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Drawing her wand, she broke into a sprint, cresting the hill and leaving two startled professors in her wake. Frowning with concern, Dumbledore hurried after her with Snape bringing up the rear.

Mindy approached the class at a dead run. She had been right. It was there in the cage, shrieking with hunger and throwing itself against the door. Hagrid was standing with his back to the cage, ignoring the creature while he lectured to the group of students who had sense enough to be edging away from the beast. "Get away from the cage!" she shouted. "It's gonna bust loose!"

Hagrid turned, startled by her sudden arrival. Then he smiled. "No need to worry," he called, apparently not noticing that she was still running hard and had her wand out. "That's an unbreakable cage that is. Can't get out."

"You forgot to tell him that!" Hagrid's eyes widened in surprise as she pointed her wand at him. "Accio fresh meat!" The Care of Magical Creatures instructor grunted with surprise as he was yanked away from the cage. Mindy dodged to one side and refocused on the creature just as the lock, which apparently wasn't unbreakable, gave way. "Reducto!" The ground under the charging beast exploded, sending it flying into the air to land a short distance away, even as the students scattered. She aimed again. "Reducto!" Again the spell missed, but it was staggered. Deciding to try for a meal elsewhere, it turned abruptly and ran for the Forbidden Forest.

Spells from the headmaster and several of the students chased after it, but none came close. It was simply too fast and agile. Mindy staggered to a halt, staring after it, breathing heavily. "No. God, no. Not again." It would devour the first animal it found in the forest and then there would be more of them. By sunset, there might be dozens, and then they would come back to the school. "Not again."

THE END


	55. I Thought I Taw a Putty Tat

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 55

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Harry Potter and Tremors

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

I Thought I Taw a Putty Tat

The bad guys were weird in their normalcy. A pack of wolves, the Slayer mused while kicking one into the river. _Not really what I'm used to dealing with, but I don't see a dogcatcher anywhere._ The kids the wolves had been chasing had run off, and Xander was doing his best to distract the rest of the pack from following them. For someone with no magical abilities or other special advantages, he was doing okay. Faith dodged a lunge from the last one standing, grabbed it by the tail and the scruff of the neck before throwing it against a tree.

"Xan? The kids clear?"

"Long gone, Faith. Let's follow their example. I don't think any of the pooches are gonna tell us what's going on, or how we got here."

"Probably not," Faith allowed dryly. They headed for the path the children they'd helped had taken. They were the only people either of them had seen and weren't about to pass up an opportunity to find out where they were and what was going on. There had been no swirly portal or impressive lightshow. They had just stepped through a door and found themselves… wherever they were.

The next four hours were spent following the kids at a distance. Despite Slayer speed and stamina Faith was never able to overtake them. It wasn't Xander's fault. He could easily keep the pace she set and still catch up with them, but something always got in the way. On one occasion, it was a minotaur leading a group of small demons that neither Slayer nor Scooby recognized. Faith made short work of the minotaur and Xander was able to handle most of the smaller ones on his own, but the delay gave the kids, who were moving quite rapidly it seemed, time to pull ahead.

On another occasion, they lost time taking the wrong path. Fortunately, though, the path led to an overlook where several creatures Xander was certain were trolls were trying to set up a landslide to stop the children as they traveled through a mountain pass. Unlike the wolves, the trolls could speak and more time was lost trying to get the two Faith left alive to do that. All they were given though, were promises of a painful death at the hands of their queen.

There was no end to the strangeness of the place, but one thing both agreed was just plain odd, was how fast the weather was changing. When they had arrived, it had been the dead of winter, now there was green grass under their feet and the sun was warm on their faces.

"Not that I'm complaining," Xander commented, looking about. "Boy from SoCal not really big on snow, but what is going on?" Faith only shrugged. "Wonderful. We're God knows where following three kids who seem to have half the evil things in this dimension breathing down their necks and we've no idea why."

"Don't sweat it, Xan. We'll figure it out, then we'll deal." She held up a hand to halt the sarcastic answer she knew would be coming, and to take a moment to wonder why he was being so snippy. It was one of their weirder gigs, definitely, but something about the place was really rubbing him the wrong way. "We'll deal. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She stopped. "Something's up ahead," she hissed. "I'll go right, you go up the hill." She nodded toward an animal trail branching off from the path they'd been following. "Get above whatever it is." Xander nodded, suddenly all business and moved off silently.

It took him a little longer than he expected to reach the vantage point Faith had indicated. When he did, though, he got a shock when he looked down. She was standing face to face with a huge creature. Without hesitation, he drew the sword he had taken from one of the ugly demons and jumped. It was not a straight drop, merely a very steep slope, and Xander had to concentrate to reach the bottom without falling on his face, but when he reached the bottom, having only touched the slope a few times on his way down, he found that the Slayer was alone. "Faith?"

She had looked up to watch his dramatic entrance, and only then turned back, searching the small glade at the base of the hill. It was empty accept for themselves. "That's weird," she muttered. He could see that, while she was confused, she wasn't on edge, and he relaxed slightly.

"I thought I taw a putty tat."

"You did. You did see a putty tat." Faith grinned, wondering what the massive lion would have thought of that.

"So… not complaining, but it didn't try to eat you."

"Nope, just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Xander asked, not at all surprised by the notion that the large feline could speak.

"He was telling me how to get home. Apparently, this isn't our story."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We were supposed to wind up somewhere else."

"Shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque, huh?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "Portal is this way, come on. Place is weirding me out."

THE END


	56. The New Charge

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 56

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Paige Mathews has a new charge. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe

And now…

Charmed and ?

THE NEW CHARGE

"The case is… somewhat unusual."

"They're all 'unusual,' the white-lighter witch opined. "What's specific about this one?"

"I can't really say," came the Elder's unsurprising answer.

"Can't or won't?"

"You know how it works, Paige," the dark-haired Elder answered with the slight scowl that came so easily to him, the note of reproof as plain in his voice as ever. "She isn't your first and you've gone through the same process with each. You must learn the details for yourself. All I can tell you is that she is new to the craft and will need your help. She has already attracted the attention of a dark one."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paige installed herself as a visiting teacher at her charge's school. It took little coaxing to get the headmaster to agree. Apparently, it had been a stressful term, and he needed the extra help. It took a little time to settle in. The surroundings were strange, even to her. A school set up in a castle. In England. Culture shock alone was disorienting, but the boys and girls going to this school were like nothing she'd seen before. It wasn't just the unfamiliar slang and cultural references. It was that they were so open about things she was used to being circumspect about and keeping private. On several occasions students made her blush without even meaning to do so. It became far worse when they tried. Paige was certain she hadn't been that bad when she was 16.

Her charge, Cassie, was a smart girl judging by her grades, and a strong witch, judging by things Paige had seen her do. The girl had also had a rough term, and Paige quickly realized that it wasn't going to be easy getting close to her. She'd recently lost a close friend and wouldn't let new people get close easily. Paige made her first overture after two days of observation.

"Cassie?"

"Yes, Miss Mathews?" The 17 year-old blonde turned back, but did not approach.

"Could I have a word with you?" They spoke briefly of the day's assignment and Paige commented that she had seemed distracted during class.

"It's nothing," Cassie assured. "I really have to dash." She left quickly.

Later that night Paige found a place where she could watch Cassie's room, unobserved. She heard voices from inside the room and wondered who her guest was. Cassie's roommate, she had learned, had died less than a month previously. Her charge went to a club with friends and was late coming back thanks to her boyfriend. Paige wondered if she should be worried, but decided Cassie's social life wasn't her business.

After that night, though, there was a dramatic change in her charge's behavior. She immediately dumped her boyfriend and began behaving very strangely toward her friends. It wasn't until dinner the night before winter break, though, that she discovered why. Paige arranged to bump into Cassie and got a shock when she realized the girl was possessed. A little research and a muttered spell destroyed the parasitic demon. It also tipped Cassie off to the fact that the new teacher was more than she seemed.

"I think we need to talk," the girl told her afterwards.

Paige nodded. "Yes. We do, and the sooner the better." They found a quiet corner and were soon joined by another girl; one that seemed very surprised when Paige looked at her and said that she and Cassie were having a private talk.

"I tell her everything," Cassie replied, startled for some reason but recovering quickly. "Is that a problem?"

"Not necessarily," the white-lighter answered hesitantly. "Um. I know this is a lot to deal with, but I am here to help you. It'll be easier if we're honest with each other." Both girls nodded their agreement. "I know you've had a really strange term," Paige began.

"Depends on your standards I s'pose," her charge answered casually. "I found out I'm a witch. I've got powers I can barely control. I've got a randy angel sniffin' about, who's got 'plans' for me. An', oh yeah, me best mate is a lesbian ghost." She gestured to the other girl. "Say 'hi' Thelma. Some might consider that just a day in the life. Now. What's your story?"

THE END


	57. Now I've Seen Everything

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 57

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The further adventures of Faith and Xander (Picks up after Ch. 55). As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Charmed and Hex

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

NOW I'VE SEEN EVERYTHING

"I thought that portal was supposed to take us home?"

"That's what the putty tat said," Faith shrugged looking around. "You know those higher powers. Maybe he meant 'eventually.'"

"Great," Xander scowled. "So where are we? Some hell dimension?" They emerged from the shadows under the trees they'd been walking through and looked down the hill at the neat rows of houses. "Looks like the 'burbs."

"Close enough," Faith opined. "Wonder why we're here?"

A roaring crashing sound answered the question. It seemed to be growing closer. "Never mind." They set off at a run down one of the pleasant tree-lined streets but skidded to a halt barely a block later and stared. At the bottom of the hill, only three blocks away, two boys and a girl, none older than 12, were running for their lives from a house.

"What the-?" Faith stared in disbelief as the animated structure stomped by on broken chunks of foundation, smoke belching from the chimney, second floor windows glowing fiercely. A hall carpet shot out the front door and attempted to wrap itself around the slower of the two boys. He barely dodged aside. Faith's paralysis broke and she was in motion. While he moved slower, Xander still made good time and caught up with her at the construction site that was apparently the kids' destination.

One of the boys was sitting in the cab of a construction machine taking clumsy swipes at the thing. He didn't see the other two until a scream drew his eyes upwards. They had climbed up on a crane and were clinging to the boom. He couldn't tell what they were doing, but got a hint a moment later when the house blew apart, raining flaming debris all over the site.

Xander came to a stop beside Faith. "Guess we're not needed after all."

"Guess not," she agreed. "What was that anyway?"

"Hell if I know. Let's see if we can find that portal again, huh?" Faith eyed the settling debris with a critical eye then nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

THE END


	58. OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 58

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The further adventures of Faith and Xander (Picks up after Ch. 57). As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

BTVS and Monster House

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD

"Close, but no cigar," Faith sighed. "No Council. No Slayers. Not even a Sunnydale."

Xander nodded in agreement. "None of the websites we usually use. Demons Demons Demons doesn't exist, and the only references to vampires I can find are in horror movies."

"So what are we doing here?" Xander just shrugged and pushed through the library doors out into the street. "Lets look around. Whatever it is will probably find us."

"Maybe we should try looking for a wizard, so we don't have to rely on that stupid portal."

Xander nodded. "I'm game."

"I don't like bein' jerked around by the friggin' powers. Let 'em solve their own problems for a change."

"Suits me." He looked around. "So… Where do we begin?"

On a world that, by all appearances, lacked demons and champions to fight them, finding a wizard proved difficult. Eventually, though, they found a small storefront with an intriguing sign on the door. They watched the place from across the street.

"Think it's worth a shot?"

"We got nothin' better to do," Faith pointed out. "What are the odds, though, that a genuine wizard would advertise like that?" she asked, nodding at the sign on the door. "Probably some kook or con man."

"I guess. Even back home, did we ever see someone put 'Wizard' on their front door? Suppose he has business cards? An add in the yellow pages?" Faith just shrugged. "Nothing to lose I guess. Lets go talk to this Dresden guy."

THE END


	59. Aftermath

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 59

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Dresden Files

And now…

The Dresden Files and ?

AFTERMATH

The Council was NOT happy. The Red Court was up in arms. The Black Court was howling for blood. And Harry was glad to know that, for once, he was not the object of their collective ire.

What had happened was still something of a mystery, even to him. He knew that a young man that had visited his office a couple of days before had something to do with it, but the stranger had left him with more questions than answers. He had identified himself only as Harris and had come to the office asking some very odd questions about magic and the supernatural. It was clear he had some knowledge of the subject and was testing Harry, but to what end wasn't clear. Whatever the man had been looking for, he hadn't found it and left looking disappointed.

Some of his questions had been surprisingly technical and some had been very naïve, the sort he would expect from a comic book junkie. Although puzzled, Harry had put it out of his mind. At least, until he saw the man at Bianca's club. He had been hired to find out who was trying to kill her and had resolved the matter to his client's satisfaction. The club wasn't a place he would normally spend time, but Bianca had insisted on meeting there to finish their transaction.

Bianca was the sort of person that didn't have whims. She always had, Harry had determined, at least three reasons for doing anything. She wanted to finish their business. That was one. She wanted people to see him there. That was two. It wasn't until afterward that he realized that there was something there he'd been expected to see.

The young man had been sitting at a table in the corner watching the room. His single eye had swept the room with a deliberately casual air. He wasn't a vampire, of that Harry was certain, nor was the young woman who joined him as Harry was leaving. Puzzled but anxious to leave, he dismissed the matter, and never did see what Bianca had wanted him to see.

Apparently, the business with the third-eye drug was severely straining relations between the Red Court and the Black Court vampires and the Council was quietly intervening to ensure that open warfare didn't erupt between the two. That would have been bad for everyone. A series of meetings was being arranged to hammer out the details for a summit that was to take place the following week at the club. Having tried hard to have little to do with vampires, Harry didn't recognize the Black Court representatives who were waiting to meet with Bianca and a Council rep after Harry's departure.

The only thing that the Council and the two Courts agreed on was that Harry Dresden was a wild card that almost no one wanted involved. Bianca's attempt to tip him off hadn't gone over well with anyone, but the planned summit was too important. It had gone forward. Not, however, without complications.

Two days after Harry's visit, three Red Court vampires disappeared. The timing was thought to be suspicious and the leaders were pointing fingers. Both the Black Court and the Council denied any knowledge of the incident, but agreed to help find them as a show of good faith. The only thing that could be confirmed was that the three were dead. As the bodies could not be found there was no way to learn more. The theory was advanced that a new vampire hunter was working the area, perhaps a survivor of the crew that the third eye junkies had wiped out.

Thoughts of revenge were put on hold by mutual agreement until after the summit. Tensions were already high, and the leaders of the Council and both Courts agreed that it would be better for all if there were no angry vampires roaming the streets looking for trouble.

The night of the summit arrived without further incident and with Harry Dresden being none-the-wiser. The leaders of the two courts and their aids and bodyguards along with the Council representatives there to settle the dispute and negotiate a new treaty if it became necessary, made for a fair sized and very tense crowd. The survivors confirmed that much. They weren't able to confirm much else.

None of them were sure how it started. No one knew who the attackers were. How they gained entry to the club, how just one young woman and a one-eyed man had managed to kill 12 vampires and three powerful wizards, and how they had since contrived to disappear without a trace, were questions that might never be answered. Of course, Harry reflected, that was mainly because the offended parties were more interested in killing each other than getting at the truth.

He had been questioned about the one-eyed man. He'd been questioned three times, in fact. The Council, the Black Court and the Red Court were no longer on speaking terms. Any hope for a continued peace had vanished thanks to the two strangers, and the casualties were piling up. What infuriated Harry was that it was spilling over into the civilian population. Both courts were on 'recruiting' drives and still more innocents were being caught in the crossfire. Harry tried to think of a way to stop it, but he seemed to be the only one interested in doing so. All he could do was keep his head down and curse Harris and his girlfriend for the mess they had made. He'd have done so literally, he decided, if he only knew who the hell they were or where they had gone.

THE END


	60. Suspect

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 60

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

The Dresden Files and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And now…

Law & Order SVU and ?

SUSPECT

"I'm sorry, Detective Benson. I can't tell you anymore than I already have. This is our case now."

"You know what this guy did! Why are you coddling him? Give him back for an hour and we can find out where he's got the girl stashed. Stepping in at this point puts her at risk!" The woman didn't slow down but cast her a sympathetic look. Her partner didn't even glance at the two SVU detectives.

"We're aware of the ticking clock," the woman's scruffy looking partner assured her. "Stay out of our way so no more time gets wasted." They ignored her after that and left the building.

"I hate it when they do that," Elliot Stabler muttered. "They're worse than the feds about sharing information."

Olivia nodded, scowling after the two. "So do we back off? Leave it to them?"

"Of course not."

"We know this guy is guilty. We keep surveillance on him, we find his victim." Elliot nodded, in full agreement.

They picked up their suspect's trail easily enough. Thinking the suspicion off of him, he had gone home and resumed what seemed to be his normal routine. There was no sign of the two out of town detectives with the infuriating credentials, and while Elliot grumbled over them, Olivia dismissed them from her thoughts. It was bad enough, she agreed with him, when the local branch stepped in and took over. Having two detectives from Chicago do it was just infuriating. She wasn't about to become distracted, though.

They watched him go from his apartment to his job and then leave in the delivery truck he drove. It was how, they were certain, he transported the girls he abducted. They were on their own time, conducting what was, technically, illegal surveillance, but both were certain it would be worth it when they found his latest victim and got the evidence that they needed to put him in prison.

He seemed intent on depriving them of that satisfaction. For an entire day, he led them from one innocent job to another, delivering and picking up innocuous packages without any break in his routine. He stopped for lunch at a small diner and went straight back to work. "Think we've been spotted?" Elliot glanced at his partner, who shook her head.

"No, but he may suspect he's being watched. I think he's just being careful." They continued to watch him for the rest of the day. It wasn't until quitting time, when he was due to return the truck to the warehouse, that he deviated from his route. They followed the truck to a factory complex that was closed for renovation. The place was deserted at the moment, the workers having left for the day and the driver unlocked the gates and drove in as if he belonged there. The two detectives followed on foot.

They found the truck parked in a garage, well out of sight of the street. The driver had left the truck and they looked around frantically, fearing they'd lost him. Their attention was drawn to the far end of the garage by moaning and the sound of someone being sick.

At the end of the garage opposite the street entrance was a hallway that vanished to either side of a doorway. Their suspect was on his knees, the brightly colored jacket of the delivery company making him plainly visible despite the shadows. The retching sound was coming from him. They couldn't see his face, as he knelt just to the side of the doorway leading into the building. Both glanced at each other, unsure how to proceed. There decision was made for them when their suspect rolled onto his side and lay still and silent. Olivia reached for her phone to call an ambulance when another figure stepped into view. The newcomer was almost entirely in shadow, making it impossible to be sure of anything about him, but he was big, at least 6'5''. The stranger contemptuously kicked their suspect hard in the gut, sending him sliding across the floor.

"Freeze!" Benson had her gun out immediately and was moving toward the big man in the shadows. "Don't move. Get your hands where I can see them!" The big man turned towards them, still in shadow, and started to laugh at them. The laugh was cut off abruptly by several odd popping noises that Olivia realized were silenced rounds. The big man staggered, letting out an enraged sounding howl, more animal than human. Several more shots sent it staggering out of sight down the hall. They were close enough to hear the body hit the ground.

The two visiting detectives from Chicago stepped into view from the opposite direction, strange looking weapons raised. The woman turned to them. "That's close enough. You two are this close to suspension for interfering in our investigation." Elliot opened his mouth to object, but she cut him off. "You want to be useful? Call an ambulance and some back up to search the building. The girl is here somewhere. That's why he's here, but you will not come any closer if you want to keep those badges."

The suspect they had followed into the building was taken to the hospital, comatose, the paramedics said. The kidnapped girl was found an hour later and was also taken to the hospital, babbling about monsters. The two Chicago detectives finished their business and boarded a plane for home without a word of explanation after seeing to it that the man they'd shot vanished without a trace. Detectives Benson and Stabler spent half the night trying to write reports that made some kind of sense out of the incident. They found out that they needn't have bothered. Captain Cragen saw the red flag on the folder, gave them both a sympathetic look and closed the file.

THE END


	61. My Enemy's Enemy

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 61

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Law & Order SVU and Special Unit 2

And now…

Smallville and ?

MY ENEMY'S ENEMY

"Rich as this guy is, he's gotta have a computer system with all the bells and whistles."

"He does. Also pitfalls, snares, poison spikes and a big boulder ready to roll down at anyone trying to hack in." She grinned at her partner. "Don't worry. As you know, I work on a… different level. Won't be a problem."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Still nervous about the latest twist to their plan, he tended to talk out his worries, to her mild irritation.

"I'm certain we can't. If half the things I've found hints about in his emails are true, he's nearly as big a threat as they are. Luckily, we don't need to trust him."

"So how's this going to work?"

"All we have to do is tell him about the company and what they have planed. I think his self-interest will take it from there. At the very least, he'll start poking into their business. Once they're provoked, they'll go after him to keep him from disrupting they're plans."

"The New York thing is going to happen soon. That's about all we know. We don't have a timetable."

"We'll give him the details we do have. There are enough verifiable facts there. It should be enough to pique his interest; get him digging into it. The company will do the rest."

OOOOOOOOOO

Lex Luthor frowned at his new state-of-the-art, unhackable, utterly secure computer and the 'chat' window that had just popped up. Heads were going to roll for this one.

Greetings, Mr. Luthor. I have a proposition for you.

Lex scowled at the text on the screen and trusted the built-in microphone to carry his answer. "Not interested."

You will be. After all, you live here, too.

"Live here?"

Earth. Tell me, Mr. Luthor, how would you like to save the world?

THE END


	62. HERE THERE BE

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 62

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This actually started with a bit of dialogue that popped into my head. It's not the first story that started out that way, not even the first in this series. See if you can pick it out. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Smallville and Heroes

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

HERE THERE BE…

It was big, very big, and it was looking at them with what Xander thought must pass for a startled expression among its kind. After all, one didn't see two strange humans pop out of a hole in the air every day. _ Or maybe it's a common occurrence in this dimension_, Xander reflected. _No way of knowing, and I should really learn to prioritize_, he scolded himself, looking up at their unexpected host.

"Faith?"

"Yeah, Xan?"

"That's a dragon."

"Oh? I thought it was a bunny." The creature in question had barely moved. It appeared to have been settling down for a nap when they arrived and aside from turning its head toward them slightly, it hadn't moved. "Options?"

"Portal's gone," he said after a quick backward glance.

"Natch." By unspoken agreement they were speaking softly and backing away from the large golden scaled beast who was still watching them with what Faith thought might be curiosity. "I don't want to fight it."

"I got no problem with running away."

"It isn't attacking us," Faith noted. "What are the odds it's friendly?"

Xander considered the question for a moment. "Slightly better than the odds it's a vegetarian."

The creature stirred at this comment and raised its head a bit. The two demon hunters began to back away a bit faster. "Good dragon," Xander called soothingly, "pretty dragon. You're a lazy dragon aren't you?" Faith shot him an incredulous look, but kept pace without comment. "We're not even a mouthful, after all."

"Xan," Faith gritted, "I doubt it understands you. Might be worse if it does. Just keep backing away."

"Sorry Faith, I've often been accused of bad taste." The dark-haired Slayer winced.

A loud thump from behind made them both jump and turn around. They had an audience. A human boy of about 16 and what appeared to be an elf were watching another dragon, this one smaller with bright blue scales, lying on its side shaking with apparent mirth. Words suddenly echoed through their minds. _Good dragon… pretty dragon…_accompanied by a strong impression that the source of the voice was laughing.

The elf sighed and turned to the larger dragon. "Perhaps, Glaedr, a review of the lessons in stealth might be in order."

THE END


	63. An Odd Case

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 63

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I expect feedback on this one. There will be people who won't like what I do with the character. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Eldest

And now…

Harry Potter and ?

AN ODD CASE

"It is highly unusual," professor Thorpe, of the Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry commented to his colleague as they emerged from the back alley the portkey had carried them to.

"So you have said," Professor McGonnigal replied, looking around. They were using a spell to pass unnoticed by the muggles, so there was no need to dress in local fashions or try to blend in, which both would have found inconvenient. "Am I to understand that you are unclear on whether this boy is a wizard or not?"

"Correct. I have never seen the spells that prepare our list behave in such a peculiar fashion." Thorpe was a thin, fussy wizard with a receding hairline and a nervous tick. "It was my hope that you, as my counterpart at Hogwarts, might have had a similar experience or have heard of a similar case."

"That is why I'm here," Minerva McGonnigal confirmed. The situation, as described by professor Thorpe, was indeed unusual and bore investigation. The boy seemed to evidence some signs of magical ability, but not others. Having learned what she could from the file that he had owled to her, she decided that investigating the matter personally was the only way to clear it up. Because of the circumstances, they had been instructed not to approach him, but to observe without interference until they were certain of his status. McGonnigal thought it a strange way to proceed, after all, they could simply wipe the boy's memory if he were a muggle, but Thorpe had his orders and, being a guest, she would follow their rules.

Stepping into the street, the pair looked around. The dusty little California town uncomfortably warm compared to Scotland. A summer robe, she decided, would have been a better choice than the more formal attire she had chosen for the occasion, and cast a quick cooling charm to keep herself from suffering heat stroke. It had only limited affect. The town was small, with only a few thousand people. Larger than most wizarding communities, it was still small by muggle standards. It was, by almost any standard, a backwater and neither visitor was impressed.

"Let us get on with this and get out of here, shall we? It's beastly hot."

Thorpe nodded in agreement, casting a charm of his own to keep the desert heat at bay. "His house is this way," Thorpe pointed and the two began to walk. "He'll be walking home from school soon," Thorpe offered, cutting off her question about apparition. "Best to intercept him out here." Minerva sighed and nodded.

They passed a number of muggles in the street, all of which seemed oblivious to the August heat. The nature of the concealment charm they used caused the locals to change course to avoid them without knowing why or even noticing, and the two spoke freely, ignoring the flow of people around them. No wizards lived in the town, and the area was, magically speaking, uninteresting. It was practically a cliché, the small town where nothing happened.

They found their quarry in a vacant lot. He was a nondescript 11 years old boy. He was currently staring at nothing intently. He frowned, and then nodded, as if engaged in some sort of silent conversation, before setting off at a fast walk, heading away from his home.

"What is he doing?" Minerva asked her colleague, who only shrugged and followed the boy. He led them through the middle-class neighborhood and into an open tract of land. A drainage ditch ran through a fairly desolate area and the boy descended into it without hesitation. In the pipe, leading under the one narrow dirt road that traversed the barren area, they found the body of a man in his early twenties. A closer look showed that the man had died of multiple stab wounds. The boy didn't seem alarmed or sickened by the sight, only sad. He rose from where he had squatted to examine the body and turned to the empty space beside him.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, and don't be afraid. You can move on. There's nothing to be scared of where you're going." After a moment, he nodded and turned away, walking past the two professors, oblivious to their presence.

"Is he talking to that man's ghost?" Thorpe asked in confusion, watching the boy leave.

"Did you see a ghost?" Minerva asked him.

"No, and no wizards live in this area anyway. A muggle ghost?"

"Muggles do not become ghosts," the transfigurations professor spoke authoritatively.

"There are tales," he mused. "Stories about invisible spirits that seem to turn up where no wizard has ever died."

"Twaddle," Minerva scoffed. "Bedtime stories. Muggles do not see ghosts nor do they become ghosts themselves. The Department of Mysteries has made a thorough investigation of the matter."

"Well he was seeing something," Thorpe noted.

"Apparently. How else would he know where the body was?" Minerva agreed. "There is one way to find out, Professor Thorpe."

They followed him to a nearby house and watched as he spoke to his father who seemed to be in a great hurry to leave. "I don't have time now. There's a great business deal just waiting for the right guy. I've just got to put the front money up and we'll be set for life!"

"But dad-!"

"I'll see ya later sport. We'll play catch or something." Ignoring further protests, the man got into his car and drove away.

The boy left and headed for another house. "Where is he going?"

"Probably," Thorpe answered, "home to see his mother."

"They live apart?"

"Broke up years ago according to the information we have." They eschewed walking in favor of apparating to the boy's home to wait. McGonnigal went to the backdoor and looked out, watching Mrs. Thomas, the boy's mother, at work in her garden, happily planting flowers. A commotion from another room drew her away. Thorpe, who had decided to check the house for signs of accidental magic or other peculiarities was pressing his back against a wall, glaring at a shipping container in the corner.

"What on Earth is the matter, Professor Thorpe?"

"Bogart," he answered shortly. 'The creature startled me. I certainly wouldn't expect to find one in a muggle household."

"In the box? Someone mailed them a bogart?" Thorpe just shrugged. "That is… odd," she admitted, "but not conclusive." She frowned at the box in distaste. "Best deal with the creature before the boy gets home."

"Not so fast. Muggles can't see bogarts. This is a perfect opportunity."

"Do you really want to subject him to that?" Her tone clearly conveyed her disapproval, but Thorpe ignored it.

"This will be definitive. He will encounter bogarts eventually, might as well be now." They debated a few moments, and, with bad grace, McGonnigal agreed to allow it. The two settled in to wait. It was only a short time later that the front door opened and the Thomas boy came into the house.

"Mom?" he called. "Are you here?" His mother called to him from the garden and he headed toward the back door, passing the carton on the way. He continued on to the back yard, apparently without noticing the bogart. The professors stared as the most peculiar sight they'd ever seen emerged from the box. It was as dark as a moonless night and had no features. The general shape was reminiscent of a werewolf, but there the resemblance ended. It paused as he continued on his way and, after a moment, retreated to its hiding place in the box.

"Not conclusive," Thorpe opined. McGonnigal said nothing, focused on the creature the bogart had become, instead.

"I have never seen its like before," she admitted. "What is it?" Thorpe shrugged.

A moment later Mrs. Thomas entered the house looking grievously distressed, trailed by her son. "Mom, we can't just do nothing. This is a problem-"

"No," the woman corrected, rounding on him. "There are no problems here!" She put on a sunny smile, but it only served to emphasize the strain she was under. "This is a problem free zone." Suddenly, her mood shifted. "Why must you always do this? Suck at me? Drain me like a leech?! Do you want me dead? To take and take until there's nothing left but a withered husk?!" She ran into another room and began searching loudly for something. They looked at the boy to see his reaction.

He was staring after his mother fearfully. He backed away from the door, toward the box in which the bogart had made its home. The boy turned at the sound of the box opening, stiffening slightly, but did not react at all to the bogart. It had again assumed the strange black, featureless form.

Like a living shadow, it seemed to flow toward the boy. Approaching him, it circled and sniffed at him, failing to draw a reaction.

"A strange form indeed." McGonnigal asked watching the odd creature move about the boy before retreating to its box.

Thorpe shrugged. "Probably a nightmare image. Maybe the boy is afraid of the dark. At any rate, this would seem to confirm his status. He doesn't see the bogart."

"He did react when it emerged," McGonnigal pointed out. "Maybe he deals with them by ignoring them. It seemed to unsettle the beast."

"A boy of that age? Unlikely. He was just reacting to the sound of the box opening." They watched the bogart caper around the boy growing increasingly agitated as it failed to get any reaction. He had gone back to staring at the door his mother had passed through.

She emerged a moment later with something in her hand. "Don't," the boy shook his head. "I-I don't need you to-"

"Is this what you want?" she interrupted, holding out an oddly shaped metal device. McGonnigal thought it looked familiar from her occasional perusals of muggle publications and from her long gone Muggle Studies class. "Just use it!" she insisted. "It'll be a quicker end than this constant taking!" She held it toward him. "Go ahead! Use it! You want me dead? This will get the job done you little leech!"

"That's a gun," Thorpe realized, his eyes widening a bit. McGonnigal drew her wand. "No." Thorpe shook his head. "The boy's a muggle. He's not our concern."

"We can't leave him like this," the Hogwarts professor insisted, even as she lowered her wand. "Besides, what of the 'ghost' he spoke to, and the body?"

"Clearly the mother's mental instability is expressing itself in the boy," Thorpe answered. "He might have found the body by accident yesterday or been told about it." He watched dispassionately as the terrified boy backed away from his mother. "He's just a muggle. This isn't our business." He apparated out, and a moment later, McGonnigal sighed regretfully and followed, leaving mother and son alone.

THE END


	64. Mercenary

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 64

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Harry Potter and Odd Thomas

And now…

Battlestar Galactica and ?

MERCENARY

"There are a lot of habitable planets in this sector," Lee Adama pointed out.

"Yes, but the Cylons are still chasing us. I don't have to remind you what happened the last time we tried to settle down."

"Not suggesting we do," his son answered. "I'm wondering though if we're going to find Earth soon, or perhaps one of her colonies."

"That would be good," the admiral nodded. "We could finally stop running and maybe fight back." As if the optimistic sentiment had summoned them, a fleet-wide alarm sounded, announcing the arrival of a base ship and several Cylon fighter squadrons. The handful of minutes that followed was desperate and several ships in the fleet were damaged before they could jump. As always, the _Galactica_ waited until everyone was clear before recalling their fighters and preparing to leave. They didn't make it.

"New contact!" Gaeta called out from his post.

"Another base ship?" Tigh demanded, glancing at the countdown. They still had almost a minute before they could jump.

"No sir. There is no match in the war book. It looks…alien."

Adama moved over to examine the readings. "Whatever it is, it's huge."

"They're firing, sir!"

"All hands, brace for impact." No impact came.

"Not at us, sir. They… they've destroyed the base ship. The fighters are retreating."

"Gods be praised," Adama heard someone say. He understood the sentiment, but was wary of good fortune simply falling into their laps.

"Hail them. Let's talk to our rescuers."

OOOOOOOOOO

"The right price?" Saul Tigh thundered. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just what it sounds like, colonel," the admiral answered in an even tone. "They are offering to sell us the location of Earth and escort us there for the right price. It seems our benefactors are mercenaries."

"Well that answers one question," Lee Adama said, glancing around the table. "We cracked their transmission protocols and were able to read their ident beacon. I've been wondering what sort of people would call their ship the _Post Dated Check Loan_."

THE END


	65. Postcards From Outerspace

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 65

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Battlestar Galactica and Schlock: Mercenary

And now…

Fraggle Rock and ?

POSTCARDS FROM OUTERSPACE

Dear Uncle Matt;

I hope everyone back at Fraggle Rock is doing well. I'm still exploring outer space and learning the most amazing things. Yesterday, I saw three Silly Creatures playing a very strange game. You wrote to me once about how some Silly Creatures like to light fires in their mouths with little white sticks and then blow smoke. I've seen this myself, and it's just as strange as it sounded.

Last night one of the fires really got out of hand during the game I was watching. Two men had a woman stand in a circle drawn with a star inside it. They had candles placed around the circle, and she must have used one of those to light the fire, because she didn't have a little white stick.

The two men were walking around the circle, talking in another language and ringing a bell while she pretended to be trapped inside. Before the game went very far, the fire must have gotten out of control, because she coughed up a LOT of black smoke. It must have been hard on her, cause she collapsed and lay on the ground breathing hard after she coughed up all the smoke.

I don't know why they didn't help her at first. They must have really been caught up in the game. They didn't step into the circle until the smoke was gone. I tried to help, but I was a little slow, too, and none of them appreciated what I did with the garden hose.

Your nephew,

Gobo

THE END


	66. Crossed Wires

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 66

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Fraggle Rock and Supernatural

And now…

Painkiller Jane and ?

CROSSED WIRES

Jane lowered the binoculars and nodded grimly. "Riley was right. She's definitely a neuro."

"So let's go get her," Andre McBride turned toward the stairs that would take them down from their vantage point. They moved quietly into the parking garage that the neuro would have to exit through, waiting for their opening. The building their target had just robbed was deserted except for the woman herself and a cleaning crew on a different floor. With Connor approaching from inside the building, they had her boxed in with no witnesses and no innocent bystanders to worry about. Her formidable strength and speed meant it would be a dangerous capture, but they did have the element of surprise.

The variety of abilities they encountered seemed limitless. There were neuros that could paralyze people, steal memories, cause hallucinations, or start fires. This woman seemed to have super strength and speed. _Let's just hope we don't need kryptonite to bring her down_, Jane grimaced at the thought. _Isn't this job weird enough without borrowing from comic books?_ Weird and dangerous. They had seen the woman take down two armed guards without breaking a sweat and then rip open a strongbox, which would have taken anyone else ten minutes with power tools to break into.

It had been pure chance that they had discovered her. Riley had spotted her in the park, doing something that shouldn't have been physically possible, and a routine background check had revealed some interesting details. She didn't have a criminal record, but neither did she have a regular job. She traveled a lot, and she lived pretty well for someone without a steady income. Now they knew how she managed it. Jane took a moment to wonder what the woman was stealing, but then dismissed it as irrelevant for the moment.

They moved in on her from different directions, as silently as possible. This was not someone Jane wanted a physical confrontation with; no matter how quickly and completely she could heal. She reached her position behind a company van and waited, barely breathing. The neuro came to a stop a few feet down the aisle from her. "I know you're there." What happened next happened very quickly.

Their target was over the dividing wall and down to the next level before Jane could react. She heard Andre curse over the radio link as he moved to intercept. Connor confirmed that he could cut her off, and made his way down the stairs to the bottom level.

Jane took a more direct route. The parking garage was a multi-level facility serving several neighboring office buildings. Even on Sunday, there were enough cars to serve as cover. She was fairly certain, however, that she knew where the woman was headed. There were only so many ways out of the garage, unless one didn't mind a long drop to the pavement outside. Jane minded, but she knew she'd be ready by the time the neuro got out.

Seeing the woman jump from the level below her and land neatly on the sidewalk came as an unpleasant surprise. Her own landing wasn't nearly as graceful, but it did startle the neuro and cause her to hesitate long enough for Jane to draw a bead on her with the chip gun. It was not a long-range weapon, but it could be fired accurately over short distances. As the woman turned to flee, Jane fired.

She staggered, clapping her hand to her neck where she'd been hit, but she didn't go down. Jane watched helplessly while she waited for her healing ability to kick in.

Instead of falling, the neuro staggered away as if drunk, barely able to keep her feet. Connor rounded the corner ahead of her in time to receive a wildly swung fist to the gut. He doubled over and lay groaning as she made her escape. The neuro's movements might have been awkward, but she still managed a speed that made Jane doubt her eyes. She was long gone by the time Andre reached them.

OOOOOOOOOO

"She looked like she was having muscle spasms," Jane added. "The swing she took at Connor connected purely by accident."

"That makes me feel so much better," Connor King groaned from his seat. A trip to the hospital had revealed heavy bruising but no internal injuries. "No way she should have been able to hit that hard if she were chipped. I think Jane musta missed."

"I hit her," Jane insisted. "It was right after that that she started losing control."

Andre raised a hand to cut off any further argument. "Doctor?"

"Without having her here to examine, I have no way of knowing, but it's possible that the nature of her abilities caused the chip to affect her differently for a short time."

"How so?" The group's leader frowned. He didn't really understand the science, but he knew a potential source of trouble when he saw one. Andre didn't like unexpected complications.

"Well, her abilities are strictly physical. Enhanced stronger and speed are unlikely to have a ah, 'mental' component. It's possible the chip would initially cause a kind of misfiring of the brain, spasms like Jane described. The chips have never failed, though. Most likely, it's just a short-term side effect. She should be down to human level strength soon enough."

"But there's no way to be sure?"

"Not until we catch her."

Andre glanced at Riley. "Any progress on that front?"

Riley shook his head. "There's no sign of her, yet. Her target turned out to be a prize catch himself. Guy specializes in procuring and moving illegal arms for anyone who can meet his price. We don't know what was stolen, but I doubt he'll be reporting the robbery to the police. I'm compiling a list of her likely targets based on what we know about her. Hopefully, it'll be of some help in finding her. For now, she seems to have dropped off the grid."

Andre frowned thoughtfully. "Something that would be hard for her to do if she were still having the problems you two described." He glanced at Jane and Connor. "Finding her is our top priority, but the doc's right. The chip has never failed to rob neuros of their powers. When we find her, I don't think Sarah Corvus will be too difficult to handle."

THE END


	67. A Slight Misunderstanding

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 67

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Painkiller Jane and Bionic Woman

And now…

Stargate SG1 and ?

A SLIGHT MISUNDERSTANDING

"So, tell us about this guy."

"He is," Daniel answered patiently, "a brilliant physicist and a leading expert in his field. He apparently had some radical ideas about applying quantum theory for dimensional-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Vala interrupted. "I read the file and understood nothing about his work. What doesn't the file say?"

"A good question," Mitchell nodded. "He was in the loony bin for five years, but there were no details about the nature of his 'mental instability.'"

"Yes," Daniel mused, "and that is a bit worrisome. Normally, even doctor patient confidentiality wouldn't keep us from getting all of the details, but we hit a wall on that subject. Carter recommended the guy, though, before she left for Atlantis. So, we're going to give it a shot. We go see him, and see if he's interested in a job at the SGC."

"Colonel Carter respects his abilities as a scientist. That should be sufficient for anyone," Teal'c interjected with his usual calm assurance. Daniel nodded in agreement. There weren't many, even on the International Oversight Committee who would argue with that. He knew though, that it wouldn't be that simple. Sam's recommendation was a big boost, but it wasn't enough. A lot of questions still needed to be answered.

The presence of all of SG1 was not strictly necessary, but Daniel had met the erratic little scientist once, and had been deemed a good choice to make the initial approach. After what had happened at Mitchell's high school reunion, however, the others were not inclined to let him travel alone. Daniel was not sure whether to be annoyed or touched.

The trip and their arrival in town were uneventful. As was their arrival at their motel, where they got their first unpleasant surprise. Vala summed up the group's feelings. "What a dump."

"Yeah," Mitchell agreed, "who booked us into the roach motel?"

"I suspect Wolsey had something to do with it," Daniel sighed in resignation. "Well, it's better than some places we've slept."

"Speak for yourself," Vala muttered, but followed them toward the office where they could claim their keys. The sound of footsteps drew her eyes toward the stairwell next to the office. A short bespectacled man carrying an odd looking electronic device stepped out into the open, muttering distractedly over his machine. "Colonel Mitchell," she called to her teammate, "I found him."

The rest of the team turned to see the object of their search jerk to a stop and stare wide-eyed at the four strangers in military fatigues for a moment. Daniel stepped forward to greet him, but the other man turned and bolted.

"What the hell?" Mitchell asked, taken aback by the unexpected development. "Hey! Wait!" He took off in pursuit, which, apparently, did nothing to reassure the frightened scientist.

"Cam!" Daniel called after him. "That's not helping!" Ahead of them, Dr. Hans Zarkoff rounded the corner of the building with Mitchell only a few feet behind him. An odd flash of light and a peculiar sound reached their ears, followed by Mitchell's startled cry. The three other members of SG1 rounded the same corner seconds later and found themselves in an empty lot behind the motel. It was a wide expanse of dirt; empty of brush, trees, cars, or anything else large enough to conceal a grown man. Of Mitchell and Zarkoff, there was no sign. "This," Daniel sighed, searching the area with his eyes and finding nothing, "can't be good."

THE END


	68. Bad Ol' PuttyTat

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 68

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Xander and Faith make yet another stop on their 'magical mystery tour.' As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Stargate SG1 and Flash Gordon

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

BAD OL' PUTTY-TAT

The bar was better quality than some he'd been in. The barkeep was friendly, and the waitress was easy on the eyes. It didn't really help his situation, but it didn't hurt. He looked around. _Speaking of 'easy on the eyes…' _ Faith was at the bar, waiting for the news. It was his turn to check, but by the looks of her, she had already guessed.

There was no point in putting off the bad news. "Faith?"

"Yeah, Xan?"

"We're still not home."

"Guessed as much."

Xander took the stool to her right and ordered a beer. It had become habit, keeping his 'blind side' to her so he could keep his remaining eye on their surroundings. Faith was touched at the trust it showed, knowing that there had been a time when he would have hesitated to be alone in the same room with her. Neither of them commented on it. "Close, but no cigar. No Council, no Slayers, no demons. It's what most people back home think the world is." After a brief pause, he added, "I wouldn't mind living here."

"I'd get bored," Faith replied. "So would you."

"Wanna bet?"

Faith shrugged and turned back to her drink. "I'm sick of this," she muttered. "I wanna go home." She'd lost count of the different worlds they had passed through. Some of their 'jobs' had been little more than clean up, for which she'd been grateful. She suppressed a shuddered at the memory of the two-story house stomping down the street chasing those kids.

"So do I, but it doesn't look like this is gonna be our last stop." Further conversation was curtailed by the arrival of a thin, rather pretty, and very irritated brunette.

"Stupid lion," she muttered taking the stool next to him. "Can't believe I had to do that!"

Xander's head perked up at the words. _Lion?_ He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Beer me," she told the scruffy looking bartender, who smiled and started to turn away. Then he stopped and stared at her chest. She gave him a look.

"Is that blood?" he asked quickly, apparently fearful of having his gaze misinterpreted.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's not mine, and I didn't hurt anybody. This time," she added in an undertone. "Stupid lion."

"Do I wanna know?"

The young woman gave the bartender a long-suffering sigh. "Read about it in the paper tomorrow. I'll probably get," she shuddered with a revulsion that Xander didn't think was entirely feigned, "a citizen's commendation out of this."

"Least you didn't get arrested," the bartender consoled, placing the beer in front of her. "You didn't, did you?"

"No. Stupid lion."

"Bad ol' putty-tat," Faith agreed, nodding sagely. Xander wondered how many beers she'd already had. The woman with lion trouble glanced over at them.

"What?"

Xander opened his mouth to interrupt, but Faith leaned past him and Xander got a whiff of her breath. Drunk Slayer. Very bad. "You ain't the only one with lion problems. We was s'posed to be home by now, but that big housecat 's got us jumpin' all o'er."

"You too? I thought I was the only one he bugged."

Faith shook her head, and Xander repressed a sigh, not wanting to make a potentially bad situation worse by aggravating his traveling companion. He glanced pleadingly at the bartender, but the man eyed the two women, one drunk, and one working hard toward that state, and shook his head. He clearly didn't want to get involved.

"Cryptic bastard. Never comes out and says what he means. He just sets things in motion and watches us struggle."

"That's him, alright," the other woman nodded. "How'd you meet him, though?"

"Just met him the once," Faith admitted. "He popped up, gave us bad directions, and vanished."

"Really?" Her tone was curious rather than incredulous, and for some reason, she glanced at her purse.

Xander sighed. "We think he comes and goes as he pleases. All we know is that every time we try to get home we wind up somewhere even weirder."

"If this place is weird," the bartender put in, "your standards can't be that high."

"This seems to be the exception," Xander admitted. "No one has even tried to kill us yet." The brunette and the bartender traded worried looks.

"I wanna go home," Faith declared, her voice coming dangerously close to a whine. Her drinking buddy gave her a sympathetic look and started to speak. Then, she broke off and looked at a spot on the wall. Glared at it actually. Xander followed her glare and found himself looking at a stuffed fish.

"I live in a soup can," she protested, apparently addressing the fish. "How-?… Oh, all right."

She turned to Xander and Faith. "Well, the lion might not like you, but the fish seems to be on your side. Guess I'll help you get home."

THE END


	69. You Gotta Be Kidding

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 69

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not sure what inspired this, a moment of sadism perhaps. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Wonderfalls

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING

They had found themselves in a rather pleasant field. The grass was green, the sky was blue and the sun, which there was only one of thankfully, was shining bright. Best of all, there was nothing to fight. They were following a path through the field in hopes of finding people who could tell them whether they had actually made it home.

The path led into a light wood and to a T-junction where the path ended against a steep slope. Both stopped at the sound of someone or something approaching from the left hand path. Both readied themselves in case whatever it was proved to be hostile.

The source of the noise stopped briefly at the junction of the paths to catch his breath. He was large, dressed in well-tailored and very old-fashioned clothes, and was definitely not human. The creature pulled a pocket watch from his waistcoat pocket and stared at it. "Oh! I'm late! I'm very late!" He tucked the watch back in his pocket and was off again, leaving the two demon hunters staring after it in stark disbelief.

"Was that…?" Faith began, but couldn't finish the thought.

"It was," Xander agreed glumly. "I think we know where to go."

"Absolutely," Faith agreed as they reached the new path. She turned left.

"Faith," Xander put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "It went the other way."

"I know."

"Faith."

She sighed and turned around. "The next portal is that way, isn't it?"

"I'm thinking, yeah." They started down the path after the creature. "Look on the bright side. Maybe it'll have chocolate eggs."

"Shut up, Xan."

THE END


	70. Why Are We Here?

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 70

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is another installment of the adventures of Xander and Faith. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Alice in Wonderland

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

WHY _ARE_ WE HERE?

"So, why are you here?"

"The age old question," Xander sighed as he watched the carnage unfold in the meadow below them. His companion gave him an inscrutable look and the carpenter shrugged. "We heard there was a vampire problem here. We've had experience with vampires and thought we could help."

"They do look like they could use it," the white haired man offered, in the same bored, been-there-done-that tone that seemed to be his trademark. Xander snorted.

"Oh, well. At least he's leaving some for Faith to play with." He winced in sympathy as the boy fighting alongside the Slayer delivered a kick that sent a vampire sailing a distance Xander found difficult to credit.

"It'll be over soon," the white haired one said. That was true enough. Most of the vamps were dust and Faith and the blonde kid were barely breathing hard.

"Mm-hmm. One thing puzzles me."

"What would that be?"

"He's a ninja, right?" Xander asked.

"We both are." The other turned to face him, studying him carefully with his one visible eye.

"I'm no expert," Xander pushed ahead, not sure if he'd offend the man or not, but unable to restrain his curiosity, "but… I always thought ninjas were stealthy, y'know? Next to invisible when they wanted to be and, well… quiet."

"That's the theory," the other agreed, repressing a sigh over what he was seeing in the meadow.

"So, what's with the dressing like a traffic cone and yelling out his attacks for everyone in the country to hear?"

THE END


	71. A Machine is a machine, Right?

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 71

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Naruto

And now…

Transformers and ?

A MACHINE IS A MACHINE, RIGHT?

"We think it's a Decepticon," the army officer assigned to be their liaison said, craning his neck to look up at Optimus Prime. "Frankly, we don't know what else it could be. It's caused so much damage."

"You have the data for us to review?" the Autobot leader asked.

"Yes." He took a portable computer from the case he carried. "Try not to burn this one out."

Prime connected to the machine and carefully initiated a data transfer. It was ridiculously slow, but he knew from past experience that rushing it could damage the primitive machine. When he had the data he shared the files with the others.

"Doesn't look familiar," Bumblebee offered, "but the pictures aren't the best."

"Satellite images are even worse. Those were taken with ordinary film cameras. We're hypothesizing some sort of ECM to make tracking and espionage more difficult. All of the satellite and digital images of it are blurry. Those images aren't much better, and eyewitness accounts conflict wildly."

"So I see," Prime nodded after a second's review of the data. "We start with reconnaissance then." He turned to the others. "Autobots transform and roll out for New Jersey."

The journey from Las Vegas to New Jersey took almost two days even with nonstop driving. The trip was educational for them all. Each listened to the myriad transmissions that seemed to blanket the planet, ranging from radio broadcasts to wireless Internet signals. They found the Internet fascinating, although puzzled over much of what they found. There were even references to the giant robot they were looking for. Reactions to it seemed to be mixed. Some thought it was an alien, while others believed it was a secret military project run amok. There were even those who refused to believe it existed, insisting it was a hoax. The 'chat rooms' and 'blogs' held no definitive evidence of any kind, though. Some made reference to other robots fighting with it, but again, there was no evidence. The military files made no reference to other machines. The strangest part, according to the reports, was the way it seemed to vanish after one of its rampages. Of course, if it was Cybertronian that was not a mystery at all.

Finally, they arrived in New Jersey and began their search. Staying in vehicle mode allowed them to remain inconspicuous as long as no one got close enough to notice that there were no drivers. They followed the best leads they had to the scene of the latest attack.

The shattered remains of buildings lay everywhere. Some had been burned by energy weapons, while others had simply been smashed, as if by a giant hammer.

Passive scanners showed little. Background radiation was slightly elevated, consistent with the use of energy weapons, but they could tell nothing more without using active scans. Ordering the others to stay hidden, he drove half-a-mile on and switched to active scans, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone who might take notice. No one seemed to do so.

The active scans quickly told him that the weapons used were not of Decepticon make. They were, in fact, like nothing on file. They certainly weren't human made. He sent a burst transmission to the others to share the information and give them their orders.

The others split up, taking parallel streets a block or so apart. Their passive scans revealed nothing, until the giant, gaudily painted robot created a sonic boom while flying over them.

The Autobots changed course and followed at top speed. They couldn't keep up on the ground, but they were able to track the strange robot. It set down in a city junkyard and began shooting at wrecked cars and other mounds of discarded machinery. It appeared to be engaged in simple target practice. There also appeared to be something very wrong with the bot.

When they transformed back to robot mode to confront the stranger, they realized what had struck them as wrong, what their previous vantage hadn't allowed them to see properly. The stranger lacked a head. The Autobots all took a step back, startled and slightly unsettled by what they were seeing. In the place of a proper head, was an Earth-made car. More startling still, there were three people inside.

While they stared, the gaudily painted robot produced a ridiculous number of weapons ranging from plasma cannons to missile batteries, and a human voice boomed out from external speakers mounted on the chest. "Whoa! Dudes, nice rides. Glad to see my sense of style is rubbing off on you squid heads."

Optimus took one second too long to analyze this bizarre statement, even as a female voice tried to interrupt.

"Coop! Wait! Those aren't-" the weapons all seemed to erupt at once, knocking the Autobots across the road and into the nearest building. "-Glorf."

THE END


	72. Home At Last

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 72

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can only offer one hint to the unnamed source. I've never seen a single fan fiction written about it. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Transformers and Megas XLR

And now…

Dungeons & Dragons and ?

HOME AT LAST

"I can hardly believe it!" Presto was practically bouncing; he was so excited. "We're finally going home."

Eric nodded but held off celebrating until he could see it with his own eyes. "Here's hoping."

"Oh don't be so negative, Eric," Dianna chided him. "We've earned this, and there hasn't been an orc, dragon, lizard man, or any other monster showing up to spoil it."

"Don't jinx it," the cavalier warned. "Let's just cross our fingers and go before something does happen." He glanced around the ancient temple nervously. It wasn't normally the sort of place he would enter voluntarily. Dark, gloomy, and presided over by a fierce looking stone idol. For a chance to go home, however, he would have cheerfully walked into much scarier places.

The tip had come from a reliable source, meaning, to Eric at least, a source other than Dungeon Master. That source had assured them that the temple could send them to Earth. All they had to do, according to the information, was stand in the center of the sacred circle at the temple's heart and call out the name of the world to which they wished to be transported. This had to be done at a very specific time and could only be done once every three lunar cycles, but it was guaranteed.

Hank glanced over from the door where he was keeping watch over the trail that was the only approach to the temple. "I agree with Eric. It's almost time to go, so let's not borrow trouble." He glanced at Sheila. "How's this supposed to work again?"

"She said that when the light of the moon strikes the jewel in the idol it'll be reflected down to the crystal rune to the north of the circle. The circle will start to glow. We all get in it. One of us yells 'Earth' and away we go."

"I can't wait to see mom and dad again," Bobby enthused. He glanced at Uni, his demeanor instantly changing. "I'm sorry you can't come with us, girl. I'm sure Dungeon Master will take good care of you."

"Indeed, I will, Barbarian." Everyone jumped slightly as the Dungeon Master made his usual entrance.

"I'm not gonna miss that," Eric muttered. Presto nodded his agreement, but didn't take his eyes off their host. Even Hank looked wary.

"We're getting ready to leave, Dungeon Master." The Ranger greeted him coolly and met the small wizard's eyes unwaveringly.

"And I have come to say goodbye," he assured them. "We will not meet after today."

"You're not gonna stop us," Eric sounded slightly incredulous. "No last minute crisis? No monsters breaking down the door to wreck our chances?"

Their tiny guide shook his head. "You have more than earned your homeward passage, Cavalier. I am simply here to wish you well."

"Well, um, goodbye then. Been a hoot."

Some of the others snickered at Eric's attempt at courtesy. It was common knowledge that he hated the world they'd been dragged into and couldn't wait to leave. Before the situation could become more awkward, however, a glimmer of light caught their eyes and all looked up to see a ray of moonlight breach the temple and strike the jewel in the idol.

"Let's go!" Hank's words got everyone moving. They got into the circle, Bobby pausing to hug Uni one last time before shooing her toward the Dungeon Master. When all were ready, Hank looked up at the idol. "Earth!"

The circle glowed brightly and a bright pulse of light engulfed them, before rising toward the sky.

Dungeon Master's ever-present smile faded as he gazed at the now empty circle. "Farewell my students; I hope someday that you can forgive me for this."

OOOOOOOOOO

"This is not the amusement park," Eric noted as he looked around at the empty landscape. For as far as the eye could see, there was no sign of civilization. Hills, woods, and mountains in the distance they could see, but no buildings, no roads; no signs of people at all. "Well, it looks like an Earth sky. It's blue, and I only see one sun. Those look like Earth plants," he pointed toward a small group of bushes. "They're not trying to eat us."

"So we just landed somewhere off the beaten track," Hank nodded. "No big deal. We just find a town and see about getting home. Come on guys."

They started walking south, as that direction held the promise of higher ground and fairly easy terrain. They entered a light wood as they ascended the gentle slope and after a time, the woods began to thicken. They had no warning whatsoever when they passed through a final line of trees and found themselves on a ridge overlooking what had once been a city.

For a moment, no one said anything; they simply stared at the ruin spread out before them. "Where are we?" Sheila finally asked for the group.

"Not Earth, that's for sure," Presto answered as he surveyed the ruins. It had clearly been a city at one time, but the buildings, some of which would have qualified as skyscrapers on Earth, were mostly in ruins. The tallest lay on their sides, shattered by the fall or leaned at precarious angles against smaller buildings that had survived whatever disaster had befallen the place. Whatever had happened, though, it had evidently happened a long time ago.

"Yeah," Dianna agreed. "The buildings look right, but these look old, like centuries old. So, what happened? How'd we get here?"

"Dungeon Master," Eric growled scanning their surroundings for any sign of the tiny wizard. "That pipsqueak did something, or at least he knew something and didn't warn us."

"He wouldn't do that!" Bobby protested.

"Oh, yes he would," Eric cut him off. Bobby's attitude bordered on hero worship for a reason that Eric didn't understand. Dungeon Master had the means to send them home, but he didn't. Eric had fumed repeatedly over that, but none of the others believed him, even after the time he had been made Dungeon Master for a day and had almost gotten them home. A home that, he took a moment to point out to the others, was not in ruins.

"So he sent us somewhere else," Sheila concluded, almost in tears. "Why?" She demanded, taking a seat on a fallen tree. "Why would he do that to us?"

"Why did he do any of the things he did to us," Eric answered, "starting with dragging us there in the first place?"

The others looked at each other silently for a time, digesting this. It was something most of them had thought at one time or another but had not wanted to believe.

Finally, Hank sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Let's look around that city and see what we can learn." He led the way toward the outskirts of the city.

It took time. The city was farther away than it had initially looked, but they reached the outskirts shortly before sunset. As they topped the last hill, sounds from the city began to reach them, and a moment later, they saw the source. A long line of animal drawn carts wound their way out of the ruins and onto a road that turned east at the base of the hill they had just topped. The group took cover so as not to alarm the natives. The ground between the hill and the city was fairly flat; leaving few areas they could hide if the city's people were unfriendly.

"A caravan," Sheila noted. Presto produced a pair of binoculars from his hat and took a closer look.

"They're human… well mostly." He passed the glasses to Hank. "There are some large fuzzy things down there I've never seen before. They kinda look like Wookies."

They watched the caravan grow closer. "Well, we've confirmed this isn't Earth," Hank sighed. "I guess we should head for whatever settlement is in those ruins and learn what we can." The others nodded. However they might feel about their situation didn't matter. They still had to deal with it. Confusion, resentment, anger, and frustration simmered while they watched the caravan grow closer. They all wanted to be on their way or at least to do something but had decided to wait till it passed before heading in. Caravan drivers tended to be jumpy about armed strangers approaching them.

Before it had reached them, however, it came under attack by another, much larger group of armed strangers. There was a curious mix of creatures that looked like bipedal tigers and flying balls with robotic arms. "That's new," Eric breathed as the attackers, all wielding high tech weaponry, descended upon the carts.

"We have to help them," Hank decided. "They'll slaughter those people." Before any of them could move, even before Eric could voice his inevitable protest to getting involved, three people emerged from carts at various points along the line and began fighting back.

From the rearmost cart, came one of the wookie-like creatures. It was near seven feet tall and had a mane like a lion. It was also amazingly strong, flinging the tiger creatures around like pillows. In a cart near the center, a woman stood, throwing off a tarp that had been concealing her and raised her hands above her head. Light formed around her hands and she began to produce concussive bursts of energy that knocked away the living enemies and shattered the machines. The oddest thing about her was her clothing. Eric took in the outfit that resembled nothing so much as a tight blue one-piece swim suit with gold highlights and let out a low whistle, much to the annoyance of Sheila and Diana. In the lead cart, the driver threw off a ragged cloak, revealing a heavily muscled man dressed in furs. He produced a magic sword with a blade that seemed made of pure energy, and threw himself unhesitatingly, into the fight.

"They gotta be outnumbered 20 to 1," exclaimed Diana, rising to her feet.

"We hit 'em from behind," Hank instructed. "Draw off and scatter them, then we split up." Hank quickly explained his idea and they all nodded before moving off.

OOOOOOOOOO

The maned wookie, as Eric thought of him, howled in rage and threw back yet another group of attackers. Their strategy was clear and infuriating. This bunch weren't after the goods in the carts. They were after the families traveling with the caravan, probably for slaves. Several attempts had been made to draw him away so that the children hiding in the carriage near the end of the caravan could be captured. Judging by the way the creature was raging, it would no doubt have preferred to go on the offensive, but he couldn't leave the children unprotected.

Eric flinched away from the snarling creature. "Take it easy! I'm on your side!" The tiger things had given up on tooth and claw attacks they seemed to prefer and were using their weapons again. The shield he had covered the entire carriage with held, but Eric wasn't sure how long it would last. He could feel the weapons pounding against his defenses.

"We're here to help," Hank assured him. "Eric can defend the carriage. I think you and I should go on the offensive." He drew back his bow to illustrate. The maned wookie considered for a moment and then nodded.

"I don't know how long I can hold this defense," Eric complained. "Will you guys start offending already?!"

OOOOOOOOOO

One blow from his club sent a near solid wave of dirt and rock into the air, knocking nearly a dozen of the tiger things off their feet and half-burying them. "Hah!" Bobby cried as he moved to the side of the burly stranger with the magic sword. "Why don't you try pickin' on somebody half your size?"

"Demon dogs!" the man cried, staring at the boy who had come to his aid. "You are just a child! What do you think you are doing here?"

"Savin' your hide?" Bobby smirked as he used his club to send a bowling ball sized rock through the center of one of the attacking machines.

"Don't get cocky, little brother," a voice came from nowhere and two of the tigers that had been gathering themselves for an attack, instead fell flat on their faces at Bobby's feet. Unseen hands quickly bound their legs together with a length of rope, as a swipe of the energy sword destroyed their weapons.

OOOOOOOOOO

The hurricane was a surprise. The scantily clad sorceress could only stare as the enemy that had been on the verge of overwhelming her was carried away by the mysterious wind. "What the-?"

"Hey Presto! Leave some for me, would ya?" Diana gave the woman a reassuring grin. "Relax. We're here to help." She glanced at her friend. "What was that, anyway?"

Presto glanced at the object he'd pulled out of his hat. "Hair dryer. It wasn't even on high. Huh." He stuffed it back into his hat and put it back on his head.

"A hair dryer that does that," Diana shook her head in disbelief as she surveyed the field full of smashed machines and retreating tiger creatures. "Do you ever pull anything normal out of that hat?"

"Not so far."

"Ahem," the woman interrupted. "I'm grateful for the help, but who are you?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean, Earth?" Eric demanded. "This can't be Earth." Their three new friends traded confused looks, but the human male shook his head.

"It is." They had settled around a campfire after a hard day of cleanup. The caravan was back on its way, and those who had done the fighting were taking a well-earned rest.

"No way we've been gone that long," Sheila protested. "That city took centuries to get that way, at least."

"Actually, around two thousand years." They all stared at the dark haired woman.

"Impossible!" Eric insisted, not wanting to hear any more. "This is some kind of trick." The wookie-wannabe gave a warning growl at the implied insult to his friend.

It's okay," she soothed, putting a hand on his fur-covered and heavily muscled arm. "From what you say, you were snatched from Earth almost two years ago. We've seen proof that time travel can be achieved with magic. Maybe-"

"Time travel?" Hank sounded dubious. "I don't think Dungeon Master-"

"You don't think what, Hank? That DM would promise us a way home and then shaft us? Again?"

Bobby leaned into his sister and began to cry. Sheila glared at Eric while putting a protective arm around her brother. "That's not helping!"

"I've never met a wizard that could be described as trustworthy," the fur clad man offered. "Is there a way to return them to their own time?" He looked to the woman in the swimsuit.

"I don't know that it would do any good. From what they've said, they were snatched from Earth, at most, a few years before the cataclysm. If they go back…" She didn't finish the sentiment.

"So we're stuck," Diana sighed. "And this really is Earth isn't it?" Their new friends all nodded.

"How could it be?" Eric protested.

"While we were cleaning up," Diana cut him off. "I saw things. Earth things. There were boxes with writing in English… and a crate. It was metal and really old. It said U.S. Army." The others sat in stunned silence, Hank suddenly realizing why Diana had been so quiet all afternoon. He looked at the others, taking in their reactions, making sure no one was in immediate need of his support, before letting his own shock and grief set in.

He let his head drop to his knees. "Home at last."

THE END


	73. Oops

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 73

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is the tale of a stop on the World Tour Goliath and company could have happily skipped. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Dungeons & Dragons and Thundarr the Barbarian

And now…

Gargoyles and ?

OOPS

"I'm truly sorry about this misunderstanding," the captain assured them. Goliath had forgotten his name for the moment. Between the tasers and the darts tipped with a very powerful tranquilizer, he felt lucky to be able to stand. His head hurt and his stomach was VERY unhappy. A glance at Angela and Bronx showed that they weren't in much better shape. Nevertheless, it wouldn't do for him to show how vulnerable he was. Elisa, thankfully, was unharmed and had actually done more damage to their captors than any of the gargoyles had. She had been most displeased with her 'rescuers.'

After beaching the skiff at their latest stop, they had set out to investigate the nearby city, but had not gotten very far. Their attackers weren't military or police, as far as Goliath could tell. They dressed in civilian clothing and their late arriving leader was the only one who had a rank. After a fierce, yet brief struggle, all four of them had been taken to the group's headquarters. Fortunately, they hadn't been there long when the captain, whose name still eluded the clan leader with the pounding head and stomach trying to climb up his throat, arrived.

"Our London branch is, of course, familiar with your species, but we've never had gargoyles in Wales. So I never briefed my team."

"Fine, it was a misunderstanding," Elisa snapped, still irritated over a new wound, a burn from a taser, to her much abused leather jacket. She just wanted to get the gargoyles and herself away from this bizarre group as soon as possible. They, their leader, especially, made her nervous.

She heard Goliath growl and step closer to her. Looking up, she spotted the captain running his eyes over her appreciatively. Elisa was used to that, but was glad of Goliath's protective streak, as she was not used to men who 'appreciated' her casting similar looks toward Angela and… Goliath? _Ooookay, definitely time to leave._

"Well, it's been fun, but we really need to go."

"Of course," the captain smiled. "Owen?" The resident doctor appeared with three cups and a bowl. "This," he handed two of the cups to Goliath and Angela, "should settle your stomachs. That tranquilizer does a number on you, I know." He set the bowl down in front of Bronx. "Its perfectly safe, I assure you." He turned to Elisa. "For you, a cup of water and a couple of aspirin."

"Sorry about that right cross," the small Asian woman offered. Elisa nodded dully and swallowed the painkillers. Goliath and Angela downed their drinks.

"If you're ever in town again," the captain gave them a winning smile and another appreciative glance, "drop in, I promise we'll be better hosts."

"Er, thank you," Goliath managed, still not sure what to make of the group. They hadn't learned much about them beyond the fact that the gargoyles had been mistaken for aliens. "We have a long journey ahead of us." Excuses made, the four of them departed.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well, that was different."

"Yeah, you don't see gargoyles that often, anymore."

"Did we really have to give them the retcon? I doubt they'd talk about us. Got their own secrets and all."

"Sorry, Gwen. Procedures have to be followed. On the upside, if we ever do run into them again, they won't remember you shot them."

THE END


	74. Are You Sure He's Not A Demon?

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 74

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Another dimension another misunderstanding.  Faith and Xander continue their travels.  As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy.  RandR.

Gargoyles and Torchwood

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

ARE YOU SURE HE'S NOT A DEMON?

"Yes, I'm sure!" the short blonde kid shouted.  "He's my little brother."

Faith looked incredulously at her traveling companion who was restraining the self-professed big brother.  Xander looked down at the kid. "Your little brother is a soup can?"

"An empty soup can," Faith amended, knocking on the chest of the hulking suit of armor and receiving only a hollow sounding tone in return.  The soup can protested with a very young and very unhappy 'hey.'  "There's nothing in there."

The blonde kid grimaced and looked away.  "He…had an accident."

THE END


	75. Strange Clients

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 75

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy.  RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Full Metal Alchemist

And now…

Naruto and ?

STRANGE CLIENTS

Tsunade repressed a sigh as she considered the Village Hidden in the Leaves' latest clients.  It would be a simple job, at least, and one she couldn't wait to see done.  The sooner this pair moved on the better.  "Very well, captain.  We've got a deal.  I just need to find a guide for you."

Naruto grinned as he walked into the Hokage's office unannounced.  Tsunade gave him an annoyed glance, but held her tongue as an idea occurred to her.  "Good news," the orange-clad genin announced.  "The gang is broken up.  The village that hired us is safe and there are now only five swordsmen of the mist."

"Good work," the Hokage smiled, genuinely pleased at the news.  "Good timing, too.  I have your next assignment."  She nodded at the two individuals in her office.  "Our clients need an escort to the coast so they can catch a ship.  This is something you can handle on your own."  She added in an undertone, "and it'll get you out of my hair for a while."

Naruto glanced around the office belatedly and frowned.  There was a tall man with short-cropped blonde hair dressed in what looked like a uniform of some kind.  He wore black trousers and combat boots and a bright orange long sleeved tunic.  The oddest thing about him was the oddly shaped bits of metal that seemed to hover above his shoulders.  He was the only other person in the office.  "Clients?  I only see one guy.  And… why's there a big pile of crap in here?"

The top of the 'big pile of crap' turned toward him revealing two eyes and a mouth that was currently formed into a scowl.  An arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat.  "How 'bout this instead, chief," the 'pile of crap' glanced at Tsunade.  "You draw us a map, and I put this one in the hospital for a week?"

THE END


	76. A Promising Start

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 76

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Naruto and Schlock: Mercenary

And now…

Stargate: SG1 and ?

A PROMISING START

The final chevron locked into place and Walter blinked in surprise. "We have a lock." It was rare for the addresses on the list of inaccessible gates to actually connect, but it had become routine to run through the list on a regular basis. None of the senior staff were even present. Lt. Colonel Carter had been there earlier, but had gone to get coffee a while ago. He hit the intercom. "Colonel Carter to the control room." A moment later, she rushed back in and settled at the station next to him.

"Which one?"

"P4X-458, ma'am. The last three attempts to dial in have failed."

"They must have just recently dug it up," she theorized. "The MALP?"

"Ready to move, ma'am."

"Then send it through, and let's see what's there." The MALP rolled up the ramp and through the gate. A moment later, the camera sent back a view of a small wooded glade that would have been pretty if not for the dirt and rubble that choked much of it.

"Looks like a landslide," Walter commented taking in the scene that included three recently downed trees. "Could be what cleared the gate." Carter nodded absently as she panned the camera around while setting in motion the standard battery of tests. The MALP was equipped to sample a planet's atmosphere, test ambient radiation levels, and scan for artificial signals such as radio broadcasts. It didn't take long to finish. The planet was Earth-like in many respects, but there were no immediate signs of advanced civilization. Something else caught her eye, though. A movement behind a tree caused her to focus the camera there and zoom in.

There was definitely someone there, watching the MALP. She summoned Daniel to the control room, and kept an eye on the furtive figure while waiting. It didn't take long, and soon the SGC's top cultural expert, along with the rest of SG1 arrived. Teal'c seemed genuinely interested in the new world. Mitchell, Sam quickly realized, had merely been bored.

"Hello?" Daniel called to the figure behind the tree. "There's no need to be afraid. I assure you, we're friendly."

"Blunk not afraid," a squeaky voice called from behind the tree. "Blunk great warrior!" This claim brought raised eyebrows from two of the team's men. Carter focused on the MALP's readings. "What metal thing want?"

"My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. We seek only peaceful contacts with other worlds. It is our hope that such contact can enrich both of our civilizations."

"Huh," the great warrior responded. "Enrich sound good. You trade?"

"That is one of the things we could discuss. Perhaps we could meet with your leader?"

"Ask Queeny, Blunk will. She decide if talk to metal thing."

"Of course," Daniel replied smoothly. "The, er, metal thing you see, though, is not me. It is merely a tool we use to explore. I'm talking to you from the other side of the stargate."

"Stargate?"

"Yes. The big ring the metal thing came through."

"Oh. Okay. Blunk go talk to queeny. Metal thing be here later?"

"We can do better. If your queen is agreeable, we'd like to send delegation through the gate to meet with her."

"Okay. Blunk tell." With that, a small green biped in what looked like a lifejacket darted out from behind a tree and vanished down the slope into the woods.

"That's their great warrior, huh?" Mitchell asked, staring incredulously after the odd looking creature.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Cam," Daniel advised. "If all of his people are that size, who knows?"

THE END 


	77. Wanna Trade?

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 77

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Stargate: SG1 and W.I.T.C.H.

And now…

Medium and ?

WANNA TRADE?

Alison smiled as she met Lee in the arrival area. "Hey, Lee. Good to have you back."

Scanlon nodded. "Good to be back. These cross-jurisdictional cases are a pain even when air travel isn't involved." He glanced at the tall dark-haired stranger standing beside her. "Detective Lassiter, right?" The man nodded.

"Nice to meet you face to face, detective Scanlon. I-" An announcement over the loudspeaker caught his attention. "That's my flight. I've got to get going." He turned to Alison. "Mrs. Dubois? It's been a pleasure."

"For me, too," she returned, a bit surprised. Then again, the man had been a surprise from the start. "Most police don't react well to working with a psychic."

"I've worked with a psychic before," he told her, confirming a private suspicion.

"Got one like me at home, do you?"

"Sadly, no." Then he glanced at Lee. "I don't suppose I could convince you to trade? I take her to Santa Barbara and send you-" Lee was already shaking his head emphatically.

"I've met your guy. Not a chance."

THE END 


	78. Common Ground

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 78

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Medium and Psych

And now…

Supernatural and ?

COMMON GROUND

No one expected the orchid covered bowling ball. Dean pushed himself up from the floor where the creature had thrown him and stared. The garishly painted bit of sports equipment had taken the creature's feet neatly out from under it. Then things got weird. The thing that was evidently not a demon, as it had walked right through the pentagram and swatted the book out of his hands, began to claw at the pavement as the finger holes on the ball began to glow and exert some kind of pull on it. Before his eyes, it dissolved into mist and vanished into the ball.

"What the hell?"

"Not yet," a young man answered, coming around the corner of the stack of boxes he'd used for cover. "Soon, though. Hope you don't mind me stepping in. It looked like you needed the help."

"No complaints, dude. Happy to have it." He held out his hand. "I'm Dean."

"Sam." The man retrieved his bowling ball and saw Dean staring at it. "I know. It's a little embarrassing. The guy who makes these has a bizarre sense of humor. One time it was a really ugly sweater."

"Huh. Whatever works, dude." Dean looked around the alley where he'd chosen to lay his useless trap. _Next time I'll wait for my Sam to finish his research. Little bro's gonna be pissed I tried this alone_. "Seems we're done here. Buy you a drink?"

Sam glanced down at the ball for a second and then shrugged. "Sure."

Ten minutes later they were sitting at a table in a bar that was near empty in the middle of the afternoon. "Was this a typical day for you?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately. I'm kept pretty busy. I think Hell has a revolving door." Dean snorted and nodded. "This is the first time I've met someone else doing this kind of work."

"It's a small club," Dean admitted. "I got into it because of my dad."

"Me, too," Sam sighed. "I don't like to dwell on it." They sipped their beers in silence for a moment. "Sucks."

"True enough," Dean agreed. "It has its upsides, though."

"True. Every time I catch one, I'm saving lives. Knowing that is the only thing that keeps me going sometimes."

"I hear ya, man." He raised his glass. "To doin' good work." Sam raised his glass and both drank.

"Still sucks." Both men laughed with no real humor.

"Well," Dean said, "way I see it, life is short. We make the best of the hands we're dealt." He raised his glass in another toast. "So, while I'm alive, I'm gonna stomp some evil sons-o'-bitches and raise a little hell."

"Amen."

THE END 


	79. Coworkers, Sort Of

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 79

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Faith and Xander get help from someone with problems of her own. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Supernatural and Reaper

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

COWORKERS, SORT OF

She stared at the hole in the air with her mouth hanging open. The small park was all but empty, and none of them thought that was just good luck. "You can't be serious. This is how you get around?"

"I take it he doesn't ask you to do anything this weird," Faith asked.

"No, thank…um never mind."

Xander snorted and moved unhesitatingly toward the new portal. "Thanks for all your help," he offered.

"Not a problem."

Faith glanced back before stepping through. "Remember what I asked you to do?"

"Next time I see him," she confirmed.

Faith grinned and stepped through, the hole sealed itself behind them without leaving a trace that anything bizarre had happened there. Sighing and shaking her head, she turned to make her way home, only to discover she had an audience.

This sort of thing had happened before, nothing quite so weird, but she had been seen saying or doing strange things, so she had a routine. She ignored the person watching her and started to walk away.

"Your brother never did find out you borrowed a pair of his boxers when you got behind in your laundry last month."

The color drained from her face and then rushed back with a vengeance. "Can we please come up with a code phrase or something?" she almost begged. "That gets _really_ annoying!"

As usual, her request was ignored. "Good work with those two. I know this was sort of rough on you, above and beyond what I usually ask for."

"They seem like nice people. Why are you doing that to them?"

"Why do you still ask 'why' questions when I don't answer them?"

"Masochist, I guess."

Her tormentor considered a moment. "Don't concern yourself. It's part of someone else's story."

"What does that mean?" When she didn't get an answer, she gave a put upon sigh. "You just drop by to say 'good job?'"

"Pretty much. I knew you would want some…validation, after that mess."

"Yeah, you know everything, which is why you look like that, right?" God gave her a questioning look. "You obviously know that Faith asked me to punch you in the nose the next time I saw you. Nice defense."

The four-year-old girl God had chosen for His current guise gave her the cutest, sunniest gap-toothed smile she had ever seen. She scowled down at God. "Don't push your luck."

THE END


	80. Second First Contact

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 80

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The _Enterprise_ makes first contact. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Joan of Arcadia

And now…

Star Trek and ?

THE SECOND FIRST CONTACT

"Status, gentlemen?" He looked to his chief engineer. "Scotty?"

"Repairs are going well enough," the Scottish-born engineer allowed with an unusual note of reluctance in his voice.

"Problems?"

"No, captain. His key systems are all fairly standard and repairs are going well, but there are some things aboard that ship that are just…odd. We cannae determine what some of the gadgets aboard the ship do or if they do anything."

"There are a number of odd things about our guest," Spock allowed. "He has encountered humans before, but was, apparently, unaware of the Federation."

"So, yet another alien race that has visited Earth in the distant past."

"A logical assumption, Captain," his first officer allowed. "There are, however, a number of unanswered questions. When were the Irken on Earth? What were they doing there?"

Kirk nodded and looked to his chief medical officer. "Bones? You've spent the most time with him what do you make of our guest?"

"They appear to be a very long-lived species. He mentioned his time on Earth, meaning he was there himself, and he doesn't think much of us. One insult after another while I was trying to treat him. He's got one hell of a superiority complex."

"What would be your overall assessment of him?" Kirk interrupted before Bones could start a rant.

"I see two possibilities captain. He's either a representative of a highly advanced species with ratiocinative processes so complex as to be nearly beyond our comprehension, or his head isn't screwed on right."

THE END


	81. Strange Zoology

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 81

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Star Trek: TOS and Invader Zim

And now…

Stargate: SG1 and ?

STRANGE ZOOLOGY

The creature was huge, easily 10 tons. It was also soaring gracefully through the air in exactly the way a giant wooly and wingless creature shouldn't.

Major Samantha Carter stared at it, completely forgetting about the digital camera she was carrying.

"Is that a buffalo?" Jack asked, cocking his head to one side and squinting against the sunlight to get a better look at it.

"Looks more like a bison, actually," Daniel responded after a close examination.

"Y'know, I've never been clear on the difference," Jack commented as if the creature under discussion weren't breaking several important laws of physics.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed in a conversational tone, as the creature flew out of sight.

THE END


	82. COMPETITION

**STRANGE DAYS**

**Chapter 82**

**See first chapter for disclaimers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As**** usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.**

**Stargate: SG1 and Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

**And now…**

**Ghost Busters and…?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

COMPETITION

"They're a menace," Egon insisted. "With luck, we won't have to deal with them while we're in town."

"Oh, come on, Egon, their gear is cool, and works well, too."

"_She_," Egon allowed, "is a talented scientist, but her husband more than balances that out. I've met him. The man shouldn't be allowed near a laboratory." He thought for a moment. "He should probably be kept away from sharp objects and flammable substances as well."

Ray just rolled his eyes while Peter and Winston wisely stayed quiet. "I'm just glad this is a simple job," Ray offered, deciding to change the subject.

"A simple job with a huge paycheck," Peter interjected with a smile. "All we have to do is catch one ghost, and we get one million dollars!"

"Do you think this Masters guy would offer that kind of money if it was going to be easy?" Winston asked, not sharing his friend's optimism.

"How hard can it be to catch one ghost?" Peter asked, "And a kid at that?"

"May I remind you that there will be others after that ghost?" Egon offered dryly. "There will be a lot of competition."

Peter snorted derisively. "I saw the list. It's a who's-who of who can't catch ghosts." He leaned back in his seat with a smug smile.

000000000000000000000000000

"Don't do this, Ecto-1!" Peter begged. "We're never gonna get there in time!"

"It's just a car, Peter," Egon pointed out. "Engine trouble isn't going to correct itself no matter how much you whine."

"So we miss out on a million bucks 'cause the car breaks down in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Looks like it," Winston said morosely from under the hood. "We're not going anywhere without parts and a few hours of work."

"Guess Mr. Masters will have to hope someone else can catch his phantom for him."

THE END


	83. UNEXPECTED ADVANTAGE

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 83

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Each new world brings fresh trials for Xander and Faith. Sometimes the only thing tested is a carpenter's patience. Thanks to Storyseeker for help in editing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Ghost Busters and Danny Phantom

And now…

BTVS and…?

UNEXPECTED ADVANTAGE

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop that," Xander snapped irritably.

Faith ignored him. She kept trying, as the two of them trudged down a path on yet another world. This was one of the strangest they'd been to yet.

"Please?" Xander tried again.

"Who's doing that," Faith wondered aloud, peering around as if hoping to spot the culprit hiding behind one of the bizarre bushes or insane-looking trees.

"That's getting on my nerves, Faith."

She ignored him and tried again while Xander ground his teeth in frustration.

"What kinda sissy g-rated dimension did we land in?"

"Don't know, don't care. Let's just find this Humphrey guy we were told about and hope he can get us home. Stop that," he finished irritably, as Faith started to test one of the more bizarre features of the world they were visiting.

"How're they doin' that?"

"Magic?" Xander offered sarcastically. "Seems harmless. Just let it go."

"Oh, give it a try," Faith wheedled. "Maybe it can't keep up with both of us."

"I don't care if it can," he told her for what seemed the hundredth time.

The developing argument was interrupted by the sound of something huge coming down the path toward them. There was no good place to hide on the path and they had already learned the hazards of wandering from it the hard way, so they stopped and readied themselves for a fight, just in case. They had seen other monsters since their arrival, but for some reason the creatures had not ventured onto the path. The dragon they had seen hadn't even tried to breathe fire at them. Still, neither of them was willing to trust in luck or apparent rules.

Around a bend in the path, a few yards from where they had stopped, came a creature quite unlike anything either of them had seen before. It was roughly humanoid, but nearly three meters tall. Dressed in filthy hides and carrying a huge club, it was easily one of the most formidable looking creatures either had ever seen. It was also one of the hardest to look at.

"Never seen so much ugly in one place before," Xander muttered, backing up. The notion of fighting something like that was enough to make both seasoned demon hunters hesitate.

The thing paused when it saw them, then made a burbling sound that was probably laughter and raised its club in anticipation. The two backed away faster, and Faith swore colorfully. At least, she tried to. The result distracted Xander from the imminent pounding, and he shot his traveling companion a dirty look.

"Enough of that," he snapped. "Just **bleeping **stop the **bleeping bleep** dumb **bleeping bleep **censor **bleep, bleeping bleep!**"

Both Faith and the monster stopped and stared at him. The Slayer looked mildly impressed. The monster looked scandalized and for some reason, slightly singed. It had raised its club, but suddenly seemed unsure what to do with it. Xander focused on it and opened his mouth to say something more. The creature broke and ran.

They stared after it, too startled to react. "Well, **bleep**!" Faith said after a moment.

Xander nodded. "You can say that again."

THE END


	84. Temp Job

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 84

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Xander and Faith find work while waiting for the next portal. They'd rather fight vampires. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Xanth

And now…

Buffy The Vampire Slayer and…?

TEMP JOB

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"How did we get roped into this, again?" Faith asked as she adjusted the unfamiliar and, to her, awkward clothing she'd been asked to wear.

"Not sure," Xander admitted. "The old man was very persuasive." He shrugged. "It seems to be what we're here to do, though. No new portals, after all."

"I know, but this?"

Her companion just shrugged, choosing to ignore the slightly aggrieved tone. "He convinced you to take the job, too." Looking over his supplies for the day one more time and glancing in the mirror to check his appearance, Xander nodded in satisfaction. "Besides, it's only until he finds someone permanent, a few days at most." Having decided he was presentable, he turned to the pouting slayer. "Let's get on with it."

Together, they left the rooms that had been assigned to them and made their way through the halls to their destination. It wasn't the strangest world they'd visited and it certainly wasn't the worst, but all things considered, Faith realized as she eyed the people they passed in the halls, one pale-blonde specimen with his nose in the air in particular, she'd rather be fighting vamps.

They stopped just outside the door when they heard voices within. One boy, a dark-haired sixteen-year-old with glasses, seemed to have everyone's attention. They listened with growing confusion and a sinking feeling as they shared a glance, silently wondering what they had gotten themselves into this time.

"Come on and place your bets," the boy was saying to his classmates. "The new teachers will be here any minute. What will we get this year? Evil? Incompetent? A combination, maybe? Place your bets. Your guess is as good as the headmaster's."

THE END


	85. School Dazed

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 85

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter

And now…

WINX Club and…?

SCHOOL DAZED

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'm guessing you were expecting someone taller."

Miss Faragonda thought she had hidden her surprise better than that. When told to expect a visitor, someone looking over schools for a prospective student, she had expected a parent, not a teenage boy. He had the proper identification, though.

The request had been channeled through a highly unusual source. Faragonda had never actually met the Oracle, but she knew of him. All of Magix did. For him to make such a request on behalf of an individual was almost unheard of, and it said much about her prospective student.

"I am a bit surprised," she admitted. "Usually, it is a parent that comes to look over the school, not an older brother."

"They're very busy," the boy answered, not confirming or denying her assumption. "Where should we begin? I'm guessing you're busy yourself."

"True enough," Faragonda nodded, getting down to business. "I've asked two of my best students to show you around. Any questions you have that they cannot answer, any teacher will be happy to help you with."

The boy nodded.

"Excellent. I'd like you to meet Bloom and Stella then." She rose from behind her desk and led the way to the hall where two teenage girls, a smiling redhead and a blonde with her nose in the air, greeted them.

He shook their hands as the introductions were made. Bloom gave him a big smile as the school's headmistress retreated into her office. "Where would you like to start?"

Over the next hour, he saw the library, the classrooms, the grounds, and everything else the school had to offer. He met two of the teachers who were happy to answer his questions about the curriculum at Alfea and told him about some of their own experiences while obtaining magical educations.

Finally, the two girls took him to town to show him what Magix had to offer.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bloom was puzzled by their guest. He seemed nice enough, but he was very businesslike. Faragonda had said he was looking over the school for his little sister, which, Bloom supposed, explained everything. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her. Having asked a lot of questions about classes and teachers, he then began to ask more general questions about life at Alfea. Where were the students from? Were there any local threats? In that category he included everything from dangerous animals to potentially dangerous people.

He also asked questions about Red Fountain and Cloud Tower, showing a passing interest in the school for heroics. They offered to introduce him to some students there later if he wished.

He seemed slightly concerned about the vicious rivalry between Alfea and Cloud Tower. Stella waved away that concern. Apparently, another school he had investigated had an occasionally violent rivalry between factions within the school.

"Don't worry about it. It never really gets dangerous, well… except when the Trix get involved. They're pretty much the worst of the worst at Cloud Tower. Really mean girls."

"Even they have their limits," Bloom added, while quietly having doubts as to whether that statement was true. Their guest seemed reassured, though, and, at their suggestion, accompanied them into town. He seemed to like Magix well enough and smiled tolerantly as Stella stopped to ooh and ah over a new purse she saw in a store window.

Stella did that several times during the tour, and Bloom gave him an apologetic look but giggled when he whispered, "I'm used to it. Got one like her at home. Even the hair is close.

The joking and the shopping came to an abrupt end when Stella spotted Musa's reflection in a store window. They turned to see their friend running by, pursued by the Trix, who were right on her heels. Bloom and Stella took off after them with their new friend keeping pace easily. When they told him who the three girls were and advised him to stay back, he shook his head.

"I should see these three for myself. I need to have a first hand look at any potential threat to her."

Choosing to ignore that odd statement for the moment, Bloom and Stella kept running. They caught up with the group in a blind alley. The three witches had their friend cornered and were clearly enjoying taunting their prey.

OOOOOOOOOO

Musa had her back to the alley wall and was frantically trying to cast a defensive spell when she saw Bloom and Stella arrive. The Trix barely noticed them, tossing one spell each over their shoulders to drive back her would-be rescuers. Without warning, a teenage boy appeared between her and the witches, and Musa breathed a sigh of relief while wondering how he had done that. He wasn't dressed like one of Red Fountain's students, but who else would step between her and the Trix?

"That's enough," he told them in a calm, even voice. "You've proven that you're tough and scary with three-to-one odds in your favor. Now go home."

"Who's this punk?" Darcy asked of her sisters.

Stormy shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. He's history if he takes the fairy's side."

"This isn't your business, kid," Icy added in her most condescending tone. "Take your own advice and go home."

"I don't think so." There was a bright flash of light and a crackle of energy. For a moment, Musa feared that Stormy had used lightning on the boy and was horrified that she would go that far.

When the spots faded from her eyes, however, she found that the boy had either traded places with someone else or had had an amazing makeover. The figure standing in the Trix' way was well over six feet tall and very muscular. He was dressed in loose fitting pants tucked into black boots, an open vest that left his chest bare, and a metal bracer protecting each forearm. The golden mask he wore presented a permanently grim, forbidding visage that made Musa quake and even gave the Trix pause. Black birdlike wings and a thick muscular tail told her that, whatever else her rescuer was, he wasn't Human.

Beyond the Trix, at the mouth of the alley, Musa could see Stella and Bloom staring at the new arrival with their jaws comically dragging. They seemed more shocked by this turn of events than Musa herself was and clearly had no more idea what to do about it. Then the figure spoke.

"One last chance, ladies."

Icy snorted derisively and sent a shower of sharpened icicles at him. The strange creature drew one wing in front of its body and snapped it back with enough speed and force to deflect the missiles and send quite a few of them back toward the witches. Icy managed to protect herself, but Darcy staggered back with an icicle imbedded in her side.

The ice manipulating witch snarled in frustrated rage and conjured a freezing wind that coated the stranger in ice within seconds. Her intended victim burst free easily, nearly knocking Stormy out with a large chunk of ice to the head.

"My turn?" he asked casually. From her place behind him, Musa saw three bright green flashes, and the Trix seemed to vanish one by one. He turned and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Until then, Musa hadn't even realized she had sunk to her knees. "Don't worry. They won't be causing you any problems for a while."

"Oh, my gosh!" Bloom's shout drew Musa's attention to the street and to the small café across the street. People were shouting and clearing out as quickly as they could, casting frightened glances toward the alley.

When Musa reached the street she could see that several of the tables had been overturned. Amid the general wreckage lay the Trix, unmoving. She drew closer and saw that they were breathing but unconscious.

"Don't worry," the winged stranger, who had now resumed his Human form, assured her, "I only used about quarter power. They'll live. They just won't enjoy it for a while." He glanced around, ignoring the girls' shocked looks; then picked a direction. "I think we'd better go now."

OOOOOOOOOO

There was a knock at the door of Faragonda's office, and she glanced up, relieved for a brief reprieve from the paperwork associated with running the school. "Come in."

Bloom, Stella, Musa, and the boy she'd sent on a tour of the school came in. All three girls were looking nervous. The headmistress's polite smile faded a bit when she saw this.

"Is something wrong, girls?" The three fidgeted uncertainly, casting not-so-furtive glances at their visitor. Before any of them could answer, though, he stepped forward and smiled.

"No problem," he assured her. "In fact, I've concluded that Alfea would make a fine choice." He cast a glance at the others who, for some reason, looked a little panicked over the idea. "We'll be in touch to arrange the details, later."

Deciding to learn the reason for the girls' curious reaction later, she smiled at him. "Excellent! May I ask what prompted your decision? I know you visited several schools."

He nodded. "The facilities and grounds are very nice. I like the teachers and the curriculum seems perfect for her. It was the Trix, though, that finally made up my mind."

Faragonda felt her smile fade a bit and felt a stab of uncertainty. What could the witches have to do with his decision to send his little sister to Alfea? "I don't understand," she said, opting for a straightforward approach.

"It's simple. If those three are the worst threat she'll have to contend with while here, then my mistress should be perfectly safe."

"Mistress?" Bloom asked hesitantly. "I thought you were looking at schools for you sister?"

He shook his head. "I'm not her brother. I'm her bodyguard."

Faragonda noted, with growing confusion, that the three girls looked very relieved for some reason, at least until he finished his statement. "Not that she needs one. She's three times more powerful than I am." All three girls fainted.

THE END


	86. A Very AU Halloween

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 86

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**READ!!** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Consider what might have happened on Halloween if Ethan Rayne had decided to work his magic in a town other than Sunnydale. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

WINX Club and W.I.T.C.H.

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and…?

A VERY AU HALLOWEEN

OOOOOOOOOO

Ethan Rayne smiled as another satisfied customer left his shop. Two days before Halloween and business was booming. It had been a near thing. He had almost opened his costume shop in Sunnydale, just to have the chance to beard Ripper in his den. The Slayer certainly would have made the evening interesting. Then, by chance, he had heard of this town. It was, on the surface, a perfectly average American town. Nothing at all distinguished it, unless one was to look at the supernatural side.

There was none. The town was devoid of vampires. There were no demons of any kind. It was creepy in its normality. That just couldn't be allowed to stand.

The people, Ethan reasoned, would probably thank him for livening up their dull little burg. He had been doing a good business in monster costumes and had also sold a handful of super-hero costumes as well. After all, there had to be a good mix or it was just carnage and not chaos.

He had made sure to acquire a wide variety and took just as much pleasure in selling a spider-man costume as he did in ringing up a werewolf mask and furry gloves. Some of the heroes, he was certain, would make plenty of trouble for the town all on their own. He could barely keep himself from grinning in anticipation.

Ethan looked up from his ledger as the bell rang and another customer came in. A rather pretty brown-haired girl stopped and looked around for a moment before walking over to the hand drawn sign he'd prepared pointing the way to the costumes he'd carefully arranged by theme.

"Can I help you find something?" The girl jumped slightly at his voice, but then smiled and shook her head.

"I already found it," she nodded at the sign. "I've got a Halloween party to go to and I know exactly what I want." The smile froze on her face, though, as she caught sight of someone. Ethan followed her stare and saw a teenage boy in a brown corduroy coat examining the costumes over in the far corner. He frowned slightly, as he didn't remember seeing the boy come in.

Ethan glanced back at the girl and found that her smile had vanished entirely, replaced with a resigned expression. She started over to him, and he turned to face her holding a costume.

"Personally, Joan, I think you'd look lovely in this."

Joan stopped in her tracks. "Please tell me this is another example of your bizarre sense of humor."

The boy shrugged. "It's always your choice. You know that."

Ethan tuned out the rest of the conversation to go back to his bookkeeping. A few moments later, the girl put the costume on the counter, a put-upon look on her face. "Guess I'll take this."

"Lose a bet?" Ethan asked before he could stop himself. She scowled at him. "Sorry. I couldn't help but see your reaction when he showed you the angel costume."

Her expression softened, and she gave him a rueful smile. "Something like that. Call it divine inspiration."

THE END 


	87. Another Warzone

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 87

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter in the 'Adventures of Xander and Faith'. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Joan of Arcadia

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ?

ANOTHER WARZONE

The sound of gunfire caused them to dive for cover without hesitation. They'd been in too many combat situations to freeze, even for a second. From behind the small hill they took shelter behind, they watched a military jeep moving along a dirt road veer and skid to a stop. The old soldier driving and a civilian woman clambered out and took cover behind their vehicle, their backs to the pair of demon hunters. Xander examined the pair closely. The man was wearing U.S. military fatigues and was probably close to retirement judging by the white hair. Age hadn't affected his aim, though, and he emptied his pistol at the outcropping the sniper was hiding behind. Several shots struck the rocks, but the other man pulled back and waited till the ammunition ran out.

"Xan, look!" Faith pointed a little to the right of their position and about 15 meters closer to the road. Another sniper was checking his weapon and lining up a casual shot. There was no cover between that gunman and the pair hiding behind their jeep.

Faith was moving an instant after spotting the threat. Even running in a crouch, she covered the distance silently in only a couple of seconds. By the time Xander joined her, the man was unconscious and had been relived of his weapons. The small Asian man was wearing a uniform, too but not one Xander recognized immediately. Faith didn't give him time to consider it. She passed him the man's rifle while she took the pistol. The shooting from the other side of the road had started up again.

"Come on." She started to rise, but Xander put a hand on her shoulder.

"Faith. They're human."

"I know," she answered with a pained expression. "I'm not going to hit him, just make him duck."

Xander let her go with a nod. Faith's first shot rustled the leaves of a bush next to the sniper and the shooting stopped. The pair moved toward the jeep at a dead run, Faith firing every few seconds in order to keep the man down.

Xander pulled the old soldier to his feet and helped him into the jeep while Faith kept firing one handed while hoisting the woman into the backseat by the collar of her dress.

"Everybody in?" Xander called as he put the jeep in gear.

"Yeah," Faith answered. "I got the…tranny?"

Xander risked a look over his shoulder and finally got a look at the face under the straw sunhat. It needed a shave and wore a highly offended expression. "Whatever," Xander muttered and stomped on the accelerator as Faith's borrowed gun clicked empty.

THE END


	88. A Different Solution

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 88

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Watching the latest episode of Medium, The Devil Inside, gave me this idea. What if Joe had responded differently to the news that Lucas Harvey was threatening his children? This is a follow up to an earlier Strange Days story. A gilded NO-PRIZE to whoever tells me not just the name of the other show, but the title of the story I'm referring to in this one. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MASH

And now…

Medium and ?

A DIFFERENT SOLUTION

"He threatened Bridget?" Joe sat up in the lounge, frowning and turned to face his wife. Beyond the worry he found he was angry with her over the calm way she was taking this.

"Don't worry, Joe. He's a ghost. He can't actually do anything to us." She hastened to reassure him. She knew from experience that dead could no more effect the living than she could affect them.

"There's gotta be a way to get rid of this guy. Messing with your dreams is bad enough, but how can you just sit there calmly while he threatens our kids?"

"I'm not calm, Joe. There's just nothing I can do. He can talk to us, that's it. He can't actually hurt us." Alison sighed when she saw that her husband wasn't taking any comfort in that. "What do you want to do, Joe? Have an exorcism? Lucans Harvey is an irritant, but he's not a direct threat to us or our kids." Joe opened his mouth to respond, but then stopped, looking thughtful. "Joe?"

"That's not a bad idea." He got up and went into the kitchen. Frowning in concern, Alison followed.

"You do know I was kidding about the exorcism, right?" Her husband shot her an irritated look. "Don't be that way, Joe. I am taking this seriously. There's just nothing we can do. An exorcism won't accomplish anything."

"Maybe not," he answered distractedly as he began pulling cards out of his wallet, checking them and tossing them on the counter, "but I think I know what might."

"What?" Her tone showed genuine curiosity, which Joe appreciated. He doubted he would have responded well to condescension or sarcasm at that point. Finding what he was looking for, he left everything else on the counter and crossed the room to pick up the phone. The number written in pencil on the back of a florist's business card had faded a bit over the years, but he could still read it. He had never thought he'd be calling, but the card had moved from one wallet to another and had survived several spring cleanings. Joe just hoped it was still good.

"Who you gonna call?" Joe shot her an irritated look and saw her grimace. "Sorry. I didn't mean…" She broke off and shook her head, annoyed with herself.

The phone rang several times, but was eventually answered by a voice that was familiar despite the intervening years and the alcohol they'd consumed at their last meting. "Hi. This is Joe Dubois. We met in Phoenix a couple of years ago." He listened for a moment. "Yeah, your drinking buddy. Look, um, Dean, you said I could call you if things ever got weirder than normal around here. I've got a problem that's right up your alley." He listened a moment. "Right. It's urgent. How soon can you and Sam be in Phoenix?"

THE END


	89. Not So Divine Interventinon

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 89

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The previous story, (88) referenced the story called 'Top That'. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Medium and Supernatural

And now…

Joan of Arcadia and ?

OOOOOOOOOO

NOT SO DIVINE INTERVENTION

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's one of mine," God replied, currently wearing his 'Goth' look. Joan regarded him skeptically, but kept her mouth shut.

"I know what you're thinking. Kudos for not saying it, though." He only smirked when she glared at him. "It'll work out, Joan. Try not to worry so much."

"I _shouldn't_ worry with Ryan Hunter in town? He could've killed someone when he burnt down the synagogue! I'll relax when he's gone or behind bars."

"I can't stop you from worrying, Joan, but at least try to have a little faith." After a moment's pause, he added, "I've got an assignment to take your mind off of it. I want you to help a stranger." He turned and walked away.

"Great. Just great." She resumed her walk to school where Grace would already be waiting.

Her friends didn't trust Ryan anymore than she did, despite the help he'd provided on the surface. None of them were sure why they distrusted him so, but they seemed willing to follow her lead, at least for the time being. None would like the idea of pulling back on their efforts to gather information about him though. The last week had been spent covertly watching him and learning everything they could. God's request that they avoid him for the next two days confused her, but she knew there was a good reason. She just wished He would tell her.

Joan was distracted from her speculation by an annoyed sounding voice.

"Not again!" She stopped and looked toward the source of the irritated cry. There was a man in jeans, a short-sleeved shirt and a blue apron with an unfamiliar logo on it. He was carrying a black file folder and what looked like a turkey-baster in the other. He noticed her watching him. "Um, excuse me. This may sound like a strange question, but where am I?"

Joan admitted to herself that that was an odd question, as the man was standing next to a street sign. "Corner of Martin and Freemont," she supplied.

He considered this for a moment, but didn't look at all enlightened. "Er… What city is this?"

"Arcadia. Arcadia Maryland."

"Maryland? Seriously?" He took in the look she was giving him and the way she was starting to edge away. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little out of it. I've been doing a lot of traveling recently. I-I guess I'm a bit turned around."

"Okay," Joan allowed, still ready to run if it suddenly became necessary.

"One last question. You wouldn't happen to know," he opened his folder and glanced at the paperwork inside, "where I can find Ryan Hunter?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"He was looking for Ryan? Why?"

Joan shrugged at her ex-boyfriend's question. "Didn't ask. I just told him where he might find Ryan."

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" Adam's confused expression and tone gave Joan pause.

"A little, but what of it? Maybe he had a delivery or something?" Joan honestly hadn't thought much about it before answering the man's question. She'd simply given him her best guess. "If you're worried," she relented, "we can check on Ryan after school." She momentarily forgot that she'd been told to stay away from Ryan for the time being, Adam's curiosity piquing her own.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ryan Hunter had had a good day. Three arguments started between close friends, a talented artist led to doubt her abilities, and two alcoholics neatly shoved off the wagon. The self-satisfied smile he wore vanished when he saw the unfamiliar man waiting outside his apartment. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Ryan Hunter?" On seeing his nod he continued. "I have a delivery for you and a message."

OOOOOOOOOO

The elevator doors opened on the top floor where Ryan's apartment was located.

_Penthouse, naturally_, Joan thought, as she made her way down the hall with Adam by her side. They stopped when they heard a voice from around the corner.

"… likes your style and appreciates the thought, but you're getting on his nerves trying to upstage him."

There was a startled cry and a noise like a vacuum cleaner, followed by the voice speaking again, "That was easy."

Both glanced at each other and ducked into the stairwell just before the owner of the voice came around the corner and headed for the elevator. Joan risked a look and saw the man she had met that morning getting on and hitting a button.

"What a tool," he muttered, as the doors closed. "Sometimes this job doesn't suck."

THE END


	90. Making an Ass Out of You and Me

**STRANGE DAYS**

**Chapter 90**

**See first chapter for disclaimers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.**

**Joan of Arcadia and Reaper **

**And now…**

Heroes and ?

**MAKING AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME**

"What do we know about this freak?" Danko said, glancing at the field operative who had brought their current target to his attention.

Agent Crawford handed him the file. "He's wanted for murder and kidnapping. Definitely been putting his abilities to use. What those abilities are though, is a bit unclear. According to the police reports, he's given them the slip multiple times, even disappeared from locked rooms. Might be able to teleport. He was captured once, but he somehow disabled the officers guarding him and stole the van that was supposed to take him to the county lockup. They reported bizarre hallucinations, debilitating pain… It's a bit hard to get a read on what this guy can do. What information we could gather about the incidents he's been involved with are there."

"This guy is a cop?" Danko glanced up. "Huh. Kidnapped his own daughter as part of a custody dispute and shot his partner. Real winner we got here."

"I'd want to go after this guy, ability or no ability," Crawford agreed. "We have agents staking out his home, but our best lead indicates he'll show up here." He pointed at the street map. "He's turned up at this house several times. We're not sure why."

"What does the owner say?" Danko asked.

"No one has seen him in days. A wealthy man by all accounts, and a recluse. Our Intel indicates that he was once a member of some kind of cult. Not a lot of information on it. They're a very secretive bunch. We're unsure if the target is part of the group or is involved in some sort of dispute with them, but local police have responded to shots fired or other disturbances, only to find that everyone involved had disappeared by the time they arrived. Police have cornered him twice, only to have him duck through a door and vanish. Guess he doesn't want to use his abilities in plain sight."

"Sounds like he's one of ours alright," Danko agreed. He issued a series of orders that had his men spread out around the building.

It wasn't as long a wait as stakeouts go. Shortly before midnight, the man surprised them by coming out of a locked store, barely ten feet from where Danko had concealed himself. Their target glanced both ways, but didn't spot the surveillance team, then moved toward the house, obviously in a great hurry. He reached into his pocket, and withdrew two objects. One looked like a motel key, judging by the fob, and the other was a pocket comb. Danko ordered his men to move in as soon as he was in the middle of the road.

"FREEZE!"

The man spun to face Danko, even as a van and several agents on foot rushed toward him. He had been in the process of raising the comb to his head, and, to Danko's surprise, finished the movement, as he ran it through his hair. And then, he vanished.

Before Danko could curse his own stupidity at telling a teleporter to freeze, one of his men called out a warning, and he turned to find the man using the key on the door he'd just emerged from. Their target already had the door open and Danko, being the closest, rushed him, weapon drawn. The door started to swing shut behind him before he could fire, and rather than risk losing sight of his prey, he grabbed the door before it could shut and rushed through after him.

The inside of the shop was not what he had expected. In fact, in the brief moment he had to consider his surroundings, he realized he was not in the shop at all. Then a hard kick separated him from his gun, and he was grappling with the former police detective. It was a short but vicious fight, and the other man, while lacking Danko's skill, was highly motivated. He soon found himself pinned to the wall of what looked like a cheap motel room with his own gun jammed in his gut.

"That was a mistake," the intended target shouted angrily. "I would have given him the key to get my daughter back, but now we do it the hard way." He forced Danko to the door and opened it. "When you get back, tell your boss that that was his last chance to make a deal."

Before Danko could speak, either to explain himself or demand information, he found himself shoved through the motel room door. He staggered to a halt and spun to face the man, just in time to see the door slam shut.

It was the wrong door.

Glancing around in confusion, Danko realized that he was not outside the shop he had followed his suspect into, nor outside a motel of any sort. The door in front of him was a weather-beaten wood, barely hanging on its hinges, attached to the ruined remains of what might have once been a cabin.

The night air was cold, and a quick survey revealed that he was in the middle of what appeared to be a desert. Nowhere in any direction could he see any signs of artificial lights, or even a road. He shook his head in confusion over what had just happened.

"Boss? Key? What?"

He reached for his belt and radio, only to discover that he'd lost them in the fight. It appeared he wouldn't be getting answers any time soon.

THE END


	91. You're On the Air!

**STRANGE DAYS**

**Chapter 91**

**See first chapter for disclaimers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.**

**Heroes and The Lost Room**

**And now…**

Kitty Norville (Series by Carrie. Vaughn) and ?

**You're On The Air!**

"It's the Midnight Hour, dear listener, and this is your host, Kitty Norville."

I knew the planned topic might annoy a few people, including Rick, the spanking new master vampire of Denver, but a show like mine thrives on controversy, and this promised to get some interesting reactions.

"Tonight's topic, now don't switch me off when you hear this, it really is interesting, is vampire/lycanthrope politics. I've seen lycan packs managed in different ways, vampire families run by different rules. The way the two interact can also vary almost from city to city. I'd like to throw the floor open to any who care to chime in on the subject after I pose a simple question."

I tried to keep the grin out of my voice, as I asked the question of the evening. "What makes for good relations between a city's Lycanthrope pack and vampire family?"

And we were off. Everyone seemed to have an opinion. Some felt that the two should avoid each other whenever possible and respect set boundaries. One caller, obviously a vampire, believed it was a lycanthrope's natural place to serve a vampire in whatever way the vampire saw fit. _That_ one sparked some interesting retorts, most of which couldn't be broadcast.

With less than 10 minutes left to the show, I got a surprise. "Hello, Nina from England? I don't think I've gotten a call from overseas before."

"I found it on an Internet broadcast," came the reply with a very distinctive British accent. "I found it while doing some research. I...um, had a comment on politics and, um, a question for you."

"All right, Nina, go ahead." Occasionally I get questions out of the blue, completely off-topic, and they can be kind of a pain, but they can also lead to interesting places.

"I only know one vampire, and he seems a nice enough guy, but me boyfriend has a different perspective. Ya see… right after he came to town, he was attacked by a group of vampires. He was the only werewolf in the city, and…they really don't like werewolves here."

"Wow," I said after a moment. "I don't think I've heard of a response quite that violent before. Is he all right?"

"Yes, the vampire I mentioned earlier got them to back off. The two have been friends ever since."

"That's good. You said he was the only werewolf in the city?" I knew of some towns that didn't have packs or families, but that was usually because they were too small. Either Nina lived in a small town or things were done very differently in merry old England.

"Tha's right. He…he was attacked by a werewolf and left for dead, he got better, but he never had anyone to…I don't know, show him the ropes?"

That hit close to home. I'd known 'lone wolves' before. Most didn't fare well, as we're pack hunters by nature. Being alone seemed unnatural. "I'm sorry to hear that. No one should have to go through something like that alone."

"That...that's the question I have…"

"What's the question, Nina?" I hoped she wasn't going to ask about becoming a lycanthrope herself. I hated dealing with people who thought it was romantic or a spiritual experience or some such crap. I keep telling my audience it's a disease, but there are always some for whom that message goes in one ear and out the other.

"I found out he was a werewolf four days ago," she began hesitantly. A warning bell sounded for me. Four nights ago had been the full moon. I really hoped she wasn't going to say what I thought she was going to say. I prompted her when she fell silent.

"He had dumped me. By post if you can believe it, said he couldn't see me again, that I'd be better off without him. All bollocks, so I went to find him and confront him and I…I found him in this room he uses. He locks himself in there during the full moons so he doesn't hurt anyone the way he was hurt."

"Oh, Nina-"

"I didn' know! How could I? I went in as 'e was changin' and I startled him. I-I got scratched up pretty good, but the scars closed up before dawn."

Crap. Crap. Crap. Things like this happened occasionally, and it sucked for everyone involved. There was no right way to handle it, and I suspected she was already off to a bad start. What was I supposed to tell her? With no pack and just her probably ex-boyfriend for support, she was in for a rough time. "How did he take it?" I asked finally. I had a sinking feeling that I already knew what she was going to say.

"He doesn't know. Mi- his vampire friend pulled me out. He doesn't know he scratched me."

Yup, thought that might be the case. I wasn't sure how it was possible, given a werewolf's sense of smell, but the moments during and right after the change tend to be a blur, so I didn't press. "You haven't told him?"

"I can't!" she practically wailed. The response set me back, and for a rare moment I was at a loss for words. "'E hates it. Everything about being a werewolf, 'e hates it. I think he'd rather have people think he was a…a cross-dressin' pedo than a Lycanthrope."

Okay, _now_ I was at a loss for words. _Cross-dressing pedo?_

"If he finds out about this, well…I don't know what he'll do!"

"Nina," I said. "Werewolves have a very keen sense of smell. We can spot each other by scent. He's going to figure it out." She gasped and started to sob. "I can't really advise you here, Nina. I don't know your boyfriend or you well enough, but if you're going to be around him-"

"I am," she cut in with certainty. "Knowing his secret destroyed his reason for runnin' away from me now, didn' it? I'm not going to abandon him. He'd think I didn't want to be around a monster o' some rubbish!"

"I can't tell you how to break it to him, Nina. This is personal, between the two of you." I didn't really have any comparable experience to draw on. "I would think though that it would be better if you were straightforward with him and told him the truth, rather than let him figure it out on his own."

A loud sniff came over the line. "Y-you're right. I don't really have a choice. Thank you, Kitty."

"Good luck, Nina." She hung up and I leaned back, feeling a little drained.

A glance at the clock reminded me of time constraints. I addressed my audience, as a whole. "That's actually a fairly common way of becoming infected. Accidents of that nature do happen, and they're hard on everyone involved. I'm sure many of you have your own stories, some of them very similar. I do believe we have a topic for next week's show, but for now, we're out of time. This is Kitty Norville, and you've been listening to the Midnight Hour."

THE END


	92. Silly Costume?

**STRANGE DAYS**

**Chapter 92**

**See first chapter for disclaimers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. I'm going back to an idea I had in an earlier chapter. Ethan Rayne opened his costume shop somewhere besides Sunnydale. The task here is to guess the costume. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.**

**Kitty Norville **(Series by Carrie. Vaughn) and Being Human

**And now…**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter and…?

**SILLY COSTUME?**

Harry repressed a sigh of exasperation as his uncle dragged him into the shop. Neither was happy about it, but after the last 'unnatural incident' he had been blamed for, there was no way uncle Vernon was going to leave him alone in the car.

The costume ship, Ethan's, had opened two weeks before Halloween, and Dudley's friends had all had good things to say about the selection there. The most wicked monster costumes around could be had at great prices. That had sold both Dudley and Vernon on shopping there.

Aunt Petunia was the only problem, at least in Dudley's opinion, as she had insisted on coming along to help her 'Duddeykins' pick something good, which to her mind meant something cute and fluffy.

Harry decided that he really didn't mind being dragged along if it meant that he could see Dudley try to squirm his way out of being stuffed into a pink bunny outfit. He looked around the shop, curious about the fuss. He'd never participated in Halloween festivities before, no sense spending money on him Vernon had grumbled the one time the possibility had actually been raised.

There were monster costumes, super-hero costumes, full sets of cardboard armor and quite a few things he couldn't identify. They were probably, he guessed, fictional characters from TV or movies that he had never seen. Some of them were pretty strange looking. There were several black outfits with large yellow Xs on them, a white outfit with a British flag covering most of the torso and the mask, and what looked like girls' school uniforms, but which were embarrassingly short and tight.

His attention was drawn back to his relatives by Dudley's predictable whine.

"But mum, it's a baby's costume!"

Harry wandered over to look, and saw a cat costume complete with paws and a tail. It was completely adorable and the horrified look on Dudley's face made the whole trip worthwhile.

"It'll be perfect for you, and it comes in your size, see? Not a baby costume!"

"I mean it's a costume only a baby would wear!" Dudley clarified.

"Might work out then," his father interrupted. "Weren't you telling me that you and your friends had a bet? To see who could go the whole evening at that party without being recognized?"

Dudley's face scrunched up in the way it did when he was thinking hard. Harry looked away from the disturbing sight, grateful that it didn't happen often. There was a full-face mask on the costume, so it might have worked if Dudley's shape didn't immediately give him away.

"Could work," his cousin allowed. "No one would think I'd wear something like _that_." Harry noticed his aunt shoot Vernon a grateful look. The monster costume her son had been contemplating would have given her nightmares, she was certain.

Harry carefully hid his disappointment that Dudley hadn't made more of a scene. Vernon's use of psychology had been an unwelcome surprise, but it would still be funny to see his cousin in the cat suit. He glanced about at the other costumes. There was nothing there he would particularly want to wear even if his uncle was willing to spring for a costume. Dudley's next words drew his attention back to his relatives.

"We should get something for Harry."

"Why?" his uncle sounded honestly baffled at the idea.

"Well, if I have to wear something humiliating…" Dudley trailed off with a shrug as he looked around. "How about that?" Harry moved back to the aisle where his relatives were standing, with a sinking feeling in his gut. With his luck, Dudley was looking at a fairy princess costume.

It was nearly that bad.

OOOOOOOOOO

Vernon had thought his son's idea and the costume were pretty funny. The proprietor had given them a good deal on it since he honestly wasn't sure what it was. Apparently, the information sheet had been mislaid and no one else had shown any interest in it.

So it was that 10-year-old Harry Potter stood glumly at the front-door dressed in a black dress with a pretty pattern on it, waiting for his cousin to get ready. They were going trick-or-treating, and then Dudley was going to a party while Harry returned home. Trick-or-treating wasn't exactly a British tradition, more of an American favorite, but there was still the odd few kids who would do it every year, and Dudley never passed up a chance at free candy.

"Why don't you go wait outside, cousin?" Dudley suggested. "Let the neighbors admire your pretty dress." With a sigh, Harry went to wait outside while his cousin finished getting into the cat costume. It was an odd looking affair, all white, with a strange tuft of hair at the end that reminded Harry of a lion's tail. He kept that too himself as he thought Dudley was already too pleased with the outfit.

He waited outside on the walk-path, ignoring the various groups of trick-or-treaters who passed by, giving him odd looks, when a group of Dudley's friends happened by. They had their costumes in bags, as they intended to change at the party and try to fool each other. Piers, Malcolm and Denis saw Harry and sniggered, but Gordon looked surprised and thoughtful.

"Nice dress, Potter," Denis mocked. "Make it out of a shower curtain?"

Gordon shook his head. "That's not a dress." He gave Harry a more critical look as he walked around him, noting the high collared black robe and stylized clouds. "Nice choice, but there's a piece missing. Where's the headband?"

"Headband?" Harry frowned and then reached into the pockets and found a scrap of cloth. "Oh, here it is." He pulled out a length of dark blue cloth with an odd design stitched into it. It looked like a metal plate with an odd swirling pattern on it. There also seemed to be a scratch through it, as if the symbol had been deliberately marred.

At Gordon's insistence, he tied it around his head so that the symbol was on his forehead. "Okay. So who am I?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Dudley looked at himself in the mirror. He hated the cute costume, but he had to admit that, with the head on, no one would recognize him. He only wished that the foam padding in the mask, which was supposed to make it more comfortable didn't itch so much.

Getting an idea, he took it off. All he needed was a bit of cl...

The thought went unfinished as a wave of dizziness suddenly overcame him. That was followed by pain as his body seemed to shift and grow in ways that nature had never intended it to. His last coherent thought, as he looked to his horrified parents for help, was that he was suddenly very hungry.

OOOOOOOOOO

Before any of the other boys could answer, Harry felt a wave of dizziness. Shouts of alarm and screams of pain sounded from up and down the street.

He tried to hold onto consciousness and succeeded long enough to hear an inhuman roar from inside his house, followed by the screams of his aunt and uncle

OOOOOOOOOO

It had been an odd few years for Harry. In the wake of the Halloween disaster, which remained a mystery in spite of the best efforts of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry had been relocated. His aunt and uncle had been eaten by what witnesses had tentatively identified as a manticore. Dudley was confined to a mental institution, having been traumatized by the event to an extent that not even obliviating his memory could help him.

Harry himself had gone to Hogwarts on schedule, leaving his godfather behind in the Order safe house. Sirius had, even in Azkaban, heard about the Halloween disaster and broken out to find his godson. A dose of Veritiserum administered by Dumbledore had cleared Sirius, at least to the satisfaction of the Order of the Phoenix. The Ministry was still searching for him.

The memories and abilities gained that night, Harry had kept to himself. Even Dumbledore couldn't detect any lingering effects and had sighed with relief over that. Harry wondered how he would feel if he actually knew who the boy-who-lived had dressed as.

It didn't matter. The name was meaningless in the Wizarding World and not that widely known in the Muggle world. Still, it had made for an interesting three years. Quirrel and the Voldemort remnant had been easily dealt with, Harry having seen through the charade. It only took so long because everyone's desire to protect him by withholding information kept him from understanding _what_ he was seeing.

The diary in second year had given him more trouble, but the Basilisk hadn't proven to be nearly the challenge that the ghostly Tom Riddle had hoped for.

Sirius had gone off his nut third year, showing up at the school looking for someone he wouldn't discuss with Harry. The capture of the rat, easily accomplished once the truth had been pried out of his stubborn and understandably murderous godfather, had cleared Sirius Black of any wrongdoing. The use of his Halloween spell granted abilities in dealing with Pettigrew and the Dementors had raised a few eyebrows, but he managed to explain it away.

The Dementors had proven a real problem. The affect on his "Harry memories" had been bad enough, but it also affected the other, incapacitating him as readily as his own special technique laid out others. He had kicked himself after the fact for using that technique on Pettigrew, as it had nearly exposed his secret.

It had been a real challenge at points, keeping the truth from his friends and teachers, but he had managed it, and now he stood face to face with one of his main reasons for doing so.

"Oh, come now, Harry, your teachers have certainly taught you better than that. When you duel you must observe the formalities. First, we bow."

He did so, and Harry humored him, though he could have easily ignored the Imperius curse, as it had never affected him.

Voldemort took his stance, and was confused and angered to see the boy putting away his wand.

"It's over, Voldemort." He made an odd gesture with his hands and his suddenly strange eyes swept over the assembled Death Eaters and their master, making contact with each. "Tsukuyomi."

THE END 


	93. Security Breach

**STRANGE DAYS**

**Chapter 93**

**See first chapter for disclaimers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter and Naruto

**And now…**

Stargate: SG1 and…?

**SECURITY BREACH**

_Oh crap!_ That was all Jack O'Neil could think. He wasn't quite sure what he was seeing, but it was definitely bad and had something to do with the two men in the dilapidated and burning building with him. It was all he had time to think before the world turned white and he suddenly found himself somewhere familiar. A grin spread across his face at the sight of the short grey alien, but before he could call out his old friend's name, another voice interrupted him.

'The hell?" The two men from the burning building were standing on the Asgard ship's bridge with them and facing the view of the Earth, far below.

He glanced at Thor questioningly. Thor answered the unspoken question.

"The building was in the process of collapsing. I simply transported all Humans in immediate danger." Jack nodded. He couldn't argue national security even if Hammond would have a cow when he found out. His conscience wouldn't let him.

He simply nodded and glanced toward the two strangers. One of them had turned at the sound of Thor's voice.

He had longish brown hair and wore a tan coat, and he was staring at Thor with an unreadable expression. Finally, he seemed to get over his surprise and just glared. "Trickster," he said flatly, leaving Jack flatfooted.

_What's this guy talking about?_ O'Neil glanced at Thor, but the alien seemed just as startled.

The other turned suddenly. The shorter of the two, with dark hair and a black leather jacket, started toward Thor. "Hey, Loki. Been a while." Suddenly, there was a knife in his hand. The movement had been so quick and fluid that Jack couldn't tell where it had been stashed. It looked like a hunting knife, but the blade wasn't quite the right shape and it had some weird symbols in the metal.

Before he could speak or move to intervene, there was another bright flash and the two strangers were gone, transported back to Earth. He glanced at Thor who was just pulling his hand back from the control console.

"What the hell was that about?"

For the first time in all the years he'd known the Asgard, Thor did something that Jack honestly hadn't thought him capable of. Thor shrugged.

THE END


	94. One of those Shows

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 94

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR. I don't normally do sequels within the series, with a few notable exceptions, but after seeing the first few episodes of the unnamed show I felt compelled to write this.

Stargate: SG1 and Supernatural

And now…

Kitty Norville (Series by Carrie. Vaughn) and... ?

ONE OF THOSE SHOWS

Everything was going so well, too. Normal show, thought provoking topic, and some fun calls. Then a familiar name appeared on my board. I almost dismissed it as a coincidence, but it's not a common name, and I'd never had another caller from England. I'd been curious about how she was doing, so I took the call, even though I doubted she had any opinion on the topic that night.

"Hello, Nina. You're on the air!"

"Thanks, Kitty. It's good to talk to you again."

I recognized the voice of the newly minted British werewolf instantly. "Good to hear from you. How've you been, Nina?"

"I survived my first full moon, so no complaints there... Well, aside from…you know, being a werewolf."

"Been there, done that. How's your man?"

"Um, he was great about it actually. After he got over the shock and guilt, very supportive. Not why I called, though." That sounded a bit rushed. I hoped the two were doing alright. "This sort of relates to the topic a few weeks ago. Um, there was an incident at the hospital. A man was brought in, DOA, but before an autopsy could be performed, he vanished. Apparently, he got up and walked out on his own."

I grimaced. "That had to be embarrassing for the doctor who pronounced him dead. Vampire?"

"Yes. That's not all, though. I'm starting to notice some very weird things, and it worries me. I'm wondering if this sort of thing happens often and I just didn't notice before or… " She left the thought unfinished.

"Actually, that is kind of strange. Accidents happen, but usually a city's master vampire keeps a close watch and keeps things like that from happening, or at least from being noticed."

"We don't have one."

"No master vampire?" That was odd.

"Not anymore."

_Oh_. "What happened?" Did I really want to know?

"Politics." I could tell the topic made her nervous, and I wondered if I was borrowing trouble by pursuing this.

"That happens. Didn't the guy who…_politicked_ him, take over?"

Nina gave a nervous laugh. "They wouldn't accept him even if he wanted the job." She gave another nervous laugh. "It's getting odd around here, Kitty. The morgue incident was just one. I-I think there's only one guy in town who could take over as master vampire, but he wouldn't take the job at gunpoint…or stake-point. Whatever."

This was not something that should be discussed on air. It could lead to all sorts of trouble for Nina's city, and for Nina herself. I started to form a noncommittal but encouraging response, but she pushed on.

"We had a vampire show up in town a week or so ago. Ivan, he called himself. Don't know much about him, but that he was strong and pretty old. He looked around, told my vampire friend the city was 'sliding into chaos', and hopped a ship out of the country. I'm starting to wonder if he didn't have the right idea."

_Carp. Crap. Crap_. I did not need this, and Nina definitely didn't need the attention this would draw to her city. She clearly didn't realize what sort of trouble she was causing by announcing that there was a 'job opening' like that available. I was tempted to tell her that skipping town wasn't a half-bad idea. It probably wouldn't be long before players of the Long Game started showing up to compete for control of the city. That wouldn't go well for anyone.

"I'm afraid I can't offer much advice here either, Nina. The situation you describe, though, is probably going to get worse before it gets better. Be careful."

"Thanks, Kitty." Her voice was tired, but the gratitude was honest. She hung up.

"Whoa," I told my audience. "Bit off topic there. Let's see if we can get back on track with our next caller. You're on the air…Ivan?" Oops. _Look at the display before bringing them on_!

"Hello, Kitty," the voice had a cultured British accent and was smooth as silk. It just screamed vampire. "Long time listener, first time caller. I must say, I do feel sorry for Nina. She was exactly right in what she said."

"I take it you are the Ivan she mentioned, then."

"Naturally." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "There's no doubt that fool Herrick had to go, but her doggie…excuse me, _boyfriend_, George, created a whole new set of problems by offing him."

"He what?" _Nina's _boyfriend_ killed the city's master vampire?_ Was Ivan trying to get the man killed?

"That's right. Killer of kings, they're calling him. On a related topic, you may not know this, but a city's master maintains delicate relationships with certain key city officials. Health department. Police…. Coroner. Without Herrick, his sliver tongue and enormous bank account, those relationships are unraveling, and that's bad given how sloppy some of the local vampires are becoming,"

"You don't mean…?" How did I get on the defensive here? This was my show! I couldn't just hang up, though. It was kind of like watching a train wreck. You knew you should look away, but couldn't quite bring yourself to do it.

"I do," he cut me off. "Nina was also right about Mitchell, her vampire friend, being the only one suited to take Herrick's post. Sadly, young Mitchell is too smart to want the job and too stupid to follow my example and clear out. I'm sure you'll join me in wishing Nina, George and the rest the very best of luck. They'll need it." There was a click on the line.

"Does anyone remember tonight's topic?" I asked rhetorically. I tried for the next few minutes to put everything back on track, and mostly succeeded, making it clear to the one caller who mentioned it that the topic was closed. Then I got a call from John…from England. I should have known better.

"Hello, John."

"Actually, it's Mitchell, since I know he's still listening, I just called to say, DAMN YOU, IVAN!"


	95. Familiar Faces

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 95

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Xander and Faith make another stop on the whirlwind tour of the multiverse and see some familiar faces. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR. .

Kitty Norville (Series by Carrie. Vaughn) and Being Human

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and... ?

FAMILIAR FACES

A mansion. Possibly a hotel. Wherever they were, the power was out. Xander made a note to acquire a flashlight at the first opportunity. Their last few stops had been on decidedly low-tech worlds, and a modern convenience or two would have been very handy. Nothing he could do about it at the moment, however, so he shelved the idea for later consideration.

Looking around, he sighed. "Where are we now?" He received no answer save for a peal of thunder that seemed to shake the building. "It was a dark and stormy night," he quoted.

"Shut it," Faith answered irritably.

"Dark spooky building. Thunderstorm. Probably monsters. Want to place a bet on the date?"

"Huh?" She glanced at him distractedly.

"Halloween and or Friday the 13th."

His traveling companion gave an amused snort despite herself. "Sucker bet." She didn't have time to offer further comment. She heard something approaching them. It sounded like someone trying to be sneaky and failing miserably. She gestured for silence and the two demon hunters backed into an alcove to get out of sight.

From somewhere farther down the hall they'd been traveling, there came a hissing roar and two male voices giving vent to what could only be described as girly screams. The pounding of feet alerted them to the approach of the potential victims and whatever was pursuing them. They got ready to intervene, but stopped when they saw the people being chased. Despite the strange things they had seen, both could only stare in open-mouthed astonishment as a skinny teenager with light-brown hair and a Great Dane sprinted past their hiding place. Hot on their heels was a man in the poorest excuse for a Dracula costume that Xander had ever seen.

"Someone up there really hates us," Faith muttered.

"At least it'll be easy," Xander commented. "They're coming back around." The hallway must have made a circuit around a central grouping of rooms, because the boy and dog were coming back with the 'vampire' hot on their heels. "I got this one."

"Good," Faith muttered. "I might stake this guy on general principle."

Waiting till the first two had passed, Xander stuck out his foot. He was rewarded with another girly scream and a body crashing to the floor. He pulled in his foot and looked out of his hiding place. "Yep. He's down for the count, and his rubber face came off."

"Time saver," Faith noted. "Here come the rest." Three more people were jogging up the hall. A blonde man in jeans and white sweater over a blue shirt was in the lead, closely followed by two girls, a redhead in a short purple dress and a pudgy girl in an orange turtleneck. "Portal's back," she said, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing behind them.

They both gave a sigh of relief as they stepped through the portal before they could be spotted.

THE END


	96. See What You Started?

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 96

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Xander and Faith make another stop on the whirlwind tour of the multiverse and see some more familiar faces. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR. .

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Scooby-Doo

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and... ?

SEE WHAT YOU STARTED?

"It's been a pleasure actually meeting you two," Xander smiled ignoring the discomfiture of the two 'locals'. Faith rolled her eyes and gave them an apologetic look.

"Yeah," the man said. "That's still weirder than the portal behind you."

Xander glanced at the hole in the air that was their transport to wherever their unknown, and heartily detested, tour guide decided to dump them next. "Yeah," he said, a bit sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I didn't actually intend you to find out about the TV show. Things just got a bit, uh…, out of hand."

The two locals shared a look full of subtext that long viewing of the pair had almost allowed Xander to read, and the man gave a slight shudder. "We noticed. Well, no harm done. Good luck to you both. I hope that takes you home." He nodded at the portal. His partner nodded.

"Good luck. It's been interesting."

The two travelers turned toward the portal and started forward. "You know, Faith, she had a point. Not everything we run into is magic and demons."

"Nah, just most of it," she answered, not glancing back at their long-suffering hosts of the past week.

"Still, it wouldn't do us any harm not to jump to conclusions. There have been cases that didn't involve magic, demons, or monsters."

"So…We should be more skeptical?"

Xander shrugged. "Yeah."

Faith gave a light slap to the back of his head as they approached the portal. "Don't Scully me, Xander."

The portal faded out of existence after they had passed through. The redheaded woman reached up gave her partner a somewhat harder slap to the side of the head. He jumped and looked at her annoyed expression in confusion. "What was that for?"

"See what you started?"


	97. If It Quacks Like A Demon

**STRANGE DAYS**

_Chapter 97_

_See first chapter for disclaimers._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Xander and Faith make another stop on the whirlwind tour of the multiverse and are reminded that not everything is what it seems. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR._

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and X-Files_

_And now…_

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and... ?_

IF IT QUACKS LIKE A DEMON

It was nice to actually be fighting normal, run of the mill demons again, Xander reflected as he ducked under the lizard-thing's clawed hand and stabbed it.

They didn't know the breed, it was true, but these creatures had a cage full of innocent and very scared people, whether as slaves or snacks, Xander didn't want to know. He just moved on to the next opponent before his first one had hit the ground.

A kick to the head and another stab sent the second demon to the floor. He glanced at Faith and discovered she was on her fourth. _No surprise_, he reflected as he got back to business.

They were just finishing up, and Xander was working on the lock when two men burst into the warehouse and aimed strange weapons at them with orders to freeze. Both demon hunters stopped and stared.

"Err, Xan? Is that Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith?"

Noting the businesslike way they held their weapons and the way they moved to keep the two hunters covered without ever blocking each other's field of fire, Xander sighed. "I don't think so."

OOOOOOOOOO

"They're WHAT?" The chief was in rare form, the vein on the side of his head pulsing as his blood pressure rose.

"Demon hunters," the senior agent repeated. "They say they attacked the smugglers-"

"The smugglers we spent MONTHS tracking!" the old man shouted in frustration.

"-because they believed the Momolacha were demons gathering slaves or sacrifices or some such." His younger partner, he noted, was wisely keeping silent. He didn't want the chief's attention at the moment.

Sighing heavily, the old man nodded. "Ok. Not the first time something like this has happened. What group they work for? The Council? The Sanctuary? Find out and make contact, and we'll see if we can straighten this out."

OOOOOOOOOO

"This place is weird," Faith sighed as they were led to a cell. "How were we supposed to know? We just got shoved out of that damn portal into the middle of that mess."

"Does it really matter what they are, given what they were doing?" Xander griped. "If it walks like a demon and quacks like a demon…"

"Keep quiet," the agent leading the way snapped as he escorted them down a hall where humans walked side-by-side with the strangest assortment of creatures either hunter had ever seen.

A distraction appeared in the form of several voices screaming in panic. The sound of something metallic hitting the ground preceded a flood of what Xander realized were coffee beans spilling out of a room that proved to be a kitchenette, and across the floor of the corridor. The agent leading the way slipped and landed on flat on his face.

He didn't have time to get up before four bizarre looking creatures rushed out of the room, running right over him and scaling the other two agents walking behind Xander and Faith. The small yellow creatures with the big black eyes and antennae were babbling about a bright light and a hole in the air.

Faith glanced at Xander who nodded. As one, they turned and delivered spinning side kicks to the two agents, sending to the ground along with the terrified creatures clinging to them. They then rushed into the kitchen and through the waiting portal.

THE END


	98. Special Delivery

**STRANGE DAYS**

_Chapter 98_

_See first chapter for disclaimers._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Xander and Faith make two quick stops on the whirlwind tour of the multiverse and are becoming a bit put out at the errands they have to run. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR._

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and MIB_

_And now…_

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and... ?_

SPECIAL DELIVERY

"This is different," Xander muttered, looking around the small stone chamber. It was roughly 15 by 15 feet and empty save for a pedestal at the center of the room. Neither of them had risked touching the shiny trinket resting there yet.

The primary reason for this was that there was no way out of the room. It had clearly been constructed as a vault, but after a few minutes of searching the walls, they determined that there were no hidden doors or secret compartments. It was simply a stone room with no way in or out.

"Air's gonna be an issue soon," Faith reminded him after the third circuit. "I think we just need to pick up the shiny thing and risk an Indiana Jones moment."

Xander nodded. He had come to the same conclusion. "Okay. Here goes nothing." He took the two steps necessary to reach the waist-high stone pedestal and picked up the gold, jewel encrusted whatsit. He quickly stepped away from the pedestal, but nothing happened.

After a moment of watching the pedestal and the walls warily, they finally relaxed. Then, without any sort of fanfare or dramatics, a portal opened for them, letting them out of the room.

"That's it?" Faith snorted. "Pick up the shiny thingamajig and we go?"

"Hey, don't complain," Xander reminded her. "Nothing tried to kill us." Faith nodded, acknowledging the point as they walked through.

"Well, maybe something will try to kill us at the next stop," she offered cheerfully.

Xander scowled, but decided not to comment.

They stepped out onto a ship at sea. The transition from solid stone to the heaving deck made them both stumble.

"Well, this is definitely different," Faith muttered as she steadied herself on the railing.. Xander motioned her to silence. After all, they knew nothing about the situation, and he doubted the crew would look kindly on stowaways. It was an old wooden sailing ship, but he was unable to place the style. The designs looked vaguely middle-eastern, but he couldn't be sure.

They cautiously began to explore, which didn't take long as it wasn't a big ship. The crew turned out to consist of three humans and a weird looking red thing with wings that was about the size of a chimpanzee and made noises like a monkey when it was excited.

They looked like a rough bunch, and all of them except the winged monkey thing carried scimitars save for the young blonde man who was armed with a broken sword for some reason. They heard the older man with the odd looking reverse ponytail that swung back and forth over his forehead cheerfully refer to himself as a pirate.

That didn't promise anything pleasant if they were caught. Fortunately, the crew had other concerns, although the woman kept frowning and looking around, as if she could feel them watching.

"Well, get on with it," the older man grumbled. "Where's the next jitat'n treasure?"

The younger man held up a necklace. "We'll have a direction in just a moment." A bright light stabbed out from the jewel in the necklace and struck Xander in the side. It shone straight through the cabin wall and did no harm, but it seemed fixed on his pocket for some reason.

"Bring us about," the blonde shouted. "The next treasure lies behind us." Both hunters looked about in panic for a place to hide, but that was made difficult by the spotlight following them around.

"I don't think so," a female voice called out. "The light doesn't extend past the stern of the ship."

"That doesn't make sense. Is it pointing at the other treasures?" The older man sounded confused and aggravated.

Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny thing. They had a whispered conference over whether or not to talk to the locals. Their success rate with that was about 50-50. They might be friendly or they might try to use those swords.

Fortunately, the decision was made for them when a portal opened just a few steps away. Xander set the shiny thing on top of a barrel just as the sound of wings came from above along with a startled cry of "Stowaways! Ook! Ook! Ah! They have the treasure!"

"Great," Xander muttered. "First we're monster slayers at large now were UPS!"

"Time to go," Faith called, deciding not to comment on her partner's words or mood. Xander tossed the treasure to the flying thing and jumped for the portal.

THE END


	99. What Was That About?

**STRANGE DAYS**

_Chapter 99_

_See first chapter for disclaimers._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR._

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Pirates of Darkwater_

_And now…_

_Joan of Arcadia and... ?_

WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?

"You want me to do what?" Joan blinked at the young man she had labeled 'cute God'. He was much easier on the eyes than the bum or the scary ancient priest that her boss sometimes used to speak to her. There was no doubt a reason God chose the guises he did for specific occasions, and sometimes she could guess at them.

Not this time, though.

"Do nothing," God repeated. "It's not the hardest thing I've ever asked you to do."

"True. I'm just wondering why you're specifically telling me to do nothing." She shrugged before He could give one of his non-answers. "I know you've probably got a dozen reasons I wouldn't understand." She nodded. "Okay. Do nothing. I'm good at that."

God snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes, which Joan found exceedingly strange but decided not to comment on. "You'll understand soon enough," he offered.

"I'd appreciate that, but I've kind of gotten used to not understanding every God given assignment." She smiled at her comment. "See you around."

She turned to find a man behind her, scowling fiercely. He was big and solidly built, dressed like a biker in a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and boots. She stepped back, alarmed, but realized that she wasn't the one he was angry with.

"How about that? I wasn't even looking for you." She turned to see cute God watching the large man stalk toward Him. The stranger reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled out a strange looking amulet. "Warm. Almost didn't notice."

"You have something you want to say to me?" God asked, not at all concerned.

"Yeah, actually. Trouble is I don't even know where to begin." He delivered a right cross that sent God's current form to the ground in a heap. "That sums it up nicely, though." He turned on his heel and walked away, barely acknowledging Joan staring at him in shock.

After he was gone, she walked over to her boss, who still hadn't gotten up. She looked down at him curiously for a moment and finally asked, "Would 'do nothing' include not calling an ambulance?"

THE END


	100. Meetings and Masks

**STRANGE DAYS**

_Chapter 100_

_See first chapter for disclaimers._

_AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay, but real life issues take precedent sometimes. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please dont be shy. RandR._

_Joan of Arcadia and Supernatural_

_And now_

_Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes and... ?_

MEETINGS AND MASKS

"Cap?" Steve Rogers reached up and tapped the radio mike in his helmet.

"I'm here, Tony." He made a hard right, leaning into the turn, not bothering to suppress a grin as his bike handled flawlessly. Considering that it was over 60 years old that was saying something. Fury had maintained it perfectly, and Cap was grateful for that, even if he didnt particularly trust the man in anything else.

"I've got an alarm at the Museum of Natural History. GPS shows that you're closest." Steve didn't bother asking what GPS was. He had been briefed before, but so much had changed while he'd been frozen, he had to pick and choose the relevant details. Technical specs were, at the moment, not at the top of the list. What mattered was that Tony Stark knew where he was and that he was closest to the crisis at hand.

"Acknowledged. Any details?" He gunned the bike and swung onto 79th street.

"Theres some indication that the thief isn't normal, could be one of the escaped super-villains we've been after. Assess the situation and call for backup if you need it. Wasp is closest, about 10 minutes out."

"Acknowledged. Captain America out." He cut off the transmission and accelerated, weaving in and out of traffic.

The disturbance seemed to be limited to an area of the museum used for storage. He reasoned that was how the thief had gotten in and how he planned to get out. Gaining entry wasn't difficult as a door was already open. What he did not expect to find were armed agents standing guard, trying to seal off the building. They identified themselves as Interpol and were about to turn him away when they heard shots from inside, followed by panicked shouting. The senior agent made a judgment call and waved him through.

It wasn't hard to identify the bad guy. The warehouse was fairly large and divided by six evenly spaced rows of metal shelving units and the occasional stack of large crates. The rows were interrupted by cross aisles at two points, and there were five Interpol agents scattered throughout, taking shelter at the end of various rows. They had the thief cornered near the end of the warehouse and were effectively covering the only exit in that direction. Unfortunately, he was proving difficult to subdue. Two agents were already falling back, one with a clearly broken arm and the other with what looked like claw marks across his chest.

Cap spoke briefly with the agent in charge, a woman named Newell. He advised her to hold the line and keep the thief contained, but to leave close combat with the man to him. He glanced over her forces and how they were arrayed then moved against the thief. One of the men tried to warn him before he left, but there was no time, their target was making a break for it.

The confrontation was brief and vicious. Cap quickly learned what the agent had meant about the thief being more than he seemed. After dodging Cap's shield with a casual grace that belied his appearance, his opponent sprouted claws and fangs. Moving with astonishing speed, he slipped under Cap's defense and sent him sprawling. Before he could take advantage, however, he was staggered himself, and sent crashing into a stack of crates. Cap caught glimpse of animal fur but couldnt see many details. The thief's attacker didn't linger, quickly vanishing down another row, and neither did Cap. Something was going on that he didnt understand. _Best to finish it fast_.

He retrieved his shield and charged after the thief who had recovered quickly from the other's sneak attack. There was another quick exchange of blows, and this time Cap made allowances for the other's speed and strength. Ducking under the thief's claws, he drove the edge of his shield into the creature's gut, driving the wind from him. Before he could finish it, though, the thief changed again and the Captain saw a humanoid crocodile glaring at him and grappling with him for his shield. Something as thick as his arm and with a lot of muscle behind it wrapped around his legs and hauled him into the air, where he had just enough time to realize that, with his new reptilian looks, the thief had gained a prehensile tail.

That tail cracked like a whip, sending Cap flying back toward the Interpol agents. He managed to land without collecting too many bruises and looked around to check everyone's position. Someone was there who hadn't been before. A young blonde woman, not even out of her teens. Agent Newell and the man who had tried to warn Cap earlier were glaring at the girl, but seemed more worried than angry.

"What are you doing here, Maggie?" the man demanded. "This is too dangerous!" While berating her, he was frantically examining her for injuries.

"Relax, daddy, I'm fine. I was helping the museum to set up some historical reenactments when I saw a guy that I know is out of town headed into one of the closed-off sections." She risked a peek back toward the thief's location where it sounded like a frantic search was underway. "It seems to be their favorite tactic for getting around "security."

What do you know about that?" Newell cut in.

"I know that he's a shape-shifter," she snapped back, "like the ones that kidnapped my father after their boss beat him up." At their stunned looks, she sighed. "I ran into them and barely got away. That's why I wasn't too keen on you taking me into protective custody after Dad was kidnapped." She glanced at Newell sharply. "That was you, wasn't it?" The older woman nodded and made a face.

"Well, that explains a lot," Newell sighed, deciding it wasn't the time to pursue that.

"Would one of you mind filling me in?" Captain America butted into the conversation. "What can you tell me abo-"

"Where is it?" an enraged hiss came from the direction of the thief's search. "Ah," he calmed himself with an effort. "Of course." Maggie reached into a pocket of the jacket she was wearing and drew out what appeared to be a carved gemstone, showing the others. "You have it don't you? I had heard the stories, but I found them hard to credit. Truly, a legend walks among us." The two agents glanced at Cap, who had long ago grown used to the strange combination of praise and mockery he got from his enemies. The next words left him confused. "The Chimeran Princess, at last!" The mockery in the tone was as confusing as the words themselves, until Cap remembered an inhumanly fast blur and a flash of animal fur. He glanced at Maggie who was looking ill.

"An honor indeed," the thief continued. "I'm sorry I doubted you Manikin."

Both father and daughter looked up at the name, suddenly very worried. "Manikin?" Both spoke at once, before glancing at each other in surprise.

"Quite alright," came a voice from the other end of the warehouse. "I'll let it pass if you eliminate these insects and retrieve the Ley Stone. But, the one who cost me my son is mine to kill!"

Again, father and daughter spoke in concert. "Oh crap!"

THE END


	101. Job Offers

**STRANGE DAYS**

_Chapter 101_

_See first chapter for disclaimers._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I've got a gilded no-prize for anyone who can ID the special guest at the end of this one. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Mosaic_

_And now…_

_Warehouse 13 and... ?_

JOB OFFERS

Agent Steve Jinks had had what had to be the weirdest day of his career. All he wanted to do when he got home was put it behind him. Sadly, the light on his answering machine told him that it wasn't quite over yet. He turned to face the intruder in his apartment as soon as he heard the message. He flipped the lamp on and stared at the stoic woman with the beehive hairdo. She introduced herself as Mrs. Fredrick and made him an offer. "-an invitation to endless won-." The knock at the door interrupted her spiel and for the first time she showed an expression. She was annoyed. It vanished quickly, and Mrs. Fredrick waited patiently while he answered the door. The old man standing outside smiled genially.

"Good evening, agent Jinks. My name is Lee Rosen. I'd like to speak to you about a job opportunity." Jinks blinked in surprise, but shrugged and stepped aside to let the man enter. _When it rains it pours_, he thought, wondering if he should be concerned. Rosen saw the woman in his apartment and stopped, giving her a curious look. "Am I interrupting something?"

"You are," Mrs. Fredrick returned without inflection. "What could you and your band of ex-criminals want with agent Jinks?"

"Be fair, Mrs. Fredrick. My people do good work for the DoD, tracking individuals with… dangerous gifts, and certainly, his talents would be wasted as a museum guard."

"We are hardly museum guards, any more than you are a parole officer, despite the fact that your latest recruit murdered a federal witness."

"He was being controlled by another person," Rosen countered, "but that is hardly something that could be argued in court."

"Whoah! Time out!" Jinks called, trying to draw their attention. "Let me get this straight." He turned to the old man. "You head a group of people with… talents, I'm guessing like mine, all of whom have had some trouble with the law but now work for the DoD, and you track down criminals with other talents."

The man nodded, but Jinks turned to Mrs. Fredrick, cutting him off. "You run a huge storage facility for strange items with even stranger properties, like that guitar?" Mrs. Fredrick nodded. "Any chance you'll both just leave and go back to whatever comic book you escaped from?"

Rosen snorted in amusement and Mrs. Fredrick looked vaguely annoyed. Before either could muster an argument, there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Professor X. Excuse me." He went to the door and pulled it open. A bald man in a wheelchair was not waiting for him.

The woman at his door was probably the most beautiful he had ever seen. She was…he believed the term was statuesque, with perfect features. A lovely face was framed by shoulder-length pale blonde hair that her all white expensively tailored suit complimented nicely. She was gorgeous and instantly recognizable. She opened her mouth to speak but he raised a finger to forestall her.

"Could you wait right there a sec? Thanks." He closed the door and turned to the other two. "Okay, what the f-?"

THE END 


	102. An Unprofitable Venture

**STRANGE DAYS**

_Chapter 102_

_See first chapter for disclaimers._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Warehouse 13 and Alphas _(Special guest Emma Frost)

_And now…_

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and... ?_

AN UNPROFITABLE VENTURE

They had arrived in a lightly wooded area, not far from what appeared to be a road. Xander looked about warily, but saw no immediate threats. He turned to Faith just as she finished her own assessment.

The slayer shrugged. "Looks normal. Let's check the road. We find people, maybe we'll find out why we're here." Xander nodded and they made for the road where they could make out what looked like a horse-drawn wagon with two people in it.

They had almost reached the road, still mostly hidden by the trees, when shouts from the other side of the road made them pause. Moving forward carefully, the two concealed themselves as a small group of bandits surrounded the wagon. Three were armed with swords, and two carried crossbows. The wagon had stopped and the two intended victims were calmly surveying the situation. The man kept his expression neutral, but the woman seemed irritated.

"Better lend a hand," Faith sighed. She didn't like fighting humans. It brought back bad memories. "Come on."

It was a quick fight. The highwaymen barely had time to notice they were under attack. Xander and Faith took out the archers first, moving through a pattern that had served them well on their own world and several of the more violent other worlds they'd been sent to. The bandits were fairly unskilled, and Faith wasn't even breathing hard by the time the five men were soundly beaten and bound for whatever passed for the authorities. Xander had picked up a scratch or two dealing with two at once, but he barely noticed.

"We appreciate your intervention," the man said, looking down at them. He introduced himself and his companion and offered them a ride to the next town. They really were, it seemed, in the middle of nowhere. Both hunters gratefully accepted, as there was no immediate sign of a new portal. They reasoned, after a brief discussion, that their work wasn't done yet.

The wagon was slow, but the sacks were fairly comfortable. The man, a peddler by trade, said they were full of pepper. The woman took an interest in them and briefly questioned them about their business in the woods, and about themselves. The two kept their answers vague out of necessity and the woman let them be after a time. She and her companion returned to their earlier discussion, asking him about the bandits and whether such attacks were common along the road.

"Not along this road. It is fairly well protected, making robbery here a high-risk profession. Even though the profits can be high, most bandits prefer to minimize their risk by hunting less heavily patrolled areas."

The two hunters traded a curious look. It seemed their host was a merchant through and through, as he seemed to see everything in terms of commerce, a subject that bored them both, and they soon tuned out the discussion of currency transactions and the price of various commodities. The subject seemed to fascinate the woman, though.

Neither one had failed the notice that the woman wore a long dress and a hood that almost entirely hid her features. As far as they knew, that could be the fashion for women in this dimension, but they could think of other reasons for dressing like that. Faith let her eyelids droop while she concentrated on her other senses. She could normally tell when she was in the presence of a demon, and there was something odd about the woman.

She frowned after a moment and nudged Xander. After so long together, they needed no verbal communication. He casually moved into a position that would allow him to rise and attack quickly if he needed to, but he waited on Faith's signal. To his surprise, she indicated he should wait. "Lawrence," she called to the other man, after readying herself, something that had not escaped the woman's notice.

"Yes?" he asked, oblivious to the sudden tension in the wagon.

"You do know your friend here isn't human, right?"

Lawrence turned to look at her, seeming only vaguely surprised. After a measuring look, he nodded. "Yes. I know." He seemed perfectly at ease with the admission and not at all worried about his companion. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Faith answered, relaxing slightly. Xander hesitated a moment longer, but he relaxed as well, and their hosts returned to their talk of business after a time.

The Slayer still kept an eye on the woman but was more curious than wary. She had never felt a presence quite like the hooded woman. After a time, she leaned over to Xander and whispered. "I'm stumped. What do you suppose she is?"

Xander just shrugged. "I dunno. Based on the conversation, I'd say Ferengi."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Geek."

THE END


	103. A Less Than Fateful Meeting

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 103

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Spice and Wolf_

_And now…_

_Naruto and... ?_

A LESS THAN FATEFUL MEETING

To the west of the Elemental Countries lay a nearly impassable mountain range, and few knew what lay beyond it. Jiraiya had been determined that Naruto was going to see for himself.

It wasn't that climbing sheer cliffs and learning to avoid landslides and other hazards of mountain travel hadn't been good training. It had been. But the idea that they'd have to go back across was exhausting him just thinking about it.

Fortunately, at that moment, he had a distraction. He didn't know what they were, but they were big, strong and really, _really_ ugly. Dodging to one side, he drove the rasengan he'd prepared into the thing's back, sending it flying into an oak tree some distance away. It didn't get up. He shouted a warning to Jiraiya and sent three shadow clones to distract the group attacking his sensei.

There were more, though, and they jumped at Naruto even as he summoned the clones. They were struck down, even as they neared him, driven back, and in some cases torn apart by a highly concentrated blast of wind.

Looking around, Naruto found the source. A pretty young redheaded woman stood at the crest of the hill, holding a remarkable sword. She was among the creatures in a flash, cutting, stabbing and using powerful gusts of wind, apparently produced by her sword, to bring a rapid end to the fight.

"That was great!" Naruto enthused, congratulating her. "That's one impressive sword, and you really know how to use it!"

"That isn't all that's impressive," Jiraiya added, eyeing the woman's figure. The breastplate she wore, for some reason Naruto couldn't guess at, conformed to the contours of her breasts. "Like watermelons," Jiraiya murmured before losing consciousness, courtesy of the hilt of the woman's sword to the side of his head.

"Pervert," she huffed before turning to Naruto who raised his hands in a placating manner, carefully not looking at her chest. She introduced herself at length, calling herself a 'night', whatever that meant. He missed most of it, being too busy not looking at her chest. When she was done, she waited expectantly.

"Oh!" He hastened to introduce himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha." He nodded at Jiraiya. "That's ero-sanin…err, I mean Jiraiya, my Sensei."

"Ero-sanin?"

"Yeah," Naruto blushed. "That's what I call him anyway, cause of the way he gets around pretty women, but he really is a great ninja."

"I'll take your word for it." A groan from Jiraiya let them know he was coming around, and she turned away, looking at the downed creatures. "Poor fools. They should have known better than to…" She shook her head. "I'll never even know their names."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, as he helped his sensei up.

"I don't like to kill. Whenever I have to, I want to learn their names so I can pay proper respects. These men were too far gone to even know their names."

"Know their names, huh?" Naruto nodded. "That's nice."

"Ah, great," Jiraiya groaned. "I think you just gave him an idea he didn't need." Both of them glared at the old man. "Ah…yeah, well. I guess we better be on our way. Thanks for the rescue." His eyes drifted downward again. "It was nice meeting you two."

A moment later, the redhead was storming off, too angry to speak. Naruto sighed in irritation and sat down on a fallen log to wait for his sensei to regain consciousness…again.

THE END


	104. Those Who Forget the Past

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 104

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Naruto and Sacred Blacksmith_

_And now…_

_Star Trek: TNG and... ?_

THOSE WHO FORGET THE PAST

Picard watched as the Vulcan ship was brought along side with the tractor beam.

"We've halted their tumble and their forward progress, sir," Worf reported. "Sensors indicate that their primary systems are offline, but life support systems are undamaged."

"Hail them," Picard ordered, anxious to know what had happened to the science vessel.

"No response. Their communications system is also offline. We are receiving a…radio signal, though. One moment." He made a few adjustments, and the voice of the ship's captain came through.

"This is the Vulcan science vessel, _Am'Lo_. Are you receiving?"

"We hear you, _Am'Lo_. What is your status? Do you require medical assistance?"

"No, captain. There were few injuries, and our doctor has that under control, but several of our primary systems have been knocked offline. We would appreciate your assistance in restoring them."

"Of course, captain. Our chief engineers can coordinate." He gestured to Worf who contacted engineering to make the arrangements. "While they see to that, I'd like to know what happened."

"That is unclear, Captain Picard. We were conducting a preliminary survey of the system's second planet. It is class M and might prove a good site for a colony. When we approached, though, something emerged from behind the planet. The sensor readings were unclear. Some indicated that it was a life form, but if that is the case, it is the largest we've ever seen. It gives off an energy field unlike anything we have encountered before. When we approached, it attacked us. An energy wave of a magnitude our sensors could not register struck our ship and hurled us out of the system."

"Interesting. As soon as communications are properly established, I'll need all of your sensor data. We will investigate this matter more closely."

OOOOOOOOOO

"The damage was very specific, Captain," Geordi LaForge reported. "Key systems were knocked out while others, like life support, were unaffected. Whatever attacked them had a lot of power and control."

Picard glanced around the table at his gathered officers. They all wore similar grave looks. "Is there any useful sensor data?"

"Not really, sir." Geordi shook his head. He had been over the data several times, along with Data, and it made very little sense.

The android picked up the explanation. "The sensor data is confused and in some places, contradictory. The object or entity they encountered seems very powerful. The readings were beyond the ability of the science vessel's sensors to measure."

"The energy field it generates is what confuses the other sensors as well," Geordi continued. "All I can really tell you is that it is huge, maybe the size of a small planet, and it might be alive."

"Alive?" Riker blinked at him, taken aback at this.

"That is a possibility, but the sensor readings were indeterminate." Data glanced at Geordi before continuing. "We can offer very few facts in this case, Captain."

"We'll just have to go see for ourselves, it seems," Picard concluded.

OOOOOOOOOO

The _Enterprise_ exited warp at the edge of the unnamed system. It had only a catalog number and at first glance, there was nothing unusual to see. There were three planets, none of which was out of the ordinary, circling a red giant. The gas giant that was the outermost planet had 13 moons, and none of them looked particularly interesting.

"Counselor?" Picard asked, not needing to specify what he wanted.

"I'm not sure Captain. There's something…I think." She shook her head. "It's hard to describe. Something is here or was here."

"Could it have moved on?" Riker asked, surveying the initial scans.

"I do not believe so, Commander," Data answered from his station. "Something just emerged from behind one of the moons."

"On screen."

The object was about half the size of one of the moons, which meant it still dwarfed the _Enterprise_. It resembled, Picard thought for a moment, a giant eye. The huge opening in the spherical form gave him the strangest feeling that he was being watched. It was a feeling others shared. Beside him, Counselor Deanna Troi gasped.

"Captain! I feel it now. It-it is probing us. Definitely alive and…" She broke off, stunned by the sheer power of the mind that brushed hers. "Sentient."

"Can you communicate with it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It is on a level I've never encountered before. I'm not sure I could even get its attention."

"I believe we have its attention, Counselor," Worf answered from his station. "We are being scanned." He manipulated several controls on his board and looked up. "I'm reading several different types of radiation, including Berthold radiation. Low intensity."

"Take us in closer. One-quarter impulse. We don't want to provoke it."

Something about the entity before them was familiar, but Picard couldn't place it. He was certain he had never seen it or anything like it before, but it was still familiar. "Not too close, helm. Bring us to a dead stop at one million kilometers. Try hailing it Mr. Worf; all languages, all frequencies."

"Hailing frequencies open, sir."

Picard stood and stepped toward the screen. He knew his words would carry just as well no matter his position, but certain behaviors persisted. "This is the Federation starship _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Our intentions are peaceful. We-"

"**HUMAN**." The voice that cut him off was female, cold and very powerful. "**I…SMELL HUMAN**."

The translator seemed to hesitate over the word smell, but in all honesty, Picard was surprised at such a quick and intelligible response from something so different. "Yes. Many of my crew are Human, as am I."

"**I KNOW HUMAN. CENTURIES AGO**."

"You have met our people before?" The nagging feeling at the back of Picard's mind became an alarm bell, telling him that he really should know this creature.

"**KNOW ME. HUMANS NAMED ME. YOU NAMED ME THANATOS. YOU NAMED MY CHILDREN DRAGONS**."

"Uh-oh," Riker said softly from behind him. The penny had dropped for both men at the same time. The incident with Thanatos had happened more than 250 years ago and the disastrous first contact had very nearly been wiped from the history books. The agency that spearheaded the dealings with the being had, as its last act before essentially imploding, almost completely destroyed all records of the incident as well as the scientific data they'd gathered. According to what records survived their purge, it was one of the few things that the agency had done well.

Picard remembered one of his history professors briefly mentioning the incident and deploring the actions of the ISDA. It was an opinion that Picard shared.

"Thanatos. Yes. I remember now. Our first contact was less than ideal. If you are willing, I would like to-"

"**WORDS. HUMAN WORDS CARRY NO WEIGHT WITH ME**."

"I can understand your hesitance," Picard answered. "Very few records of your visit survive from that time, but I know you were…treated badly. I believe, though, that if we are able to set aside the past-"

He was cut off by the shaking of the ship, as well as Worf's warning of an energy wave, just like the one that had struck the _Am'Lo_.

"**MORE WORDS. I HAVE ONLY ONE WORD FOR YOU, HUMAN. ****BEGONE****!**"

THE END


	105. Unexpected Help

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 105

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Star Trek: TNG and Dragonauts_

_And now…_

_Law & Order: SVU and... ?_

UNEXPECTED HELP

"Hurry!"

She glanced up at the call from overhead. "Huh?"

"Something wrong?" her husband asked, walking beside her. She smiled at that thought. Her husband. It had taken them long enough, that she thought it might never happen. Given the amount of trouble she got into back home in Niagara Falls, it seemed there was always something in the way.

"Hurry!" The voice called again. She looked up and found the source, letting out a put-upon sigh.

"What now? It's my honeymoon." This earned her a curious look from her husband before he followed her gaze and saw the speaker.

"Now?" he asked, his tone resigned.

"Hurry! Run around the corner! Fast as you can!" She gave another sigh and started running.

OOOOOOOOOO

_This could have gone better_, Detective Eliot Stabler thought as he tried his best to keep a bead on the suspect holding Benson hostage. It had happened far more quickly than either had expected. The suspect had been fairly docile when approached, and then he had turned aggressive in the blink of an eye, clubbing Eliot and disarming Benson even as she drew her gun.

"Come on, pal, you got nowhere to go. Let go of her and we'll work this out. Doesn't have to end badly." The man said nothing, refusing to engage. He just kept backing toward the corner.

Eliot waited, watching for the gun the man held to waver or for him to break and run. He didn't, but just as he reached the corner, something surprising did happen. A 20-something brunette dashed full-tilt around the corner and slammed into the man from behind.

All three went down in a tangle of limbs. The gun went flying but there was a single shot as it went off by accident. Stabler rushed forward and grabbed the man. With Benson's help, they soon had him wrestled into handcuffs.

The woman who had run into them was, for some strange reason, pointing and laughing. Stabler followed her finger and saw a decorative cornice with the head of a lion sticking out from the corner of the building. Part of its nose was missing, evidently shot off by their suspect. He glanced back at the woman, whose sanity he was questioning and saw a man helping her to her feet. Eliot cocked an eyebrow at him.

The man shook his head. "Don't ask."

THE END


	106. Funny is in The Eye of The Beholder

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 106

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. This story came to me fully formed after seeing an episode of the unnamed crossover. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Law & Order: SVU and Wonderfalls_

_And now…_

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and... ?_

Funny is in The Eye of The Beholder

They had been at their most recent stop for over a week with no sign of a task to carry out or a portal to take them onward. Xander was psyched about their current whereabouts. Faith was less enthused.

While they waited for whatever would happen to happen, they had taken jobs to pay for necessities. Unfortunately, the only work two people without references or IDs could find was at a seedy bar known for not asking questions of their employees or their customers.

Faith got on as a waitress. The owner nearly got himself decked when he made a comment about eye candy. Xander replaced a busboy that had mysteriously disappeared shortly after spilling something on one of the bar's patrons.

Henry was not a big man, but he was solidly built and gave the air of someone who could handle himself in a rough situation. The bouncer he employed was called Rhino, an ex-con who was trying his hand at honest work for the first time. He was a big man.

Neither the owner nor the bouncer worried the two veteran demon hunters. Some of the customers were a different matter. On the fourth night they worked there, the bar played host to a poker game between some of the city's most disreputable citizens. Faith had spotted them and recognized two of them the moment she and Xander arrived for their shift.

"Don't go near then," she warned him in a low voice. "I won't have you getting yourself killed in some bizarre way just 'cause you couldn't stop yourself from geeking out."

"Give me a little credit." Xander rolled his eyes. "Those are people we should _both_ avoid."

Faith nodded. "No problem. We agree then."

They set to work, always finding a way to be busy when someone at that table needed something. Xander, being more familiar with the city than Faith, spotted a real source of potential trouble sitting at a table in the corner. An older man with glasses, snow-white hair and a thick mustache, was sharing a drink with a fat man chewing on a toothpick. Both seemed to be tense, and anxious about something.

Xander recognized the two cops at once. "Oh, this won't end well," he muttered to himself as he turned away, deciding to get Faith and get out pronto. He spotted the dark-haired Slayer on the far side of the room, but never reached her.

"Hey, pirate-guy! Come here a moment."

Xander turned to look toward the table he'd been avoiding successfully for a good part of the evening. Repressing a sigh, he approached and addressed them politely.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The man in the purple suit, who had called him over, smiled brightly. "Indeed. You look like a disinterested bystander. Perhaps you can settle a small disagreement." Several of the people at the table gave low groans, apparently finding their friend's antics tiresome.

"If I can," Xander answered, careful to keep his tone respectful. He wasn't particularly afraid of the man, but he did want to avoid trouble. Faith would not be happy if he started a bar brawl, especially with this lot.

At the same time, the geek in him was quietly loving the opportunity. The people at the table were legends. How could he pass up this chance?

"Perhaps you could tell us," the manic smile widened, "who's the funniest guy in town?"

Xander let a slightly annoyed expression cross his face. "You called me over to ask a stupid question like that? It's no contest."

Purple-suit's smile widened, but Xander pressed on, throwing caution and common sense to the wind in the face of a once-in-a-life-time opportunity.

"I mean, consider the competition. You've got a ventriloquist that takes orders from his dummy, and yes, the kindling really is the brains of the outfit." Purple-suit looked a bit surprised, but chuckled, as did two others at the table.

"There's a ditzy blonde in a skin-tight suit who probably inspired the song Masochism Tango. Half the time she acts like she's on uppers, the rest of the time she acts like she's on PCP."

This earned a bit more general laughter. Purple-suit wasn't smiling, but he nodded, deciding it was a fair assessment of his sidekick. Xander pressed on, warming to his subject and beginning to draw attention from other tables.

Faith scowled from across the room. _I knew something like this would happen; I just knew it._ Quietly, the Slayer started making her way toward her apparently suicidal partner.

"Then we've got the title character from the classic B-movie, 'It came from fill in the blank'." He had begun to circle the table but paused behind a poorly disguised demon or monster that looked more reptilian that human. "Here's a man that doesn't wear shoes, not because he can't find them in his size, but because he can't figure out how to tie them."

He had moved on for almost ten seconds before the reptile creature jerked around with an indignant, "Hey!"

Xander paused behind a redheaded woman. "We've got a drop-dead gorgeous redhead in a leotard that leaves nothing to the imagination, and who gets homicidal when people admire her figure." The redhead opened her mouth, but a man in a two-tone suit chuckled.

"He's got a point, Pam."

Pam scowled at two-tone, but let it pass.

Xander had already moved on. He paused behind another card player. "There's the dapper gentleman in outdated formal wear who fences with his umbrella." Purple-suit cackled merrily, diverting the dapper gentleman's wrath while Xander moved on to the last person.

"And we have a two-toned man in a two-tone suit who can't make a decision without a two-headed coin." He put on an exaggerated expression of confusion. "Huh?"

Pam and purple-suit cracked up, and much to everyone's surprise, two-tone only looked murderous for a few seconds before relaxing back in his chair and giving a rueful smile. Again, Xander had moved on.

He passed behind purple-suit while taking a quick survey of the room. He had almost everyone's attention. Faith was moving quietly into position should things turn violent, and the two cops were looking more anxious than ever. _Those two are supposed to be undercover?_

He paused behind the reptile demon again. "But hands-down, the funniest, in my humble opinion, has to be…" purple-suit's grin widened, something Xander hadn't thought possible. "The city's…no, the planet's ultimate straight man." Purple-suit's jaw dropped comically, but Xander pressed on before he could react.

"I mean here's the most pathologically obsessed person in history. He's obsessed with seeing justice done, and yet he's too humorless to see the irony in the fact that every time he ventures out on his rounds, he commits at least one felony." His audience at the table looked at him stunned.

He began ticking them off. "Breaking and entering, tampering with crime scenes, assault. Don't be shy, call 'em out if you know 'em."

Two-tone, who had been a District Attorney in his old life, added three more off the top of his head.

"And he does all this," Xander concluded, spreading his arms in an all-encompassing gesture, "while dressed as a flying mouse." He turned to purple-suit. "All you do is tell jokes all day and play childish pranks. What the hell is so funny about that?"

Purple-suit was in a towering rage as he stood up to face the demon hunter. "Oh, I'm sure I've got something that can put a grin on that smug face of youuRRRK!"

"Is it a clown with two smiles?" Faith asked from behind him, pressing her knife against his jugular for emphasis. "Bet that would make LOTS of people happy."

Purple-suit raised his hands, and began trying to placate his unseen attacker. Faith ignored him.

"You think this could be why we're here, Xan?"

Her partner considered for a moment, while noting the reptile demon tensing out of the corner of his eye. "Nah. He's a sadistic sack of crap, but he's human. We can't touch him. Same for the rest here." He nodded to the other players who were watching the drama with the air of people watching a mildly interesting drama on TV.

"Pity. After all I've heard of this guy. You sure he's not a mislabeled demon or something?"

"I'm sure," Xander nodded firmly. "All this city's problems are human in nature."

"So why send a pair of demon hunters here?"

Xander shrugged. "Who knows? But what do we do now? I think we've worn out our welcome."

"Too true," Purple-suit volunteered. Faith gave him a slight shake and reminded him about the knife at his throat.

"Time to go," Xander agreed. He glanced about and found a nearby table crowded with rough-looking men that he hoped were as violence prone as they were drunk. He tilted his head toward the table, and Faith grinned before tossing purple-suit one-handed into the middle of that table.

The response was everything they could have hoped for, and the place went up in a spontaneous bar brawl. Long used to navigating chaotic fights, the two extricated themselves from the bar and ducked down a nearby alley.

To their surprise, a shimmering portal appeared before them. "Huh," Faith opined, before stepping through. Xander took one last look at the city he'd spent so many hours as a child reading about, and then followed her.

THE END


	107. An Unexpected and Angry Visitor

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 107

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. This story came to me fully formed after seeing the latest episode of the unnamed crossover. I used the movie rather than the book for the opening lines as it fit better. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Batman The Animated Series_

_And now…_

_Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader and... ?_

An Unexpected and Angry Visitor

OOOOOOOOOO

"If you choose to go forward," Aslan told them gently, "know that there is no return from my country."

Caspian walked toward the wave hesitantly, simply watching as the water flowed up the slope of the wave and vanished over the crest. With an expression of regret, he began to turn away but saw something out of the corner of his eye and barely managed to jump back.

A strangely dressed man crested the wave and fell to the beach at Caspian's feet, gasping for breath and clearly exhausted. After a moment, he began to climb to his feet. Caspian helped him up without a second thought. "Are you alright, friend?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the other answered while he rolled his shoulders to work the kinks out, before brushing sand from his jeans and the odd puffy vest he wore. It gave Caspian time to assess him. He was not overly tall or powerfully built, but he carried himself like a fighter. The gray in his beard and wrinkles around his eye didn't detract from the impression he gave, that of a veteran soldier.

"Now I know what a salmon feels like," the man groaned and stretched before looking around.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked, glancing at the enormous lion. "I thought you said there was no return from your country." Aslan did not answer immediately. She turned her full attention to him and found the enormous lion actually looking surprised.

"Where am I?" the stranger demanded, looking around him.

"You are on the border of my country," Aslan answered, getting over his shock. "This is Narnia."

"Narnia?" The man turned to the source of the voice and stared at the talking lion, dumbstruck for a moment. He started to speak but paused and fished something out of a pocket of the strange vest he wore. He pulled out an amulet. "Warm. Huh. I knew I fished that out of the trash for a reason." He glanced at the lion. "You're not what I expected."

"It seems a day for surprises, my son. Why are you here?"

"I'm going back," the man stated bluntly. "I've still got work to do. Keep the monsters under control; keep Earth from spinning down the tubes." His eyes narrowed, anger creeping into his tone. "_Someone's_ got to do it."

"Your battles are at an end, my son," Aslan told the stranger kindly. "There is no return. That is why your efforts brought you to Narnia rather than to your own world. It is a prodigious feat, but-"

"I still got a job to do. My boys need to be warned about what those monsters are up to. And stop callin' me _son_." He looked around the beach at the strange assortment of people and…a talking mouse? "I'm wasting my time here if this isn't my world," he said, focusing at the moment at hand, as he looked to the others. "Any of you know how to get to Earth?"

"Um…Aslan was going to open a portal to send us home," Lucy volunteered. "I don't see why he can't send you there the same way."

"That is not permitted, Lucy," Aslan answered firmly. He addressed the stranger again. "You cannot return. Do not fear, though. Your sons are resourceful."

"And they'll have what help I can give them," the man insisted. "I'm not askin' for your help. That's a long wait for a ship don't come. I'm not even asking for your permission. All you have to do is what you did during the Apocalypse. Nothing."

"There is much you do not understand," Aslan told him, his tone firm but kind.

"True enough, but I know a lot. I know how crushed Cas was when he got your last message. The one 'bout how Lucifer bustin' out of stir and all the people dying because of it, wasn't your problem." There were gasps from Lucy, Edmund and Eustace. Caspian turned from the confrontation between Aslan and the bearded stranger to glance at them. All three looked dumbstruck at what they were hearing.

"I know how many good people died just getting us the chance to cram him and his crazy-ass brother into that cage, and how many of your kids we had to carve up to make it happen."

Edmund started forward, as if to demand answers, but Aslan stopped him with a glance, indicating he shouldn't interrupt. Caspian watched the silent interaction and the angry stranger with growing confusion and some alarm. No one had ever spoken so to Aslan.

Reepicheep looked especially incensed, as his claw looked as if it were permanently attached to the hilt of his sword. The only reason, it seemed, he hadn't drawn it and attacked this offender was that Aslan's glance had been directed at him as well. Aslan wanted them to wait.

"I know there's an innocent boy stuck in the cage with them." The stranger advanced slowly toward Aslan as he spoke, seemingly unafraid. "I know it was your kids' blind devotion to that cockamamie plan that caused all the troubles that followed."

He stopped a few paces from Aslan, glaring fiercely at the patiently waiting lion. "I know the reasons behind Cas's choices and the steps he took that led to this mess. Last of all, I understand that a few words to Michael and the rest, from you, at the right time would have spared us all a lot of grief."

Aslan did not dispute his claims so the man continued. "Kind of ironic, isn't it? The only reason billions of people didn't die is because of a few hunters and three of your kids who decided to side against you?"

"There is truth to your words," Aslan answered, "but it does not change the fact that what happened had to happen. The 'cockamamie' plan is still in effect. My children simply do not know it. That, too, is part of the design."

"Really? A civil war. You thinnin' the herd or somethin'?"

Aslan gave a slight growl at the man's words and tone. To his credit, the man flinched, but did not step back. "My reasons are my own. Your lack of understanding changes nothing."

"I s'pose not. Waste of time anyway. We gonna stand around jawing about what I know and understand? f you are determined to keep me from going back-"

"How about a note?"

Everyone, including Aslan, glanced at Eustace. "If he can't go back himself, could he send a letter or something? We could see to its delivery."

The stranger gave the youngest boy a smile. "That'd work." He looked challengingly at Aslan.

To everyone's surprise, the lion chuckled. "Only knowledge can be carried back from Narnia. By my own rules, I could not stop you from using it." His tone became grave, "nor would I protect you from the consequences."

"That business as usual, then?" the stranger asked. The lion nodded. "Guess we need to get to it." He turned to the three children.

THE END


	108. Summons

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 108

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. This story came to me after watching the Familiar of Zero anime. I wondered who/what else Louse might have summoned. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treaader and Supernatural_

_And now…_

_Familiar of Zero and... ?_

_SUMMONS_

OOOOOOOOOO

The day had finally arrived for the second year students to summon their familiars and she was ready. She'd summon the best familiar any of them had ever seen and show them what a true noble could do.

Louise stepped forward confidently and raised her wand, ignoring the sniggers and speculations about how this spell would go wrong. She would get this one right. She knew the spell and how to channel the magic. She'd practiced and studied for hours just for this.

The laughter got louder at a particularly vicious comment. _How dare they treat the daughter of a Duke this way?_ She thought. Some of those laughing were barely above peasants or were foreign trash like Kirche. They had no business laughing at someone of her high station.

Ignoring them, she cast the summoning spell. As per usual, there was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared everyone looked on eagerly to see what Louise had summoned. No one, Louise included, knew what to make of what they saw.

"It's a man…I think," one of the other students said, looking, like everyone at the bizarrely dressed pale skinned person who was climbing to his feet looking irritated. He ran a hand through his oddly colored hair and looked curiously at the crowd.

"A peasant," someone snickered. "She summoned a peasant, and a sickly looking one at that. Look how pale he is."

There were similar comments from others in the crowd, and Louise felt her temper rising. She couldn't believe it had gone wrong again. So much time and effort had gone into summoning…. What was it? It looked human, but no human had chalk-white skin and such weird looking hair.

Colbert got tired of waiting. "Finish the ritual. Louise. You need to bind your summons."

"But, Mr. Colbert! Clearly something went wrong! I went over the spell all last night. I don't know why this happened, but can't I try again?"

"No. The ritual is sacred. Attempting another summons is unthinkable. He is your familiar. Now finish the ritual."

Louise felt her cheeks grow hot, but approached the strange man while the other students snickered. Her new familiar just watched this all curiously for a moment before addressing her. At least he assumed the noise he was making was speech of some sort.

"He can't even speak properly!" A student called from the crowd. "Figures she'd get a peasant and one that can't speak!" There was general laughter.

"Can you understand me?" Louise asked. The stranger just responded with more nonsense. "Oh great. You can't even understand your master's commands." She fumed for a moment longer before finishing the binding ritual and sealing it by kissing the stranger, much to his delight.

"OH!" Louise jumped back and slapped the stranger who had just groped her. He only laughed along with the crowd. "How dare you! You are not to take liberties like that with your master! I don't know what sort of place you come from, but you're my familiar now, and you will behave properly!"

"Why the complaints doll face?" the stranger asked, suddenly intelligible thanks to the binding ritual. "I was just," he waggled his eyebrows at her, "getting familiar."

The crowd roared with laughter while Louise invented new shades of red.

"What's this nonsense about masters anyway?"

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière! I am the daughter of Duke de la Vallière, a nobleman of Tristain! I summoned you here to be my familiar. That means I am your master and you are my property! It is your duty to do as I say."

The stranger made a show of yawning. "Bored now. This has been laughs but it's time for you to do whatever voodoo you do and send me back. I've got things to see and people to do!" The grin he'd worn since arriving faded and his tone grew deadly serious. "Now send me back."

"I can't even if I was inclined to. You are my familiar. That is a bond for life."

"Can't, huh?" He considered this and the words several of the audience shouted to him. "So you're a magical dud? Guess I'll have to find my own way back." He turned away.

"You are going nowhere, slave!" Louse moved in front of him. "Clearly you need to learn your place as a familiar, and I will be happy to teach it to you." She raised her wand imperiously and created another explosion.

Her new familiar got up slowly, looking somewhat subdued. "Do you understand now you worthless peasant of a familiar? You'll do what I say or else."

"Oh, forgive me mistress!" the pale man bowed in an absurdly overdramatic way. It matched his tone personally, and the audience tittered at his sarcasm. "Allow me to apologize and offer you a gift."

"A gift?" Louise sounded slightly mollified.

The stranger's grin returned, wider than ever. "Mm-hmm. Do you like flowers?" Snake-quick he lashed out and pulled her face against his chest and the odd looking flower in his button-hole. There was a hiss of compressed gas and she fell back coughing violently before collapsing.

The rest of the students were stunned by what he'd done and by what was happening to their classmate.

Colbert stepped forward, raising his staff, only to cry out when the stranger turned on him and threw three oddly shaped blades at him. One struck his hand, causing him to drop the staff. One struck the opposite shoulder, keeping him from grasping his staff with either hand. The third slid between two of his ribs.

Professor Colbert coughed weakly and collapsed.

The students hastily backed away, alarmed at the attack. "Anyone else want to try to own me?" the familiar asked. There were no takers. "Smarter than you look," he admitted. "Ah, well, time to get on my way home." He picked a direction, seemingly at random and laughed merrily as the students scampered out of his way.

He began to whistle as he literally skipped away from them, ignoring the peals of hysterical laughter rising behind him as Louise the Zero got the joke.

THE END


	109. Another Summons

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 109

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. This story came to me after watching the Familiar of Zero anime. I wondered who/what else Louse might have summoned. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Familiar of Zero and Batman_

_And now…_

_Familiar of Zero and... ?_

ANOTHER SUMMONS

OOOOOOOOOO

The day had finally arrived for the second year students to summon their Familiars, and she was ready. She'd summon the best Familiar any of them had ever seen, and show them what a true noble could do.

Louise stepped forward confidently and raised her wand, ignoring the sniggers and speculations about how this spell would go wrong. She would get this one right. She knew the spell and how to channel the magic. She'd practiced and studied for hours just for this.

The laughter got louder at a particularly vicious comment. _How dare they treat the daughter of a Duke this way?_ She thought. Some of those laughing were barely above peasants, or were foreign trash like Kirche. They had no business laughing at someone of her high station.

Ignoring them, she cast the summoning spell. As per usual, there was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, everyone looked on eagerly to see what Louise had summoned. No one, Louise included, knew what to make of what they saw.

"What is that stench?" someone from the crowd groaned, covering his mouth and pinching his nose shut, like everyone else present. Similar sentiments echoed through the crowd as they began tripping over themselves to get away from the bizarre little creature with the incredible B.O.

"A troll?" someone ventured. "A…really tiny troll?"

"That isn't a troll," Colbert shook his head. "I'm not sure what it is, but it is your new Familiar, Louise. Finish the binding."

"But, Mr. Colbert! That would involve…touching it! Can't I try again?"

There were murmurs of sympathy from the crowd. The small biped with the muddy green skin and yellow eyes was looking around frantically, and babbling in an unfamiliar language. The words were strange, but the tone was unmistakably questioning.

Louise sighed and stepped forward, raising a hand to calm the creature, while she braced herself to finish the binding. It was dressed in ragged clothing, clearly a peasant of whatever species it belonged to. The ragged, stained clothes suited the filthy creature perfectly, but one thing was out of place. It had a strange talisman around its neck. It looked like a tooth of some sort, but it hung from a gold chain and was decorated with gold and jewels.

It noticed her eyeing the talisman and clutched it protectively while backing away.

"Stop," she commanded. "You're my Familiar now, whether I like it or not. No running away from your master." The small green creature found no comfort in her words and moved away faster. "Hold still you little beast so I can finish the… yuck... binding!"

"Maybe he thinks he's too good for you, Zero," Kirche called mockingly. There was some laughter from the crowd, which only seemed to spook the smelly creature.

Louise made a frustrated sound. "It doesn't even understand its master's commands!" she complained as the creature babbled at her again. She drew her wand, and the audience took a few hasty steps back.

At the sight of the wand, its eyes got bigger. "Nerissa?" it asked hesitantly, backing away faster. Louise hoped that that was the creature's word for 'master', and raised the wand.

"Hold still or else, you little beast." She waved the wand and caused a small explosion.

The creature panicked and turned to run. She was prepared for it to do that, but not for the way it fled.

"Ahhh! Nerissa!" It shrieked in terror, yanking the strange tooth from around its neck. It made a slashing gesture and literally ripped a hole in the air. Without a second thought, it dove through and vanished. The tear sealed behind it before she could even begin to react to the new development.

After a moment, she turned to Colbert with a questioning look. "How did it do that, and, what do I do now?"

It took the man a moment to muster a response. "I…I've never seen that happen." He considered a moment longer. "Try again."

THE END


	110. Unwelcome

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 110

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Familiar of Zero and W.I.T.C.H._

_And now…_

_Grimm and... ?_

UNWELCOME

OOOOOOOOOO

Monroe had warned him before he left Portland that the Vessen were unusually well organized in this city, and that it would be best to avoid all contact with them while he searched for the Spinnetod. Grimms weren't popular in the creature community, and he'd had every intention of following his friend's advice. That had been the plan anyway.

He didn't know how they knew he was coming or where he would be, but they had picked him up within a day of his arrival. The two creatures flanking him, he wasn't sure what they were, growled menacingly if he even thought about breaking away from them. They marched him into a meeting room of some sort, where several people were standing or sitting around, apparently waiting for him. They were a decidedly odd bunch, and watched curiously as he was forced into a chair in the center of the room.

The one in charge looked like a middle-aged black man who was, when Nick was brought in, giving a teenaged caucasian girl, with a vaguely Goth look about her, the evil eye, as he accepted a package of some sort from her.

"You are dismissed," the man said, and then turned toward Nick, apparently forgetting the girl existed.

"What? No tip?" the girl asked sweetly.

He ignored her, and focused on Nick, examining the Grimm as if he were some particularly repulsive species of bug. "You were foolish to come here, Grimm. Did you really think you alone could 'clean up' this city?" A slender brunette woman in a black dress rolled her eyes at the words and tone, but stayed silent. Some of the aides murmured to each other, and Nick thought he heard the man referred to as Ash.

"That's not why I'm here," Nick told him. "Whatever else I might be, I'm a police officer; Portland PD." He carefully reached into his coat and drew out the badge case, showing the man in charge his credentials. "I'm only interested in violations of human law. The way you run your society doesn't concern me and doesn't really interest me. I came to your city tracking a Spinnetod. That's the only reason I'm here."

His host frowned. "There are no Spinnetods in this city. Those animals aren't tolerated."

"Not among the light anyway," one of his aides spoke up. "Morrigan might know different." He glanced at the woman in the black dress, who pointedly ignored him.

"Irrelevant," Ash stated in a tone that left no room for argument. "We need no assistance from them, or from a Grimm. If there is a Spinnetod in the city, we will deal with it."

Nick regarded the man with a frown. "By 'deal with it', do you mean you'll stop her from killing, or does it mean you'll hide the potentially headline-catching corpses she leaves behind?"

The teenage girl, who had hung around out of curiosity it seemed, let out a short bark of laughter. "The second of course. Why should he trouble himself over dead humans?" Ash, if Nick had heard the name right, turned to glare at the girl. "And what's a Spinnemewhosit anyway?"

"It translates as 'Death Spider'," Nick supplied, "and you should all care, because they tend to eat whoever's handy when their cycle comes around. Human or not."

"Death spider, huh?" The girl looked thoughtful and then smiled brightly. "Have you checked the web?"

Nick rolled his eyes, amused by the girl despite having gotten tired of that joke after the first time he'd heard it, but Ash had apparently had enough.

"You make a valid point, Grimm. And, it seems I can spare someone to assist you in your search." He focused on the girl. "You, human, take him to your master and tell her she has a new client." He turned back to Nick. "Stick to your stated mission. If you deviate from it, we will have another, far less pleasant, conversation."

"Understood." Nick moved to follow the girl, out past the dark-haired woman he'd heard called Morrigan. She seemed highly amused by the entire situation.

He heard the apparent leader of the local Vessen mutter to one of his people. "If fate is kind, they'll kill each other."

THE END


	111. A Dissapointment

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 111

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Grimm and Lost Girl_

_And now…_

_Familiar of Zero and... ?_

A DISSAPOINTMENT

OOOOOOOOOO

The day had finally arrived for the second year students to summon their Familiars, and Louise was ready. She'd summon the best Familiar any of them had ever seen, and show them what a true noble could do.

Louise stepped forward confidently and raised her wand, ignoring the sniggers and speculations about how this spell would go wrong. She would get this one right. She just knew it! She knew the spell and how to channel the magic. She'd practiced and studied for hours just for this.

The laughter got louder at a particularly vicious comment. _How dare they treat the daughter of a Duke this way?_ She thought. Some of those laughing were barely above peasants, or were foreign trash like Kirche. They had no business laughing at someone of her high station.

Ignoring them, she cast the summoning spell. As per usual, there was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, everyone looked on eagerly to see what Louise had summoned. No one, Louise included, knew what to make of what they saw.

Standing before them was a human woman with a wild mane of fiery red hair, dressed in rags. She was hunched over with her teeth gritted, as if in pain, a position that left an unacceptable amount of her body on display.

"She summoned a peasant!" Someone shouted. "Look at those rags!"

"We're looking," one of the male students said with relish. This got laughs from several of the male students and rude comments from some of the girls. Louise blushed furiously, and she approached her new familiar as the woman straightened up and glared at those around her.

"This is what I get for a familiar?" she asked rhetorically. The woman turned at the sound of her voice and watched her as she approached. "Is this a joke? Some immodest peasant woman?" Even Kirche wouldn't wear something so revealing. She noted the jewelry her new familiar wore. "Probably a thief, too," she muttered.

"Finish the ritual, Louise," Colbert sighed.

"Can't I try again?" Louise pleaded. "Clearly something went wrong. I studied the spell for hours. It should have gotten me something better than this!"

"No. This ritual is sacred. This is your familiar. Now finish binding her."

"If you don't want to," one of the boys offered, "I will." This earned more laughs, and Colbert shot a quelling look at the group.

Louise moved toward the strange woman who glared at her and then began speaking in an unfamiliar language. Her tone was demanding and her bearing regal, giving Louise pause. "You don't carry yourself like a peasant," she allowed. "Some noble perhaps who stupidly lost her position?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You can't even understand your master's commands." She tried speaking slowly, as if to a retarded child. "You belong to me now." These words the stranger seemed to understand.

When Louise came within reach, the woman's hand was at her throat, squeezing. Louise raised her wand, attempting to magically push the woman away from her. As with all of Louise's spells, there was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the redhead was flat on her back, staring up at Louise incredulously as the youngest daughter of the duke coughed and waved away the smoke from her botched spell.

Seeing the expression, she gave her new familiar a superior smirk. "What's wrong? Never seen magic before?"

"She still hasn't," Kirche called, which caused gales of laughter from her classmates.

"Settle down," Colbert told them. "Louise, finish the binding."

Louise moved over to the woman, who seemed more inclined to cooperate. She allowed Louise to kiss her, but there was an odd look of concentration on her face. Louise didn't understand that, but dismissed it as the simple creature trying to understand her new circumstances.

Louise glanced at Professor Colbert in confusion. "Wasn't something supposed to happen?"

Colbert shrugged. "I have never seen anyone summon a human before," he admitted. "I'm not sure what constitutes 'normal'."

Her familiar spoke again, just as incomprehensible as before. "Oh, terrific," she sighed as the other students, again, laughed at her expense. "Come on, 'Red'. Let's go get you something less embarrassing to wear, at least." She managed to convey the idea with gestures, and 'Red' followed her.

OOOOOOOOOO

The strange familiar was sitting at the dressing table while Louis tried on new clothes and carried on about her rotten luck in getting such a useless familiar. "I already have servants," she complained. "You don't look to be good for much else. At least, I suppose, I won't have to clean up after you the way some of the students will have to with theirs." She paused. "I better not have to clean up after you!"

This verbal abuse went on until the sun began to set. Louise was trying on another dress, wondering aloud if it was suitable for the party being thrown for the second year students' celebration that evening. Everyone save Louise, for obvious reasons, was thrilled to have their new familiars. She barely paused when the woman behind her began to gasp and groan.

"You better not be getting sick all over my things," Louise warned without turning around. After a moment, the sounds stopped and she heard her new familiar rise and move toward her. "Finally going to make yourself useful?" She handed her chosen dress to the familiar without looking. "Just lay this on the bed."

The sound of tearing cloth caused her to spin around. Anything she had been planning to say, however, died on her lips.

"Now then, little fool," her familiar said in soft and completely comprehensible purr. "Let us see what we can do about that attitude." The voice was the same. The face and figure were basically unaltered, but that was all that remained the same. Her familiar's skin was now blue, and her ears came to points. The fangs, bat-like wings, and the tail were also new.

Louise went for her wand, but it was casually batted away. Her new familiar moved with the speed of a striking snake. "Y-you can't harm m-me!" she stammered out, trying to back away. "Y-you're my familiar. I bound you!"

"Your ritual? As if your attempt at sorcery could bind someone with centuries of experience at the art." She raised a hand that now sported vicious looking talons, and smiled as it began to glow. "Time to show you some real magic."

THE END


	112. A Fresh Start and A New Problem

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 112

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Familiar of Zero and Gargoyles_

_And now…_

_The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and ... ?_

A FRESH START AND A NEW PROBLEM

OOOOOOOOOO

Things were not going at all as Jadis had planned. Her army was struggling; the troops the Human children had managed to rally were surprisingly tenacious. Her wand was lost and the Pevensie's were doing a surprisingly good job of inspiring their forces.

To make matters worse, Aslan had just arrived on the scene. He had somehow cheated death and he looked very angry. Any of her troops that saw him had one of two reactions. They surrendered or fled in a blind panic. No. she thought as the beast bore down on her, things were not going at all as planned.

A roar from a boulder above her was all the warning she received. When she saw the beast leap for her, jaws agape, claws bared, Jadis, the White Witch, did something she never believed she would do. She fled.

Until the arrival of the four cursed children, Jadis had been making plans. Not content with Narnia, she wished to extend her domain and her power. The lands to the south held some appeal, but the desert kingdom was under the sway of someone whose power, for the moment, exceeded her own. Even she would need to proceed with caution, there. With an eye toward gaining more power, Jadis had been looking into ways to explore and eventually conquer other realities. Her mechanism was experimental at best.

In the moment Aslan leaped at her, she saw her death in his eyes and as much as it galled her to do it, she retreated by the only means available to her. Grasping the amulet she had spent months creating, she poured her magic into it and the world vanished in a kaleidoscope of color, sound, and sensation.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jadis, formerly Queen of Narnia, came awake in a graveyard. It was not what she would have preferred, but she was alive and well, and away from the wretched beast that had been intent on tearing her apart.

Upon realizing she was unharmed, she immediately began to take stock of her surroundings. The graveyard was empty of life in the middle of the night, but there was a manor house nearby. The place was imposing if somewhat dilapidated. A single light shone in a window on the upper floor.

Feeling something prickling at her awareness, she closed her eyes and focused on her magical senses. The place reeked of dark magic, and a number of very nasty defenses, some of which she didn't recognize and could not divine the purpose of, were in place around the manor and the graveyard itself. It was sheer luck that she had not tripped one of them.

This development, as potentially dangerous as it was, lifted her spirits. Many years ago, she had visited what she suspected to be the home world of the Pevensie children. It had been utterly without magic. Her powerful curses had been mocked as poor pronunciation. Finding that this world had magic was a relief, but it did not offset the next unpleasant surprise.

The amulet that she had put so much hard work into was a blackened, useless lump of metal and cracked crystal in her hand. The trip, it seemed, had not only exhausted it but ruined it beyond redemption. With a snarl of frustration, she closed her fist, crushing it to fragments and dropping those to the ground.

Taking stock of her immediate situation, Jadis decided it was best to withdraw quietly from the area. Her magic was, for the moment, exhausted and she was in the territory of a magic user of unknown abilities and intentions. The only thing she knew, based on the defenses, was that whoever it was, valued their privacy.

Her decision made, she made her way cautiously out of the graveyard, carefully circumventing the sorcerer's traps. The defenses were less than subtle, at least to one with her mystical training, but whoever had erected them did not want for power. This one might prove a problem in the future, but it was a problem for another day.

OOOOOOOOOO

The nearby village had proven a wealth of information. There was no one there trained in magic, but she was able to acquire suitable clothing, supplies, and transportation. The language, spoken and written, were no obstacle as she understood them perfectly. The people were more advanced as evidenced by the self-propelled carriage she rode in, but her own people had had such devices.

The information she gained about the world she now found herself in was also priceless. There were all manner of wonders to study and learn about. There was, however, no mention of magic. It seemed she would need to find another magic user to question about that.

The trip to the capitol of the nation she found herself in took a few hours. That was sufficient time for her to make a plan based on what she had learned. Her unwilling chauffer was left with enough awareness of his situation to make the trip safely. The spell ensured that he believed the trip to be his idea and he was barely aware of his passenger. She would have preferred willing servants, but that would come in time as those who sought power turned to her for leadership.

The city itself was mildly impressive, though nothing like the capitol city of her home world. The buildings were strange, and lacked any aesthetic sense, but they were well built. The streets bustled with people, and she wondered if there were more in this single city than there had been in the whole of Narnia.

The first step, she reminded herself after getting out of the car and leaving the driver to wonder what he was doing there, was to learn about this new world's magic. She closed her eyes and focused her senses. Someone nearby was working magic. Focusing on that feeling, she turned right and followed a man walking down the street. He was dressed very differently than everyone else in sight, wearing odd robes in an atrocious color. Other pedestrians didn't seem to notice which confused her until she almost lost sight of him. He hadn't turned a corner or been blocked from sight by other people, he simply seemed to slip from her awareness momentarily, until she again focused on his magic.

He was using it to keep people from noticing him. _Intriguing_, she thought. The spell allowed him to go almost unnoticed by those around him while keeping him safe from random collisions. Those around him could see him, but paid just enough attention not to walk into him. It was an inventive if frivolous use of magic.

She followed the man to a tavern that had a similar, permanent, spell in place on the door. She followed him in without hesitation.

OOOOOOOOOO

These magic users, she decided, were the laziest people she had ever encountered. Jadis had, at first, thought the man she followed to be an eccentric, but soon learned that it was a societal problem. She had seen people call objects to themselves from across a room instead of getting up and walking to them. She had seen fires started with a wave of a wand and even seen a person stirring his drink with magic. It was disgusting.

Focusing on the magic itself calmed her ire, somewhat. She acquired books on, magic, books on history, and a new wand. It was poor quality compared to the one she'd lost to Edmund, but it would suffice as a focus until she could construct a proper one.

It was the history she found most useful and interesting. The fact that a single powerful sorcerer could come so close to overthrowing a government either said a great deal about that sorcerer's power or a great deal about the government's incompetence. _Perhaps both_, she allowed, after finishing the last history text she had acquired.

Adjusting to their style of magic wasn't difficult. In a way, it was quite limited compared to what she had trained herself in. There were many, often pointless she thought, variations, but the principles were the same.

Useful information of another sort would come from a former servant of the failed sorcerer. Despite what the general public believed, he still lived and was planning on making another try. She chose her target carefully. He was isolated at the moment and vulnerable. While at his master's beck and call, he wasn't likely to be summoned in the short time it would take to break him.

The man's home had a few defenses, but nothing like the manor house. Gaining entry and overpowering him wasn't a challenge. She used the stunning spell the locals were so fond of and then bound him to the chair she had found him sitting in. While she waited for him to regain consciousness, she examined the magic binding him to his mater and realized that getting him to talk would be a little more involved than anticipated.

Before she began, she had to shield him from the effects of the spells on him that would punish him for betrayal. She could pick those spells apart in time, but that would be noticed by the man's master. When she was ready, she slapped him hard across the face.

Twenty frustrating memories later, she backed away from him to regain control of her temper. He was shivering with fatigue and pain, but nothing permanent or even long-term had been done to him.

"Your loyalty is commendable," she told the man after a moment, "but futile. I will have your master's secrets."

"Never," he snarled. "You have no hope against his power. No pain will make me betray him."

"Commendable, but I don't need to rely on pain." She cast a single spell. It was a variation of the one she had used in Narnia to such great affect. "How do your feet feel?"

Until a moment ago, every part of him had been in pain, but now, he discovered, he couldn't feel his feet. He managed to look down and saw a strange grayness creeping up his legs. "What?"

"You're turning to stone, Amycus. It won't kill you, but after a year or so like that, you'll wish it would." Her prisoner paled, but remained resolute. "You'll be a prisoner in your own body, never able to move or take any action of your own volition." She continued to whisper in his ear for a time, before saying, just as the change reached his waist. "I can stop it any time I like, but you have to give me reason."

He talked.

Amycus had very little knowledge of the plan itself, save that at present the sorcerer was next to helpless and would need to undergo a complicated necromantic ritual to regain what he had lost.

The first obstacle to her rule over this world was, at the moment, helpless. She knew this, and she knew, thanks to the now petrified man, where to find him. It would be simple to kill him in his current state, but that smacked of cowardice and after being driven from Narnia, she felt she had displayed enough of that for one lifetime.

She regarded her prisoner, considering what he had told her. After a few moments, she gave a resigned sigh and reversed the spell. Then followed it with a bit of magic she had learned in this new world to alter his memory in such a way that he could not reveal her. Afterwards, she quietly withdrew, reestablishing the defensive spells she had disabled on her way in. Her new foe's plan would not come to fruition for another month yet. His plan seemed overly dramatic and unnecessarily complicated, but she had little choice but to wait. She determined to increase her knowledge of this world and its ways in the meantime. There was still so much magic to learn.

OOOOOOOOOO

Certain aspects and uses of magic she came to heartily detest. Some, like the transportation spells were, while efficient, an assault on one's dignity. The most common form was a literal assault while others were just silly. She hadn't yet gotten the hang of the most convenient form, which annoyed her as virtually every other type of magic she had studied had come relatively easy. With a sigh of annoyance, she stepped into the opening and was almost instantly at her destination. At least this time, she managed not to fall.

The house she found herself in had been secured the day before. Three statues stood around the room, frozen in various poses. The one nearest her, a portly man in modest with a friendly face looked startled. The statue of the teenaged boy that sat on the sofa holding a cup of tea stared at her in dumb shock. The third, a pretty, middle-aged witch who appeared to be in the process of coming into the room from the kitchen and raising a wand, looked absolutely terrified. Jadis ignored them all.

This house was the closest too her target with easy access, so she made it her staging ground. All the items she needed for the night's activities were there, from three different freshly brewed and bottled potions to a set of specially charmed items. All contingencies were covered. With her preparations complete, she waited for sunset. If her enemies absurdly elaborate plan worked, everything should be in place soon. His enemy was meandering his way into the trap; an agent was working frantically to make sure that enemy had every opportunity to step into the snare. There were only a few dozen things that could go wrong.

OOOOOOOOOO

Surprisingly, there was only one hitch, which was dealt with efficiently. Just short of the appointed hour, Jadis was in position under a layer of spells to prevent anyone from detecting her. She watched the scene unfold with some interest. She'd been wondering how the man had cheated death, but was still unsure as to his methods, though the talk he gave to his underlings was quite enlightening. Had Jadis ever deigned to roll her eyes she would have on this occasion. Why the man had felt it necessary to use a powerful curse to kill a child was beyond her. Perhaps the fool didn't know another way to kill except by magic. On one level, this dependency on magic concerned her, and she made a promise to herself never to fall into that trap.

Inevitably, his ego got the better of him. He felt it necessary to prove himself to his followers by defeating the child in a duel. Jadis shook her head. Had she the patience, she could simply sit back and wait for the fool's arrogance to kill him for her. The circumstances under which he lost the duel were interesting. It was another aspect of this world's magic for her to study. The fact that the child escaped came as no surprise at all. She watched her enemy's reaction to this development with scorn. He was practically frothing at the mouth, blaming his underlings for their incompetence while ignoring his own part in the failure. Jadis had had enough.

"It is time to go," he said after he had calmed himself a bit. "We will have company within the hour."

"You have company now," Jadis said as she dropped her concealment. The fool turned to face her. "Greetings, great lord." She kept the sarcasm out of her voice with an effort. "I am Jadis."

"What do you want?" Several wands were leveled at her, but the 'dark lord' didn't bother.

"I came to see you, of course. I witnessed your remarkable achievement and your… setback. I believe I can end your worries over that."

"You wish to enter my service?" the man sounded intrigued.

"I wish to bring order to this land and I will see it done." She looked at the man's followers. "The task would be made easier of course with a readymade army. I think I'll take yours."

"What?" he hissed, any semblance of civility gone. He raised his wand but froze in place before he could cast a spell. As his followers watched in shock, his skin and robes turned gray and hard. Turning her back on the newly created statue, she addressed the people before her. "I am Jadis, and this is just a sample of my power. It is power that can be shared among those who swear loyalty to me."

"You think our lord so easily defeated?" a large, lumbering specimen stepped forward. "He has overcome death itself!"

"In point of fact," Jadis corrected him. "He hasn't. He cheated." She gestured at the statue behind her. "I had my suspicions when I heard about his recovery and witnessed his return." Moving to lay a hand on the statues shoulder, she concentrated. "Yes. I can feel the links to the anchors he created. The fool actually carved up his soul in an effort to anchor himself to this plane, without realizing the consequences of his actions." She shook her head looking exasperated. "Small wonder he was completely mad." She spoke a few words in a language none recognized and poured one of her prepared potions over the stone. There was a brief glow and she nodded in satisfaction. "Those links are now severed. The anchors will wither and die."

"You expect us to believe you?" the large specimen began to move towards here with violent intentions, only to freeze in place. Like his master, skin and clothing changed. Jadis raised a hand and concentrated for a few seconds before closing her fist. The statue shattered.

"Your former master, I will keep as a trophy. The rest of you have the choice of swearing a binding oath to me or becoming gravel in this place. Choose now."

One by one, they knelt before her and swore their loyalty.

OOOOOOOOOO

There was still so much to learn. Where better to learn it than this place? Jadis glanced around the impressive room and smiled. Someday, she decided, this would be her throne room. In the meantime, there was still so much to be done. The power to be found in the castle would be hers to command soon enough, and she would begin planning for the other seats of power in the land. The new position also gave her the opportunity to assess the strengths and weaknesses of those likely to be her most dangerous enemies.

Her new position had been remarkably easy to get. The old man seemed almost pathetically grateful that she had applied. The forged history and credentials had barely been glanced at, and she was almost annoyed that the effort had been wasted in producing something that would fool even their illustrious leader. Of course, the fact that no one else wanted the job also factored into it. The only other person interested had been a toad like woman acting under orders from another. She had withdrawn after Jadis had had a quiet conversation with her, backing her persuasive words with a mild compulsion.

Jadis' musings were interrupted by the arrival of the students. The hall quickly filled with people, and she made note of the way they divided themselves with interest. In so many ways, the place was tailor made for her. The divisiveness the system fostered would serve her well in the months to come, but that was a concern for later. At the moment, the old man was speaking. She feigned polite interest as he welcomed the students and introduced her as Professor Jadis White, their new defense teacher.

THE END


	113. Fiery Secrets

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 113

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_

_And now…_

_Star Trek: The Next Generation and ... ?_

**FIERY SECRETS**

OOOOOOOOOO

Lt. Ryan Everhart finished sealing the last door before returning to his captain's side. Picard was still unconscious. His injuries looked painful, but not beyond the ability of their doctor to repair, provided they made it back to the ship alive. There were just the two of them left out of a landing party of five.

The captain's desire to see the new technology that the terraforming station on Ejiel III was using had been, it seemed, ill-timed. Of course, no one could have known that the Borg were in the area and just as interested in the new tech.

The door to the left shuddered under an impact. It seemed the drones had just discovered that the room was sealed. No electronic trickery was getting through those, Ryan smirked, not the way he had sealed them. It would take brute force.

"_Enterprise_ to Everhart," his combadge chirped.

"Everhart here," he answered. "How's that rescue coming?"

"We are still working on it," Lt. Commander Worf replied, evidently deciding to overlook Ryan's informal manner under the circumstances. "The Borg ship is proving… troublesome."

"As is its crew down here, sir."

"How long can you hold?"

"We're sealed in one of the labs. It'll take brute force to get in," he glanced up as the other door began to shudder under heavy blows as well. They had evidently discovered that using cutting torches was a bad idea. Ryan gave a vicious grin, hoping that the discovery had cost them a few drones. "Not more than a couple of minutes, though."

"If we can drop shields, even for a few seconds, we can retrieve you. Do not give up hope." In the background, Ryan could hear shouted orders and the sound of impacts against the shields. Apparently, Worf had handed the duty off to another while he tried to rescue the captain.

"Don't worry about me, sir. My line has been in military service going back centuries. I knew the risks when I put on the uniform." He frowned. "So did the captain. You know he wouldn't condone any unnecessary risks to the ship to retrieve him."

"I am aware," Worf rumbled. "Centuries? My own people hold such traditions in high esteem and believe dying in the service of their ship and crew to be a great honor."

"That's what I was taught," he agreed. "We trace our service all the way back to WWII on Earth. One of my ancestors used a flamethrower on the frontlines."

"A fine tradition. We'll do what we can to see it doesn't end today."

"I'd appreciate that, sir," Ryan chuckled. "However, I'd like permission to ensure that one way or another, the captain and I aren't assimilated. I want to arrange a…welcoming gift for our friends outside."

There was a pause. "Understood. Permission granted."

"Aye, sir. Everhart, out."

With a sigh, Ryan began taking deep breaths and preparing himself for what he needed to do.

OOOOOOOOOO

Picard woke to pain. He felt burns and broken bones, but he didn't think any of it was life-threatening. He realized after a few seconds that it wasn't the pain that had awakened him. There was a foul smell in the air, making it hard to breathe.

With an effort he raised his head and looked around. He was in one of the terraforming station's labs, and the Borg were trying to beat down the doors and obviously seconds away from succeeding. There was already a visible gap at the edges of both doors. The only other person in the room was Lt. Everhart. He was standing in the center, breathing heavily. Picard squinted, doubting his vision for a moment. He seemed to be forcing a strange mist out of his lungs. Then things got stranger.

Before his eyes, the young lieutenant changed. His features became reptilian, skin developing greenish-grey scales and his head a bony crest. Everhart, it seemed, wasn't human as his file indicated, and Picard was certain he had never seen this species before.

The lieutenant began to spin in place as he pumped out more of the noxious mist, spreading it throughout the room. Then he began to speak.

"Father of fire, strong and wise,

Dragon's blood shall once more rise,

By your will I make my pyre

Smite my foes with Dragon fire!"

He felt the familiar sensation of the transporter taking hold of him even as Everhart threw back his head and Picard witnessed the flashpoint of what he knew would be a massive explosion.

**THE END**


	114. What the?

**STRANGE DAYS**

Chapter 114

See first chapter for disclaimers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This will be a very short one, due to the nature of Louise' new summons. Thanks to Storyseeker for his help in reviewing this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

_Star Trek: TNG and Grimm_

_And now…_

_Familiar of Zero and ... ?_

**What the…?**

OOOOOOOOOO

The day had finally arrived for the second year students to summon their familiars and she was ready. She'd summon the best familiar any of them had ever seen and show them what a true noble could do.

Louise stepped forward confidently and raised her wand, ignoring the sniggers and speculations about how this spell would go wrong. She would get this one right. She knew the spell and how to channel the magic. She'd practiced and studied for hours just for this.

The laughter got louder at a particularly vicious comment. _How dare they treat the daughter of a Duke this way?_ She thought. Some of those laughing were barely above peasants or were foreign trash like Kirche. They had no business laughing at someone of her high station.

Ignoring them, she cast the summoning spell. As per usual, there was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared everyone looked on eagerly to see what Louise had summoned. No one, Louise included, knew what to make of what they saw. It was a man. _A rather good looking man at least_, Louise thought. He was tall and slim, with blonde hair slicked back from a handsome, if rather pale, face. He wore black leather pants and a black leather duster over a red shirt. Heavy boots that matched the coat and pants finished the outfit. He appeared to be a commoner, wherever he came from, and looks aside, she was annoyed, knowing what the others would say. Who but the Zero would summon a strangely dressed peasant to be her familiar? She could already hear the taunts and it made her angry to think on it. Good looking or not, she determined to ask Professor Colbert for another chance. Maybe she'd summon something good next time.

The man was coughing and waving away the smoke, when something strange happened, something no one expected. The man's eyes widened in surprise and he looked up into the bright noonday sun, and spoke a single word before bursting into flames, burning fiercely for a few seconds and collapsing into a pile of dust.

"Bugger."

THE END


	115. Unwanted Guests

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 115

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Familiar of Zero and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And now…

Justice League and...?

Unwanted Guests

The battle was going well. They had managed to fight the would-be conqueror to a standstill yet again. Knowing the battle was lost, and that there was no reason to continue fighting, their foe gathered what power he had left and activated his escape route.

"He's running for it!" their leader called. "Creating some kind of vortex. No, wait! Don't atta-" That was the last he heard before knocking the bad guy through the glowing hole in the air. Then the world went strange.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Batman to Superman."

"I'm here, Batman," he answered, pausing in his cross-country flight. The earthquake in Mexico hadn't been hard to deal with, but it had taken hours to deal with the aftermath and ensure that there were no more aftershocks. He was exhausted. It would have been quicker to use the Watchtower's transporters to return home, but he had felt more like flying despite the long day he'd had. Flight remained one of his favorite powers, never failing to relax him. As he paused in mid-air, somewhere over Kentucky based on the landmarks, he hoped his teammate wasn't calling with a new problem.

"The Watchtower's sensors are picking up something unusual near Metropolis."

"What is it?"

"The readings are confused. There are indications of temporal displacement, as well as dimensional displacement. We may have more visitors from another universe."

"Terrific," the man of steel sighed. That never ended well, he thought, thinking back to the Justice Lords. That had only been one incident and, though it had been the worst, it was far from the only one. It never stopped being confusing, and the 'out of town visitors' never seemed to just drop in for a quiet chat. There was always violence of some sort.

"On my way," he told his fellow founding member, as he got underway again. "Give me the coordinates, and tell me what you can as the data becomes available."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Come on, Jimmy! Grab your camera, and get up to the roof."

"Huh? Why?" he asked, even as he obeyed automatically. Lois always had good instincts about such things. If she said there was something worth getting pictures of on the roof, there probably was. "Up to the roof, then. Once we're there…then what?" He looked at the Planet's star reporter questioningly.

"Keep an eye out Jimmy. There's some kind of monster moving from building to building. It may be searching for something, maybe Superman." Lois fell silent, as she scanned the skyline. Jimmy took the other side of the roof, scanning with a telephoto lens. A monster rampaging through Metropolis looking for Superman was nothing new, Jimmy sighed, but it was always news. He winced at the little joke, reminding himself not to say that out loud.

At the moment, the skyline was clear to the west of the Daily Planet building. Lois called over, indicating that there was nothing on the east side either. Neither saw the creature approaching from the South.

A loud thump behind her caused Lois to spin in place, bringing her face-to-belly with the creature she'd been searching for. She stared up in disbelief. It was huge, easily bigger and far more muscular than Bane. That would have been worrying enough, but the thing didn't look happy. The surprised squawk she let out alerted it to her presence, and it turned to look at her. Instinctively, Lois tried to back away, forgetting how close to the edge of the building she was. The thing reached for her, and she moved back more quickly, the wall at the edge of the roof catching her at about knee level. With a startled scream, she tumbled over.

Jimmy watched Lois fall from the other side of the roof. He was too far away, and that thing was in the way. To his surprise, and relief, the monster lunged to the side of the building, and caught Lois by the ankle. It hoisted her back up over the edge, and held her there for a moment, looking at her, muttering something rude sounding under its breath. But Lois didn't seem to notice, as she was too busy trying to keep her skirt in place, and restore some of her dignity, or at least her modesty.

Despite her position, or possibly because of it, she spared a thought for her colleague. "Jimmy, if you take a picture of this, I'll _feed_ you that camera!"

"Lois!"

All heads turned to see Superman floating above them, glaring at the creature furiously. The oddly colored thing in the ragged pants, and nothing else, lowered her gently to the rooftop, eyeing the flying man warily. Then it surprised her by speaking. "I don't suppose you'd believe this isn't what it looks like?"

WHAM!

The blow turned the creature's head to one side, but it didn't seem to faze it at all. "Didn't think so," it muttered before knocking Superman three city blocks away.

It glanced at Lois. "Boyfriend?"

She blinked. "Um, sort of. It's… complicated. What are you-?"

"Didn't come to fight. I'm looking for a blue-skinned freak in green and purple armor. Seen him?"

"Um… No. I-look out!" The creature turned in time to see Superman, angrier than ever, plow into it and carry it off the roof.

Lois tried to shout out to Superman that the creature wasn't hostile, but by then they were both out of range, busy with battling each other.

Superman landed a number of blows in quick succession, but they only made the creature angry. He found his arms seized, even as they fell toward Metropolis Park. The creature twisted in mid-air, and threw him toward the ground where he made an impressive crater. Superman noted, peripherally, that the few people in the park that Wednesday afternoon were doing the sensible thing and fleeing. He didn't have long to think about that, though. The creature was roaring and charging again. Ducking under the blow, as the last one had _hurt_, he landed two quick jabs to the creature's side with enough force behind them to shatter reinforced concrete. The only reaction was another roar, and a backhand that sent him through two large trees and a statue of some long dead politician.

He was back on his feet in an instant, determined to subdue the brute before it could hurt anyone. It was clear, though, that he'd have to stop holding back. Only Bizzaro or Grundy had given him fights like this in the past. Pouring on the speed, he made several close passes of the creature, hitting from a different direction and angle each time. The creature grunted, and even staggered with each hit, but it never seemed to have the desired effect. The thing just got angrier. On the fifth pass, the creature successfully dodged, grabbed him by the ankle, and used his leg like a handle, as it slammed him repeatedly into the ground. Each time he was dragged into the air, he gasped for breath, only to have it knocked out again at the far end of the swing.

After a few such hits, he twisted free and began to attack again, moving faster than the eye could follow. The creature seemed to be moving in slow motions, as he repeatedly hit it. Finally, the thing dropped to its knees, gasping.

Superman stopped hitting the creature. "Are you ready to surrender? I've proven I can beat you, that I'm stronger than you."

"Maybe," the creature allowed, slowly rising, "but I've got something you don't."

"And what's that?"

The creature took a deep breath, and shouted two words at the top of his lungs. Superman just stared at the thing, confused, at least until a shadow settled over him.

Turning around, he found himself looking up at a stunning blonde woman in a skintight red and black costume. She floated above him effortlessly with glowing fists, and an expression that spoke of impending pain.

A buzzing noise to his right caused him to turn again. There was a small flying woman with insect-like wings.

Another sound to his left caused him to spin again. A figure in red and gold armor came to rest about 10 feet away, the palms of the hands glowing brightly.

"I have friends," the monster told him.

"Ahem."

The creature and Superman both turned around to see that Flash, Green Lantern, and the Batman had arrived.

The monster sighed. "Oh."

THE END


	116. With Friends Like These

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 116

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR. This one came to me after browsing through Netflix' 'watch instantly' list. Haven't thought about She-Ra in years, and watched a few episodes. The main characters were always in need of help, and I wondered what would happen if the rebels got some assistance. This probably isn't what they were hoping for. (And yes, I know the title is a rip off.)

Last chapter: Justice League and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

And now…

She-Ra: Princess of Power and ?

With Friends Like These…

"So who exactly are these people?" Bow asked as he, Glimmer, and Adora walked along the forest path toward the spot where the portal would open.

"I'm not sure," said Adora. "Adam told me that the Horde attacked their world, but were driven off."

"They must have raised a huge army to do that. I mean…to stop a Horde invasion force!" He trailed off as Adora shook her head. "What happened?"

"It was a group of fighters from one village that turned them back," she revealed. "The Sorceress of Greyskull learned of the attack, and sent He-Man to help them. By the time he arrived, though, there wasn't much for him to do. The Horde invasion force, what was left of it, was in full retreat."

"Wow!" Glimmer stared at her. "You mean one small village did that?"

"Yes." Adora nodded, noticing the glow from the portal ahead, and realized they had arrived just in time. "Adam thought that we might be able to learn something from them. We can't expect them to drive the Horde away for us, but they might be able to teach us some of their techniques." She brought her small delegation to a stop about a dozen feet from the portal and waited. They had picked a spot inside the Whispering Woods so that there could be no surprises from Hordack. They didn't want him getting wind of the fact that the Rebellion had new allies. She just wished she knew more about them.

Adam had only said that a group of skilled warriors would arrive through the portal to help. If the group could tell them how their village beat back the Horde, and share some of their methods, the Rebellion would stand a much better chance of getting rid of Etheria's oppressors once and for all.

The wait wasn't long. Without warning, a shout sounded through the portal. "Dynamic Entry!"

Two figures seemed to explode out of the portal before coming to rest before them in identical dramatic poses. Both wore green skin-tight suits, and had identical bowl-shaped haircuts. Their teeth were so blindingly white that the three rebels had to shield their eyes from the glare. Bow blinked the spots away as he examined the pair, father and son, perhaps. Or maybe the smaller was a clone, Bow thought. Beyond them, two more stepped out of the portal in a more sedate fashion.

"You two are embarrassing," the longhaired teenage boy, whose white eyes seemed to indicate blindness, sighed. The girl with what seemed to be a scroll strapped to her back, said nothing, but looked to be in full agreement. The first two paid them no mind.

"We have come as agreed, to show you what the power of Youth can do!" the man with the blinding grin gave them a thumbs up as he struck another pose.

Bow glanced at Glimmer and said in a low voice, "not sure why, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

THE END


	117. A Prank Gone Right

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 117

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: She-Ra: Princess of Power and Naruto

And now…

Harry Potter and…?

A PRANK GONE RIGHT

0000000000

The two sixth-years grinned in anticipation, and their hangers-on copied them, the one first-year in the group somewhat nervously, even though it had been his idea.

"Well, Flynt," Eric Bode said, smiling down at the nervous boy. You foun' the Bogart, you get to do the deed."

Geoffrey Flynt nodded, wondering if this was such a good idea. It had been his idea, true, but now he was rethinking it. Using a Bogart in a prank was not only cruel, but dangerous as well. Still, the little Mudblood had no business being in Slytherin anyway, and she should be made to understand that.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather do it? It's gonna be great!" His enthusiasm didn't entirely mask his nervousness.

"Don't go coward on us ya little git," Bode warned, but he gave the younger boy an encouraging slap on the back, as if he was joking. If it went wrong, the stupid little fool would take the blame, and they would still get a good laugh out of it.

The cupboard where the Bogart had taken up residence was on the third floor, not far from the Arithmancy classroom and just a few minutes' walk from the library where their intended victim spent much of her free time. On Saturday afternoon, that particular corridor was deserted. It was the perfect set-up.

0000000000

She jogged toward the library, after spending an hour running the stairs. Her afternoon was set, a shower in her dormitory, and then to the library to finish the text she had started the previous week on the dark wizard Grindelwald. There was so much to learn at Hogwarts. It was almost literally a different world, one that barely acknowledged the Pulse, and had been completely unaffected by it.

The collapse of the U.S. economy in the wake of the terrorist attack had had a kind of domino effect. Many of America's trading partners and allies had suffered repercussions of one sort or another. Here though, only a few people even seemed to know it had occurred, which suited her fine. The less contact the Wizarding world had with the Muggle world the better.

In practical terms, it meant that many of the skills she had learned at 'home' were useless here. That made it necessary to learn as much about the people she was living with as quickly as possible. One of the lessons that had been drilled into the X5s was 'know your enemy.' Another was that everyone was an enemy until proved otherwise. She had, early on, made the decision to conduct herself as if she were on a deep-cover op. It was an op, though, that she was ill-prepared for, hence the need to study constantly. She had learned about the wizarding postal system, the Floo network, Apparition, and this week she was immersing herself in recent history and popular culture.

She saw Flynt, one of her housemates, coming towards her from the direction of the staircase, carrying a cauldron full of what looked like bottles and jars. He saw her and nodded politely. Not many of the Slytherins even acknowledged her existence, so the gesture caught her attention.

She watched as the boy turned away from her into the corridor leading past the library. A few seconds after he rounded a corner ahead of her, there was a loud clatter and the sound of breaking glass. She picked up her pace, and came around the corner a second later. Flynt was picking himself up and looking at the mess. Two of the bottles that had fallen out were broken. Others were rolling across the floor.

The first-year Muggle-born stopped and looked down at the boy curiously, not saying anything, but holding out a hand to help him up.

"Can ya help me clean this up? I'll get detention for sure if a professor sees."

She nodded, and grabbed two of the wayward jars.

"There's a brush and dustpan in the cupboard," he pointed. "Don't really wanna touch the broken bottles. Not sure what was in 'em an all." He stopped there, and she looked at him closely as he waited for her to go. "Ah, I got the rest, but we need somethin' for the broken ones."

Nodding in agreement as Flynt hastily went back to repacking the jars in the cauldron, she headed for the closet, failing to see him watching her as she approached the cupboard. Her hand was inches from the knob when the door flew open, and the colonel stepped out. Her eyes widened in shock, and she prepared to bolt.

"452!" he snapped, and she found herself coming to attention against her will. The colonel stood before her glaring. The girl heard, but did not register at the time, laughter coming from an alcove farther down the hall. Her entire focus was on the uniformed man before her.

The colonel stood over her, as frightening and as intimidating as ever, but he did nothing. He expected something of her, but she didn't know what. _I'm going to fail_, she thought frantically, _like she failed!_ She couldn't even bring herself to think her lost sister's name or picture her face. Somehow she managed to hold herself at attention, as she had been trained to do, without shaking, even though she wanted to run more than anything.

He had found her. She had to run. She couldn't run. Couldn't disobey, but he wasn't giving any orders. He simply stood there glaring at her, waiting for her to pass or fail whatever test he was giving her now.

Apparently tired of waiting, the colonel reached for his sidearm, and her paralysis broke.

0000000000

Flynt's eyes widened in disbelief as the Mudblood lashed out, striking the Bogart. It staggered back, confused by the physical attack.

_What's she doing?_ For the moment, she was standing still again, apparently shocked by what she'd done. She cringed back, glancing around as if expecting attack from all sides. None came. The Bogart reached for the metal thing attached to its belt again, and the victim of their prank hit it again. Again, there was no response. The Bogart said nothing, and did nothing to retaliate; in fact it was retreating toward its cupboard, eyeing the small girl warily.

Their 'victim' exploded. With a cry of rage she threw herself at the Bogart, and began hitting and kicking it, physically dragging it back into the open when it tried to go back into the cupboard. Never again, Flynt promised himself as he watched the brutal display, would he do anything that might anger the other first year, and he fervently hoped that she never found out that her encounter with the Bogart had been intentional.

The hand on his shoulder caused Flynt to jump and yell in shock. He whirled to find his head of house standing over him. "Explain this Mr. Flynt."

"I-I it… It wasn't my fault, sir!"

Snape scowled down at the boy, putting an end to his excuse before it began. He would deal with that later. For now, Guevera needed to be sorted out. Moving toward the girl and the Bogart, however, he quickly realized that it was the Bogart who was in danger, not the student. She was pummelling the creature mercilessly.

It had taken him a moment to realize what he was seeing, and had at first been shocked at the sight of a first year struggling with a grown man, a Muggle by his dress. Then he'd seen the man break for the cupboard, and realized what it truly was.

As he approached, the Bogart made another dash for the cupboard. She seized the back of its belt, and easily pulled it back before doing something that stopped the potions master in his tracks. She grabbed the shirt collar and pulled it over toward her, physically lifting the Bogart, which must have outweighed her by 120 lbs., over her head, and throwing it with all of her apparently considerable strength to the floor, head first.

The impact was more than sufficient to have killed a human, and in its current form, was enough to destroy the Bogart. It seemed to shatter when it struck the stone floor. Guevera stared in shock, as the remains dissolved into smoke and vanished. After a moment, she glanced up, suddenly realizing that she had an audience, and she began to back away.

A curt word from him froze her in her tracks, and she drew herself up, her posture becoming rigid. He had seen her do this before, and there was always something about it that bothered him. The child's parents, he'd concluded, were particularly strict with the girl.

Her expression gave little away. She tried very hard to keep her face blank, but Snape knew she was terrified, expecting harsh punishment for what she'd done. _She doesn't know_, he suddenly realized. _She didn't know that it was a Bogart, and still doesn't understand_. One of the few things he knew about the girl was that she was Muggle-born, and had most likely never seen a Bogart before. It was a chilling notion. If she had believed her opponent real… The thought trailed off, and he found himself unwilling to pursue it.

"An unusual way of dealing with a Bogart, Miss Guevera," he began, watching her reaction closely. Sure enough, he saw a flash of confusion before the blank mask slammed back into place. "You've never seen one before." He glanced at Flynt, considering. The boy showed some wit, but this was too elaborate to have been his doing alone.

He looked up farther along the corridor, searching for likely hiding spots. Guevera followed his gaze, the blank mask suddenly giving way to an angry frown. "Third on the left, sir."

Snape glanced at her before looking at the spot she had indicated. "Come out now!" he commanded, and two sixth year students reluctantly came out of hiding. "Bode and Ferris," he noted dryly, unsurprised to find them involved in such a cruel prank. _They would have made fine Death Eaters. Just the sort of viciousness that the Dark Lord encouraged_. "My office. Now!" All four obeyed instantly, without another word.

When they had settled in his office, with Snape behind his desk, he looked at Bode, the most likely mastermind behind the afternoon's idiocy. "Mr. Bode. Explain to Miss Guevera exactly what a Bogart is."

Both sixth-year boys glanced at the girl, and squirmed in their chairs. Guevera sat with her fists clenched. "Well, um," Bode began, "ya see a Bogart is a…it's a pest, lives in tight places like cupboards and boxes and the like. It doesn't like being bothered. It can…well it can look like anything. Whatever a person is afraid of is what it will look like."

"They change into what you fear most?" she asked, a wondering tone starting to creep into her words.

"Correct," Snape answered.

"It wasn't him. I… I…" She didn't know how to feel. She had faced her worst fear and hadn't fled from it, and hadn't been paralyzed by it. Instead she had fought back. She had, in a sense, killed the monster after all, whether the Lydecker in the closet had been real or not. "I didn't know and…" A smile spread over her face briefly. "I didn't run. I fought back this time." She got up and walked over to Flynt who was visibly quaking at her approach, and kissed his cheek. "I'm free," she whispered barely loud enough for Flynt to hear her. "I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"Guevera?" Snape barely managed to hide his surprise. That certainly hadn't been the reaction he'd expected.

She faced him, coming to attention again. "With your permission, sir?"

Snape nodded, wondering what the girl was going to say or do next.

"I would like to consider the matter closed." The formal tone and wording were something he had never heard before from an 11 year-old, or from any of his students for that matter.

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?" _She wants to drop it? What is going on?_ The young girl clearly bore closer scrutiny. There was a mystery here, and Snape both loved and despised mysteries. "You do not decide such matters, Miss Guevara, but I will consider your request."

She nodded, suddenly a bit nervous that she had overstepped her bounds, but she had more to say. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I would ask that no one else know about this. It's…personal, sir, and…I would like you to not tell anyone else." She looked at her housemates. All three quickly nodded, promising their silence if it meant they wouldn't receive the same treatment as the Bogart.

After a moment's consideration, Snape nodded. Being a Muggle-born in Slytherin was going to be difficult enough without this incident becoming public knowledge. "Very well. I will not speak of it." Perhaps the gesture would engender some trust in the girl, making it easier for him to learn more about her. "Dismissed." She turned to go, but stopped when Snape called her name. "Guevera. Who was that man?"

She hesitated a moment, and then answered softly. "He killed my sister, sir." Without another word, she turned and left the office. Neither she nor Snape, nor the three boys, ever spoke of the incident again. Bode, Ferris, and Flynt received prolonged detentions, and it was made plain to them that they were fortunate to still be attending Hogwarts. This was done primarily for the sake of form. After all, such pranks could not be encouraged.

Guevera, Snape suspected, would understand this, after giving it some thought. She wouldn't want to become the target of anymore cruel jokes, simply because her housemates thought he would turn a blind eye.

THE END


	118. Recruits

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 118

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Last chapter: Harry Potter and Dark Angel.

And now…

Naruto and…?

RECRUITS

The situation before them was dire, and important decisions needed to be made. The Council was there in full, as were representatives of their longtime ally.

"We must act quickly," the Council leader said. "Our next candidate must come from this world if the threat is to be countered." He activated the projector, and an image of the world whose fate was being debated appeared.

"They are strong," the council member to his right admitted, "but are they ready? They've never looked beyond their own world. Will they comprehend what we offer?"

"This could end badly," another offered. "The potential for abuse of the power we offer is incredible, given how primitive they are."

"Despite an anomaly or two, the selection process has worked reliably," the Council leader stated. "We will trust to it again, and need I remind you? We have no choice. The enemies are moving in as well, seeking recruits from this world."

"Their world will become a battlefield," another said, sighing.

"It already is," the leader answered. "That is what attracted the attention of our enemies."

Another of their number snorted derisively. "The slap fights going on there now haven't prepared them."

"We live in hope," the representative speaking for their ally began, "that they can find their way, and that they have sufficient will."

The leader sighed. "We are in agreement, and you have also agreed to seek a recruit from this world."

"Yes. We can begin at once." The representative gave his species' equivalent of a nod.

"When?" another council member asked.

"Our enemies are already in motion. Their recruitment will begin any day. We must move now."

OOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru stared at the strange sight before him. Whatever energy it gave off wasn't chakra. He examined it closely, unfazed by the power it radiated, power that had his servants staying well back.

_Cowardly fools,_ he thought._ Can they not see this opportunity for what it is?_ He was being offered power beyond even his dreams. With this at his command, he would be unstoppable. Achieving his aims would be child's play.

_Yes_, the voice whispered in his ear. _You will have all the power you desire and more. Take it and speak the words_.

He spared a bare second's thought to the price, but then reached for the darkly glimmering object, and the words came unbidden. "The Blackest Night falls from the skies…"

OOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke Uchiha grinned savagely. It was all he wanted, the only thing he wanted, and it was being handed to him on a silver platter. "I will be able to kill Itachi and avenge my clan."

_That and more_, the voice promised. _Your hate empowers you, and will empower the weapon. Take the power. Speak the words._

He did so. "With blood and rage of crimson red…"

OOOOOOOOOO

_You live in hope of gaining the respect and acceptance of your people. You hope to ensure long and happy lives for those you hold precious to you. Let us help you fulfill that hope. Take our offering, and speak the words_.

Naruto Uzumaki closed his hand around the object that floated before him without hesitation. "In fearful day, in raging night…"

OOOOOOOOOO

_You have proven yourself bold and fearless_, the voice whispered to him. _The obstacles you have overcome are great, but there are greater challenges to come. To grow strong enough to protect your precious people, you will need greater strength and greater will than you have ever required before. The enemy is even now at your gate. Do you have the will to meet this challenge?_

Pausing only briefly to wonder if his sensei would consider using this advantage to be a shortcut and cheat, Rock Lee grasped the ring and slid it onto his finger, the words coming easily to him. "In brightest day, in blackest night…"

THE END


	119. Cute Couple

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 119

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another installment of the Adventures of Xander and Faith. Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Naruto and Green Lantern

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and…?

A CUTE COUPLE

"So," Faith summarized, "you work for her to pay a debt, but the weird situations she gets you into mean you need to ask for her help over and over, deepening the debt?"

"Pretty much," he sighed melodramatically.

The skinny Japanese teenager seemed to do everything melodramatically, Faith thought. She and Xander had just finished pulling him and his quiet friend out of a bad situation and would be happy to be on their way. The possibility existed, however, that they could go home, if the sorceress that their melodramatic new friend worked for was half as talented as advertised.

The boys led them to the shop where the sorceress and her two helpers waited. The helpers looked like young girls, but something about them made Faith's senses itch. The sorceress wasn't doing much for her either.

"So you're the dimension travelers," she greeted them. "So lovely to meet you."

"Likewise," Xander replied. "We'll be even happier if you can send us home without any more side trips."

"Sadly," she answered after a moment's quiet consideration of the two demon hunters, "this magic comes from a place beyond my reach. I have no ability to affect your destination." She shook her head. "This is one wish I can't grant."

Xander visibly wilted, and Faith scowled. "Not what we were hoping for," she muttered, even as a portal shimmered into existence, "especially after dealing with this mess. This stop has been freaky, even by our standards."

"Hmm," the sorceress nodded absently. "Today has been a tad unusual."

"A TAD?!" Their beanpole of a guide looked incredulous. His quiet friend sighed and stuck his fingers in his ears. "A TAD?! This has been the weirdest day ever, and that's saying a lot! There were the animal spirits!" He threw his hands in the air and stomped around, recalling the highlights of the day as he ranted. "And then the crazy sprites! And I don't know what that other thing was!"

Xander smiled politely while backing away slowly, and even Faith eyed the apparent lunatic warily. The sorceress took it all in stride, taking a swig from her bottle of rice wine. The other Japanese boy looked bored, but then, Faith recalled, he usually looked that way, even when something was trying to eat him.

"And what are you so calm and cool about? You almost died three times!" he actually paused in his rant to wait for an answer.

"True," his friend allowed, not taking his fingers out of his ears, "but I didn't, so what's the point in throwing a fit?"

"A FIT? You think I'm throwing a fit?" The rant continued.

Faith looked at Xander with a slight grin. "They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

The room was suddenly dead quiet. Both boys looked at her, the quiet one with a slight frown, the other with a vein visibly pulsing in his forehead. The sorceress merely cocked an eyebrow at them. The silence was broken by her assistants.

"A cute couple of what?" the girls asked in unison.

Xander grinned. "That's the question, isn't it?"

The sorceress tipped her head back and laughed delightedly even as Faith groaned.

"Xander," she sighed in exasperation, "that joke had mold on it when the Marx brothers were making movies."

"Oh come on," he said, "It was just lying there. I'm supposed to ignore an opening like that?"

Instead of answering, she took him by the ear and led him through the portal.

"A cute couple," the sorceress smiled after them, even as the portal faded. Then she glanced at the boys speculatively.

"Watanuki?" his friend asked, "why am I getting a sinking feeling?"

THE END


	120. A Volunteer From the Audience

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 120

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and XXXHolic

And now…

Justice League Unlimited and…?

A VOLUNTEER FROM THE AUDIENCE

Zatanna gave the crowd a bright smile as she continued her patter and tossed off two more minor sleights of hand before moving to the big finish. She was in her element. The League did necessary work, and she was always ready to lend a hand, but she loved the stage.

Glancing around to make sure everything was in place, she didn't miss a step when she saw her plant in the audience hurrying out with his cell phone pressed to his ear. There went her 'volunteer'.

Oh, well, not unexpected. Mick had been waiting on news about his new grandchild for most of the day, so she had arranged a backup in case his daughter went into labor before the show.

It wasn't the first time something had happened to change her plans mid-show, so she always made sure to have a plan B. She took a second to find him, sitting in the third row next to his girlfriend. The handsome young man sitting next to a stunning young woman with dark brown hair was watching attentively. She hoped he was ready for his part in the performance.

They had a prearranged signal of course, and she saw him nod when he got it. "And for the grand finale!" Zatanna grinned at the audience. "I'm going to pull a rabbit out of my hat." There was a groan from the audience at the corny old gag. "Oh don't worry, you've never seen it done like this before." She reached into the hat and felt around. The audience chuckled when her arm vanished almost to the shoulder. "Come on, Bugs, where are you?" she said in a stage whisper that got another laugh.

With a whispered spell the audience did not overhear, she opened a spatial rift and reached down to pick up her volunteer. There were startled gasps, which she was expecting, and a stinging sensation across her knuckles, which she was not. She quickly drew him up through the rift and set the six-inch tall man down on the stage. He looked decidedly annoyed, a reaction which startled her, but she kept up her patter.

"Well, you may not be furry, but you're just as cute. She waved her wand over him and reversed the shrinking spell before she stood up. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" She knelt again and tried again. No result. She added a growth spell.

"Stop that," the tiny man snapped. She knelt down to hear him better. "I never should have let her talk me into this. 'It's just stage magic. It'll be fun.'" He snorted. "Might as well have said, 'what could go wrong?'" The squeaky voice was at odds with the subject or the aggravated tone.

"I'll fix it," she assured him, before straightening up and facing the audience. "Um, well, this is a little embarrassing." The crowd, assuming it was part of the act, laughed again. She saw the man's girlfriend moving toward the stage, looking very unhappy. There was a glint of steel in her hand, and Zatanna glanced at her hand. There were small cuts across her knuckles, and she suddenly realized where they came from.

_Oh, crap.__Now what?_ Zatanna thought quickly, trying to reason out why the spells failed. There was a gasp from the audience, and Zatanna realized the spell must have kicked in. She glanced back and noted with relief that he was returning to normal size. "Huh," she looked at the audience and shrugged. "Delayed reaction." There were chuckles and the girlfriend stopped her advance on the stage.

There was a strangled cry from behind her and the sound of tearing cloth. She suddenly remembered the growth spell. _Please, no_.

The girlfriend had developed a wide grin and gave a loud wolf whistle. Turning quickly, albeit reluctantly, Zatanna found herself face to dangly bits with her volunteer.

The man quickly snatched up what was left of his shirt and positioned it strategically, even as Zatanna backed away. Once covered, he grabbed the curtain with a free hand and pulled. Both sides came together smoothly, leaving Zatanna in front of them. She was still trying to decide how to wrap up the current mess for the audience when the man solved that problem for her. He stuck his head through the curtains.

"Th-th-th-that's all folks!" He then looked down at Zatanna and whispered. "Now fix this!" The audience laughed and clapped loudly as Zatanna, still bright red, gave the audience a brief bow and slipped behind the curtain.

THE END


	121. I Don't Think We're in Konoha Anymore

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 121

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Justice League Unlimited and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

And now…

Naruto and…?

I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN KONOHA ANYMORE

"This is your fault, Naruto."

"How is it my fault?" he demanded of his pink-haired teammate.

"I don't know," she groused, "but it always is."

"Can't argue with logic like that," Sasuke nodded, while examining their new surroundings.

"Oh, sure, blame me;" Naruto slumped with a martyred air. "I'm used to it."

"Quiet, all of you," Kakashi snapped. He considered their surroundings carefully, and reviewed the events leading up to their arrival. "I think we triggered a trap intended to send intruders away; some sort of time/space ninjutsu." He frowned. "It's a bit elaborate for getting rid of unwanted guests, but better for us than the alternative I suppose."

Sakura started to speak, and Naruto jumped in, defending himself before she could blame him again.

"Quiet," Kakashi said. "I didn't spot the trap either. Could be there was nothing to spot. Seals hidden under the dirt on the path and packed smooth, perhaps. Either way, arguing doesn't help. Let's just find out where we are so we can get home." That, he decided, would be easier said than done. He had never seen or even heard of a place like this before. "Let's get to the highest point we can find and have a good look around."

"Plenty to choose from," Sasuke noted, looking around at the city which could have housed all the residents of Konoha in one small corner. The buildings were stone and glass, and unlike anything he had even imagined before. They seemed to go on forever.

"I think I saw what might be a lake or ocean to the east," Naruto said, pointing. "Let's get up on the roof of that building and have a look." He pointed at the tall building they found themselves next to.

Kakashi led the way up the side of the building, and from there to a taller one a bit farther on. They were still surrounded by stone towers on all sides, but they were able to get a better view. He led the way east, toward the water. They had been on the move about 10 minutes when Sasuke whispered to his sensei.

"I know," the jonin answered quietly. Next roof. They jumped to the next roof and moved into the cover provided by various machines and a stairwell access. Motioning for quiet, Kakashi waited for whoever was following them to show themselves.

The sound of someone landing on the roof alerted them, and Kakashi moved through the shadows to surprise them. A moment later there was a startled cry, and the others emerged to find their sensei holding a teenage girl with short red hair by the collar and trapping one arm behind her back.

"Now, then," Kakashi said, "who are you and why are you following us?"

"Who are you?" the girl countered, "and why are you sneaking rooftop to rooftop, unless you're looking for an easy way to break into a building to rob?"

"I guess that does look kind of suspicious," Sakura allowed. "But you're up here, too."

"Following you," the redhead glared at her. Kakashi released her as a show of good faith.

"We're not thieves," Kakashi assured her. "We're ninja." Then he played a hunch, "just as you are."

"Me?" she tried to sound innocent.

"Yes, you. I can tell by the way you move that you've had some kunoichi training."

"Even if that were true," the redhead answered evasively, "it doesn't explain why you're up here."

"This is just the easiest way to get around," Naruto broke in.

"Jumping from roof to roof is easier than catching a cab?" she asked incredulously. "Even in New York, it's not _that_ hard."

"New York," Kakashi said slowly, the name unfamiliar, almost alien on his tongue. "Is that the name of this place?"

"Well...yeah," the girl looked at him, baffled. "What've you been doing that you don't know that?"

"We just got here," Kakashi answered, deciding that it might be simplest to be honest. The worst that would happen would be that she dismissed them as lunatics. "We were on a mission in the land lightning when we apparently tripped a trap of some sort, some kind of space/time ninjutsu. Next thing we know, we're here in…New York you called it?"

The girl looked back and forth between them, taking in their strange clothes and serious faces. "I can't think of a good reason to make up a story like that," the girl allowed after a moment, subtly backing away. "Doesn't mean it's true. You could just be nuts. Or more likely, you work for Bradford and Xever."

"Who?" Naruto asked, in confusion.

"Bad guys," she said, as if stating the obvious and backing further away. Kakashi didn't try to stop her. She was spooked as it was, and he didn't want to alienate a potential source of information.

"Ninja?" Kakashi asked. "So there is a presence in this city." He'd been beginning to wonder.

"Too many, lately," she allowed. Then in an undertone, "really, someone should spray."

"Got no idea who they are, and we aren't looking to make enemies." Naruto butted in, trying to reassure her. "We just want to find a way home."

"I'd like to believe that," the girl allowed, "but frankly, I don't. Your story doesn't make sense on many, many levels."

"I guess it sounds pretty weird," the blonde genin allowed. "Still, it's true." He held out his hand with a grin. "Since these guys are being rude, I'll make the intros. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. That's Kakashi-sensei. The sourpuss there is Sasuke, and that's Sakura."

The girl relaxed a bit, but didn't take Naruto's hand. She backed away another step.

"Sensei?" Sasuke asked, realizing she was about to bolt.

"Relax," Kakashi said. "We can't force her to help us." To the girl, he said, "if you want to go, go. I only grabbed you because you were following us, possibly planning to attack us."

"Good to know," she allowed, seemingly undecided. "If you're lost, as you say, leaving you to run loose in the city is asking for trouble, but even if that is the truth, no way am I taking you to sensei, which I suspect is what you want." She scowled. "I hate thinking like this."

"Paranoia is a survival trait in a ninja," Kakashi told her with a sad smile. Then he stiffened and turned around just in time to see two new people arrive on the roof.

"That's very true," a heavily muscled man with a beard agreed. "Now what have we here?"

"It looks like Yoshi's latest student has some new friends," a skinny, dark-skinned man said, grinning. Two small but wickedly sharp knives appeared in his hands.

"Now, now," Kakashi began, hoping to reason with the two while he sized them up as threats. He didn't know who Yoshi was, but he had no wish to engage two unfamiliar fighters for no good reason. "There's no reason to fight. This is just a misunderstanding-"

"Possible," another voice spoke from another corner of the roof. Kakashi turned to face him. The newcomer had arrived without warning, and the jonin hadn't sensed a hint of his presence, meaning he was likely the most dangerous of the group. "But I find it unlikely and even a potential ally of my old 'friend' is someone who needs to be dealt with."

Kakashi glanced at the girl. "Oh. Um... Xever," she pointed at the man with the knives, "Bradford," she indicated the bearded man, "and… no clue, but I doubt he's selling cookies."

"Insolent brat," the man growled. From his right gauntlet, two sharp blades appeared. "Time to teach you some manners." Before he could act on this pronouncement, he was forced to duck, and something sailed through the space he'd been standing.

"Lesson time?" the something asked brightly. "Oh goody. We're pretty good teachers too, y'know. How about we teach you to know when you're outnumbered and outclassed?"

Three more somethings appeared on the roof, and Kakashi stared at them in disbelief. It was Naruto who summed up his feelings on the situation, though. "I'm starting to miss the Akutski."

THE END


	122. Questionable Methods

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 122

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Naruto and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)

And now…

Law & Order: SVU and…?

QUESTIONABLE METHODS

"I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of a missing child case," Cragen said to the visiting detective. "I know you've got limited time, but that little girl's deadline trumps yours."

"No need to explain, Captain. I've been there myself. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Appreciate that," Cragen said, standing up from behind his desk, "but it would take time to bring you up to speed. I need to check the hotlines and check with my detectives."

"Of course. Thank you for your time." He got up, preparing to leave. If he was vexed over losing a lead on the fugitive he had traveled all the way from Portland to find, he didn't show it. Cragen appreciated professionals, but wondered what was so important about this Adelind Schade woman that warranted the personal trip.

They exited the office in time to see Bensen and Munch bringing in a very unhappy Donny Lamden. Cragen stifled a relieved sigh. If they could get him to talk, they could still find the kid in time. He turned to find the Portland police detective staring intently at the suspect.

"Captain," he began, "there may be a way I can help you with this after all."

"Do you know him?" Cragen asked, noting the concentration on the younger man's face. As far as he knew, Lamden had never been to Portland, but that didn't mean much.

"He's…familiar. Mind if I observe?"

After a moment's consideration, Cragen nodded. "Just try to stay out of the way. If you're certain you have something to contribute, talk to me."

He nodded and moved to watch the proceedings from a safe vantage point. Lamden was being difficult, and time was running out. The man knew that they had nothing. Regardless of what they knew, nothing could be proved.

It was frustrating, and Cragen had to stop himself from glancing at the clock. Wherever his young victim was, they knew from the circumstances of the other kids that time was running out. Lamden liked to put his victims in precarious situations and watch them squirm until the last minute. Then he would either save them and start the whole thing over, or let them die.

It was a particularly sick game, Cragen thought, and he really wanted this guy off the streets. He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he watched Munch and Bensen get nowhere with Lamden before Detective Burkhardt approached him.

"You have something?" Cragen asked.

"Let me talk to him, Captain."

"You're out of your jurisdiction," he pointed out.

Burkhardt shrugged. "We can make it as official or unofficial as you like, but that girl is running out of time."

Cragen didn't like being pressured, regardless of the circumstances, and the man's 'offer' sounded odd to him; genuine but odd. Something was going on that he didn't want to talk about. "Do you know him?" he asked.

"I know his type," the younger man answered pointedly, while still managing to be vague. "Let me try."

"Okay," Cragen finally agreed, deciding there was nothing to lose. He called Bensen and Munch out of the interrogation room

"What's going on, Captain?"

"This is Detective Burkhardt, Portland P.D." He nodded to their visitor. "He thinks he can get the answers out of Lamden."

"Or he could undo the progress we've made," Bensen pointed out with an apologetic look at their guest.

"You're not making much progress, 'Liv," the veteran captain pointed out. "I'll take the risk at this point."

The out-of-town detective nodded to his local counterparts and went into the room. Taking a seat across from the smirking Lamden, he regarded him curiously for a moment.

"Not a lot of time left for that little girl," he commented.

"So why are you wasting it with me?" Lamden asked. "I told them, I don't know anything about it."

"We know you do. I know you do. It fits. I've known your kind before. You like to play games with your prey. The Endzeit is coming, and her situation and yours look _grim_." The emphasis he put on the last word was as unmistakable as it was confusing. Cragen glanced at Munch

"Endzeit?"

"End times," the other man translated. "I don't know what it means to them."

The change in Lamden's behavior was amazing. At the word endzeit, he turned his head sharply to look straight at Burkhardt. By the end of the sentence, he had stood up and was backing away from the Portland detective who still sat, watching him calmly.

"Where's the girl?" Burkhardt asked. "It'll be so much better for you if we find her alive. Just tell us, and we'll let the New York justice system do its work."

Lamden was staring at Burkhardt the way a cornered rabbit would eye a wolf. "I-I don't know nothin'."

"Bit late for that." Burkhardt shook his head. "We know different. If she's dead when we find her, and we will find her, you've no chance at mercy…from the state."

"I-I c-could get a la-"

"You could," Burkhardt cut him off. "Would take time, though. Does she have time?"

Lamden kept glancing from Burkhardt to the confused New York detectives he knew were behind the glass. Finally, his shoulders slumped. "Salvage yard in Queens." He rattled off the address. "She's in a blue Pontiac, BBV-147, scheduled to be crushed first thing in the morning." He looked to the detectives behind the glass and raised his voice. "I told you what you wanted; now, _get him away from me_!"

Cragen glanced at his detectives. "Go." They went, leaving their captain with the new mystery that was Detective Burkhardt.

THE END


	123. Monster is as Monster Does

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 123

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. I've been watching a lot of anime online recently, so expect more weirdness and confusion than usual. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

AN 2: In Rosario + Vampire, a human gets accidentally enrolled in a school for monsters. In the anime, he's perfectly normal. What if that character had a secret? He's human but…

Law & Order: SVU and Grimm

And now…

Rosario + Vampire and…?

Monster is as monster does

Tsukune Aono glared up at Kuyo after being knocked to the floor. The Security Committee was really starting to try his patience. Being the only human at Yokai Academy, a school for monsters, hadn't been easy. He had been pushed to the limits on more than one occasion, but he'd kept his biggest secret, not even telling Moka the truth.

He'd never told her about the car accident, or the kind American doctor who'd saved him. He certainly wasn't going to share that with the petty thugs of the so-called Security Committee.

"Just transform," Kuyo mocked, grinding Tsukune's face into the floor with his foot. "The very act of assuming your monster form will-"

"You don't know what you're asking!" Tsukune tried to reason with him. "I don't change because…because it's dangerous!"

Kuyo snorted derisively. "Don't lie to me! Half the school has heightened senses, including me. I can smell the human blood in you."

"You're making a mistake! Listen to me!"

"One last chance. Transform or we'll take it as proof that you're human. There's a nice pond out back of this hall. I think Moka needs to cool off after that lengthy interrogation she's had. Do the rest of your friends know the truth? The vampire certainly does, as why else would she drink from you? What of the rest, though?"

"They don't know anything about me," Tsukune said, feeling his temper starting to fray. "Let them go."

"Can't do that. They obviously know your secret and are protecting you. They'll get the same punishment if that's true. Death."

_Too much_, the lone human at Yokai Academy decided. _Can't let them hurt the girls_. "You really shouldn't have threatened them," Tsukune, said quietly, from his place under Kuyo's foot. "That was a _really_ big mistake."

He was human, but he hadn't told any of them the whole truth. They didn't know about the American doctor who'd given him a transfusion of his own blood out of guilt for causing the accident. They didn't know that the doctor had said he could only pray there would be no consequences.

Tsukune closed his eyes, and filled his mind with one thought, _protect the girls_. He began repeating it under his breath, praying something would carry over.

"What's that?" Kuyo asked with a sadistic smile. He cupped one ear and pretended to strain. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"Protect the girls. Protect the girls. Protect the girls. Protect the girrraaaagh!"

Kuyo didn't have time to react. He gave a surprised yelp as he suddenly found himself airborne. The landing knocked the wind out of him, but he forced himself into a sitting position. What he saw destroyed his expectations, and caused him to start wondering if, maybe, he hadn't gone too far. The alleged human, Tsukune Aono, was standing up, and up…_and up_.

The committee backed away in shock. They'd never seen anything like the quiet boy's monster form and were wishing they weren't seeing it now.

"Stupid committee want monster?" it growled, glaring at them as they started to back away more quickly. "Stupid committee gets monster!" It threw its arms wide and then brought its hands back together as hard as it could.

THE END


	124. Monster is as Monster Does (Take 2)

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 124

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. I've been watching a lot of anime online recently, so expect more weirdness and confusion than usual. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

AN 2: In Rosario + Vampire, a human gets accidentally enrolled in a school for monsters. In the anime, he's perfectly normal. What if that character had a secret? He's human but…

Rosario + Vampire and The Hulk

And now…

Rosario + Vampire and…?

Monster is as monster does (take 2)

Tsukune Aono sat in Miss Nekonome's class barely paying attention, as usual. His mind was on more serious matters, such as the Security Committee and the lack of evidence against them. If they could get just a few people to talk, they would have a story that would put an end to the group, but no one would talk.

As if the thought of them had summoned them, several members of the Security Committee barged into the room. Brushing aside Miss Nekonome's protests, they approached Tsukune.

"Tsukune Aono. You are under suspicion of being a human. You will come with us."

Tsukune sighed in exasperation, that wasn't entirely feigned. "This couldn't have waited till after class?" He needed time to think of a way out of this, but he really was annoyed at the way the Committee walked over everyone, including teachers it seemed.

"No. You will come with us now."

"What's the big deal?" Yukari huffed. "All you have to do is transform for them. You could do that right here."

That was the last thing Tsukune needed. He tried to hide his grimace at the suggestion. No matter what he did, this wasn't going to end well.

"He can't transform because he's a human," one of the Committee thugs said, barely glancing at the young witch.

"It would settle the matter once and for all," another allowed with a smirk. "Go ahead Aono. Show us your monster form and we'll leave."

"It's against school rules," Moka said from behind him. "You know that. You-you're just trying to get him in trouble!"

That might work, Tsukune thought. He spoke up. "I know you goons don't actually care about the rules, but they're in place for a reason."

"Goons?" the one that had challenged him to change practically growled. "The Committee exists to preserve order at Yokai Academy."

"And yet, you're here disrupting class for everyone with your wild stories. Everyone knows humans can't even enter the Academy."

"Oh, just show him," another student spoke up. "It's the quickest way, and he can give you permission to change… I think."

"Indeed, I can," the Committee's spokesman smirked.

Tsukune stood up slowly, thinking fast. He glanced at Moka, who looked terrified for him and sighed. He had told her the truth, he really had, just not all of it. Tsukune Aono was human, but he had a secret. One that had been passed down from his mother's side of the family.

It had been generations since any member of her branch of the family had shown any signs of their 'family trouble.' And the last person with Tsukune's particular trouble had died more than two years before he was born. It had been a shock to everyone when Tsukune had been born two months premature and showed signs of the family trouble. His mother's family had been monitoring, however, and stepped in immediately to prevent exposure.

Fortunately for Tsukune, there had been improvements over the years. The new enchantments on Tsukune's bracelet protected him from most things that normally caused his family trouble to surface. A generation ago, the kind of affection that Moka, Mizore, and the rest showed him would have been disastrous. Now it wasn't a problem.

Only a situation like this could bring it on. He sighed. "Fine. For the record, though, this is a really bad idea." He turned to Miss Nekonome. "Teacher? Do I have your permission? It's the quickest way to end this."

"Okay, Mr Aono. Go ahead." In truth, she'd been curious herself, and moved around the desks for a better look.

Tsukune turned to Moka, unsure of what to say. He bent down and whispered, "Moka…I never lied to you. It's something I don't like to talk about, and was told not to, but now…could you…" He pushed up his sleeve, revealing the bracelet he always wore. "Could you take this off for me?"

She stared at the simple black and white beads on his wrist. "Um… Okay. Is…is it like my Rosario?"

"Sort of," he hedged. Actually, he could remove it himself; he just couldn't bear to. Moka would hate him. He knew it. "I'm sorry," he whispered as she looked at him uncomprehendingly before pulling the beads off his wrist.

The change was instant and dramatic. Moka, who had risen to help him, sat down hard on the floor. Tsukune closed his eyes and turned away, not able to bear the look on her face. Instead, he focussed on the Committee. Placing a clawed hand that could crush stone on the shoulder of the group's spokesman, he leaned down to give the older boy a good view of the needle -sharp teeth in his mouth as he asked, "are you satisfied?"

The boy looked surprised and a little nervous at the proximity of those teeth to his face, but he kept his composure with an effort and nodded. "That will do. You're not human. That's clear." He stepped back and looked to his fellow Committee members. "I think we're done here."

He looked around to Miss Nekonome. "I apologize for disrupting your class," he said formally, but paused when he saw the way the cat-girl was staring at Aono.

Shizuka Nekonome hadn't known what to expect from Tsukune, but it definitely hadn't been this. She had thought his monster form might embarrass him for some reason, but she hadn't expected this. Her kind knew this cursed creature well. Although she had only seen drawings of it, there was no mistaking what it was.

Tsukune noted the odd way the other broke off, and turned his large purple, slit-pupil eyes toward her. The paralysis broke.

She screamed.

THE END


	125. Another Corrupt City

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 125

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. I've been watching a lot of anime online recently, so expect more weirdness and confusion than usual. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Rosario + Vampire and Fruits Basket

And now…

Batman and…?

ANOTHER CORRUPT CITY

He was still alive. The firebomb should have been enough, but either through bad luck or a flaw in the plan, he was still alive. The rest of it had gone perfectly. Everything had burned, and the system he so despised had collapsed. It would take years for the country to recover.

The only conclusion he could draw was that fate had other plans for him. He pondered this as he left the country in disguise and using an alias. Whatever fate had in store for him, it probably didn't include arrest and trial for what he'd done. It would likely be only a short time before he joined her if that happened, but it still felt wrong. There was something more for him to accomplish.

He missed her terribly and wanted to join her. That hadn't changed, but clearly, there was more work for him to do. Searching the news carefully for a clue as to what he should do next, he happened across a news story that piqued his interest. Stopping at a library in Star City, the first flight out had taken him there, he settled in to read about Gotham city. The story was an all too familiar one.

Crime, political corruption, vice and greed were rampant. It sounded a lot like home. This was what he needed to do. The city needed to be cleansed. It would take time, perhaps years, but he felt up to it. Just as before, Gotham's own greed and vice would bring that corrupt city to its knees.

He arranged a flight to Gotham and began a more in depth research while he waited. It wouldn't do to arrive unprepared. The personal information about all the important players in the city wasn't too hard to acquire. Their likes and dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, and vices would come later. The last, especially, were important to his plan. Once he knew how to motivate them, entice them, it would be easy to start setting up their eventual downfall. Perhaps he would open a club, just as he had back home.

Or perhaps not. The truth about the club had come out, despite the best efforts of those who wanted to preserve the memory of the members. Details of what had gone on there might be lacking, all of the members were dead after all, but everyone had the general idea. A club like the one he had founded in Tokyo might be too obvious. Time would tell.

OOOOOOOOOO

The first step was consolidation of the city's underworld. He chose to begin with the Eastside Skulls. They were of a respectable size, but not top of the heap. That would come under his management. He found their headquarters in the basement of an old tenement and walked up to the door.

He had a moment of deja vu when a voice called out to him. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Turning curiously, he saw a smirking young man in worn-out clothes watching him.

"Ah, but you're not me." He turned but a movement caught his eye and he turned back.

"At least don't go in unarmed. Here. Take this." The man tossed him a length of pipe.

"Thank you." He turned from the man and walked into the Skulls' headquarters unannounced and got another flash of deja vu. There was a man hanging from the rafters by his wrists. The Skulls' leader was working him over.

"What the hell?!" one of them shouted upon spotting him. "What do you think you're doin'?"

"I'm taking over your territory. Any who wish to live through this day will take orders from me from now on."

The gang members stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. Finally, the gang's leader got tired of trying to understand the stranger and gave an order. "Kill him."

Things happened quickly after that, but the outcome was never in doubt. In just under a minute, the Skulls' leader and his most trusted lieutenants were dead. No one who saw what he was capable of was left alive. The gang members who saw the bloody, tattered remains decided it was safer to accept him. It wasn't a choice they regretted at the time.

The young man in the alley and the man dangling from the rafters were made his aides out of a sense of nostalgia, and they did not disappoint. The Skulls learned to take orders from him, as did the other gangs, in short order. Rupert Thorne had proved unwilling to cooperate, but after his unfortunate and messy accident, his men fell in line.

Phase two was respectability. He funneled profits from the gangs into lucrative legitimate investments and was soon making a name for himself with Gotham's elite. As it had been in Tokyo, money talked. A combination of wealth with carefully disguised origins, and the charm with which he'd seduced his late employer opened almost any door for him.

Soon, the name Hiroshi Ito was becoming well known in the city, and his plans for the ruin of the city began to take shape. Perhaps, when the wicked of this city had met the same fate as those in Japan, he would be allowed to rest, to be with her. The new alias had been necessary. After all, even in Gotham on the far side of the world from Japan, people knew the name Chōji Suitengu.

THE END


	126. DISTURBING

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 126

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. Here is another Xander and Faith adventure. I've been watching a lot of anime online recently, so expect more weirdness and confusion than usual. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Batman and Speed Grapher

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and…?

DISTURBING

"Haven't we done this before?" Faith asked resignedly.

"Yeah," replied Xander. "But since the portal opened in the Director's office, it seems likely that he has something to do with why we're here."

"Okay," Faith allowed. "I'll buy that, but substitute teaching?" Xander shrugged. "At a school full of monsters?" Another shrug. "Just go with it, huh?"

"Got a better idea?"

"I am a Slayer."

"Yeah, but you're not suicidal. We're outnumbered by about a hundred to one."

"Granted," Faith sighed, deciding she'd just have to suck it up. The proximity of all the disguised monsters was like sandpaper on her nerves, but she had to admit, Xander was right. "I wonder what the Director is? He's strong, I know that and… Didn't it seem strange that a portal from another dimension spits us out in his office and he doesn't bat an eye?"

"He runs a school for monsters," Xander reminded her. "I kinda doubt our standards for 'strange' would impress him."

They moved through the school to the designated classroom. Apparently, they were filling in for a sick teacher. The director had said something about hairballs and the two demon hunters decided they didn't want to know.

On the surface, it seemed like a perfectly ordinary school. The kids and teachers seemed normal enough to Xander, but a glance at Faith showed how on edge she was. He hoped she could keep it together. If she killed one of the students, things would get ugly, fast. To take her mind off it, he tried to give her something else to focus on. "What are we teaching again?"

"English Lit," Faith answered absently.

"Any ideas? What do we teach them?"

"No idea. I'm pretty sure that Junior we just passed is a werewolf."

"Not our problem," Xander reminded her. Faith gritted her teeth and pushed on to class 1-D. They arrived nearly 10 minutes before class was due to start and the room was largely empty, as Xander had known it would be. No self-respecting high-school student was early for class unless there was no choice.

There were only five students present, and studying seemed to be the furthest thing from their minds. Four of them were female, and they seemed to be arguing, close to fighting, over a teenage boy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"Back off, witch," a girl with blue hair and claws demanded as she pressed herself against the boy's right side. "He clearly likes me best!"

"Fat chance, sucubitch," a purple-haired girl mumbled around what appeared to be a lollipop, as she hung onto the boy's left arm. The room grew noticeably colder, but no one seemed to notice.

A pink-haired student stood behind him and clutched the boy's shoulders possessively while looking at the others in dismay. She spotted Faith and Xander and gave them a pleading look, apparently not knowing who they were, but welcoming any distraction.

Faith put two fingers between her lips and gave a piercing whistle. Xander winced, but it had the desired effect. The argument stopped, and the girls turned to look at the source of the interruption.

"Who are you?" the one addressed as 'witch' asked. She was the youngest of the group, too young to be a high-school student. Xander guessed she was 11 at most. She was dressed in the same school uniform as the other girls, but she also wore the conical hat, usually associated with witches.

"I'm Faith. This is Xander. We're substituting for your regular teacher today, and we don't want to break up a fight before the first class even starts."

The girls glanced at each other, processing what she said, and latching onto the word 'substitute.' They went back to fighting over the boy's attentions.

Xander sighed. "When you were in school, did you ever show a substitute any respect?"

"Dang," Faith muttered.

"Let me try. Maybe I can shock 'em into stopping." He stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Ladies!" They glanced over at him, somewhat impatiently. "Have you four considered sharing?"

Faith stared at her partner, not believing what he'd just said. The students stared at him too, blinking slowly. Four of the group collapsed with noticeable nosebleeds. The only one left standing was the prepubescent witch. She just looked thoughtful.

Then she grinned and clapped her hands in childish delight. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Xander, not expecting that reaction, glanced away from the disturbingly cheerful little girl. "Eeew."

THE END


	127. Career Change? Not what I had in mind

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 127

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. I've been watching a lot of anime online recently, so expect more weirdness and confusion than usual. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Rosario + Vampire

And now…

Star Wars: The Clone Wars and…?

CAREER CHANGE? NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND

Ahsoka Tano walked away from the Jedi Temple with no clear plan in mind. The Order had turned its back on her when she most needed their support. How could she just overlook that? They doubted her, so she doubted herself even knowing there was no cause to do so.

She sighed in exasperation. That made no sense. Ahsoka knew she had done nothing wrong, and knew her actions when she escaped were necessary. Why should she doubt herself? Simply because the Council had doubted her? That made no sense. Being a Jedi was… had been….an integral part of her life, her identity. Yet now…. Putting it behind her, at least for now, seemed the right choice.

Any further rumination was interrupted by a slight tremor in the force followed immediately by an odd sensation. She felt herself sinking and tried to struggle as she was drawn into a strange light.

She seemed to fall for a long time and for no time at all. Suddenly feeling ground under her feet, she crouched and tried to examine her surroundings, coughing slightly at the cloud of smoke that enveloped her. She made sure her lightsabres were still there even as she reached out through the Force, senses alert, ready for anything…except what she saw when the smoke cleared.

Several strange things registered at once. When she had left the temple, it was night time. Now it was near midday, wherever she was. The sky was blue, the short-bladed grass under her feet was green, and she was surrounded by human younglings.

They were all staring at her. None of them seemed hostile, but based on their expressions, she hazarded a guess that none of them had ever seen a Togruta before. She widened her focus and took in the walls and buildings that made up the odd compound.

Ahsoka couldn't place the architectural style, nor did she derive any clues from the odd clothing those around her wore. There was one human adult in sight, but he was staring at her as openly as any of the younglings. Speaking of which, one of them was approaching her. A pink-haired female in a multi-layered outfit of what appeared to be silk and fine linen stopped a few feet from her and regarded her with a haughty expression. She spoke to Ahsoka in a language the former Jedi had never heard before.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand your language. I don't suppose you speak Basic?"

The girl blinked in confusion and spoke again louder and more slowly. Ahsoka resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I still don't understand you, and I'm guessing there are no translator droids around." The situation was strange, but she sensed no hostile intentions, and she still had her lightsabres, should that change, but for the moment was careful not to appear threatening. Some of the people in the crowd were even laughing, although about what, Ahsoka didn't know.

The answer to the droid question was evidently, no. Pink-hair turned to the adult male and asked a question, but seemed unsatisfied with the answer.

After a moment of back and forth gibbering, she turned back to Ahsoka and sighed. She approached with an unhappy look on her face and raised a strange looking rod she held. It didn't look to be a weapon, and Ahsoka still felt no hostile intentions through the Force. She decided to at least try to introduce herself. It would be necessary to communicate with these people if she ever wanted to find out where she was and how to get home.

"Ahsoka Tano," she said distinctly, pointing to herself. Then she pointed to Pink Hair. This only seemed to irritate the girl, who said something in a sharp tone. She then began to speak in a solemn tone, with an air of either ritual or self-importance, Ahsoka wasn't sure which.

Pink Hair then lowered the rod and approached her. "Hey!" Ahsoka took a step back as the girl put her arms around her neck and tried to draw her close. "Um, local customs are all well and good, but mmph!" After a bit of struggle, Pink Hair succeeded in kissing her. Then things got really strange.

THE END


	128. New Career? Take 2

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 128

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Familiar of Zero

And now…

Star Wars: The Clone Wars and…?

New Career? take 2

Asohka wandered down the street, idly wondering what she was supposed to do with herself, now that she'd left the Jedi Order behind. It had been the right thing to do. She was certain of that, but it didn't make it any easier.

She was in one of the lower districts, though she wasn't sure why. Seeking guidance from the Force, she had cleared her mind and started walking. It had taken her time, but she had eventually found herself in a near deserted section of one of the deeper levels.

_Now all I have to do is figure out what I'm doing here,_ she mused. The place was mostly quiet. The sounds of the city were muted, and she had the feeling people rarely passed through this particular part of the city.

A particular building caught her interest. It looked to be an empty warehouse or factory, abandoned who knew how long ago as people moved to the upper levels. Entering through a broken window, she began to look around. The ground and what few bits of machinery remained were covered with dust. Except where they weren't.

Odd trails were visible in the dust. They looked to have been made by wheels or treads of some sort, but there was no pattern, just trails of disturbed dust, and whatever had left them had been moving in three well-ordered rows. They led farther into the factory, but they seemed to come from nowhere. She found the place where they started in the center of the room. She looked up but saw no hatch or opening through which anything might have been lowered.

It seemed likely that whatever made the trails was some kind of droid. That they seemed to appear out of nowhere and were unfamiliar to her set off alarms for her. Carefully, she followed the trails.

Deeper into the warehouse, down a long corridor with a number of doors leading to empty rooms and through several turns, she followed them to what must have been a factory space at one time. It had long since been cleared, though, to make room for the rows of droids that were lined up in military fashion in the space.

Secreting herself behind Asohka stared. She had never seen anything quite like them. In some ways, they resembled astromechs with the round bases and the lack of manipulative limbs, but there the resemblance ended. The bodies tapered slightly to a dome which boasted a strange rod of some sort. After watching it swivel back and forth, she guessed it was the droids' visual receptor. There were two other, similar, rods. At least one of which, she was certain, was a weapon.

Cover was scarce, but there were a few crates and machines left for her to hide behind and she took full advantage to get as close as she could. The voices were grating but perfectly clear. This was an invasion force, or at least, the start of one. What confused her was the mention of new arrivals due any minute from their home world.

Deciding it was time to retreat and seek reinforcements, Asohka withdrew carefully and headed back the way she came. In the room where the trails began, Asohka paused when she heard a strange whine. Ducking into a small office at one side of the large space, she watched in amazement as six of the strange droids appeared out of nowhere.

She stood at the door gaping and only avoided being seen when someone covered her mouth from behind and yanked her back into the room. "Shhh," the stranger whispered. "Not a sound or they'll find us."

Asohka stayed quiet, but turned to find a strangely dressed human smiling down at her. He put his finger to his lips to forestall any questions, then peeked around the door jamb himself.

Reaching into one of the pockets of the jacket he wore he pulled out an odd looking device, twisted a control at one end. Seeing Asohka's look he said. "It's an EMP generator, what I believe you call a droid popper. This has a little extra kick, though. Not only will it fry even the hardened circuits of our friends out there, but it will disrupt the transmat point, making it impossible for more to come through that way… for a while anyway."

"Who are-?"

"ALERT! Intruders detected!" A grating voice sounded from outside the room.

"Oops. I think they noticed your footprints in the dust," the stranger commented tossing the device into the next room even as Asohka felt herself flush in embarrassment.

"What's your name, by the way?" the man asked as he took her hand and pulled her toward a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Asohka Tano," she answered the room they had just left was illuminated by a powerful energy blast.

"Pleased to meet you Asohka Tano," the man said cheerfully. "Run for your life!"

THE END


	129. Indistinguishable from Magic

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 129

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Doctor Who

And now…

Star Trek: TNG and…?

Indistinguishable From Magic

"Captain's log, stardate 20335.54572. We have been ordered to the Otarii system just beyond the borders of Federation space. It is home to a pre-warp civilization that is currently being studied from a distance by Federation anthropologists. Our current mission is to retrieve a researcher who has gotten into some unspecified difficulty on the surface. It is unclear what he was doing there, but answers will have to wait."

Picard paused, frowning over the lack of information and the inconsistencies. "Our last contact with the researchers indicates that all of them are accounted for. It is a new addition to the team that ventured to Otarii III and gotten into trouble. I have very few details at this point as the researchers are unclear on the man's reasons for going to the surface and know next to nothing about him."

Ending the recording Picard again reviewed the limited data, hoping to find something useful. The researchers didn't know much about him, save that he had shown up with proper authorizations to do an audit of their work.

They were unclear on why the man had gone to the surface. He had taken a one man ship and headed for an undisclosed location. He had not come back.

Closing the files, he rose and headed for his ready room. There was a last briefing to conduct before they arrived. He gathered his bridge officers with a glance and led them to the table. "My last communication with the research team indicates no change. They still have heard nothing from the missing man, a Mr Jones. To sum up, we're prepared to send an away team to retrieve Mr Jones, once we have a better idea of where he is. At the moment, his reasons for going to the surface at all are a mystery. Only a few people have ventured there in order to plant sensors in order to gather basic data on the environment, language and so forth. How are preparations coming? Doctor?"

"The natives of Otarii III are basically humanoid, so blending in will be possible, but they aren't as close a match to human as say Bajorans or Vulcans. I'll require a little extra time with the away team to make them presentable."

"Minutes could count doctor," Picard reminded her. She nodded. "Mr Data?"

"The Otarii technology is on par with Earth's 13th century and the society is feudal in nature. The research indicates that the area under study, the northern continent, is divided into no fewer the 33 nation-states, each of which has its own hereditary ruler. We have managed, with the data the research team sent us, to locate Mr Jones' landing site."

"We should be able to use the ship's sensors to pinpoint the ship pretty quickly once we're in orbit," Geordi offered. "The ionization in the upper atmosphere can be compensated for to a degree."

"How much will it interfere?" Riker asked.

"The upper atmosphere," Data answered, "is highly ionized. It will inhibit sensors, limiting them to approximately 85% efficiency. Our transporters can compensate with some adjustments, but locating a single human on the surface may be… problematic."

"Do your best to compensate. What is known of the region the ship went down?"

"Temperate climate," Geordi shrugged, "farms mostly. There are a three villages and a few large buildings. I'm not sure what they're for." He glanced at Troi.

"A monastery," she provided, "and two fortresses belonging to the local lord. One seems to be primary residence; the other is positioned near a mountain pass leading to another country."

"What can you tell us about the people?"

"Not much. They have several religions, which the research indicates is the source of some of the conflicts going on. The region Jones landed in is fairly stable. It is neither the largest nor smallest of the nation-states. Beyond that, there isn't much I can say. Too little information."

"Very well. Make what preparations you can. We'll be in orbit in 10 hours. Dismissed."

OOOOOOOOOO

"You think he's in there?" Riker asked.

"He is currently the only prisoner in this section of the fortress," Data answered. "It is difficult to be sure, though. Minerals in the rock used to construct the fortress are laced with-"

"Skip it," Riker cut him off. "I saw the readout. Let's just find him and get out." The corridors of Lord Irs'shis' fortress were all of the same grey-blue stone, thick and solid. It had taken them nearly two days to find the most likely location of the missing researcher. Two very tense days, which included among the highlights, three near misses with the local authorities. The last encounter had gotten them the uniforms they currently wore and a worthwhile lead.

When that lead had been confirmed, Riker had ordered the other searchers back to the _Enterprise_ and proceeded to the fortress of Lord Irs'shis. Riker's temper was getting the better of him by the time they finally had confirmation of Jones' location.

Gaining access to the fortress hadn't been too difficult with the uniforms of soldiers of Irs'shis' army. Getting into the dungeons where a stranger was being held for attempting to steal a treasure from the local lord was another matter entirely. It had been necessary to sneak by several checkpoints and render the guards at two of them unconscious. The signal boosters they carried would make it possible to beam them out from within the fortress, provided they reached the surface. At the moment, they were stuck.

The guards they had overpowered limited the time available to them, so finding the missing researcher quickly was imperative. The layout of the dungeon was fairly simple. Three parallel corridors of cells, joined by a single long corridor at one end. They discovered that they could scan each corridor completely from beyond the heavy wooden door that blocked the entrance. Jones proved to be in the second corridor. They opened the door and were confronted with a guard who glared at them.

"Shift change is not for two cycles. Who authorized your presence?"

Riker began to raise the hand in which his small phaser was concealed. Data stopped him, and answered the question. "Captain Picard of the _Enterprise_. We have come to rescue you Mr Jones. I am lieutenant-commander Data and this is Commander Riker."

The disguised Jones blinked in surprise and then shrugged it off. "I appreciate the sentiment, but it isn't really necessary." He moved by them. "Besides, I have a mission to complete. I hope you two didn't make too much of a mess getting in here."

"I don't think you realize your position Mr Jones," Riker stopped the man with a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, commander, it is you who don't realize your position, and it's Captain, not mister." He turned to face the two and rattled of a series of codes that Data confirmed identified the man as a Starfleet special operative, carrying the rank of captain.

"What are you doing here, captain?" Riker asked, still irked and slightly suspicious, but trying to show proper respect.

"I came to retrieve a piece of alien technology that wound up here by accident." He noticed Riker's dubious expression. "My purpose here isn't to violate the Prime Directive, but to preserve it. I can't go into details, but I've seen devices like this before. You don't have to be technologically advanced or even very bright, in order to do a lot of damage with it. Now, do the locals know they have intruders?"

"We were forced to incapacitate three guards getting in here," Data admitted.

"Terrific," the man sighed. "Let's move then. Maybe we can get lost in the shuffle till I find the damn thing."

"What is the nature of this technology?" Data asked.

"Let's just say that it won't take Lord Irs'shis long to work out what it can do and start using it to raise hell… literally." The last was muttered under his breath and only Data caught it. He chose not to comment.

"Do you know where it is?" Riker asked, still dubious.

"I believe so. It should be in the most heavily guarded part of the fortress."

"Terrific," Riker muttered, following after the captain.

They managed to avoid the guards, hiding when necessary and pretending to join the search for the intruders when possible. Eventually, they reached a tower at the northwest corner of the fortress and ascended the stairs. Riker took a moment to contact the _Enterprise_.

"We've found Jones, but we can't leave yet. Can you beam us out from where we are?"

"We can," Picard confirmed.

"Good. Stand by for our signal. I think we'll have to leave in a hurry."

"Understood. _Enterprise_ out."

"I think we can dispense with subtlety," Jones remarked on seeing the guards at the top of the stairs. "No talking our way through them."

"And if the artefact isn't there?" Riker asked.

"Then our job gets harder," Jones answered simply, "but this is the most likely hiding place. I can almost smell the damn thing."

Data looked curious at the statement, but refrained from commenting as they came within earshot of the guards.

"Halt!" One of them called. "By orders of Lord Irs'shis, none may enter."

Both Riker and Data fired together, each stunning one guard. Neither one proved to have a key to the door, so it was necessary to cut away the lock with a phaser. Inside there was only a sealed chest, again with no key in sight.

"Tricorder," Jones held out his hand and Data passed it to him. "Should get a decent scan this close. Hmm. Yep. That's it." He picked up the chest and tucked the tricorder away inside his robes, indicating to Data that not even a scan of the device would be allowed. "Get us out of here."

"Riker to _Enterprise_. Three to beam up."

"We're having some trouble getting a lock, away team. Can you move into the open?"

"That would a 'no.'" Jones called from the door. "We've got Irs'shis' soldiers coming up the stairs."

"How many?" Riker asked as Jones took a quick look and ducked back, barely avoiding two of the poison darts the locals liked to use.

"All of them, I think." He shoved the door shut and braced it before looking around. Unlike the stairwell they'd ascended, there were no windows in the room, not even arrow slits. "We've got two options. Try to fight through them or give this room some much needed ventilation."

Without another word, Riker and Data set their phasers on the highest setting and turned their fire on the outer wall. It took time to punch through, almost more time than they had, but the wall finally gave out.

"We have a lock," the transporter chief called, and the three men and the chest were swept away.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Your hospitality leaves a little to be desired, Captain Picard," Jones noted from the couch in the guest quarters where he'd been under guard for the last day.

"Given the trouble you've caused, the precaution was justified until we could verify your claims." He dismissed the security guards that had been assigned to Jones since his arrival.

"I take it your satisfied as to my identity?"

"The codes have been verified, and you are authorized to use them," Picard answered, "but your identity remains a mystery. There is no Captain Jones on active duty in Starfleet currently."

"One of the hazards of my line of work, captain." He thought a moment. "My real name is classified, and wouldn't mean anything to you." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I had a friend who used to call me Captain Jack. That's my real first name, anyway. You can call me that if you like."

Picard ignored the invitation. "What were you doing on that planet? Aside from violating the Prime Directive and nearly getting some of my people killed?"

"I've told you what I can of my mission. A dangerous piece of technology found its way to that world and I had to find it before the locals figured out how to use it." He frowned. "I trust my instructions regarding it have been followed and you've left it untouched."

"That's not good enough." Picard ignored the implied question. "I've done some research on the codes you provided to Commander Data," Picard tapped the PADD on his desk a few times. "Those codes identify you as an agent of an Institute, which was absorbed by Starfleet almost a century ago."

"If you know that much, then you likely know we've continued to operate with a degree of autonomy."

"So I've been told," Picard answered somewhat sourly. "Your mission and the nature of the artefact are strictly need-to-know. However, as that metal gauntlet begun emitting potentially harmful radiation, I need to know."

"Radiation?" Jack frowned. "That's a new trick. Where is it now?"

"Science lab three. Come with me." They left the guest quarters and headed for the nearest turbolift. Several decks and a brief walk later, they entered the lab to find Data, Giordi, and Doctor Crusher standing around a table where a heavy metal glove rested.

"Report," Picard ordered even as he noticed his troublesome visitor scowling fiercely at the object.

"The radiation," Data began, "while exotic appears harmless, at least in the short term. A level four containment field should neutralize the threat. The technology itself is unfamiliar, Per orders, we have made no effort to determine the nature or function of the artefact."

"Glad to hear it," Jack cut in. "And don't worry about the radiation. It won't be here long enough to cause you problems." He moved closer to the table and the _Enterprise_' crew stepped aside.

"What can you tell us about the device, Captain Jones?" Data asked politely. Any answer he might have received was cut off by a beeping from the sensor. Data glanced at the console. "The radiation is spiking. I believe-" The gauntlet drew in its fingers and to the shock of almost everyone in the room, leaped from the table.

Data caught the glove and the crew stared at it in shock as it struggled against the android's grip.

"Hm," Jack snorted. "I guess it knows me. Maybe they're linked in somehow."

"What-?" Picard broke off, not sure what to make of what he'd just seen.

"I destroyed the matching glove about a year ago. It's taken me this long to find the other," he explained. "The first time I dealt with one of these things," Jack continued, "it killed a good friend of mine and nearly killed several others." He gingerly took the struggling glove from Data.

"Careful, sir. It is stronger than it appears."

"It's a glove, Data," Giordi pointed out. "It would have to be." He looked briefly at Jack before glancing back at the struggling device. "What the hell is it?" he asked, tapping his visor, as if doubting what it was showing him.

"Trouble," Jack answered. "But not for much longer." He tossed the glove into a corner and used a phaser lifted from one of his guards to reduce it to a charred spot on the floor. "See?" he said cheerfully, handing the phaser to Picard. "No more radiation."

"You intended to destroy it from the beginning, didn't you?" Picard realized.

"I would have liked some answers first, but yes."

"Why? What exactly was that?"

Jack considered his answer for a moment. "You've heard it said that 'any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic?'"

"I have," Picard allowed.

"I was born and raised on Earth. I've had the same advantages and education you have, so I want you to understand what I'm about to say."

They watched their visitor with varying degrees of confusion.

"That glove is the foulest kind of black magic I've ever seen or ever want to."

THE END


	130. Contagion

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 130

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Star Trek: TNG and Torchwood

And now…

Battlestar Galactica (2004) and…?

CONTAGION

Six was puzzled. The discovery of the old style radio transmissions that led them to Earth had been hailed as a gift from their God. They saw it as proof of his favour. This discovery would allow the Cylons to end the Human threat once and for all by eliminating Earth. With that done, they could hunt the colonial fleet at their leisure.

Of course, destroying a world was no small undertaking. First, they needed to study their target. How advanced were the people of Earth? What weaknesses did they have that could be exploited? Those were the questions she, Eight, and Four had been sent to answer. It was strictly a reconnaissance mission. They were not to interact with the locals more than absolutely necessary. To increase their odds of success, two other parties were dispatched as well, touching down at different locations. They hadn't had any contact with the others for some time, though that was by design. The planet had quite a few satellites in orbit, requiring them to take special precautions against possible detection.

They had gone silent as they passed the system's fourth world; a red planet with two irregularly shaped moons, and began making a careful approach. As they got closer, though, the number of transmissions from the planet began to dwindle. Being Cylons, they were not inclined to speculate, and reasoned they'd learn the reason soon enough.

As per orders, they had chosen an isolated farming community. It was nearly fifty kilometres from the nearest population centre of any size. The place they had chosen to set down was a puzzle in itself. It looked to be a typical small town, not dissimilar from those that had once existed on the Colonial worlds, but there was no one around. The place was deserted. There were no broadcasts to listen to and no power for the machines that were in evidence.

"What happened here?" Four asked. "War? Plague?"

"Let's see if we can find an information centre," Six suggested. "A newspaper office, perhaps."

"Our understanding of their written language is incomplete at best," Four pointed out.

"We should be able to learn something," Six responded. None of the others had a better idea. They made their way through the silent streets, noting several signs along the way. While they were able to read the letters, the names meant nothing to them, and they gathered some at least were family names or cultural references they had no context for.

They did learn that the region they had landed in was called Georgia, but couldn't be sure which of the many collections of letters they were looking at was the name of the town.

As the sun began to set, they found signs of life. A land vehicle, apparently designed for hauling small loads of cargo was parked outside what appeared to be a bar, and two men, dressed in civilian clothing were arguing with people inside. Both groups seemed to be heavily armed. They were considering ways of approaching when the shooting started.

They watched from cover as more members of the group approached and attempted to gain entrance. The group inside seemed to fair best and began to move out the back, doubtless trying to reach their own vehicle.

Further observation proved impossible, though. They were attacked at that point. Six barely had time to register what was happening. Sounds of a struggle alerted Six and she spun to see four pinned to the ground with one of the natives trying to rip out his throat with his teeth. Widening her focus she found several others moving toward them. Six and Eight could only stare. The people were…barely people anymore. Six wasn't sure what she was seeing or even how some of them were moving, but they were moving; quite fast too.

A glance at Eight showed he had lost his struggle and the original and another attacker were clawing and biting at him. Eight drew a weapon and shot the closest. The attacker, an overweight woman with pallid, sagging skin didn't seem to notice.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What happened?" the Six overseeing the revival chamber demanded. "Every member of the recon teams killed within a few hours of landing and they have yet to revive?"

"Something is interfering with the revival process," an Eight answered as she tried again to revive the Six that had led the mission. Moving to the side of the tank where her fellow Six lay unresponsive, Caprica Six leaned in for a closer look and was just in time to see the other's eyes open.

"She's awake," Six called. Eight moved over to examine her even as the strangely acting Cylon humanform struggled upright. Caprica Six helped her out of the tank.

"Something is wrong," Eight said, examining the readings with a puzzled look. "I'm not showing any but the most… This can't be right." He looked up at the revived Cylon, even as the others from the mission to Earth began to revive and clumsily get their feet under them.

He glanced back at Caprica Six and her counterpart in time to see the newly revived woman take a bite out of the throat of the one helping her. Eight backed away in panic, preparing to call for Centurions when he was seized from behind by Eight and Four who quickly sank their teeth into him.

THE END


	131. An Offer You Can't refuse

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 131

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Battlestar Galactica (2004) and Walking Dead

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and…?

AN OFFER YOU CAN'T REFUSE

It had been a very long two days. Faith was tired and Xander was dragging, but they managed to return to the village with their prisoner alive and intact despite the temptation the wannabe super-villain, as Xander called him, had provided.

"I'll be glad when this job is done," Xander sighed as they stopped for a rest just outside the village that had hired them. Their prisoner had been coming into the village, hurting people and taking things with impunity thanks to his bizarre solar powered magic.

Actually, Xander wasn't sure it was magic. Might be psychic power of some sort, after all only some of the people of this odd world had the power, but it was dependent on sunlight as a power source. Mutants? He gave up trying to classify it and settled for calling it annoying.

"Me too," Faith nodded. "This place is just weird. I didn't finish high school and I know this place is impossible." She sighed and stood up. "Let's get on with it. The sooner we deliver this loser, the sooner a portal will open."

They stood to continue their journey and Xander glanced up. "Whoa!"

"What?" Faith asked, following his gaze. "Huh. That's new. Some kind of ship?"

"Looks like a flying skyscraper," Xander opined. "How can something like that even get off the ground?" Faith didn't have a chance to answer as their prisoner, who had been lying quietly on the ground, carefully bound and wrapped in a blanket to deny him the sunlight he seemed to draw strength from, rolled away from them. He gathered himself as best he could and began to move along the ground in the manner of an inchworm. The two demon hunters just watched him for a moment.

"Wow," Faith chuckled. "He really wants to avoid that flying building."

"Looks that way," Xander agreed. Then something occurred to him, and he grew serious. "What do you suppose frightens a guy like this?"

"Good question," Faith frowned. The keen paranoia the two had developed from their time in Sunnydale had been refined by their dimension hopping, and it was suddenly telling them there could be trouble ahead.

"He's moving at a good clip for a worm," Xander observed. Faith rolled her eyes. "Why don't I go scout the village and see what's up with the weird ship? You can fetch him along."

"Gee, thanks," Faith muttered as Xander made his escape. She got to her feet and went to retrieve the wriggling magician or whatever he was.

"You left us with little choice, commander," the leader of the village was saying when Xander approached the ship. The man was surrounded by robots and facing off with a bald man in a white uniform. The commander, as he'd been addressed seemed to have a permanent glower. "For over two months we've been asking for help to deal with these raiders, but we've been ignored. Withholding the water tax was our last option."

"Local law enforcement is your responsibility," the commander informed him.

"If this were an ordinary man, I'd agree, but he isn't. That makes him your responsibility. He's an ex-guardian. We've tried to deal with him. Our last effort at resistance ended with five injured and two dead. He also destroyed one of our water tanks just for spite."

The commander suddenly looked more interested. "Indeed." He looked angrier than before, which Xander considered quite a feat. "This man will be dealt with, but you will pay your tax immediately and a penalty for daring to lecture me on my responsibility!"

"Of course, commander; my apologies." He gestured to two of his people. "These men will show your…troops to the tanks." The two men he pointed to led three of the robots off toward the town's water storage facilities.

"Where can I find this renegade?" the commander asked.

"I-I'm not sure, commander," the village leader admitted. "Two days ago we hired two bounty hunters to try to bring him in. We followed the trail they left to what was apparently his hideout, but it was a wreck and there was no sign of anyone. We haven't heard from them and… we can only assume they are dead and the renegade has relocated."

"You sent bounty hunters? What foolishness! You should have waited for the assistance you requested."

"That sounds like a long wait for a ship that won't come," Xander said stepping forward. "You said yourself, 'commander', that the only reason you're here is to get your water."

"Who dares?" the man rounded on him.

"Oh, and we've got your renegade. It wasn't easy, but we finally brought the solar powered freak down."

This surprised the man enough that he momentarily forgot his anger. "Indeed? Where is he?"

"Right here," Faith answered, coming up behind Xander and dumping her carefully wrapped burden at the commander's feet, eliciting a pained grunt from her package. "I'm guessin' you're the guy I give him to."

The commander bent down and placed a glowing hand on the blanket the raider was wrapped in. A moment later, he drew back, a look of surprise on his face. "You captured _this_ man by yourselves?"

The demon hunters nodded. Xander glanced at the village leader. "His men took off when we drove him out of his hidey-hole. Not so much a gang as a flock of vultures picking over what he left behind. I doubt they'll give you any trouble." The man nodded his thanks.

"Impressive," the commander admitted. "I have been seeking Mr. Avery for some time." He glanced at the village leader.

"We did identify him in the reports we sent, commander," the man said. "Is he important to you?"

The commander didn't answer. Instead, he turned toward his ship. "Diwan!"

A bald woman in what looked like a black bodysuit came down the ramp. "Yes, commander?"

"Have there been any reports of the runaway, Avery received by our agents in the last two months?"

The woman looked surprised. "Not to my knowledge, commander. I can do a comprehensive search, though."

"Do it. Then find out why those reports were not forwarded directly to me. It seems, though, that these bounty hunters have saved us the trouble of finding him."

The woman looked Xander and Faith over disdainfully. "They caught Avery?"

"Yes, and I believe such talented individuals could be of use to us." He faced the two demon hunters. "How would you like steady employment hunting down fugitives? I know of several who have taken refuge in the fringe territories. If you can handle someone as dangerous as Avery, most of those on our books would give you no trouble."

Xander and Faith both shook their heads without bothering to glance at each other. "Thanks, but no," Xander spoke for them. "We've got our own business to be about. We agreed to help the village while we were waiting, but we've got to be moving on."

"More important than bringing criminals such as this to justice?" the commander asked in what was probably him sweetest, most persuasive tone. If Xander had had hackles they would have made a run for it without him.

"We should be on our way," Faith said without answering the man directly.

"The skills you've displayed could be of great use to us," the woman addressed as Diwan spoke up. "You really should consider it. You'll be well compensated if you agree and are successful," her tone grew menacing, "and refusal will have consequences."

This time, the two demon hunters did look at each other, and missed the commander shooting Diwan an irritated look. "Let me get this straight," Xander said slowly, addressing the woman. "You're threatening to throw us in prison or something if we don't go out to these fringes and hunt people for you? Fringes where we could disappear ourselves if we took a notion to?" He glanced at the commander. "She's not the sharpest blade in your armoury, is she?"

"Indeed, not," the commander agreed much to Diwan's carefully hidden displeasure. "You may ignore her threats, but I would like you to at least hear me out. I can be very generous to those who are successful in their work."

As he finished making his offer, Xander spotted something over the man's shoulder and he glanced at Faith. She nodded, indicating she'd seen it too.

"Okay, commander," Faith agreed. "No harm in hearing you out."

"Thank you," the man attempted to seem ingratiating and stepped aside gesturing to the ramp of his ship. The two nodded their thanks and walked up the ramp and through the portal that had opened silently behind the commander.


	132. Rescued

STRANGE DAYS

Chapter 132

See first chapter for disclaimers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Storyseeker for beta-reading this. Here is another Xander and Faith piece. I just can't seem to keep those two out of trouble. As usual, if you have any comments or preferences, please don't be shy. RandR.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Skyland

And now…

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and…?

RESCUED

OOOOOOOOOO

"Well this is another fine mess," Xander said as he tried, yet again, to pick the lock on his cage. He altered his voice in a way that let Faith know he was quoting someone, but she had no idea who. And at the moment, she didn't really care.

She put all her strength into another kick. The door to the cage shook slightly but didn't give. "Any luck? We gotta get out of here 'fore that freaky demon chick comes back."

"Workin' on it," Xander assured her.

A moment later, their time ran out. The door opened and the 'demon chick' walked in. Faith glared at her as she shut the door, telling the guards outside she wanted privacy to enjoy her new prizes. Once the door shut, however, her form blurred and they found themselves staring at a smug looking blonde girl in a creepy looking Goth outfit.

"Hi," she said in a deliberately chipper voice as she tucked an odd looking mask inside her costume and retrieved the keys from their resting place before unlocking the cages. "I hope you're not too attached to this place, 'cause it's _really_ time to go."

"Lead the way," Xander said, stepping out of his cage. "I'm Xander, and that's Faith."

"Allie. It's nice to meet you. Let's run." She led them out a side entrance to the exhibit hall where they had been locked up and down an empty passage. Two turns brought them to a door leading out to an outside balcony overlooking the extensive cave network the two demon hunters had originally found themselves in.

"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice called from behind. Xander and Faith spun to face the demoness that had captured them.

"Aw," Allie griped, "and we were almost clear." She glanced at the two demon hunters. "Sorry. Things are gonna get a little messy."

"Really, dear," said the dark clad female with the bizarre looking tentacle on her head, in an exasperated tone; "raiding my collection? Again?"

"Always in a good cause," Allie defended herself. "Last time you had a few thousand gallons of liquid catastrophe and no clue what it was. If even a little of it had been spilled… Well you do like having a palace, don't you? There's no telling what that stuff would have done to Gigargon."

The demoness looked disconcerted for a moment.

"The time before that you tried to add me and my friends," she glared at the demon. "Living, thinking creatures don't belong in your collection." Her mood suddenly became cheerful again, as if a switch had been thrown. "So we're going. You have other worries." As if on cue, the building shook and gave a loud groan.

"What was that?" Xander asked, thinking that the groan did not sound like a building with structural problems.

"Oh," Allie glanced at him. "That's the palace preparing to be sick. We should go."

"You poisoned Gigargon?" The demoness demanded, looking horrified.

"Of course not," Allie answered sounding offended. "I just fed it a bucket full of green berries I picked up in the Nature Civilization. It's just gonna have an upset tummy for a while." The structure shook again and let out another unhappy sounding groan.

The demoness face-palmed. "Stupid beast, it knows those berries make it sick."

"Out of curiosity, where's its belly?" Allie asked sweetly. The demoness glanced back the way they had come.

"Oh no." She turned her glare on the blonde girl. "I was happy when you came to see me," she said in a disappointed tone. "I thought you were serious about us 'having our own thing.'"

"I was," Allie said sincerely, then she smiled, her tone becoming cheerful again, "and this appears to be our thing."

The demoness rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'll let you leave with my prizes?

The woman is a mystically empowered human. I've never seen anything like her, and this young man is a source of endless amusement."

"Great," Xander muttered. "From collectible to court jester." Faith said nothing, but glared, readying herself for a fight. A sound behind them caused all three to look over their shoulders. There was a marionette blocking their exit. The strings controlling it emerged from empty air. "Um, friend of yours?" Xander glanced back and forth between Allie and the puppet that looked to have been fashioned in her image. It carried a wickedly sharp knife and seemed intent on using it.

"Do you like her?" the demoness purred, wiggling her fingers to make the thing slash at the air with its blade. "I was inspired."

"Yeah, it's great," Allie muttered, angrily "I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out." Chipper Allie made another appearance. "Maybe both. I'll decide later."

Xander realized the phrase must have had some special meaning for the two of them as the demoness' eyes widened in realization and she spun about just in time for something that looked like a living mass of tar to slam into her and stick her to the wall. The effect on the puppet she'd been directly controlling was dramatic. It spun in place before following its mistress' example and hitting the wall, hard. The palace shuddered again.

"Really time to go," Allie turned back to the door.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Xander said, leaping over the edge and starting a controlled slide down the gigantic beast's flank.

"It's been giggles, 'mom'," Allie threw over her shoulder. "Till next time!" She and Faith jumped and started to slide after Xander.

"'Mom'?" Xander asked as he struggled not to fall on his face.

"Looong story," Allie answered as the three of them reached the base. "I'll tell you back at the temple."

"Temple?" Faith asked.

Allie moved through what looked like a kata before gesturing with her gloved hand and causing a dimensional rift to open. "The one through there."

THE END


End file.
